


Of Splendour in The Grass (TRADUZIONE)

by LunaStefy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Capitano Alec Lightwood, Inghilterra, M/M, Scrittore Magnus Bane, idioti vittoriani, menzioni spudorate di Oscar wilde, omofobia tipica del periodo, poesia, universo alternativo, vittoriano
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 65,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStefy/pseuds/LunaStefy
Summary: Questa storia non è mia, come sempre vi avviso subito, la storia appartiene a @Lecrit, una delle migliori scrittrici qui su AO3, l'ho amata subito, il suo talento, la sua meravigliosa scrittura, davvero UNICA e DIVERSA dalle altre.Mi ha gentilmente concesso il piacere di tradurla ed io ne sono davvero innamorata, QUESTA STORIA è STATO IL MIO PRIMO AMORE, LA DELICATEZZA DELLE SUE PAROLE ACCOMPAGNATE DAGLI SGUARDI RUBATI, DAI SOSPIRI E DALLE PAROLE NON DETTE E SOPRATTUTTO, DALLA POESIA, mi portano via e mi fanno volare con la mente e con il cuore.Come sempre vi mostrerò molte cose, ho delle sorprese per voi più avanti, adesso invece, benvenuti nel diciannovesimo secolo.Buona lettura.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21





	1. Of Splendour in The Grass (TRADUZIONE)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kate_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/gifts).
  * A translation of [Of Splendour In The Grass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236748) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). 



> Le poesie di questo capitolo sono, nell'ordine giusto:  
> \- Ode on Intimations of Immortality from Recollections of Early Childhood di William Wordsworth (da qui il titolo)  
> \- I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud di William Wordsworth.  
> Seguite questa meravigliosa scrittrice qui i suoi tag:  
> Su tumblr @lecrit e su twitter @_L_ecrit .

Alec non ricordava l'ultima volta che la villa dei Lightwood era stata così vivace.

Certo, la maggior parte di quell'eccitazione era solo opera di Isabelle, perché era inquieta da quando il sole era sorto sui meli nei giardini occidentali. Ricordava di averla vista eccitata come era ora, solo quando erano andati a Parigi con i loro genitori tre anni fa e avevano visitato il Louvre. I suoi occhi avevano brillato più che mai mentre osservavano avidamente i capolavori della loro epoca.

Quando Alec aveva ricevuto la lettera dai loro genitori, non si aspettava che Isabelle strillasse di gioia, prima di correre attraverso la villa ai giardini per condividere la notizia con Max, che era sicura di trovare lì. Alec aveva condiviso uno sguardo perplesso con suo fratello adottivo Jace, ma era all'oscuro come lo stesso Alec.

Quando i loro genitori erano fuori per lavoro, i Lightwood avevano spesso ospiti che alloggiavano nella villa, anche se di solito non durava più di una notte di festeggiamenti in piena estate. A volte Maryse aveva voglia di ospitare un ballo, ma Alec aveva imparato presto che erano solo una scusa per sigillare accordi ed espandere la loro influenza, che si era già diffusa oltre il mare della sua amata Albion.

Apparentemente - o almeno così aveva capito dalle insistenti e affettuose affermazioni di Isabelle – questo ospite era speciale, non solo perché non era destinato a rimanere solo per una sola notte, ma anche perché non era un potenziale partner commerciale.

"È una CELEBRITA’ " gli disse Isabelle sollevando un sopracciglio, studiandolo silenziosamente con uno sguardo dubbioso.

Non importava quante volte glielo dicesse, non sembrava mai più convinto di adesso.

Aveva perfettamente senso per lei essere più acuta di queste cose rispetto a lui. Alec era stato via per tre anni, era partito subito dopo il loro viaggio in Francia ed era tornato a Londra da poco più di un mese. La sua priorità non era stata quella di recuperare i pettegolezzi sul sentito dire e sui racconti mondani a cui sua sorella era affezionata così tanto.

"Ne sono sicuro" ha risposto Alec diplomaticamente. “Ma per ora, è nostro ospite. Ti prego, di trattarlo di conseguenza. "

Isabelle alzò gli occhi al cielo, lanciandogli uno sguardo intenso che non era molto femminile. “Mi stai dicendo di comportarmi bene? Ho incontrato la Regina, Alec. Penso di sapere cosa fare. "

Alec sorrise, appoggiandosi al bastone per spostare il peso sull'altra gamba, ma non rispose. Isabelle lo derise, anche se c'era un accenno di sorriso che le tirava l'angolo della bocca.

Erano tutti in piedi vicino ai cancelli di ferro che segnavano l'ingresso alla tenuta, in una linea perfetta che rendeva il soldato che era in Alec, quasi orgoglioso.

Il clima era frizzante per la fine di settembre e gli alberi che fiancheggiavano il vicolo che conduceva fuori dalla tenuta verso Hyde Park stavano già adottando i colori tenui dell'autunno, le foglie oscillavano al vento. Quella leggera brezza ha portato alle loro orecchie il suono familiare degli zoccoli di un cavallo.

Alec si raddrizzò in piedi, agganciando le mani dietro la schiena. Isabelle si spostò accanto a lui, sollevando il mento e istruendo i suoi lineamenti in una maschera impassibile - come le aveva insegnato la madre. Per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva a nascondere la sua eccitazione, e Alec non pensava che lei fosse consapevole di come le sue dita giocassero distrattamente con i fronzoli di pizzo del suo abito.

“Quando è stata l'ultima volta che abbiamo avuto ospiti? VERI ospiti? " ha chiesto Jace a nessuno in particolare, indicando vagamente la villa alle loro spalle.

Gli rispose solo il silenzio. Era passato troppo tempo, abbastanza a lungo che tutti dovevano scavare nei ricordi dimenticati.

"Penso che sia stato il signor Blackwell " intervenne Max. "L'estate scorsa."

"Rimase solo per due notti " osservò Isabelle, scuotendo la testa. “L'ultima volta che abbiamo avuto un ospite per più di una settimana è stato quando ci ha fatto visita Aline. Prima che Alec se ne andasse. "

Alec premette le labbra in una linea sottile. La carrozza stava finalmente apparendo all'orizzonte, trascinata da un cavallo che si adattava perfettamente al paesaggio. "Avrei dovuto indossare il mio cappello a cilindro" borbottò tra sé.

"Sì, avresti dovuto " rispose Isabelle, con un accenno di divertimento nel tono. "Nostra madre e padre sarebbero furiosi se sapessero che non lo indossi."

"Bé, non sono qui" dichiarò Alec, inclinando la testa per guardarla.

Il suo sorriso si trasformò in un ghigno mentre si sporgeva per mormorargli all'orecchio, proprio mentre Meliorn, il loro maggiordomo, si muoveva in avanti per aprire i cancelli di ferro. "Dovresti far uscire questo tuo lato ribelle più spesso, caro fratello." non c'era malizia nelle sue parole, nonostante quello che comportavano. "Ti si addice."

Alec si strinse nelle spalle. "È più facile rilassarsi senza che mio padre e mia madre scrutino ogni mia mossa, suppongo."

"Potrebbe avere a che fare con il -non dover fingere- di essere qualcuno che non sei?" Isabelle lo prese in giro.

Accigliato, Alec aprì la bocca per rispondere ma la chiuse immediatamente. Inutile discutere con Isabelle. Non era il momento né il luogo, ed era comunque una causa persa.  
La carrozza si fermò di fronte a loro quasi a comando e il cocchiere saltò giù dal suo posto, salutandoli con un rapido cenno del capo e un sorriso forzato. La sua pelle era pallida, persino più pallida della loro.

Non disse una parola, spostandosi sul lato della carrozza per aprire la porta.

"Grazie, Raphael " disse una voce dolce dall'interno.

Un uomo è uscito dalla carrozza e Alec era troppo concentrato su ogni sua mossa per concentrarsi sul fatto che il suo cappello a cilindro lo avrebbe effettivamente fatto sentire meno malvestito.

Indossava un cappotto aderente nero che si fermava a pochi centimetri sopra le sue ginocchia. Era aperto su un abito grigio a tre pezzi che si adattava perfettamente al suo corpo magro, l'ampia linea delle sue spalle ammorbidita dall'elegante cravatta blu scuro attorno al collo. E, poiché Alec era apparentemente preso in giro da forze che non riusciva a comprendere, sulla sua testa aveva un cappello a cilindro.

Non era abbastanza per nascondere i bei lineamenti dell'uomo.

I suoi occhi a forma triangolare si spostarono verso i Lightwood e un largo sorriso gli attraversò il viso, improvvisamente attraversato dalla stanchezza che aveva precedentemente trattenuto.

Era un sorriso mozzafiato, portato da un uomo altrettanto mozzafiato. Alec non poteva fare altro che ricambiare.

Gli occhi marroni profondi dell'uomo si spostarono tra i suoi fratelli e Hodge prima di posarsi finalmente su Alec mentre si sistemava il cappello a cilindro sulla testa.

I loro occhi si strinsero e sembrò bastare per riportare Alec ai suoi doveri e ricordare le sue buone maniere. Si schiarì la gola, facendo un deciso passo avanti.

"Benvenuto, Signor Bane" disse, tendendo una mano.

"Grazie, Signor Lightwood" rispose.

La sua mano era altrettanto morbida e ferma mentre scuoteva quella di Alec, e Alec si rifiutò di concentrarsi sul brivido che gli scorreva lungo la schiena mentre la lasciava andare, la sua pelle formicolava per il calore.

"Spero che il vostro viaggio non sia stato troppo scomodo."

"È stato molto lungo e molto spiacevole" rispose con leggerezza il Signor Bane, senza mai allontanare il suo sorriso. "Ma questo è accaduto solo perché la compagnia era disastrosa" ha aggiunto, lanciando uno sguardo giocoso alle sue spalle a Raphael, che ha ricambiato lo sguardo - anche se sembrava essere l'espressione che sfoggiava in ogni momento.

"Mi dispiace sentirlo " ha detto Alec con un'espressione confusa, esitazione incinta in ogni parola.

Il Signor Bane ridacchiò, dando una pacca sulla spalla di Alec. “Stavo solo scherzando, Signor Lightwood. Grazie per averci ospitati. Prometto che non ci sarà alcun inconveniente. "

"Potete restare tutto il tempo che desiderate " rispose Alec con un sorriso educato. "La villa è certamente abbastanza grande per tutti noi."

Magnus inclinò la testa in segno di gratitudine, gli occhi che si piegavano all'angolo con un sorriso. Si voltò verso Isabelle, muovendosi per prenderle la mano e premerle un bacio a labbra chiuse. "E voi dovete essere la Signorina Lightwood " disse, la sua voce liscia come il velluto. "È un piacere fare la vostra conoscenza."

"È vero che siete amico di Oscar Wilde?" sbottò Isabelle, dimenticando le buone maniere, gli occhi spalancati per l'euforia.

“Izzy!” Sibilò Alec sottovoce.

Il Signor Bane ridacchiò, la sorpresa lampeggiò sui suoi lineamenti e fece un cenno nelle vicinanze di Alec. "Va tutto bene " ha detto. "Amici, è un modo di dire" le disse con un occhiolino giocoso.

Isabelle lanciò ad Alec uno sguardo intenso, sembrando fin troppo soddisfatta di sé stessa prima che la sua attenzione si concentrasse nuovamente sul loro ospite. "Sono una devota seguace del vostro lavoro, Signor Bane" ha detto. "Il vostro ultimo libro è meraviglioso."

"Siete troppo gentile" rispose. “Per favore, però, chiamami Magnus e diamoci del tu. Sembra che potrei restare qui per un po', possiamo dimenticare le formalità. "

Isabelle sembrava decisamente elettrizzata e Magnus non era affatto imbarazzato o infastidito, così Alec ridusse la sua espressione di castigo a un piccolo ma indulgente cipiglio mentre Magnus si muoveva per salutare Max e Jace.

Sembrava stanco del viaggio, le spalle un po' inclinate e tutto il suo contegno era pesante per la stanchezza, non importa quanto tentasse di nasconderlo con sorrisi cordiali e parole cortesi.

"Devi essere stanco del viaggio" disse Alec quando Magnus ebbe finito di presentarsi a Hodge facendo un passo indietro.

"Mi ci vorrebbe po' di riposo " ammise Magnus annuendo.

"Meliorn ti mostrerà i tuoi alloggi " disse Alec, facendo cenno a Magnus di seguirlo verso la villa. "Domani ti farò fare il tour della tenuta, se lo desideri."

"Mi piacerebbe molto." mormorò Magnus distrattamente, prima di mostrare ad Alec un altro sorriso accecante.

Il cuore di Alec si strinse nel suo petto, un piacevole ronzio gli attraversò la mente, ma si costrinse a non concentrarsi su di esso.

.  
Magnus aprì gli occhi in un ambiente sconosciuto.

Fuori, il cielo era di un grigio abbagliante, pesante con nuvole minacciose. Lentamente si allontanò dal letto, camminando verso la finestra per aprirla e lasciare che l'aria fresca si scontrasse contro il suo viso e lo svegliasse completamente.

Il profumo della pioggia era sospeso nell'aria sebbene avesse smesso di cadere. La nebbia era fitta e non riusciva nemmeno a vedere oltre i cancelli di ferro della tenuta dei Lightwood. Vide Isabelle nei giardini, adornata con abiti informali che contrastavano notevolmente con il magnifico abito che aveva indossato il giorno prima. Indossava una lunga gonna nera e una camicia bianca che le si adattava altrettanto splendidamente.

Una porta si aprì alle sue spalle e Magnus si allontanò di scatto dalla finestra.

“Oh, è sveglio! Salve, Signore " esclamò sorpreso il nuovo arrivato, facendo quasi cadere il vassoio che stava trasportando. “Non eravamo sicuri di quanto tempo avrebbe dormito dopo il suo lungo viaggio, ma Raphael ci ha detto che ha un sonno leggero. Le ho portato la colazione ma posso riportarla in sala da pranzo se preferisce. Anche il Capitano Lightwood è lì con suo fratello ed è il benvenuto per unirsi a loro. ”

Parlava così fretta, e Magnus era quasi preoccupato che si sarebbe stirato un muscolo nella sua evidente eccitazione.

Magnus sbatté le palpebre. "Capitano Lightwood?"

"Alec, Signore!" esclamò, bilanciando il vassoio con una mano mentre si muoveva per aprire completamente le tende. Magnus mantenne per sé le sue paure di vedere la sua colazione sparpagliata a terra. 

“Voglio dire, Alexander. Il Lightwood più anziano. L'ha incontrato ieri. "

"So di chi stai parlando." Magnus ridacchiò, alleviando la confusione sui lineamenti del ragazzo. "Non sapevo che fosse un Capitano."

Il ragazzo annuì, per fortuna tornò a tenere il vassoio con entrambe le mani. "Secondo Reggimento dei Fucilieri dell'Esercito Britannico " dichiarò semplicemente, prima di tornare a guardare Magnus con occhi curiosi. "Devo lasciare la colazione qui?"

“Sarò giù presto. Grazie ... ” Magnus si interruppe, sollevando un sopracciglio.

"Simon" rispose in fretta, spalancando di nuovo gli occhi. “Sono Simon! Lavoro nelle cucine, Signore. ”

“Non sono un Signore. Ho pensato che questo sarebbe stato evidente in questo paese rispetto a qualsiasi altro ” ha detto Magnus con una strana risatina. “Puoi dire al Capitano Lightwood e a suo fratello che mi unirò a loro, Simon. Grazie."

Simon chinò la testa in segno di riconoscimento silenzioso e rapidamente si congedò, il suo vassoio si districava con il movimento mentre chiudeva la porta alle sue spalle.

Quando Magnus entrò nella sala da pranzo un po' più tardi, appena lavato e vestito con abiti puliti, il maggiore Lightwood era seduto alla fine di un lungo tavolo pieno di cibo, uova cotte in tutte le sue forme, pane e burro sia spesso che sottile, un profumo delizioso e vellutato di pancetta riempiva l’aria. 

I suoi capelli erano lo stesso casino del giorno prima, come se avesse rinunciato a domarli del tutto, in quel modo disinteressato che hanno le persone che hanno problemi più grandi di cui occuparsi. In qualche modo, Magnus pensava che gli si addicesse. Ammorbidiva la severità dei suoi lineamenti, conferiva alla compostezza del suo essere un soldato un equilibrio quasi innocente che era accentuato solo dai suoi grandi occhi nocciola che si tingevano di affetto ed esasperazione mentre sbirciava il suo fratellino, fingendo di concentrarsi sul giornale che aveva tra le mani.

Maxwell era seduto al suo fianco, i suoi capelli pettinati con gusto da un lato, sporgendosi sul tavolo per catturare gli occhi di suo fratello.

"La risposta è no, Max" disse il maggiore, con un tono che suggeriva che non era la prima volta.

"Ma Alec," si lamentò Max, trascinando la vocale in preda alla disperazione. "Per favore."

"No" rispose, tenendo il giornale più in alto per nascondere la faccia divertita a suo fratello.

Da dove si trovava sulla soglia, Magnus poteva vederlo perfettamente.

"Ma Hodge è così noioso" si lamentò Max. “Tutto quello di cui parla è la Regina. Si potrebbe pensare che sia innamorato. "

Magnus sbuffò piano, riluttante a disturbare un momento familiare, ma entrambe le teste dei Lightwood sbatterono di lato per guardarlo subito.

Alec si raddrizzò sulla sedia, abbassando il giornale mentre si schiariva la gola. "Sig. Bane!” esclamò, con l'accento britannico che gli rotolava sulla lingua anche per qualcosa di così semplice come pronunciare un nome. "Buongiorno. Come ti senti?"

Magnus entrò con un sorriso e Alec indicò silenziosamente il posto vuoto al suo fianco.

"Riposato" rispose Magnus mentre si sedeva. “Grazie ancora per l'ospitalità. La stanza è splendida. Così come la villa. "

Alec gli fece un sorriso gentile. "Temo di non poter accettare lodi per questo " ha ammesso cortesemente. Ha immerso le labbra in una tazza di tè fumante prima di alzare lo sguardo su Magnus. "Mio padre ha scritto nella sua lettera che sei un conoscente di Ragnor Fell."

C'era una domanda nella sua voce, sebbene fosse formulata come un'affermazione. Magnus mormorò, ringraziando Simon con un cenno del capo mentre si avvicinava e riempiva la tazza vuota di fronte a lui. "Sono più di un conoscente" ha detto, aiutandosi con il pane. “Ragnor mi ha adottato quando mia madre è morta quando ero solo un ragazzo. Mi ha salvato dall'orfanotrofio. "

Deve aver notato qualcosa negli occhi di Magnus che gli diceva di non indagare oltre, poiché Alec non gli aveva fatto domande. 

"Sembra, lo stesso Ragnor Fell di cui parla sempre mio padre" ha detto Alec. "Sono amici dall'università, ma ho avuto la possibilità di incontrarlo solo un paio di volte."

"E’ più che sufficiente" rispose Magnus, un ghigno malizioso che gli tirava l'angolo della bocca verso l'alto. “È incredibilmente irascibile e maleducato. Nei suoi giorni buoni. "

Alec ha rilasciato una risata che sembrò sorprendere sé stesso e Max, che sbatté le palpebre a Magnus. "Sig. Bane, posso farle fare il giro della tenuta? ”

"No, non puoi" rispose Alec prima che Magnus ne avesse la possibilità, lanciando al suo fratellino uno sguardo esasperato. “Hai una lezione con Hodge e dovresti già essere lì. Non vorrai fare tardi. "

"Gli dirò che sono stato un buon padrone di casa e ho offerto al nostro ospite la giusta considerazione ad un uomo della sua posizione."

Alec alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Và” disse, impassibile, il viso una maschera di severa. "Adesso."

Max sbuffò e spinse la sedia dal tavolo, allontanandosi, grugnendo sottovoce.

"Devi perdonarlo, Signor Bane" disse Alec, dopo essersi assicurato che Max stesse davvero andando nella giusta direzione. “Non abbiamo ospiti tutti i giorni e quando lo facciamo, raramente arrivano dalle Americhe. Ha molte domande per te. "

Magnus sorrise, pulendosi la bocca con un tovagliolo. "Sarò lieto di rispondere a tutti.” rispose. “Ora, anche se ieri ero stanco, ricordo di aver chiesto a tutti di chiamarmi Magnus. Questo era esteso anche a te, Capitano Lightwood. ”

"A-Alec" balbettò, un rossore che gli colorava gli zigomi. "Puoi chiamarmi Alec."

"Allora, andiamo Alec?" chiese Magnus, rimettendo il tovagliolo sul tavolo. "Cambierò solo i miei abiti in qualcosa di più adatto e potrai farmi fare un giro."

"Oh," mormorò Alec, le sue guance ancora adornate da una bella tonalità di rosa. Si alzò, afferrando il bastone che aveva lasciato appeso dietro la sua sedia. “Non hai bisogno di abiti formali. Infatti, non lo consiglierei. Quello che indossi ora è buono. Va bene. È ... opportuno. "

Magnus guardò la camicia bianca che indossava, semplice e banale, e scrollò le spalle. "Molto bene. Riporrò la mia fiducia nelle parole del padrone di questa tenuta. "

"Non sono il padrone" replicò Alec mentre guidava Magnus fuori dalla sala da pranzo, verso la direzione opposta poco tempo fa. “Sono responsabile mentre i nostri genitori sono fuori per affari. Inizieremo con l'esterno. "

Salirono su una grande terrazza, circondata da vegetazione. Magnus riconobbe all'istante il maggiordomo, Meliorn, che stava lavorando a un cespuglio di vibranti fiori viola. L'uomo annuì in segno di saluto, prima di concentrarsi nuovamente sul compito da svolgere.

"Ho capito da Ragnor che tuo padre è un commerciante d'arte" ha detto Magnus conversando.

Al centro della terrazza c'era una delicata fontana di marmo, il dolce gorgogliare dell'acqua limpida quasi impercettibile sotto il suono del vento autunnale era una fragorosa melodia.

"Entrambi i miei genitori, in realtà" corresse Alec. “ Mia madre è la più esperta quando si tratta di arte, ma le donne del suo rango non dovrebbero lavorare, quindi ..."

"Quindi tuo padre si prende il merito del suo lavoro" concluse Magnus, e la sorpresa balenò negli occhi di Alec, il fantasma di un sorriso sulle sue labbra.  
Scesero le scale e Magnus si girò rapidamente per dare un'occhiata corretta alla villa da dove si trovava.

Edera e felci si arrampicavano attraverso le fessure della vecchia pietra, mappando un bellissimo disegno sull'imponente struttura. In qualche modo riusciva ad ammorbidirne l'aspetto pretenzioso che la villa poteva dare a prima vista. Era una vera bellezza.

"Non in privato" ha detto Alec.

"Siamo all'alba del ventesimo secolo e le persone si illudono ancora di credere che le donne dovrebbero strisciare e inginocchiarsi, o essere marchiate come radicali" ha mormorato Magnus distrattamente.

I suoi occhi erano troppo concentrati sul maestoso stagno che giaceva in mezzo ai giardini per vedere il sorriso sul volto di Alec, sebbene lo sentisse chiaramente nella sua voce.  
"Sei un radicale, Signor Bane?"

Magnus si fermò sui suoi passi e Alec insieme a lui. Lo affrontò e gli occhi nocciola di Alec erano già su di lui quando li incontrò, impassibili ma con una scintilla curiosa che li fece brillare ancora di più.

"Per alcune persone, certamente" rispose Magnus sinceramente. "Mi considero un umanista, se vogliamo usare una parola."

Alec canticchiava pensieroso e riprese a camminare, conducendoli ai giardini che costeggiavano lo stagno. In questo periodo dell'anno, non risaltava con colori vibranti né emetteva il profumo rilassante dei fiori, ma Magnus poteva facilmente immaginarlo in piena primavera, ricoperto di verde e fiori.

"Quindi, non credi in Dio?" chiese Alec, le dita che si trascinavano sui petali di una rosa sbiadita.

C'era qualcosa di quasi commovente nella sua schiettezza, Magnus meditò su sè stesso, forse perché proveniva da un interesse autentico, invece che da un giudizio o da un fatalismo.

"Credo in questo mondo e nelle anime che lo riempiono" ha chiarito Magnus. "È sempre stato abbastanza per me."

Ancora una volta, Alec non rispose immediatamente, né mostrò alcuna indicazione se fosse più o meno d'accordo con Magnus.

Magnus scelse di rispondere schiettezza con schiettezza. "E tu?"

"Siamo cattolici" ha eluso.

“Ho chiesto a te, Alec” ribatté Magnus. “Non dei Lightwood. Non dei tuoi genitori. Tu."

Alec sembrò esitare, e per un momento Magnus pensò che non avrebbe risposto, temendo che la nebbia intorno a loro avrebbe portato le sue parole oltre la quiete che avevano trovato lì. Tuttavia, sembrava che si sarebbe dovuto abituare all'idea che Alexander Lightwood lo avrebbe sorpreso.

"Credo in tutto tranne che in Dio" confessò l'uomo, quasi brutalmente.

C'era qualcosa di ipnotizzante in lui, nel modo in cui sembrava divulgare parti di sé stesso in fretta, come se si liberasse di loro per tornare a proteggere l'impenetrabile fortezza che lo circondava; e Magnus non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi cosa significasse esattamente proteggere, quale oscuro e indicibile segreto tenesse così accuratamente nascosto al mondo.

"Vado ancora in chiesa ogni domenica" ha continuato Alec. "È meno difficile che doverlo spiegare se non lo faccio."

"Sembra insopportabilmente noioso" commentò Magnus allegramente.

Alec si strinse nelle spalle e c'era qualcosa di cinico, qualcosa di scoraggiato. Magnus non sapeva come rispondere, quindi non lo fece. Un silenzio confortevole si stabilì tra loro mentre vagavano tra i cespugli perfettamente tenuti. Dall'altro lato dello stagno c'era un orto circondato da alberi di mele.

Appoggiandosi al suo bastone, Alec si allontanò dal sentiero e allungò il suo braccio per raccogliere una mela, lanciandola a Magnus con un sorriso timido prima di prenderne una per sé.

Diede un morso, il succo gli colava sul mento e un rossore imbarazzato si diffuse sulle sue guance. "Scusa," borbottò, asciugandosi la bocca con il dorso della mano. “Ci siamo appena incontrati ma mi di sembra di conoscerti da tanto. Ho dimenticato le buone maniere. "

Magnus rosicchiava la sua mela, ridacchiando. "Non lo dirò, se non lo dirai " scherzò con un occhiolino, la lingua che si sporse per assaggiare il succo che gli colava dal labbro inferiore.

Per un momento irrazionale, Magnus fu sicuro di aver visto lo sguardo di Alec scivolare sulla sua bocca e rimanere lì per un secondo troppo a lungo, ma poi Alec si schiarì la gola e distolse lo sguardo, guidandoli di nuovo sul sentiero.

Successivamente visitarono le scuderie e lì trovarono Jace, stava spazzolando la parte posteriore del cavallo che Magnus aveva comprato quando lui e Raphael erano arrivati in Inghilterra tre giorni prima.

Un lieve sorriso sollevò le labbra di Alec mentre sollevava un sopracciglio verso Jace. "Sai che paghiamo qualcuno onestamente per farlo, vero?"

"Clary è impegnata con Idris, quindi mi sono offerto di farlo" ha detto Jace, con voce contrita, una testimonianza di quanto stia cercando di sembrare convincente.

"E l'hai fatto per la bontà del tuo cuore, ne sono sicuro " ribatté Alec, la voce carica di sarcasmo.

Era un lato di lui che Magnus non aveva ancora visto. Sembrava a suo agio, come se avesse trovato una sorta di pace in questa battuta fraterna. Tutto il suo comportamento si era rilassato e Magnus si chiese se fosse stata la sua presenza a renderlo così teso o se fosse la sua naturale compostezza.

"Certo" rispose Jace in un batter d'occhio.

"Perché sei COSì altruista" ha aggiunto Alec, suggerendo il contrario.

Jace fissò suo fratello. "Mi fai del male, Alec" esclamò drammaticamente. "Dubitare della mia benevolenza davanti al nostro ospite."

"Da quello che ho sentito, sembrava piuttosto che ti stesse lodando" ha detto Magnus,con finto candore.

Alec ridacchiò dietro la mano, gli occhi che si increspavano agli angoli, e Magnus sentì che era contagiosa, non poté fare a meno di darsi una calmata quando Jace gli ha rivolto il suo sguardo.

Magnus sorrise e fece un passo avanti. "Stai certo che non ho dubbi sulla tua benevolenza, Jonathan" disse Magnus scherzosamente, accarezzando delicatamente il collo del cavallo. "Questa bellezza brilla."

“Ah!” esclamò Jace, lanciando un’occhiataccia a suo fratello.

Alec roteò gli occhi, ma stava sorridendo quando si rivolse a Magnus. “Continuiamo? C'è ancora molto da vedere. ”

Magnus annuì. "Apri la strada, Alec."

La prossima tappa fu la serra, ma non rimasero a lungo, anche se Magnus aveva la sensazione che avrebbe potuto rimanere lì per sempre, ma il piccolo Max era nel mezzo di una lezione con il suo tutor e si distraeva troppo facilmente perché potessero rimanere lì più del necessario.

Stavano uscendo dalla serra, mentre salivano le scale per tornare alla villa, dove Magnus aveva davvero molto da scoprire, quando aveva notato Alec rallentare vistosamente, e ogni gradino sembrava un vero e proprio calvario.

"Va tutto bene?" chiese Magnus accigliato.

Alec annuì, ma la smorfia di dolore sui suoi bei lineamenti diceva qualcosa di diverso.

Magnus gli lanciò uno sguardo intenso ma Alec lo ignorò, ostinatamente.

"Andiamo" ha detto. "Penso che ti piacerà lo studio."

Stava zoppicando un po' adesso e Magnus si rese conto con un sussulto che il bastone di Alec non era un ornamento alla moda come avrebbe fatto per sé stesso. Si chiese come avesse fatto a non accorgersene prima. Alec non era un uomo che si preoccupava molto della moda, o seguiva le ultime tendenze.

"È la tua gamba?" sbottò prima di riuscire a fermarsi.

Alec si fermò, le sue dita si agitano sulla cima del suo bastone. "Sto bene" ha risposto, troppo desideroso di sembrare credibile. "Andiamo."

Magnus aprì la bocca per protestare, ma la chiuse immediatamente. In qualche modo, sapeva che discutere con Alec sarebbe stato inutile. Le sue spalle erano di nuovo tese per la tensione e le sue sopracciglia si tirarono in un cipiglio testardo.

"Sai, sono abbastanza stanco " esclamò Magnus, con un sorriso innocente, sapeva di non essere riuscito a ingannare il suo compagno. “Penso che dovrei riposare un po'. Proprio qui ” ha aggiunto, gettandosi prontamente sui gradini di pietra.

"Magnus" mormorò Alec esasperato, ma sembrava quasi affettuoso, proprio come lo era prima nelle stalle quando prendeva in giro suo fratello. "Sto bene."

"Certo che sì" ha risposto Magnus. "Ma non vuoi dimenticare le tue buone maniere due volte nella stessa mattina e lasciare il tuo ospite tutto solo, non è vero?"

Alec fece una risatina sommessa ma obbligato, si è seduto al suo fianco. "Non me lo sognerei " ridacchiò. "Sono un gentiluomo."

Allungò le gambe, il viso contorto in una maschera di dolore.

"Esatto " scherzò Magnus.

Il vento era forte e Magnus rabbrividì un po', ma era un freddo piacevole, gli alberi del vicolo ondeggiavano dolcemente, bagnando lo scenario in un tranquillo senso di pace che non aveva mai trovato a New York, non per molto tempo comunque .

Alec non cercò di rompere il silenzio, e Magnus non si aspettava che lo facesse. Era un uomo di poche parole; forse è per questo che ha fatto quello che ha detto, ed essere testimone della sua sfacciata onestà.

Si stava massaggiando delicatamente la gamba, di tanto in tanto sfiorava con il pollice il polpaccio, anche se lo faceva in modo discreto, come per non destare preoccupazione in Magnus. Era una strana sensazione, considerando quanto poco si conoscevano e per quanto poco tempo, ma Magnus si preoccupò comunque.

"Ferita di guerra?" chiese piano.

Alec canticchiava distrattamente, massaggiandosi nervosamente il ginocchio. "Ero sul fronte in Egitto."

Quella era tutta la spiegazione che aveva dato, ma era abbastanza, e Magnus non chiese altro.

"Sai che non dovresti camminare troppo a lungo" rimproverò una voce dietro di loro.

Magnus si voltò e trovò Isabelle in piedi, un cipiglio che segnava i suoi bei lineamenti, le mani sui fianchi.

“Sto bene ” grugnì Alec, ma non fece nulla per lenire la preoccupazione sul volto di sua sorella.

"Quando è la prossima visita di Luke?" chiese Isabelle.

"Domenica prossima" rispose Alec. Si alzò in piedi e Magnus aveva la sensazione che fosse solo per dimostrare un punto, per alleviare l'odiosa preoccupazione che gli era stata concessa. La sua mascella si flesse per un movimento, ma fece un buon lavoro per nasconderlo e rivolse un sorrisino a sua sorella. "Non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi, Izzy."

Sibilò incredula, ma sembrò riconoscere la determinazione di suo fratello per quello che era e lasciò cadere l'argomento. "Il pranzo verrà servito presto" annunciò, e posò gli occhi su Magnus. "Spero che ti piaccia la torta del cottage."

"Non posso dire di averla mai assaggiata" ha detto Magnus con un sorriso, alzandosi in piedi per affrontarla, "ma se devo restare qui per un po', suppongo che dovrei abituarmi alla gastronomia britannica il più rapidamente possibile. "

"La adorerai " rispose Isabelle, agganciando il braccio con il suo mentre lo guidava all'interno. "Dai, voglio sentire tutto sul tuo prossimo libro e quanto sarà scandaloso."

Magnus rise con tutto il cuore e lanciò uno sguardo alle sue spalle verso Alec, che gli offrì un sorriso di scuse per conto di sua sorella. Magnus strizzò l'occhio, godendosi il rossore che arrivò sulle guance del capitano.

Si chiese se ci fosse qualcosa in più di quanto l'occhio poteva dire.

.  
Lo studio era sempre stato la stanza preferita di Alec.

Era confortevole e intimo, lontano dall'animazione del giorno, e tranquillo. La finestra affacciava direttamente sui giardini piuttosto che sul vicolo, su entrambi i lati pendevano pesanti tende che chiudevano l'alcova che si veniva a creare, quando cercava solitudine dal resto del mondo. In inverno, prediligeva la mensola e il camino di marmo di Siena nell'angolo opposto, dove la sua lettura era cullata dal crepitio del fuoco e da nessun altro rumore che il girare delle pagine. Le librerie contro le pareti erano piene come la libreria preferita di Alec giù a Piccadilly Circus.  
Lo aveva amato già da bambino, quando la villa sembrava gigantesca e aveva trovato rifugio nella familiarità dei libri e nella consapevolezza che c'erano cose per cui fuggire quando si presentava la necessità.  
Era passato un po' di tempo da quando qualcuno diverso da lui aveva vagato tra queste mura. Era risaputo dalla sua famiglia che questa stanza era il suo rifugio sicuro, un posto dove leggere, pensare e sognare, o tutti e tre contemporaneamente. I suoi fratelli l'avevano sempre chiamato " LO STUDIO DI ALEC ".

Forse era per questo che era così sorpreso quando ha trovato Magnus lì il primo pomeriggio di ottobre.

Era seduto sulla poltrona di pelle di Alec particolarmente favorita alla finestra, un libro in grembo e una tazza di tè al suo fianco. Il sole pomeridiano lo avvolgeva nella luce naturale, catturando lo splendido colore della sua pelle e i ricami dorati del suo gilet.

Per un momento, Alec pensò di andarsene prima che Magnus potesse rendersi conto della sua presenza, ma qualcosa gli impedì di allontanarsi. Erano già passati cinque giorni - Alec si era appena reso conto, troppo occupato a gestire una villa e gli affari locali mentre i suoi genitori erano assenti - da quando Magnus era arrivato e avevano parlato a malapena da quando gli aveva fatto fare il tour della tenuta.

Tuttavia, gli era piaciuta la loro conversazione. C'era qualcosa di intrigante, se non affascinante, in Magnus e quanto non sembrasse interessato alle sue opinioni e convinzioni - o alla sua mancanza. Eppure, li ha espressi in un modo che non è mai stato giudicante o umiliante verso gli altri. Alec aveva sempre trovato una certa nobiltà nelle persone che osavano andare controcorrente, contro le regole e le norme della loro società pur rimanendo rispettoso di coloro che non avevano trovato la loro via d'uscita dal conformismo latente che era stato chiesto loro - se era perché non volevano o semplicemente non potevano.  
Ci aveva pensato diverse volte dalla loro chiacchierata, grato che fosse accaduto lontano da orecchie indiscreti, e doveva ammettere, almeno con sé stesso, che aveva desiderato ardentemente parlare di nuovo con Magnus, per vedere se ogni conversazione con lui si sarebbe rivelata una sfida o se fosse stata solo la vicenda di una volta.

C'era solo un modo per scoprirlo.

Alec si schiarì la gola e, anche nella sua sorpresa, c’era una grazia nei movimenti di Magnus mentre alzava gli occhi per vedere chi aveva interrotto la sua lettura.

La sua faccia si aprì in un sorriso. "Alexander" ha esclamato. "Buon pomeriggio."

Alec non sapeva se fosse il suo accento, un misto di americano e qualcos'altro che non riusciva a decifrare, ma c'era qualcosa di strano nel modo in cui Magnus pronunciò il suo nome completo che fece sussultare il calore nella bocca dello stomaco di Alec.

"E, a te" rispose Alec entrando completamente, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. "Vedo che hai trovato lo studio."

"E lo adoro tanto quanto mi avevi promesso " rispose Magnus, indicando vagamente la sua posizione attuale. “Volevo chiedere, ma non riuscivo a trovare te o Isabelle da nessuna parte. Spero non sia un problema, perché posso andarmene se ... "

Alec scosse prontamente la testa. "Sei nostro ospite" ha detto.

"Tuttavia, non voglio intromettermi."

"Non lo fai" gli disse Alec nel modo più convincente possibile. "In effetti, ti dispiacerebbe terribilmente se mi unissi a te?"

Gli occhi di Magnus brillarono per un secondo. "Penso che mi piacerebbe di più" ha detto.

Alec sorrise un po' timidamente e afferrò la poltrona che si trovava di fronte al camino, posizionandola di fronte a quella di Magnus prima di lasciarsi cadere con grazia.

"Cosa stai leggendo?" chiese.

Magnus lanciò un'occhiata al libro in grembo, sollevandolo perché Alec leggesse la copertina.

"William Wordsworth?" Alec lesse ad alta voce e inarcò un sopracciglio. "Perdonami, non ti facevo un romantico."

"Non lo sono" rispose Magnus "e lo sono. Non credo di potermi legare ad uno stile in particolare. Mi piace la bellezza, e può essere trovata in tutte le cose. "

Quando Alec non rispose, Magnus si appoggiò all'indietro sulla sedia, anche se i suoi occhi non si allontanarono mai.

[ " Ma Se la Radiosa Luce Che Una Volta Brillava è Ora Per Sempre Tolta Dal mio Sguardo, Se Niente Può Far Sì Che Si Rinnovi All'erba Il Suo Splendore e Che Riviva Il Fiore, Della Sorte Funesta Non Ci Dorremo, Ma Ancor Più Saldi in Petto Godrem di Quel che Resta. ” ] recitò, e Alec aveva letto quelle stesse parole mille volte, ma in qualche modo avevano un nuovo significato nella bocca di Magnus. Avevano una sostanza. 

"Mi piace la bellezza delle sue parole" ha concluso.

Alec si ritrovò ad annuire a malapena. Inspirò profondamente, poiché aveva dimenticato di respirare per un momento. "È abbastanza abile" disse, con una voce un po' rauca.

"Conosci Wordsworth?" esclamò Magnus, gli occhi che brillavano immediatamente.

[“ Poiché Spesso, Quando Me Ne Sto Disteso ”] cantò Alec, le parole che gli scivolavano facilmente sulla lingua, [“ Con Umore Vuoto o Pensieroso, Essi Balenano a Quell’Occhio Interiore Che è La Felicità Della Solitudine, E Allora Il Mio Cuore Si riempie Di Piacere, E Danza Coi Narcisi. ” ]

Alec era certo che la gioia nello sguardo di Magnus non fosse un frutto della sua immaginazione.

"“I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud- Vagavo solitario come una nuvola” disse dolcemente Magnus, bevendo un sorso del suo tè. "Ben fatto."

"Temo di non aver letto nessuno dei tuoi lavori" ammise Alec con un sorriso di scusa "ma Izzy li adora."

"È troppo gentile" ha detto Magnus. "Accetterei volentieri il complimento, ma temo di non aver scritto nulla degno di lode da troppo tempo."

Le sue dita si mossero in modo sprezzante e Alec si ritrovò attratto dal movimento. Magnus indossava molti anelli, l'argento catturava la luce che filtrava dalla finestra. Sulla sua mano sinistra c'era uno spazio vuoto, sebbene avesse ancora il segno sbiadito di un anello.

"Sono sicuro che tornerà da te."

Magnus mormorò distrattamente, gli occhi che si spostavano verso i giardini che si allargavano all'esterno.

Alec si sporse in avanti, intrecciando le dita. "Posso chiederti una cosa?"

Gli occhi castani di Magnus tornarono su di lui in un secondo. Alec non aveva notato prima lo sfarfallio dorato in essi. "Ovviamente."

"Perché sei venuto a Londra?" chiese.

Magnus rimase in silenzio per un po' e Alec non osò fare altro. Sembrava immerso nei suoi pensieri, come se stesse riflettendo su una spiegazione che Alec avrebbe potuto ascoltare.

"Non riuscivo più a scrivere" ha ammesso alla fine. “L'ispirazione mi aveva abbandonato e non c'era più nulla per me a New York. Londra sembra essere la casa dei più grandi scrittori della nostra epoca e Ragnor ha cantato le lodi della sua cara Albion da quando lo conosco. Ho pensato che valesse la pena provare. "

"Spero che trovi di nuovo la tua musa, allora" disse Alec.

Magnus gli sorrise. Non era uno dei suoi accecanti a cui Alec aveva assistito prima. Questo era piccolo, contaminato da un senso di fatalismo che non osava mettere in discussione. In qualche modo, sembrava più intimo di tutto quello che Magnus gli aveva offerto fino a quel momento.

"Pensavo di averla persa" ha detto, la sua voce appena sopra un mormorio, "ma non è mai stata davvero lì."

L'auto-deprezzamento nel suo tono si rispecchiava nei suoi occhi e Alec prese nota mentalmente di prendere in prestito uno dei libri di Magnus da Isabelle. Qualcosa gli diceva che lo scoraggiamento negli occhi di Magnus era una pura fabbricazione della mente dello scrittore.

"Comunque." Magnus sbatté le palpebre, apparentemente attratto dal loro mondo. "Hai voglia di una partita a scacchi?" le sue dita danzavano verso la scacchiera dall'altra parte della stanza.

Alec aveva quasi dimenticato completamente la sua esistenza. Giocava spesso con suo padre in estate, ma preferivano l'altra scacchiera sulla terrazza, e questa non era stata usata per così tanto tempo che i pezzi sarebbero stati coperti di polvere se non fosse stato per la governante.

"Non gioco da un po' " disse Alec, alzandosi in piedi.

Il ghigno di Magnus era diabolico, ma non toglieva nulla al suo naturale carisma. "Quindi suppongo che renderà la mia vittoria ancora più facile."

Alec curvò un sopracciglio, gli occhi fissi su Magnus, cogliendo la sfida nel suo sguardo e ricambiando con il proprio.

"Lo vedremo, Signor Bane."

Magnus ridacchiò e si sedette di fronte alle pedine nere. "Ti lascerò la prima mossa, Capitano Lightwood" rispose, i suoi occhi brillavavno di una scintilla giocosa. "Fanne buon uso."

La conversazione scorreva facilmente mentre giocavano. Parlarono di strategie, libri, poesie, le differenze a cui Magnus aveva assistito tra Londra e New York nel poco tempo in cui era stato lì, e Alec si trovò incantato dal gioco tanto quanto dalle parole di Magnus. E poi, c'erano anche i suoi occhi.  
La gente parlava spesso del colore dei propri occhi come se avesse importante, ma Alec era certo che quegli occhi sarebbero stati belli in qualsiasi tonalità. Forse aveva tutto a che fare con il modo in cui si restringevano e formicolavano mentre contemplava la sua prossima mossa. Forse era a causa della gentilezza che emergeva da loro. Qualunque cosa fosse, Alec si sorprese a fissare più volte di quanto non si potesse ritenere opportuno e distoglieva lo sguardo non appena si rendeva conto di farlo.  
E mentre si ritrovava sedotto di nuovo, e ancora, e ancora, un lento, inquietante senso di sgomento gli apparve, e il suo stomaco si contorse dolorosamente.  
Tutto quello che voleva è che Magnus alzasse lo sguardo e incontrasse il suo sguardo perché svanisse completamente.  
Era come se la sua anima splendesse attraverso i suoi occhi, e Alec pensava di non averne vista mai una più bella.

.  
La domenica che segnò la fine della sua prima settimana nella tenuta dei Lightwood, Magnus entrò per la prima volta in una sala da pranzo vuota al suo arrivo.

Il tavolo era apparecchiato, il cibo era servito ma nessuno dei fratelli Lightwood si trovava da nessuna parte, e la villa era stranamente silenziosa, molto più di quanto non fosse in qualsiasi giorno normale.  
Lui e Alec avevano giocato di nuovo a scacchi la sera prima, ed erano andati a letto abbastanza tardi, anche per gli standard di Magnus, ma nella settimana trascorsa lì aveva imparato che Alec era sempre il primo a svegliarsi e l'ultimo ad andare a letto la notte, quindi era improbabile che fosse ancora a letto.  
Quasi tutti i giorni, Magnus aveva fatto colazione con il più giovane Lightwood, rispondendo a tutte le sue domande su tutto quello che gli era venuto in mente prima di dover andare a lezione con Hodge. Se ne andava sempre a malincuore, sebbene contraddicesse la grande verve che lo animava quando raccontava a Magnus tutto quello che aveva imparato la sera mentre cenavano o la mattina seguente.  
Non c'era una storia su Alessandro Magno o su alcune rare specie animali a salutare Magnus quella mattina, e si sedette in silenzio, chiedendosi come fosse possibile per lui perdere qualcosa che aveva sperimentato solo per un breve periodo di tempo.  
La porta si aprì con uno scricchiolio e Magnus saltò sulla sedia, sorpreso, quando Simon entrò, i suoi occhiali inclinati sul naso.

"Buongiorno, Signor Bane" ha esclamato. "Desidera tè o caffè oggi?"

"Tè, per favore, Simon " disse Magnus. "Dove sono tutti?"

"In chiesa" rispose automaticamente Simon. “Sono partiti presto oggi, te li sei persi. Meliorn può prepararti una carrozza se vuoi unirti a loro. ”

Magnus sorrise, sollevando la sua tazza fumante sulle labbra. "Grazie, ma passerò" ha detto. “L'Onnipotente ed io abbiamo una relazione complicata. Non vai in chiesa?"

Simon scosse la testa. "Sono ebreo". Indicò vagamente - e in qualche modo goffamente - la sedia vuota di fronte a Magnus. "Ti dispiace se mi unisco a te?"

"Ovviamente no."

Simon si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, raggiante, e Magnus quasi rimpianse l'offerta quando iniziò a parlare troppo rapidamente per i suoi gusti. Diventò più sopportabile dopo la sua seconda tazza di tè, e presto Magnus si ritrovò a godersi la presenza di Simon, ridendo delle sue battute - se a volte era a sue spese, Simon non aveva bisogno di saperlo.  
Furono interrotti poco dopo dal suono familiare di zoccoli provenienti dall'esterno e Magnus seguì Simon mentre si affrettava verso i cancelli di ferro. Meliorn era già lì, aprendoli per il nuovo arrivato.

Magnus si aspettava i Lightwood, ma l'uomo che scese dalla carrozza era uno che non aveva mai incontrato prima. Aveva la pelle scura, gli occhi scuri che ridevano e un sorriso contagioso. Il suo abito grigio a tre pezzi era elegante ma discreto, mostrando la qualità del suo rango senza essere ostentato.

“Dr. Garroway!” esclamò Simon eccitato mentre scendeva i gradini rimanenti per stringere la mano dell'uomo.

Rise, il suono caldo e piacevole nella fredda giornata di ottobre. "Ciao, Simon".

Magnus rimase dov'era mentre si scambiavano convenevoli, ma non passò molto tempo prima che Simon fece avvicinare lo sconosciuto verso Magnus con un ampio sorriso. I suoi occhi brillavano dietro gli occhiali.

"Sig. Bane, questo è il dottor Lucian Garroway ”spiegò mentre Magnus allungava la mano per stringere la mano dell'uomo. "È il medico di famiglia."

"Chiamami Luke" disse l'uomo. "È un piacere conoscerti finalmente."

"Allo stesso modo" disse Magnus con un sorriso educato. “Sono Magnus Bane. Sono ospite dei Lightwood. ”

"Oh, ho sentito" replicò Luke, l'umorismo gli brillava gli occhi scuri. "Isabelle non vedeva l'ora di incontrarti."

"Spero di non averla delusa" 

Luke sorrise di nuovo, ma non rispose, rivolgendosi invece a Simon. "Dov'è Alec?"

"Non sono ancora tornati dalla chiesa. Dovrebbero tornare presto, però. Non si trattengono mai quando i Signori Lightwood non sono qui. "

Come se fosse un segnale, un'altra carrozza emerse dalla nebbia in fondo al vicolo. 

Un brivido si agitò nella fossa dello stomaco di Magnus, ma si rifiutò di meditare sul motivo. Nemmeno quando Alec saltò giù dalla carrozza, il suo viso si illuminò alla vista di Magnus, un ghigno sbilenco che spezzava la sua solita severità. Durò solo un secondo prima che riprendesse a studiare i suoi lineamenti, ma fu sufficiente che il respiro di Magnus gli si spezzasse in gola.

Alec si voltò, offrendo la sua mano a Isabelle, che la prese con un sorriso riconoscente e balzò giù con una grazia che non avrebbe dovuto essere possibile quando indossava un vestito simile.

Magnus si aspettava che Alec chiudesse la porta della carrozza, ma rimase lì, tendendo una mano a qualcun altro.

La donna che scese dopo Isabelle era bellissima in un modo completamente diverso da Isabelle. I suoi capelli biondi erano raccolti in una crocchia rigida, in modo che non ci fosse distrazione dalla sua pelle pallida e dai suoi profondi occhi blu. Ha rivolto ad Alec un piccolo sorriso privato, ricambiato, anche se il suo era più educato che un sorriso vero.

"Com'è stato in chiesa?" chiese Magnus mentre Isabelle e Max si univano a lui sulle scale.

"Noioso" si è lamentato Max.

Isabelle sembrava sul punto di castigarlo, ma ci ripensò e si strinse nelle spalle, inclinando la testa in accordo.

Magnus ridacchiò e si avvicinò a Isabelle per sussurrare, inclinando la testa verso la donna bionda. "Chi è quella donna?"

“Questa è Lydia. Lydia Branwell " ha detto Isabelle. Magnus sollevò un sopracciglio confuso e Isabelle si accigliò. "Alec non ti ha parlato di lei?"

Magnus ha sfogliato i ricordi della loro conversazione per tutta la settimana, ma non ricordava che Alec avesse mai menzionato il suo nome.

"Non credo che l'abbia fatto."

Isabelle increspò le labbra, lanciando un'occhiata al fratello maggiore che Magnus non riuscì a decifrare.

"Alec, Lydia" esclamò lei, con un dolce sorriso che non sembrava così innocente. Si allontanarono entrambi da Luke per guardarli. Indicò loro di avvicinarsi e Magnus si trattenne dall'accigliarsi mentre lo facevano, incuriosito.

Isabelle posò una mano sull'avambraccio di suo fratello. "Non credo che Magnus e Lydia si siano incontrati" disse, con un tono cortese che contrastava con il suo solito atteggiamento informale nei suoi confronti.

"Oh." Alec sbatté le palpebre e si rivolse a Lydia con un sorriso imbarazzato. "Lydia, questo è Magnus Bane" le disse. “È l'ospite di cui ti ho parlato. Magnus è uno scrittore di New York. "

"Ricordo" ha detto. La sua voce era dolce e gli occhi gentili mentre si posavano su Magnus. “Ho sentito molto parlare di te. È un piacere conoscerti finalmente, Signor Bane. ”

C'era un pizzico di esitazione nella voce di Alec quando parlò dopo. "Magnus, questa è Lydia Branwell" disse mentre Magnus allungava una mano per stringere la mano che gli stava tendendo. "I nostri genitori sono partner commerciali".

Lydia rise dolcemente, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. "È tutto quello che sono, caro?"

Alec si schiarì la gola, lanciandole un sorriso contrito. "Lydia è anche la mia fidanzata" disse girandosi di nuovo verso Magnus.

Magnus ha cercato di non mostrare quanto fosse sorpreso. Avrebbe pensato che qualcosa come il fidanzamento di Alec sarebbe stato menzionato qualche volta durante le loro notti nello studio, quando erano solo loro due, una partita a scacchi e un bicchiere di whisky, quando Alec si lasciava andare all'abitudine .

"Alec mi dice che sei uno scrittore" disse Lydia in qualche modo goffamente quando il silenzio sembrò allungarsi troppo a lungo.

"Mi piace fingere di esserlo" ribatté Magnus, non sgarbatamente.

Luke si avvicinò a loro, appoggiando una mano ferma sulla spalla di Alec. "È ora del tuo controllo bimestrale, giovanotto" disse, con una voce quasi paterna che si adattava al sorriso benevolo sulle sue labbra. "E’ meglio che tu non abbia cavalcato di nuovo o lo saprò."

Alec annuì, lanciando una rapida occhiata a Lydia, la sua fidanzata.

“Vai” disse lei, facendolo scappare scherzosamente. "Mi farò accompagnare da questo signore nella sala da pranzo" aggiunse, indicando Magnus. "Naturalmente, se vuoi."

Magnus le offrì il braccio, sorridendo. "Sarebbe un onore, signorina Branwell."

.  
Alec si abbottonò i pantaloni, flettendo le spalle.

"Ti avevo detto che stavo bene " borbottò. "Lunedì ho camminato un po' più di quanto avrei dovuto, ma per il resto sono stato attento e ho seguito le tue istruzioni."

Luke lo derise, rimettendo gli strumenti medici nella sua valigetta. "Finalmente."

Alec emise uno sbuffo tranquillo. "Non mi perdonerai mai per quella volta, vero?"

"Hai riaperto la tua ferita, Alec " Luke si mise in panico, lanciandogli uno sguardo acuto. “Dio sa che sei il responsabile di questa famiglia mentre i tuoi genitori sono assenti. Dovresti saperlo bene. "

"Lo so" sospirò Alec. “Era l'inizio ed ero irrequieto. Sto meglio ora."

Luke annuì una volta e seguì Alec fuori mentre camminavano lungo il corridoio che conduceva alle scale. “Allora, come sta il famigerato Magnus Bane? È all'altezza delle aspettative di tua sorella? ”

"Credo che le abbia superate” rispose Alec, incapace di trattenere il sorriso affettuoso che gli prese le labbra. "È ... piuttosto unico."

Non riusciva a pensare a una parola migliore per descrivere Magnus, almeno non una che non avrebbe sollevato sospetti e incriminato in alcun modo. Se la sua lieve esitazione regalava qualcosa, Luke non lo lasciava mostrare sui suoi lineamenti eternamente magnanimi.

"In quale modo?" chiese Luke.

Alec fece un respiro profondo mentre il suo sguardo si posava su Magnus in fondo alle scale. Stava conversando con Raphael, ignaro degli occhi di Alec che osservava ogni sua mossa, l'angolo dei suoi occhi che si increspava con un semplice sorriso. Raphael non stava sorridendo - non era sorprendente, considerando quanto Alec lo avesse visto fare nella settimana in cui erano stati lì - ma era chiaro che stava ascoltando Magnus con attenzione.

"Conosci i lavori di Oscar Wilde?" chiese Alec piano, spostando gli occhi su Luke con qualche difficoltà.

Luke annuì.

“C'è una citazione in una di queste. Devi perdonarmi, non ricordo esattamente quale ”continuò Alec.

[ “L' Uomo è Meno Se Stesso Quando Parla Nella Sua Stessa Persona. Dategli Una Maschera e Vi Dirà La Verità.”]

I suoi occhi erano di nuovo su Magnus, e Alec si chiese quando fosse successo, che si fosse già abituato alla sua presenza tanto da cercarlo in una stanza senza che Alec ci pensasse.

"Temo che sia vero" disse, e fece una pausa.

Pensò alla loro prima conversazione, il giorno in cui Alec aveva accompagnato Magnus nel tour della tenuta, e scorreva facilmente come sembrava tra di loro. Non ricordava di essersi mai fidato di qualcuno così in fretta e senza sforzo come di Magnus.

Magnus era indifferente e sfacciato nelle sue opinioni e idee, ma non si chiudeva mai a quelli che si discostavano dalle sue.

"Ma in qualche modo, non si applica a lui " concluse Alec, schiarendosi goffamente la gola mentre guardava di nuovo Luke, prima di scendere i gradini.

Un ghigno tirò l'angolo delle labbra di Luke mentre lo seguiva. "Sembra davvero, davvero unico" ha commentato, e c'era qualcosa di leggero nel suo tono, qualcosa di quasi giocoso che ha fatto emettere ad Alec un respiro traballante.

Prima che potesse rispondere, Magnus e Raphael si stavano girando per affrontarli e Alec tacque.

"Signori" disse Luke annuendo.

Gli occhi di Alec trovarono quelli di Magnus mentre Luke e Raphael si presentavano l'un l'altro. La confusione stava turbinando nel suo sguardo tra la profonda gentilezza che portava in ogni momento e l'appello per una sfida: una partita a scacchi sembrava una prova facile rispetto a questa.

"Ti unirai a noi per pranzo?" chiese Alec, rifiutandosi di distogliere lo sguardo.

Magnus sollevò in mano il diario in pelle marrone con un sorriso. "Temo di aver lasciato che Simon mi distrasse dal fare colazione all'ora giusta questa mattina e non ho fame" ha detto. "Stavo programmando di fare una passeggiata nei boschi dietro la tenuta e vedere se riesco a trovare ispirazione laggiù."

"Oh." le sopracciglia di Alec si inarcarono in un cipiglio. "Starai bene?"

Magnus gli lanciò un altro dei suoi sorrisi accecanti, ma questo non raggiunse i suoi occhi. “Non preoccuparti, Alexander. New York è una giungla, penso che starò bene. ”

"Se sei sicuro " mormorò Alec, abbassando la testa.

Magnus se ne andò senza un'altra parola, e Alec lo guardò allontanarsi con le labbra increspate, ancora una volta incantato dalla grazia e dalla sensualità - osò pensarlo nella segretezza della propria mente - che vibrava attraverso il suo corpo mentre si muoveva, quasi come se stesse ballando.

.

Alec aveva trascorso il pomeriggio nei giardini, giocando a croquet con Isabelle e Lydia, tenendo d'occhio Max e commentando le ultime notizie con Luke e Jace. Era inciampato in cucina ad un certo punto nel pomeriggio, per indietreggiare lentamente quando era entrato in Raphael che stava cercando di insegnare a Simon come cuocere qualcosa che non riusciva a riconoscere, i due litigavano in spagnolo .  
Aveva afferrato la teiera che Simon aveva preparato e l'aveva portata fuori senza chiedere spiegazioni.  
Quindi, si era ritirato nello studio per finire il libro che Isabelle gli aveva prestato e si era lasciato immergere dalle parole di Magnus e dal mondo che aveva costruito con loro, al punto da perdere la cognizione del tempo. Non aveva alzato lo sguardo fino a quando non l'aveva finito e Max era venuto a prenderlo, annunciando che presto sarebbe stata servita la cena.  
Era già notte quando Alec entrò nella sala da pranzo, privo di energia. Tutto svanì non appena notò il posto vuoto al centro del tavolo.

"Dov'è Magnus?" chiese, cercando di tenere la preoccupazione lontana dal suo tono.

Desiderava vederlo, se non altro per dire come fosse stato trafitto dalle sue parole e che Magnus si fosse sbagliato sostenendo che non valeva la pena essere lodato. Se cercava la bellezza nel mondo, Alec voleva essere lui a dirgli che l'aveva già trovata e che era trasparente in tutto quello che scriveva, nella passione dietro ogni frase, nel dono unico che possedeva senza esserne consapevole. Voleva condividere con lui il modo in cui l'aveva scosso fino al midollo, gli aveva fatto venire i brividi alla spina dorsale e, a volte, l'umidità negli occhi che si era sforzato di tenere lontano.  
Voleva dirgli come si era relazionato con l'abilità dei scritti di Magnus, e come lo aveva scosso in un modo che poche cose potevano e avevano fatto prima.  
Ma Magnus non c'era.

Isabelle si accigliò, spostando la sua attenzione lontano da Lydia per fissarlo con uno sguardo preoccupato. "Ho pensato che fosse con te nello studio."

Alec scosse la testa. "Non lo vedo da quando ci ha detto che stava andando a fare una passeggiata nei boschi."

La sua affermazione fu accolta con silenzio, gli sguardi confusi furono condivisi a destra e a sinistra.

Alec emise un respiro esasperato, la preoccupazione gli turbinava nello stomaco. "Qualcuno lo ha visto questo pomeriggio?"

Jace si alzò rapidamente in piedi. "Andiamo" disse, ma Alec era già fuori dalla porta.

Era una buona cosa che Luke se ne fosse andato prima di cena, perché sicuramente non avrebbe approvato Alec che correva nelle stalle e si prendeva a malapena il tempo di gettare una sella su Idris prima di arrampicarsi. Afferrò il mantello e la lampada a olio che Isabelle gli stava tenendo per sé, la luce soffusa che rendeva la preoccupazione ancora più evidente nei suoi occhi, e se ne andò senza un'altra parola.

Jace era al suo fianco in un battito di cuore. "Prenderò il lato est" gli disse Alec. "Prendi l'Ovest."

Jace annuì, picchiettando delicatamente i talloni degli stivali contro il fianco del cavallo. Scomparve nella notte, chiamando il nome di Magnus, e Alec si diresse dall'altra parte.

Magnus non era certo il primo a vagare in questi boschi e a perdersi. Lo stesso Alec aveva sottovalutato l'oscurità totale che ti circondava una volta che il sole tramontava. Nemmeno la luce della luna poteva impedire l'oscurità, i suoi raggi argentati incapaci di raggiungere il fitto baldacchino della vegetazione. Se Magnus si fosse allontanato dallo stretto sentiero e si fosse allontanato ulteriormente nella natura, sarebbe stato sorpreso dalla notte, e non c'era modo per lui di trovare la strada allora, gli era stata rubata la vista.  
Una volta in profondità nel bosco, Alec rallentò Idris a passo lento, rannicchiandosi sulla schiena per assicurarsi che le sue orecchie fossero ben aperte e potevano carpire ogni piccolo suono.

“Magnus?” ha chiamato.

Il vento faceva oscillare gli alberi intorno a lui e la luce tremolava nella lampada a olio in mano. E il silenzio lo avvolse di nuovo.  
Con un sospiro, Alec guidò Idris più a fondo nell'oscurità, chiamando ancora e ancora il nome di Magnus, finché non sentì finalmente una voce richiamare.  
I suoi sensi si acuirono immediatamente e Alec fermò il cavallo, trattenendo il respiro mentre ascoltava, incerto se la sua mente non gli stesse giocando un trucco per ingannarlo.

"Alexander?"

Alec emise un sospiro, il sollievo lo attraversò a ondate.

"Magnus" ha gridato. "Mi vedi?"

"Sì " Magnus richiamò. "Non muoverti, vengo da te."

Udì un rumore alla sua destra e Alec attese piano mentre il rumore si avvicinava fino a quando Magnus era lì, sembrava trasandato come Alec non lo aveva mai visto. I suoi capelli erano arruffati, i suoi vestiti spiegazzati e probabilmente sporchi, anche se non riusciva a distinguere molto nell'oscurità.

Aveva alcune foglie tra i capelli e Alec non sapeva se fosse perché non c'era nessuno intorno a loro per assistere al suo momento di follia, ma allungò una mano per strapparle, sentendo i fili di seta tra le dita.

"Ci hai fatto preoccupare " mormorò, tirando indietro la mano in fretta, grato all'oscurità che nascondeva le sue guance arrossate.

Magnus sbatté le palpebre, le labbra si aprirono per la sorpresa.

"Io ... mi sono perso" espirò. La luce fioca della lampada a olio si rifletteva sul suo viso, proiettando ombre sulla sua pelle, eppure i suoi occhi brillavano.

Si schiarì la gola, lo sguardo trovò quello di Alec. "Pensavo che non avresti dovuto cavalcare con la tua gamba."

Alec lo derise, un po' affettuosamente. "Pensavo che New York fosse una giungla e che tu stessi bene", ribatté. Era sopraffatto dal sollievo, il cuore che gli martellava nel petto e scrollando le spalle con giocosità sembrava il modo più sicuro di andare.

Magnus gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, ma non sembrava mezzo minaccioso come sicuramente stava mirando.

Sospirò, allontanando gli occhi. "Non mi aspettavo che la notte calasse così in fretta" borbottò imbarazzato. "Sono stato colto di sorpresa."

"Avrei dovuto avvisarti" disse Alec, con la voce appena sussurrata. Nella quiete della notte, non aveva dubbi che Magnus lo avesse sentito. Alec abbassò una mano. "Dai, devi essere gelido."

Magnus lanciò uno sguardo alle sue dita tese, poi su Alec ancora seduto sul suo cavallo, prima di mettere con cura la mano nella sua, lasciandosi sollevare sulla schiena di Idris.

Aveva freddo, tutto il suo corpo tremava mentre Alec lo strattonava per afferrare le redini del cavallo.

"Stai tremando" mormorò Alec, avvolgendo entrambi con il mantello.

Magnus afferrò i bordi, tenendolo stretto sui loro corpi.

Alec non si affrettò per tornare alla villa. C'era una parte di lui che non voleva tornare affatto. Non si era mai aspettato di stare così vicino a Magnus, di sentire la schiena contro il suo petto, di essere in grado di captare i battiti costanti del suo cuore e sentirli risuonare nel suo stesso corpo.

Sapeva che erano pensieri pericolosi che stava avendo. Pensieri che aveva avuto prima e aveva pagato un prezzo pesante per questo. Era quasi sempre riuscito a tenerli a bada, ma non avevano mai minacciato di consumarlo con tutto il vigore come facevano ora.

Anche quando era più giovane, prima della guerra, prima della sua ferita, prima che la sua innocenza fosse stata strappata via da lui, e avesse visto quanto facilmente la morte potesse essere risvegliata e come l’umanità poteva essere vile e spietata, non ricordava il suo cuore che frugava e batteva forte contro la sua cassa toracica come faceva adesso, solo per la vicinanza del suo corpo con quello di Magnus.

"Mi dispiace" mormorò contro l'orecchio di Magnus.

Magnus si irrigidì contro il suo petto, il respiro gli si spezzava in gola. “Mmh?”

"A proposito di Lydia" sfuggì ad Alec. "Avrei dovuto dirtelo."

"Non c'è bisogno di scusarsi, Alexander " rispose piano Magnus, ma con una severità che Alec non aveva mai visto prima in lui. "Non possiamo aspettarci di sapere tutto l'uno dell'altro in così poco tempo."

Alec deglutì e si chiese se Magnus potesse sentire il suo cuore battere contro la sua schiena.

"Ho letto il tuo libro" disse bruscamente Alec, sperando che potesse alleviare un po' della tensione che si era creata tra loro.

Magnus si sporse di lato in modo che potesse girarsi per dargli uno sguardo perplesso, ma si concentrò rapidamente sul percorso. "Quale?"

"Pandemonium" disse Alec.

"Cosa hai pensato?"

Lo chiese in tono discreto, arioso, con un rigore sprezzante delle dita che fece allentare il mantello attorno a loro due. Probabilmente Alec sarebbe stato ingannato se non fosse stato abbastanza vicino da sentire l’intoppo nella voce di Magnus e il suo corpo teso contro il suo.

"Capisco perché mia sorella ti ammiri così tanto" ammise Alec piano, il suono degli zoccoli di Idris contro il terreno abbastanza da mascherarlo dal resto del mondo.

Stavano raggiungendo il limite del bosco. Presto il mondo reale si sarebbe materializzato di nuovo intorno a loro, e Alec non era sicuro di volerlo.

Quest'altra realtà sembrava molto più attraente, liberatrice in modi che conosceva - in qualche modo, lo sapeva - che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di scoprire da questa comunione isolata che lui e Magnus avevano creato.

"Perché?" chiese Magnus umilmente.

Alec inspirò profondamente. Alla fine del sentiero, poteva vedere le luci ancora accese nella villa e poteva distinguere le figure familiari che si muovevano sulla terrazza, aspettando che tornassero.

"Non è mai stata una conformista" ha detto Alec, un piccolo sorriso che gioca sulle sue labbra, "e tu sei ... DIVERSO ".

Sembrava una parola troppo debole per descrivere Magnus, ma Alec non pensava di conoscerne una che racchiudesse tutto quello che era.  
Mentre leggeva le sue parole, Alec aveva immaginato mille cose da raccontargli attraverso la gola stretta, ma adesso le aveva dimenticate tutte, ma sperava che Magnus potesse sentirlo in quell'unica e debole parola.

Magnus era diverso, e solo per sé stesso Alec poteva ammettere di esserlo.

"Non credo che mi piacerebbe molto se fossi come tutti gli altri" disse dolcemente Magnus.

“ESSERE DIVERSI, ALEXANDER. ESSERE UNICI. NON E’ QUESTO IL VERO DONO DIVINO? ”

Non c'è stato alcun errore nella sua dichiarazione.

"Viviamo in un mondo in cui essere diversi è un peccato imperdonabile" mormorò Alec. Le dita tremavano mentre stringeva le redini.

"Non credo al Paradiso" ribatté Magnus. “Ma se lo facessi, non vorrei andare lì. Sembra decisamente noioso e il bianco non è davvero il mio colore. "

Alec ridacchiò, il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto.

Al chiaro di luna, hanno trovato la strada per tornare alla dimora. Jace era già tornato alle scuderie e Isabelle e Lydia si unirono rapidamente a loro, il sollievo evidente nei loro lineamenti.

Magnus saltò giù dal cavallo. "Le mie scuse" ha detto. "Non intendevo farvi preoccupare."

Isabelle lo congedò con un cenno della mano. "Siamo felici di vederti al sicuro." diede ad Alec uno sguardo intenso che scelse di ignorare, prima di mandare un sorriso a Magnus.

"Questo solo importa."

"Dai " disse Lydia con un sorriso benevolo. “Ti facciamo entrare. Simon ti ha preparato il tè e Meliorn ha acceso un fuoco nel camino. ”

Magnus lanciò ad Alec un ultimo sorriso e la seguì dentro, e Alec finalmente si concesse di emettere un profondo sospiro mentre saltava giù da Idris, accarezzando il collo del cavallo in segno di gratitudine.

ESSERE DIVERSO, ALEXANDER. ESSERE UNICI. NON È QUESTO IL VERO DONO DIVINO?

Chiuse gli occhi mentre le parole echeggiavano nella sua mente con vivida nitidezza.

Non aveva osato dire a Magnus quanto fosse completamente terrorizzato dalla sua stessa differenza, poiché le conseguenze nella società in cui era cresciuto non erano solo l'inferno nell'aldilà, ma era l'inferno sulla terra, ogni giorno, ogni ora, ogni secondo fino alla sua morte e non gli restava altro che la sua carcassa vuota per i vermi.

La sua gamba pulsava, facendo da promemoria doloroso, e Alec sibilò tra i denti.

Non sapeva se la disattenzione di Magnus fosse il coraggio o la follia, ma lo ha reso ugualmente invidioso e diffidente, ancor più quando il suo corpo e la sua mente sembravano reagire in modi che Alec non poteva controllare.

Con un respiro profondo, Alec tornò dentro.

Essere diverso? Avrebbe dovuto aspettare un'altra vita.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'Amore Non Cerca di Compiacere se Stesso,  
> Né Per se Stesso Ha Alcuna Cura,  
> Ma Per Un Altro Ogni Favor Rassegna,  
> E Costruisce Un Paradiso Nella Disperazione dell'Inferno
> 
> Le poesie di questo capitolo sono, nell'ordine giusto:  
> \- Auguries of Innocence di William Blake.  
> \- The Clod and the Pebble di William Blake.
> 
> PS: la mia è solo una traduzione fatta con tanto amore x ho davvero amato all'infinito e oltre questo capitolo x

Il primo mese di Magnus a Londra è stato fantastico.

L'aveva passato esplorando la città, cercando ispirazione nei frenetici marciapiedi di Oxford Street e nelle tranquille rive del Tamigi, scoprendo la moda, le sale da tè e la cultura di un paese che aveva conosciuto solo attraverso i racconti di Ragnor.

Non si era mai sentito così circondato dalla bellezza. Sembrava essere ovunque, dalla pioggia che a volte colpiva la città, alla nebbia che la avvolgeva in un'atmosfera inquietante, ai volti delle persone, che erano schiette ma allo stesso tempo cortesi, amichevoli ma ugualmente distanti.

C'erano libri e letteratura ovunque guardasse, parole e opere teatrali e poesie in ogni angolo di strada.

Poi, c'era Alexander, e Magnus scoprì che non rimpiangeva New York quanto si aspettava.

Ragnor gli mancava, certo, ma dopo aver ricevuto una sua lettera che gli racconta la vita sempre uguale, il sentimento si era attenuato.

Quando non stava esplorando la città, Magnus preferiva l'alcova pacifica che aveva trovato nello studio. Lì, poteva perdersi nelle parole degli altri, assorto al punto in cui la realtà perdeva il suo significato ed era trasportato in un altro mondo in cui le regole erano stabilite da un altro, ma poteva piegarle secondo la sua volontà.

Alec si univa a lui, spesso. Il più delle volte era silenzioso, ma c'erano quei particolari pomeriggi in cui discutevano di un libro che avevano letto entrambi o di un articolo sul giornale che suscitava disaccordo tra di loro. Trovavano sempre un terreno comune nel piacere che entrambi provavano a conversare, quanto fosse facile e quanto fosse liberatorio discutere con qualcuno che rappresentava una vera sfida. Il confronto delle loro menti si estendeva alle loro lunghe e stimolanti partite a scacchi.

Dopo le prime volte, una volta che Alec si era abituato a giocare di nuovo - e contro un avversario che rendeva il gioco più arduo per lui - Magnus ne aveva perse tante quante ne aveva vinte, ma questo serviva solo a renderlo più desideroso alla prospettiva della loro prossima partita.

Aveva anche imparato che tutti i Lightwood condividevano quei tratti che li rendevano intriganti, anche se ognuno a modo suo.

Isabelle era schietta come suo fratello, feroce nelle sue convinzioni ma incredibilmente dolce con chiunque amasse. Lo aveva invitato alcune volte alle riunioni a cui partecipava ogni settimana con altre donne per discutere dei loro diritti e dell'ingiustizia della loro posizione in una società che chiedeva loro un'obbedienza che non erano disposte a fornire.

Lì, aveva rivisto Lydia e aveva incontrato Maia, un'infermiera che lavorava con Luke e condivideva con Isabelle la nitidezza delle sue parole e la gentilezza del suo cuore. In seguito aveva scoperto che era una cara amica di Alec, e spesso era la ragione per cui spariva per interi pomeriggi, perché litigava e discuteva con lei con la stessa verve che impiegava con Magnus stesso.

Anche Maia veniva a trovarlo, ogni volta che il suo lavoro glielo permetteva. Magnus aveva rapidamente capito che se non aveva il titolo, era perché la società in cui vivevano non lo permetteva, altrimenti sarebbe stata medico tanto quanto Luke, e Alec non aveva mai discusso quando chiedeva di vedere la sua gamba e affermava a che punto era la sua guarigione.

La gamba di Alec sembrava essere un po' un argomento proibito, comunque. La ferita era lì, visibile al mondo nella sua leggera zoppia e nel suo bastone sempre presente, ma non veniva quasi mai menzionata, a meno che Luke o Maia non lo visitassero, o i suoi fratelli non mostrassero i segni di una preoccupazione che Magnus aveva imparato a rispecchiare naturalmente. Non sapeva cosa l'avesse causata, e neppure da quanti anni l’avesse, ma non aveva osato chiedere, neppure a Isabelle, che aveva imparato a considerare un’amica.

Il piccolo Maxwell era una meraviglia. Aveva dieci anni e sempre curiosito dal mondo che lo circondava. Se sembrava sempre andare alle sue lezioni con Hodge a malincuore, tornava con entusiasmo senza fine ed era positivamente elettrizzato nel trovare Magnus per condividere tutto quello che aveva imparato. Magnus si era affezionato al ragazzo e non vedeva l'ora di farlo ogni giorno.

Jace, tuttavia, era un'altra storia. Da quando Magnus si era perso nel bosco, gli aveva dato un’occhiata di lato, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di distogliere lo sguardo quando Magnus lo aveva sorpreso a fissarlo. Se i suoi sentimenti non fossero stati ovviamente ed esclusivamente assorbiti dalla sua ragazza, Clary, Magnus avrebbe messo in dubbio la natura del suo interesse.

Era l'unica nuvola oscura nel cielo inaspettatamente limpido del tempo di Magnus in Inghilterra.

Si manifestava solo in occhi nocciola e capelli scuri arruffati, in dolci sorrisi e timidi tocchi, in sguardi prolungati e parole non dette.

Magnus era un uomo di parole, e quello che non veniva detto, lo avevano sempre innervosito, ma mai tanto quanto lo hanno fatto vacillare le labbra di Alexander, disarmante nella miriade di possibilità che offrivano senza mai essere pronunciate.

Alec parlava con gli occhi senza esserne consapevole, e se all’inizio Magnus aveva dato la colpa a uno stratagemma della sua mente desiderosa, era stato costretto a giungere alla conclusione della loro veridicità, dalla loro ricorrenza.

Lo seguiva nei suoi momenti di solitudine, inviando un calore strisciante sotto la sua pelle e una confusione vorticosa nella sua mente. Era il fascino che lo teneva sveglio anche nel cuore della notte, in notti come questa quando stava sveglio fino a tardi nello studio. Aveva stimolato un nuovo tipo di ispirazione, le parole si riversavano facilmente tra le dita mentre scriveva nel suo taccuino rilegato in pelle fino a quando i suoi occhi si facevano pesanti per il sonno e il suo corpo dolorante per essere stato raggomitolato sulla poltrona vicino alla finestra per troppo tempo.

Tuttavia, era irrequieto. La sua mente non avrebbe trovato pace finché non avesse svelato tutti i segreti nascosti dietro gli occhi di Alec, ma non riusciva a spingere; non si avventurava su quella strada, non importava quanto lo desiderasse.

Perché quelli erano pensieri pericolosi, e Alec aveva più da perdere di Magnus.

E non c'era nulla che gli dimostrasse che non fosse incastrato dalla sua eccessiva immaginazione e dalla speranza che gli strisciava nelle vene e si era posata sul suo cuore. Un cuore che si era già spezzato, ancora e ancora, Magnus aveva imparato la lezione e non si sarebbe riaperto di nuovo se il risultato era avere di nuovo, un cuore spezzato.

Magnus semplicemente non voleva - o non poteva, non era sicuro – ma non lo avrebbe permesso.

Con un respiro profondo, Magnus è uscito dal suo torpore, guardando i suoi appunti. Gli ultimi utilizzabili erano stati scritti più di un'ora fa. Da quel momento in poi, aveva solo scarabocchiato alberi e parole solitarie sparse sulle pagine. Era inutile continuare a fingere.

La notte era già avanzata e Magnus sapeva che non avrebbe prodotto nulla che valesse la pena di essere chiamato scrittura per il resto della notte, così ha chiuso il taccuino e finito il suo bicchiere di vino in un sorso, afferrando la lampada a petrolio dalla scrivania prima di tornare nella sua stanza.

La villa era silenziosa, nulla a rompere il silenzio, tranne il fischio del vento fuori e il battito delle ali dei pipistrelli che occupavano i piccoli spazi sotto il tetto.  
Si era abituato al suono della notte intorno alla tenuta. Forse è questo il motivo per cui un lamento ha raggiunto le sue orecchie così rapidamente da fermare i suoi passi.

All'inizio, pensava che fosse un'altra delle creazioni della sua mente, o la mancanza di sonno che lo aveva finalmente reso pazzo, ma è successo di nuovo. Era un suono di dolore, e Magnus ci andava incontro a passo attento, lo stomaco serrato quando si rese conto dove lo avevano portato i suoi passi.

Non era mai stato nella stanza di Alec prima, ma sapeva che era la sua stanza. Isabelle l’aveva menzionata quando aveva fatto il tour della villa, la gamba di Alec era troppo dolorante per continuare la loro esplorazione quel giorno.

Magnus chiuse gli occhi, riflettendo con sé stesso sul miglior modo di agire. Era evidente, tuttavia, e stava per andare dritto nella sua stanza quando il lamento si trasformò in un gemito, poi in un urlo devastante, e si stava muovendo prima che potesse fermarsi.

Magnus spalancò la porta e la richiuse alle sue spalle, avanzando verso il letto. Alec si agitava tra le lenzuola, il sudore gli brillava sulla fronte, le sopracciglia increspate in una smorfia di angoscia. La sua camicia era stata strappata nella lotta con i suoi stessi demoni e il suo petto muscoloso si gonfiava e il suo respiro era pesante, ma Magnus non si permise di fissare.

Allungò una mano, arricciando le dita sulla spalla di Alec, scuotendo leggermente. Bruciava sotto quello che rimaneva della sua camicia, il materiale attaccato alla sua pelle pallida.

"Alexander" chiamò piano, ma non fece nulla per alleviare il dolore dell'uomo. Magnus lo scosse di nuovo, più forte questa volta. "Alexander" chiamò di nuovo, più forte che poteva senza gridare.

Gli occhi di Alec si spalancarono, un grido morì sulle sue labbra. Per un attimo sembrò disorientato, il respiro gli si aprì in brevi sbuffi, lo sguardo alla deriva a destra e a sinistra finché sembrò riconoscere l'ambiente familiare. Alla fine si posò su Magnus e il suo corpo si piegò tutto in una volta, come se fosse prosciugato da tutto il suo spirito.

“M-Magnus?” grugnì, con voce rauca. "Cosa stai facendo qui?"

"Devi perdonare la mia impudenza, Alexander" mormorò Magnus. "Ti ho sentito urlare mentre andavo in camera mia ed ero preoccupato."

"No" disse Alec debolmente, spingendo i palmi delle mani contro gli occhi. “No, va tutto bene. Dovrei scusarmi. "

Magnus sollevò un sopracciglio. "Non hai nulla di cui scusarti" ha detto. "Sicuramente non hai alcun controllo sui tuoi incubi."

La luce era debole, la stanza illuminata esclusivamente dalla lampada a olio che Magnus aveva sistemato sul comodino, ma gli era bastato vedere la rassegnazione che gli aveva arricciato le sopracciglia.

"Sinceramente no" mormorò sottovoce.

Magnus esitò, la sua mano era sospesa sopra la spalla di Alec ma non la toccava, l'altra si chiuse in una stretta presa sopra il suo ginocchio. Inspirò profondamente e piegò la testa di lato.

"Vuoi parlare di questo?"

La sua voce era bassa, attenta, gentile come poteva, ma Alec si irrigidì lo stesso. Aveva riacquistato un po’ del su controllo, il suo respiro era regolare, ma è saltato quando ha guardato Magnus.

"Non lo so" mormorò.

Magnus annuì, le dita appoggiate delicatamente sulla spalla di Alec. "Molto bene" ha detto. "Vuoi che me ne vada?"

"Io ..." iniziò Alec, ma la parola inciampò sulle sue labbra.

I suoi occhi si erano leggermente aperti, ma non si erano mai allontanati da Magnus, e nel suo sguardo c'era troppo da leggere per Magnus. Paura, dubbio, scompiglio, riserva. Ballarono tutti nei suoi occhi mentre si trascinavano sul viso di Magnus come se stessero criptando un libro scritto in una lingua a lungo dimenticata.

Alec si leccò le labbra, ansimando. "No" mormorò con disarmante determinazione. "Io non..."

Regnava il silenzio, padrone della notte e della loro stessa quiete negli spazi chiusi della stanza di Alec. Regnò e si allungò fino a quando Magnus non fu certo che l'accelerazione del respiro di Alec non fosse frutto della sua immaginazione, non più di quanto lo fossero stati gli sguardi bramosi e i sorrisi timidi.

ERA UNA CONFESSIONE SILENZIOSA, MA VALEVA PIÙ DI MILLE PAROLE.

La faccia di Alec era aperta come lo era raramente, e Magnus si chiese se abbassasse la maschera solo nel cuore della notte, quando non c'era nessuno se non i suoi demoni a testimoniarlo.

E ora, Magnus.

Quindi, Alec sembrò rendersi conto di quello che aveva detto. I suoi lineamenti si contorsero in una smorfia inorridita e si allontanò di corsa, la mano di Magnus ricadde sul materasso.

"Oh Dio" mormorò, come per ammonirsi. Alzò gli occhi, fissando Magnus in panico. "Mi dispiace. Sei libero di andartene se lo desideri. Non volevo disturbarti e non voglio ... "

"Alexander " disse Magnus con calma.

Alec si fermò immediatamente, emettendo un respiro tremolante.

Magnus gli fece un lieve sorriso e sembrò calmare l'ultimo dei nervi di Alec. "Ho preso in prestito il manoscritto Pickering di William Blake dallo studio" ha continuato, chinando la testa e afferrando il libro che aveva con sé. "Ti piacerebbe se te ne leggessi un po' ?"

Alec sorrise, in quel suo singolare sorriso, quello che sollevava solo un angolo della sua bocca e ammorbidiva tutto il suo viso, quello che trasmetteva gratitudine, alle forze supreme che entrambi non riconoscevano e che tuttavia sembravano aver fatto la loro parte nella loro conoscenza.

Alec si spostò sul letto, lasciando spazio a Magnus per sedersi più comodamente al suo fianco.

"Per favore" sussurrò.

Magnus annuì, sistemandosi contro la testiera. Alec si distese su un fianco per guardarlo. I suoi capelli erano ancora più incasinati del solito, e Magnus strinse il libro un po' più stretto per impedirsi di allungarsi e passare le dita tra quelle ciocche indomabili.

[" Vedere Un Mondo In Un Granello Di Sabbia e Un Paradiso in Un Fiore Selvaggio "] 

lesse Magnus, concentrandosi sulle parole.

"Grazie " mormorò Alec sottovoce, e questa volta la gratitudine era rivolta solo a Magnus.

[“ Tenere Nel Palmo Della Mano L’Infinito E L’Eternita’ in Un’Ora ”] 

continuò Magnus, sfiorando con le dita, quelle di Alec, un tocco leggero per fargli sapere che lo aveva sentito.

CHE AVEVA SENTITO TUTTO, ANCHE LE PAROLE NON DETTE.

Le dita di Alec si spostarono contro le sue, sfiorando il suo palmo. Era prudente, riservato e fece battere forte il cuore di Magnus.

[“A Quelli Che Abitano Nei Regni Del Giorno ”] Blake aveva scritto.

Magnus aveva sempre preferito la notte.

.

Il sole che spuntava dalla finestra strappò da Magnus il sonno. Aprì gli occhi, richiudendoli di colpo a causa della luce e quando si rese conto di dove si trovava li spalancò terrorizzato.

"Santo-" mormorò sottovoce, ma si fermò di colpo quando vide Alec dormire profondamente, stringendolo forte in vita .

Non sapeva come fosse successo, ma si era addormentato prima di poter tornare nella sua stanza, e in qualche modo era scivolato più comodamente nel letto trovandosi fianco a fianco, il braccio di Alec intorno a lui era arrossato e il suo naso gli solleticava il retro del collo.

Magnus trattenne il respiro, sebbene non fosse sicuro del perché temesse che Alec si sarebbe svegliato e avrebbe visto che non era solo. Con la massima cautela e più silenziosamente possibile, scivolò fuori dal calore delle braccia, e della stanza di Alec.

Se fossero stati abbastanza fortunati, forse Alec avrebbe dimenticato del tutto quello che era successo la notte prima, o se lo avesse ricordato, stressato dal suo incubo, avrebbe inventato un qualche tipo di conforto in modo da poter tornare a dormire.

Magnus poteva fingere che non fosse successo nulla. Era il corso più sicuro per entrambi.

Poteva far finta che il suo cuore non si fosse aggrappato al dolore sui lineamenti di Alec, e poi danzare su una melodia di luce e chiarezza quando le sue dita si erano sfiorate contro le sue in silenziosa gratitudine.

Sollevandosi, Magnus chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, solo per saltare fuori dalla sua pelle quando si girò e finì quasi per scontrarsi con Jace.

"Cosa stai facendo qui?" ringhiò Jace senza preamboli. I suoi occhi bicolori erano duri, la sua mascella era stretta e le braccia incrociate sul petto.

Era molto meno intimidatorio di quanto probabilmente sperasse, ma comunque, uno spietato senso di terrore si aggrappò al cuore di Magnus.

"Io-" cominciò piano, ma non aveva scuse da fornire, nessuna ragione sarebbe stata ritenuta abbastanza buona da spiegare perché usciva all’alba dalla stanza di Alec, indossando gli stessi vestiti che aveva indossato il giorno prima, spiegazzati come se fossero stati infilati in fretta.

Jace increspò le labbra per il silenzio di Magnus, afferrandolo per un braccio per guidarlo ulteriormente nel corridoio, lontano dalla stanza di Alec, e Magnus lo seguì in silenzio, insicuro di non avere molta scelta.

Il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto. Ragnor lo aveva avvertito.

Non era permesso a New York, di quanto lo fosse a Londra, ma a New York, la gente non gli dava una seconda occhiata, specialmente nei circoli che Magnus aveva frequentato.

LA GENTE NON DISTOGLIE LO SGUARDO A LONDRA, gli aveva detto Ragnor. TI ARRESTANO E TI SBATTONO IN PRIGIONE, DOVE TE LE HANNO SUONATE.

Jace lo portò fino al giardino, il vento pungente filtrava sotto i suoi vestiti e gli fece scorrere un lungo brivido lungo la schiena.

Ottobre stava volgendo al termine, gli alberi che circondavano la tenuta proiettavano un tripudio di colori attraverso il paesaggio. L'aria era più fresca e Magnus si era detto più di una volta che era la ragione principale per cui trascorreva tanto tempo nello studio.

"Fa un po' freddo per una passeggiata mattutina, Jonathan," provò Magnus, spostandosi per rientrare.

Jace lo fermò con una presa salda sul bicipite. “Ascoltami” ringhiò, e Magnus si sgonfiò, annuendo con cautela. "Non so cosa pensi di fare ..."

"Non sto facendo nulla" protestò Magnus immediatamente.

"Ma deve finire" finì Jace, come se non avesse parlato affatto. "Questa cosa tra te e Alec ..."

"Un'amicizia" Magnus fece un sorriso timido.

Jace sbuffò incredulo, lanciandogli uno sguardo intenso. “Voi americani avete una strana concezione di cosa sia un'amicizia. O condividi un letto con tutti i tuoi AMICI, Bane? ”

Magnus digrignò i denti. "Non è andata così" sibilò. Sapeva che erano soli, ma non poteva fare a meno di guardarsi alle spalle per accertarsene. “L'ho sentito urlare nel sonno la scorsa notte e volevo solo assicurarmi che stesse bene. Abbiamo parlato e ci siamo addormentati. Questo è tutto."

"È abbastanza per farvi arrestare entrambi!" scattò Jace e Magnus sussultò, la sua maschera scomparve in un attimo per lasciare spazio a quello che c’era veramente sotto.

Paura.

Non per il loro nome infangato. Non per la rovina della loro famiglia. Ma per la sicurezza di suo fratello.

Magnus aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma tutto sembrava cupo in confronto alla realtà della situazione, alla validità della preoccupazione di Jace.

"Vado " disse Magnus con un rapido cenno del capo. "Io ... me ne vado."

"No!" sbottò Jace, scuotendo la testa con fermezza. “Non voglio che tu te ne vada. NESSUNO vuole che tu te ne vada. " l'enfasi e lo sfarfallio appuntito nel suo sguardo chiarirono a chi stesse pensando, e Magnus resistette all'impulso di sorridere, dato che sembrava essere una reazione naturale al pensiero di Alec ora.

Si accigliò invece, la confusione che gli lampeggiava sul viso.

Jace sospirò. "Mio fratello" mormorò e fece una pausa, Magnus lo poteva sentire tremare. “Vedo che è molto più felice da quando sei arrivato qui; e se fosse stato qualcun altro a vederti uscire dalla sua stanza all'alba? Questo è pericoloso e non posso permettergli di farsi male. "

"Allora abbiamo qualcosa in comune" ha detto Magnus, sperando che i suoi occhi trasmettessero la sincerità delle sue parole. “Non gli farò del male, Jonathan. E non farò nulla che possa ferirlo in alcun modo. "

"Giusto" disse Jace annuendo. "Buono. È fantastico." diede a Magnus un piccolo sorriso, Magnus ha ricambiato con uno sguardo rassicurante, e gli occhi di Jace si spostarono sui vestiti di Magnus con una smorfia. “Mi scuso per averti trascinato qui. I muri hanno orecchie e tutto il resto ... Probabilmente dovresti andare a cambiarti. "

Tornò dentro senza un'altra parola, e Magnus sorrise con affetto, tornando nella sua stanza.

.

La pioggia era caduta in caotiche, e implacabili gocce per tutto il pomeriggio, il ruggito del vento li trasportava in vortici violenti e schiantarsi contro le finestre.

Alec non aveva visto Magnus per tutto il giorno.

Quella mattina quando si era svegliato, aveva pensato per un momento che la loro discussione fosse stata un meraviglioso sogno venuto ad interrompere il flusso di incubi angosciosi a cui si era abituato. Andava bene - fintanto rimaneva nella sua mente, andava tutto bene - fino a quando il suo sguardo era caduto sul libro sul pavimento, e il ricordo della voce di Magnus che mormorava le parole di William Blake, si era fatto strada verso dentro di lui .

Si era aspettato che il suo cuore battesse in preda al panico e la sua testa girasse alle conseguenze che un atto così semplice comportava, ma non aveva trovato l'energia per farlo.  
Invece, era caduto indietro sul materasso con uno sbuffo, aveva chiuso gli occhi mentre cercava di ricordare il suono della sua voce, e come la poesia gli era scivolata magnificamente sulla lingua, come se le avesse scritte lui stesso, e solo per Alec.

Sapendo che era reale, che Magnus era stato davvero nel letto di Alec la notte prima - anche se, se ne era andato prima di potersi svegliare, per motivi che Alec non era sicuro di voler scoprire - Alec ora poteva sentire la sua presenza indugiare sul letto.

Era stato tranquillo per tutto il tempo che era durato. Un momento, il suo cuore stava battendo in quella che poteva essere considerato una specie di ridicolo piacere, e il successivo, il terrore aveva preso il sopravvento. Il dolore gli stava pugnalato la gamba e Alec aveva ingoiato un lamento, le lacrime gli pungevano gli occhi, e si chiese se avrebbe mai smesso di lasciare che la sua mente vagasse troppo lontano.

Stava già piovendo quando lasciò la tenuta per fare visita a Maia. A volte lo faceva sentire in colpa sapere che Maia era consapevole di quello che aveva passato - TUTTO QUELLO che aveva passato - quando Isabelle e Jace ne erano completamente ignari.

Avrebbe voluto poterglielo raccontare, condividere con loro la storia del suo cuore spezzato come aveva quasi fatto con Magnus la sera prima. Ma c'era troppo in gioco, e sebbene sapesse nel suo cuore che non lo avrebbero odiato - semmai, avrebbero odiato gli altri protagonisti della sua triste storia - Alec era sempre stato razionale e la sua mente non gli avrebbe mai permesso di sottrarsi alle conseguenze, essendo lui quello che era, e ciò che rappresentava nella loro società.

Quindi rimase in silenzio, e quando il silenzio era stato troppo, quando lo colpì con la violenza di mille proiettili che gli strappavano le ossa, è andato da Maia, perché lei sapeva. Perché era stata la prima a vederlo quando era tornato dall'Egitto e Alec aveva pianto tra le sue braccia e aveva confessato tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno di confessare prima di dover affrontare la sua famiglia e tenere una facciata per loro e il resto del mondo .

Pioveva e pioveva, mentre Alec le versava il suo cuore, guardandolo gocciolare contro le finestre della sua modesta casa in Baker Street. Maia aveva capito i suoi sentimenti per Magnus prima che Alec lo facesse lui stesso, la prima volta che li aveva visti interagire quando lei e Isabelle avevano organizzato il loro incontro settimanale di donne libere nella villa, quindi sapevano che era sicuro discutere senza preoccuparsi di ascoltatori ostili.

Come sempre, era di grande consiglio e, come sempre, Alec sapeva che avrebbe ascoltato ma non avrebbe agito. Maia, proprio come Isabelle, era una di quelle che seguivano il suo cuore e pensano solo in seguito alle conseguenze. Alec avrebbe amato possedere la stessa libertà - se non nei diritti, almeno nella mente - come erano entrambe, ma la realtà era altrove, e confessare i suoi sentimenti a Magnus potrebbe forse alleggerire il suo cuore e la sua anima, come Maia gli aveva assicurato, ma lo metterebbe anche in pericolo, ancora di più se Magnus non li ricambiasse.

C'erano stati indizi, qua e là, ma Alec era troppo nuovo a questi giochi per sapere se fossero qualcosa di più dei suoi desideri più profondi svelati attraverso un'illusione di reciprocità.

Forse Magnus si sentirebbe insultato. Forse, anche se Alec pensava di conoscerlo abbastanza da dubitarne, avrebbe preso queste informazioni e le avrebbe consegnate alle autorità competenti, e Alec sarebbe stato gettato in prigione senza tante cerimonie, senza alcun diritto di salvare il buon nome della sua famiglia.

C'era semplicemente troppo da essere spaventati e Alec non poteva rischiare.

Si era convinto sulla via del ritorno, la pioggia batteva contro il finestrino della carrozza, ma tutto è svanito nel nulla non appena è entrato nello studio e ha trovato Magnus lì, e il ricordo della sua voce che pronunciava poesie per confortare Alec nel bel mezzo della notte gli tornò in mente, quasi facendo esplodere l'aria dai polmoni con la sua intensità.

[ L'Amore Non Cerca di Compiacere se Stesso,  
Né Per se Stesso Ha Alcuna Cura,  
Ma Per Un Altro Ogni Favor Rassegna,  
E Costruisce Un Paradiso Nella Disperazione dell'Inferno.]

La sua voce aveva mormorato, ma le parole erano riecheggiate nel cuore di Alec come un urlo.

Magnus era seduto di fronte ma rivolto verso l’esterno, e si spaventò quando Alec ha aperto la porta. I loro occhi si sono incontrati mentre si voltava.

"Ciao" disse piano.

Alec esitò sulla soglia e si leccò le labbra. "Ciao" ha risposto, con una voce grezza che difficilmente riconosceva come sua.

Il silenzio li avvolgeva, interrotto solo dal suono della pioggia che sferzava ancora all'esterno. C'erano ombre scure sotto gli occhi di Magnus, l'unica testimonianza di quanto poco avesse dormito la notte prima. Il suo viso non mostrava nulla che avrebbe potuto dire ad Alec cosa stava provando, quell'illuminazione dell'anima, quel posto piccolo e tranquillo che Magnus abitava nel suo cuore solo con la sua presenza, che sussurrava nella sua mente che gli era permesso di guarire e di sentire, perché questo era l'unico modo per vivere pienamente la sua vita.

Il viso di Magnus era illeggibile e l'intero corpo di Alec urlava per la perdita dell'apertura che aveva sempre mostrato nel loro piccolo mondo che avevano creato proprio in quella stanza.

Fece un attento passo avanti, allungando la mano nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni per afferrare il libro che aveva raccolto da terra la mattina.

"Tu-" disse, la sua voce ancora estranea alle sue stesse orecchie " hai dimenticato questo."

Non c'era modo per Alec di decifrare la miriade di sentimenti che balenarono attraverso gli occhi di Magnus mentre si depositavano sul libro, riconoscendo il manoscritto di Blake che aveva letto ad Alec la sera prima. Alec spostò il suo peso sulla gamba destra, appoggiandosi al bastone, così testardo da non distogliere lo sguardo da Magnus.

Con cautela, Magnus allungò la mano per afferrare il libro. "Grazie" sussurrò.

Alec gli fece un piccolo sorriso. Non era sicuro di cosa avesse causato l'improvvisa tensione tra loro, il muro invisibile che sembrava essere cresciuto durante il giorno in cui non si erano nemmeno visti, ma era lì, quasi palpabile.

Una parte di lui gli stava dicendo che era quello che sperava, un vuoto in cui poteva mantenere la testa libera e lasciarsi governare dalla logica e dalla razionalità. Era quello di cui aveva bisogno, quello che era sicuro, e Alec conosceva meglio di chiunque altro i pericoli che minacciavano persone come lui.

Ma questa voce aveva ben poco potere contro la tempesta nel suo cuore ogni volta che Magnus era nelle vicinanze. E’ stato immediatamente attutito dal traboccare dei sentimenti, dal bisogno di raggiungere e toccare, anche innocentemente, e lo sconcertante desiderio di qualcosa di più.

Era troppo e mai abbastanza tutto in una volta, e Alec distolse rapidamente lo sguardo, cercando qualcosa che lo riportasse nel mondo reale, dove un uomo non poteva avere quel tipo di pensieri che Alec aveva su un altro uomo.

"A cosa stavi lavorando?" chiese, indicando distrattamente i fogli sparsi sulla scrivania.

Magnus sbatté le palpebre, come se avesse dimenticato che Alec era persino lì per un momento, e si voltò di nuovo verso la scrivania. "Sto leggendo di nuovo alcuni dei miei vecchi manoscritti per vedere se riesco a trovare ispirazione lì dentro."

Alec lesse rapidamente le poche righe che c'erano sul foglio. Magnus aveva un'elegante calligrafia, le lettere curve in linee pulite e precise.

"Quello è Chains?" chiese Alec.

Magnus inarcò un sopracciglio, visibilmente sorpreso. "Come fai-"

"Ho preso in prestito altri libri da Isabelle, dopo Pandemonium " spiegò Alec, strofinando la mano sulla nuca. “Ho letto Chains proprio la scorsa settimana. È molto ... diverso dai tuoi lavori precedenti. "

"Non ti è piaciuto?" chiese Magnus, tornando subito al solito atteggiamento mentre sollevava il mento in segno di sfida.

Alec non poté fare a meno di sorridere. "Mi è piaciuto." ha detto. "Ma sembri più ... cinico, suppongo."

L'angolo della bocca di Magnus si sollevò con l'inizio di un sorriso. "La maggior parte delle persone dice che questo è il mio lavoro più romantico."

"La maggior parte delle persone sono idioti " ribatté Alec, crogiolandosi nella calda risata di Magnus. “È ovvio che Elizabeth non ha mai provato sentimenti per suo marito. Se il finale non fosse abbastanza chiaro per essere compreso dai tuoi lettori, si potrebbe pensare che il resto del libro lo sia. "

Magnus sorrise. "Il matrimonio sembra un'istituzione meravigliosa finchè non ci si sposa, Alexander" ha detto conversando, ma Alec non ha creduto per un secondo che non aveva misurato il vero significato delle sue parole. "Lo saprai presto."

Il suo tono era leggero, quasi formale. Doveva passare come un'osservazione amichevole, ma gli occhi castani profondi di Magnus parlavano come facevano spesso, e le parole che aveva pronunciato erano abbastanza evidenti da permettere ad Alec di sentire un brivido lungo la schiena: Magnus lo sapeva.

Alec deglutì il nodo in gola. Cercò di ricomporre i suoi lineamenti in una maschera di impassibilità ma era dolorosamente consapevole che Magnus aveva imparato a leggerlo nelle ultime settimane.

Increspò le labbra, indicando la mano di Magnus. "Prima eri sposato, vero?"

Magnus si fermò, chiudendo prontamente il pugno per nascondere il segno dell'anello sbiadito sul dito, e Alec sentì un senso di colpa che si annidava nello stomaco. Aveva intenzione di cambiare argomento, perché parlare del suo imminente matrimonio con Lydia evidenzierebbe solo quanto i suoi sentimenti per Magnus fossero nettamente diversi da quelli che mostrava per la sua attuale fidanzata, ma vedere il dolore negli occhi dello scrittore era un altro promemoria che Alec non poteva evitare la straziante realtà.

"Mi dispiace" borbottò, e si chiese perché sembrava che metà delle loro conversazioni sembrasse essere sempre lui a scusarsi e Magnus fosse eternamente paziente. “Non intendevo essere così scortese. Non devi rispondere. "

"Sono vedovo " disse Magnus, bruscamente all'improvviso, le parole gli uscivano di bocca come se non volesse altro che liberarsene.

Alec trattenne a malapena l'impulso di imprecare a gran voce alla propria indiscrezione. "Mi dispiace per la tua perdita " borbottò invece.

Magnus scrollò le spalle in modo sprezzante, agitandosi distrattamente con l'angolo superiore di un foglio di carta steso sulla scrivania. "È stato un matrimonio combinato” disse con voce e sguardo distanti. "Non era il peggior tipo che si possa immaginare, suppongo, ma credo che nessuno dei due fosse felice."

Alec fece un passo avanti più cauto, il cuore gli saltò nel petto quando Magnus mosse leggermente il braccio in modo che potesse avere abbastanza spazio per sedersi sulla scrivania, di fronte a lui. "Eri Elizabeth o Cassius?" chiese piano.

Magnus si fece beffe di un sorriso, ma il sorriso sulle sue labbra non aveva alcuna traccia di umorismo. 

"Ero entrambi."

Le sopracciglia di Alec si piegarono in un cipiglio confuso.

Magnus si appoggiò alla sedia, incrociando le gambe, la punta del piede che sfiorava la coscia di Alec. Avrebbe dovuto muoversi, lo sapeva, ma rimase immobile, inclinando la testa per catturare gli occhi di Magnus.

"È stata una mia idea" ha detto Magnus, in qualche modo autoironico. “Ragnor non mi avrebbe mai costretto a sposarmi, ma era un vecchio accordo tra la sua famiglia e quella di Camille, e non aveva un figlio biologico. Mi stavo solo riprendendo da un'altra ... difficile relazione, e sembrava la giusta via di fuga. Non ho pensato davvero a che grande impegno fosse in quel momento, e una volta incontrata Camille, non importava più perché mi innamorai abbastanza in fretta. ”

Il respiro di Alec gli si bloccò in gola, il cuore gli si strinse nel petto, ma Magnus ebbe la cortesia di fingere di non averlo notato.

"Ci siamo sposati in un giorno d’estate" ha continuato, la leggera curva della sua fronte l'unico accenno che aveva colto sulla reazione di Alec. “All'inizio, penso che abbia fatto uno sforzo. Ha finto di amarmi abbastanza, e le ho creduto. O forse non volevo vedere la verità per quello che era, e la verità era che lei non mi amava, né mi aveva mai amato. ”

Alec non riusciva a capire bene, come qualcuno potesse guardare Magnus e non innamorarsi - sia istantaneamente o lentamente ma inesorabilmente - con tutta la sua bellezza, interiore ed esteriore, con la mente acuta e il suo senso dell’umorismo, con la morbidezza della sua bocca e la gentilezza del suo cuore.

Il solo pensiero era ridicolo e rendeva ancora più inquietante il dolore negli occhi di Magnus.

Le unghie di Magnus stavano ancora raccogliendo il foglio di carta sulla scrivania, e Alec allungò la mano con dita tremanti e posò delicatamente la mano sulla sua.  
Magnus sbatté le palpebre e alzò lentamente lo sguardo, gli occhi che fissavano Alec senza vergogna.

Si schiarì la gola, il pomo d’adamo che oscillava, ma non distolse lo sguardo, né tirò indietro la mano.

"Eravamo sposati da tre anni quando ho saputo dei ... numerosi affari di Camille" mormorò Magnus, mordendosi per il labbro inferiore. Afferrò il bicchiere di whisky posato sulla scrivania con la mano libera, bevendo un lungo sorso. “Raphael l'aveva vista scomparire con uno sconosciuto durante una festa in onore del mio ultimo libro. Era Pandemonium. Raphael è molte cose, ma prima di tutto, è leale, così me lo riferì la stessa notte, una volta che tutti gli ospiti se ne erano andati. ”

Alec passò lentamente il dito sul dorso della mano di Magnus, esitante, chiedendosi se Magnus potesse sentire attraverso il tocco l'ira che stava provando per conto suo.

"L'ho affrontata a questo proposito, e non ha nemmeno provato a negare" mormorò Magnus con una risatina. “Mi ha appena guardato e mi ha chiesto se non avevo fatto lo stesso per tutto questo tempo, riguardo alla mancanza di sentimenti tra di noi. Le ho detto che l'amavo e mi ha riso in faccia. Ha detto che l'amore era per i bambini o le persone di classi inferiori a noi, che non avevano nient'altro per rendere la loro vita degna di essere vissuta. "

“Devo scusarmi per AVERTI chiamato cinico, allora,” provò a scherzare Alec, sperando che potesse riportare agli occhi di Magnus la luce che già gli mancava.

L’ha fatto, anche solo per un secondo, ma ha reso comunque orgoglioso Alec.

Magnus scrollò di nuovo le spalle, spostando leggermente la mano per lasciare più spazio al pollice di Alec per accarezzargli la pelle.

"Dopo questo, le cose non sono mai state le stesse" ha detto Magnus, fatalmente. “Non potevo fingere di essere felice quando sapevo che era tutta una farsa e per molto tempo ho lasciato che il dolore mi consumasse. Ho cercato di chiudere un occhio sugli affari di Camille, ma ha smesso di essere così riservata quando ha saputo che io lo sapevo. Quindi mi sono tuffato nella scrittura e ho prodotto Chains. Il fatto che la gente pensi che abbia un lieto fine mi sconcerta ancora quando penso a quanto ero profondamente afflitto in quel periodo. "

Alec strinse delicatamente la mano di Magnus, resistendo alla tentazione di allontanare la ciocca sciolta di capelli scuri che gli era caduta sulla fronte. "Io l'ho visto" mormorò, deglutendo. "L'ho SENTITO ."

Magnus mormorò pensieroso, lo sguardo nel suo. "Chi ti ha spezzato il cuore, Alexander?"

La domanda sembrava più che altro un’affermazione, e ha suscitato un flusso di ricordi nella mente di Alec, quelli che aveva cercato di sopprimere così fermamente da quando era tornato dall'Egitto.

Si strinse nelle spalle, perdendo le parole, e Magnus gli fece un umile sorriso.

"Me lo dirai quando sarà il momento giusto" disse sottovoce.

Alec si schiarì la gola, abbassando lo sguardo sulle loro dita intrecciate, strofinando il pollice contro il punto bianco sull'anulare di Magnus.

"Che cosa è successo dopo?"

"Scrivere Chains è stato catartico per me" ha spiegato Magnus. “Mi ha guarito della mia passione accecata, ha sostituito il dolore con la rabbia, e poi la rabbia con l'accettazione. Dato che Camille stava vedendo altre persone, ho deciso che avrei potuto fare lo stesso. Ho incontrato Oscar nello stesso periodo. Stava visitando New York e io ero un ammiratore del suo lavoro, quindi ho organizzato un incontro. Diventammo subito amici e qualcos'altro un po’ più tardi. "

Alec sbatté le palpebre sorpreso. "Q... qualcos'altro?"

Magnus curvò un sopracciglio, un ghigno che gli tirava l'angolo della bocca. "Stai facendo il timido, Alexander?" chiese quasi scherzosamente.

"No" rispose Alec, scuotendo la testa, sperando che le sue guance non fossero arrossate come le sentiva. "No, io solo - come è - cosa stai dicendo esattamente?"

"Ti conosco da un mese e se ho imparato ad ammirare una cosa di te, Alexander, è la tua intelligenza", disse Magnus. "Penso che tu sappia cosa voglio dire."

Se le sue parole non bastavano, lo sguardo acuto di Magnus era esplicito.

La bocca di Alec si spalancò. "Mi stai dicendo che eri l'amante di Oscar Wilde?" sbottò prima di riuscire a fermarsi, spalancando gli occhi per lo stupore.

Le labbra di Magnus saltarono in un sorrisetto, e Alec era fin troppo consapevole del suo piede appoggiato alla sua coscia, della loro stretta vicinanza e del modo in cui i lunghi arti di Magnus poggiavano contro la poltrona come se fosse il suo trono a governare il mondo con il suo carisma diabolico e la mente acuta.

Magnus non rispose, ma era tutta la conferma di cui Alec aveva bisogno.

"E Camille?" chiese. Il confine tra la semplice curiosità e voler sapere tutto su Magnus che era disposto a condividere si era offuscato, ma erano solo loro due, nel rifugio sicuro dello studio, lontano da orecchie indiscreti e sguardi critici, quindi non gli dispiaceva troppo. "Lo sapeva?"

"Non ho mai nascosto nessuno dei miei amanti a lei, non più di quanto abbia nascosto i suoi a me" ha detto Magnus. “Tuttavia, non era contenta che io facessi lo stesso. Camille era ... controllava le cose che pensava le appartenessero, e in qualche modo aveva l'impressione che potesse possedere le persone nello stesso modo in cui possedeva mobili o vestiti. Credeva di possedere me e che se era normale per lei praticare l'adulterio, non era giusto per me fare lo stesso. Mi sono rifiutato di lasciarmi controllare quella volta, quindi ha cercato di manipolarmi in modo da farmi tornare al suo fianco e non andarmene mai più, ma non la amavo più e avevo imparato ad amarmi abbastanza da riuscire a capire i suoi schemi. Avevo intenzione di lasciarla e tornare da Ragnor quando morì. " Alec non aveva bisogno di formulare la domanda che gli stava bruciando sulle labbra, perché Magnus sembrava leggerlo nei suoi occhi. “È stata assassinata da uno dei suoi amanti. L'ha pugnalata più volte in un eccesso di gelosia. "

Nonostante tutto, c'era rimpianto nel tono di Magnus e una scintilla triste nei suoi occhi.

"Ecco perché sei venuto a Londra, vero?" chiese Alec, la sua voce a malapena un sussurro.

Magnus sembrò esitare, ma alla fine annuì, emettendo un profondo sospiro. “Non era rimasto niente per me a New York. Tutto quello che avevo era Ragnor, e mi ha incoraggiato ad andarmene, così l'ho fatto. ”

"Sono contento che tu l'abbia fatto" disse Alec prima che potesse fermarsi. I suoi occhi si spalancarono non appena se ne rese conto, ma era troppo tardi per riprenderlo - e non era sicuro di volerlo davvero.

Magnus ridacchiò, un affetto tremolante gli illuminava gli occhi castani. Il suo pollice accarezzò leggermente quello di Alec.

"Sono contento di averlo fatto anch’io" mormorò, una confessione solo per loro due.

Condividevano uno sguardo pesante, con un significato che Alec non poteva più fingere di ignorare. Lo studio sembrava troppo piccolo per loro ora, i muri si chiudevano su di loro per proteggerli dal resto del mondo.

"Capisco la tua opinione sul matrimonio " borbottò.

"Matrimonio combinato, Alexander" lo corresse Magnus. "Sposarsi per amore è un’altra cosa."

Alec si irrigidì, l'aria si caricò con un'altra gentile tensione in una sola volta. "Non tutti possono permetterselo."

"Non nel mondo in cui viviamo, temo" rispose Magnus rassegnato.

Si alzò in piedi e il respiro di Alec gli si bloccò in gola alla loro improvvisa vicinanza. Riusciva a discernere così tanto nello sguardo di Magnus, era travolgente, e il suo cuore sembrava sul punto di saltar fuori dal petto. Strinse i pugni, trattenendo l'impulso di allungare la mano e afferrare la camicia di Magnus per avvicinarlo, il più possibile, il più vicino possibile.

"Se ho imparato qualcosa " mormorò Magnus, il suo respiro caldo si schiantò contro le labbra di Alec, lasciando un formicolio "è che non puoi ingannare te stesso, la felicità viene dall'abbracciare il tuo vero IO, e vivere con esso “.

Alec abbassò lo sguardo, sentendosi come se la sua pelle fosse improvvisamente troppo sottile per contenere tutto quello che sentiva.

"Sembra un bel sogno" sussurrò.

Il sorriso di Magnus era triste. "Lo so."

"Io- vorrei poterlo fare" disse Alec, le parole sono pesanti sulla sua lingua.

Magnus allungò una mano per coprirgli la guancia e Alec si protese al tocco nonostante le sue migliori intenzioni.

"Lo so" disse Magnus, accarezzando lo zigomo di Alec con il pollice.

Con un sospiro, inclinò la testa più vicino, piantando un leggero bacio sulla guancia, abbastanza debole che Alec avrebbe creduto di aver sognato se non fosse stato per il tocco di Magnus che lo teneva ancorato alla realtà.

"Buona notte, Alexander" mormorò, e poi se ne andò, la sua presenza indugiò nello studio, avvolgendo Alec nella sua solitudine.

La sua guancia faceva il solletico dove Magnus lo aveva baciato, ma Alec riusciva a malapena a percepirlo attraverso le lacrime che gli bruciavano gli occhi. 

Strinse i denti per trattenerle, lasciandosi cadere sulla poltrona con un profondo sospiro, con il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutte, ecco un nuovo intenso capitolo che amo amo amo amo amo xxxx  
> Alla fine troverete una curiosità e come sempre
> 
> buona lettura.
> 
> PS: Poesie meravigliose, intense e struggenti questo è il loro ordine preciso:
> 
> \- Sonnet 97: How like a winter hath my absence been by William Shakespeare  
> \- The Buried Life by Matthew Arnold  
> \- Longing by Matthew Arnold

Un dolce silenzio avvolgeva la città, silenzioso come la notte, e prima che Magnus sapesse come fosse successo, il cielo grigio come la ghiaia era nebbioso e l'inverno era qui.

Se l'autunno era ipnotizzante a modo suo - soprattutto per la miriade di colori che scuotevano i boschi che confinavano con la tenuta - l'inverno era qualcos'altro.

Gli alberi spogli costeggiavano la stradina fino alla tenuta, danzando freddamente con la brezza gelida e Magnus non era mai stato più grato per il calore dello studio, il camino lo inondava di un calore confortante.

Con l'inverno, tuttavia, arrivò la noia.

Quando il tempo era stato più clemente, esplorare la città era stato facile, ma con la neve che copriva la tenuta in una spessa coperta, le uscite erano diventate ardue e non sempre valeva la pena.

Eppure, Magnus stava iniziando a diventare irrequieto. Dopo il loro ultimo incontro nello studio, aveva cercato di evitare Alec - o forse Alec lo stava evitando, non ne era sicuro. La verità probabilmente era entrambe le cose.

A Magnus gli mancava, stranamente. Vivevano ancora sotto lo stesso tetto, si vedevano ancora a colazione, condividevano ancora un sorriso o uno sguardo ogni tanto, ma le loro conversazioni private si erano fermate, così come i loro momenti tranquilli nello studio, i dibattiti accesi o le poesie lette nel cuore della notte.  
Era assurdo, ma gli mancava anche quando era lì. Gli mancava lui e la sua arguzia, i suoi sorrisi timidi e la sua crudezza insospettabile quando era arrabbiato per l'ingiustizia del mondo.

"Smetti di sospirare " brontolò Raphael. “Ti ho detto che era una cattiva idea, e ci sei andato a testa bassa comunque e ora sei infelice. Avresti dovuto darmi ascolto."

Magnus ha alzato gli occhi al cielo. Era domenica mattina presto, il sole stava appena iniziando a sbirciare attraverso le tende, ma Magnus era sveglio da ore, osservando la neve che cadeva dalla finestra, intrappolandolo all'interno. Alla fine Raphael era entrato, borbottando sulla necessità di prendere in prestito una cravatta per la chiesa.

"Non sono infelice" disse, con voce probabilmente miserabile. "Sono solo annoiato."

"Allora vieni in chiesa con noi" offrì Raphael, stirando i risvolti della camicia. "Dio sa che ne hai bisogno." 

Magnus gli lanciò uno sguardo indifferente, e Raphael sbuffò per il fastidio. "Non intendevo in quel senso" ringhiò. “Sai che non lo faccio. Non mi importa delle tue preferenze di cuore, intendevo tutto il resto di te."

Magnus ridacchiò. "Per una frazione di secondo, ho quasi pensato che ti importasse di me, amico mio."

"Buono a sapersi che sei tornato rapidamente in te" ribatté Raphael, con un accenno di sorriso sul suo viso pallido.

Magnus scosse la testa. "Non riesco a vedere come andare in chiesa mi curerà dalla mia noia invece di peggiorarla.”

Raphael scrollò le spalle, voltando le spalle a Magnus per agitarsi con la cravatta intorno al collo. "È un posto fantastico per i pettegolezzi" ha detto sottovoce, suggerendo che sapeva di aver trovato l'argomento giusto per suscitare l'interesse di Magnus. "E il prete è il fratello di Clarissa."

“Clarissa?” ha chiesto Magnus confuso. “La nostra Clarissa? La ragazza delle scuderie, Clary?

Raphael mormorò in segno di approvazione. "Quella."

Tornò indietro per affrontare Magnus, trattenendo visibilmente un sorriso trionfante.

Magnus roteò di nuovo gli occhi. "Bene" borbottò. “Sono curioso ora. Verrò."

Il sorriso di Raphael si è allargato. “Dovresti considerare di fare il bagno nell’acqua santa prima di partire. Non sono del tutto sicuro che la tua anima corrotta non sarà ridotta in cenere non appena varcherai la soglia."

Magnus lo fulminò con lo sguardo. "Sei peggio come amico di quanto sei un autista" rispose.

Raphael non sembrava molto colpito dal fatto.

I Lightwood non hanno cercato di nascondere la loro sorpresa mentre facevano colazione, quando Magnus ha detto loro che avrebbe partecipato alla messa, ma lo hanno accolto come avevano fatto fin dall'inizio: con un sorriso.

Alec era più riservato su questo, ma ancora una volta, riservato e distante era tutto quello che era stato con Magnus nelle ultime settimane. 

Magnus sapeva che non era contro di lui, e che il trattamento che riservava ad Alec non era certo migliore, ma bruciava comunque, anche se lo nascose velocemente quando il più giovane dei Lightwood gli si rivolse.

"Ma la chiesa è noiosa" dichiarò senza esitazione, osservando Magnus con uno sguardo perplesso. "Perché vuoi venire?"

"Restare rinchiusi dentro è ancora più noioso, piccolo Maxwell" gli disse Magnus con un sorriso benevolo. "E Raphael mi ha detto che il prete è il fratello di Clary, quindi ora sono curioso."

Alec ha interrotto il suo silenzio per rilasciare un gemito, seguito da uno sussurro. Un pesante silenzio si formò attorno al tavolo e Alec sembrò rendersi conto di quello che aveva appena fatto perché i suoi occhi si spalancarono immediatamente e le sue guance si colorarono rosso acceso.

Isabelle ridacchiò prima che Alec potesse aprire la bocca per scusarsi, e guardò di nuovo Magnus con un sopracciglio ricurvo.

"Sebastian e Clary sono MOLTO diversi" ha precisato Isabelle.

"Sì" borbottò Jace attraverso un boccone di pancake. "Clary è una brava persona."

Magnus sorrise, appoggiandosi al tavolo, sgranocchiando una mela. "Se prima ero curioso, ora lo sono ancora di più " ha detto, curvando un sopracciglio. "Gli uomini della chiesa non dovrebbero essere tutti giusti e irreprensibili?" chiese, con voce carica di sarcasmo.

"Benvenuto in Inghilterra" scherza Alec, senza essere scortese.

"Sono contento che tu venga" disse Max, con tutta l'innocenza della sua età. "Sarà meno noioso se ci sei anche tu."

"Farò del mio meglio." Magnus gli fece l'occhiolino giocoso e Max sorrise.

La neve stava ancora cadendo quando uscirono, tutti vestiti con i loro cappotti invernali. Era stranamente silenzioso, come se la neve avesse completamente soffocato tutti i suoni della natura. Perfino il vento aveva smesso di fischiare.

Anche la corsa in chiesa era stata per lo più tranquilla, ma abbastanza breve da non essere scomoda.

Magnus era in piedi accanto ad Alec mentre scendevano dalla carrozza, osservando l'imponente edificio sovrastante, Isabelle e Jace si unirono immediatamente a Lydia sui gradini.

Alec sembrò esitare un momento a fare lo stesso, sopracciglia rivolte verso il basso con un’espressione accigliata e Magnus lo guardò.

"Va tutto bene, Alexander?" chiese piano.

Alec annuì. "Un tempo mi piaceva l'inverno" mormorò. “Non avevo bisogno di una scusa per trascorrere le mie giornate chiuso nello studio, ma i miei genitori hanno sempre insistito a trascinarci in chiesa ogni domenica, indipendentemente dal tempo. Non mi dispiaceva quando c’era padre William. È morto mentre ero in Egitto, comunque.”

"Ancora non capisco perché ti obblighi a venire" disse Magnus gentilmente. "Ovviamente lo odi."

Alec si strinse nelle spalle. "È mio dovere difendere l'immagine della mia famiglia mentre i miei genitori sono lontani" ha detto, in qualche modo altrettanto fermo e riluttante.

"Capisco" disse Magnus, anche se non era sicuro di averlo fatto del tutto. “sarebbe così terribile se ti unissi a me per una partita a scacchi quando torneremo? Ho appena finito di leggere un nuovo libro di cui vorrei parlarti."

Riusciva a sentire la vulnerabilità nella sua stessa voce, ed era certo che Alec l'avesse letta nei suoi occhi che si ammorbidirono subito.

Rilasciò il suo respiro che uscì in una nuvola di vapore. "Non credo che lo sarà" mormorò.

Magnus sorrise e il suo cuore saltò un battito quando Alec gli sorrise di rimando, gli occhi nocciola che si increspavano negli angoli.

Distogliendo rapidamente lo sguardo, Alec alzò gli occhi al cielo, guardando la neve danzare pacificamente. Un fiocco di neve gli atterrò sul naso e serrò la mascella.

[ “Quanto Fu Simile All’Inverno La Mia Assenza da Te. " mormorò, distogliendo lo sguardo da Magnus.

“Gioia Del Fuggevole Anno! Quali Gelidi Tremori Ho Patito, Quali Giorni Oscuri. Ovunque Era La Nudità Del Dicembre Antico! ” ]

Il respiro di Magnus gli si bloccò in gola, ma se qualcuno lo avesse chiesto, avrebbe dato la colpa al freddo.

"Non sapevo che ti piacesse Shakespeare" mormorò.

Le labbra di Alec si aprirono con un piccolo, ma triste sorriso, i suoi occhi ancora ostinatamente inchiodati ai cieli argentei. "Sono inglese" ha detto, il suo accento rotolava sulla sua lingua come per dimostrare la veridicità delle parole. "È il nostro orgoglio nazionale."

Magnus fece una risatina silenziosa. "Sai che so come finisce quella poesia, vero?"

Alec annuì. [ “Poichè L’Estate e le Sue Delizie A Te Fan Scorta "] recitò, la sua voce un po’ tremante. 

[“ E, Te Lontano, Persino Gli Uccelli Sono Muti; O Se Cantano, Il Suono E’ Così Funesto Che Le Foglie Sembrano Pallide, Temendo Il Vicino Inverno. ”]

Magnus deglutì e si guardò alle spalle per assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessuno ad ascoltarli. Avrebbe potuto essere facilmente spiegato a orecchie indiscrete. Erano due uomini che adoravano i libri e la poesia, e la neve era destinata a far battere più forte un cuore poetico con le parole dei loro più grandi autori.

Era più di questo, ed entrambi lo sapevano.

Era una confessione, del tipo che non poteva accadere all'interno di una chiesa, dove le effigi in alabastro avrebbero lanciato uno sguardo critico su di loro.

E' stato un: MI MANCHI. ANCHE QUANDO CI SEI, MI MANCHI.

"Mi mancano i giorni d’estate" ha sussurrato Alec. La sua voce era tesa, tremante. 

Infine, ha abbassato lo sguardo, posando gli occhi su Magnus, fissandolo con uno sguardo devastante nella sua semplicità. "Desideriamo ardentemente quello che non possiamo avere, no?"

Magnus posò una mano sulla sua spalla mentre si avviavano all'interno, un tocco che sarebbe apparso innocente agli occhi degli altri, ma che gli fece formicolare le dita per il calore.

"È sempre estate da qualche parte, mio caro Alexander." mormorò.

Tolse la mano appena in tempo per sentire il corpo di Alec tremare, se fosse per il freddo, il nome con cui Magnus lo aveva chiamato, o qualcos'altro, non poteva saperlo.

St John’s era certamente un bellissimo edificio, per quanto anticonformista potesse essere per una chiesa, un'architettura realizzata con uno stile gotico che era stato in qualche modo alleviato da un tocco moderno nel suo fronte non ortodosso che fece meravigliare Magnus chiedendosi, se la forma della chiesa fosse quella di una croce, come tutte le chiese tipiche dell'Inghilterra.

All'interno, le vetrate colorate rendevano i cieli grigi più chiari, le immagini dei Santi e le raffigurazioni della Bibbia mandavano un brivido di disagio lungo la schiena di Magnus. Non gli erano mai piaciute le chiese. In Indonesia, ce ne erano poche, e una volta che si era trasferito in America, forse l'avversione di Ragnor per tutto quello che era sacro era stata più contagiosa di quanto pensasse.

Magnus è stato strappato dalla sua osservazione da una voce.

Il prete era in piedi di fronte a loro e Magnus fu colpito dalla sua giovane età. Aveva zigomi alti che completavano una mascella affilata e chiari occhi blu che sembravano vuoti in un modo che ha fatto inarcare un sopracciglio a Magnus.

"Capitano Lightwood" esclamò il prete. “Vedo che finalmente hai portato il tuo ospite. Stavamo iniziando a preoccuparci per la sua anima."

Magnus era così preso alla sprovvista dalla sfacciataggine dell'uomo che la sua bocca si spalancò, i suoi occhi si allargarono per lo shock mentre fissava Alec con uno sguardo curioso.

I suoi occhi erano fissi sul prete, ma le labbra si tirarono in un cipiglio. "È molto benevolo da parte tua, Padre Sebastian" rispose con un sorriso letale, "ma sono sicuro che la sua anima stia più che bene."

"Ne dubito fortemente, dato che non abbiamo mai visto la sua faccia prima" ribatté il prete, le sue labbra si curvarono in un ghigno che fece sì che Magnus dubitasse seriamente da che parte dell'inferno, o del paradiso si trovasse. Si voltò verso di lui, spalancando gli occhi con falsa innocenza. “Non preoccuparti, non è mai troppo tardi per impegnarti con il Signore e accettarlo nella tua vita. Dovresti venire al confessionale uno di questi giorni. È il primo passo verso la redenzione.”

Il primo istinto di Magnus fu di sbuffare, ma riuscì a sopprimerlo mordendosi l'interno della guancia, inspirando profondamente attraverso il naso.

"Certo, Padre " disse, ricambiando il sorriso. "Quando hai un pomeriggio libero?"

Sebastian sbatté le palpebre e i suoi occhi lampeggiarono di rabbia per un secondo, ma si ricompose rapidamente. "Il confessionale è aperto tutte le mattine della settimana, Mr Bane."

“Lo terrò a mente ” rispose Magnus distrattamente, lo sguardo che si spostava verso il punto in cui Max stava facendo dei gesti perchè si unissero a loro.

Alec fece un rapido cenno veloce al prete e si allontanò, con Magnus alle calcagna.

Ha immerso le dita nel distributore di acqua santa vicino all'ingresso, facendo quasi automaticamente il segno della croce.

"Sembra ... insolito" commentò Magnus.

"Questa è una parola per descriverlo " rispose Alec seccamente in un mormorio. “Stai attento a lui, okay? Suo padre è un uomo potente e conosce molto bene l'Arcivescovo."

Magnus strinse le labbra in una linea sottile, ma acconsentì mentre si fermava alla fine del banco.

"Voglio che ti sieda accanto a me, Magnus!" esclamò Max, e alzò gli occhi al cielo quando i suoi fratelli lo zittirono tutti insieme. "Per favore" aggiunse in un sussurro, mostrando i suoi denti perlati in un ampio, innocente sorriso.

Magnus rivolse uno sguardo indagatore ad Alec, lo sguardo affettuoso nei suoi occhi rispondeva per lui, e lui sorrise, scivolando nella panca per sedersi accanto a Max, Alec al suo fianco.

Lydia era seduta alcune fila davanti a loro e Magnus sorrise quando lo salutò, annuendo in segno di saluto. I suoi occhi azzurri si spostarono su Alec e il suo sorriso divenne più luminoso.

Magnus abbassò la testa e ignorò l’angosciante stretta nel suo petto, inclinando invece la testa verso Max.

"Vuoi renderlo meno noioso?" sussurrò, toccandosi il mento.

Max si animò ampiamente e lanciò uno sguardo diffidente a suo fratello maggiore prima di annuire avidamente.

"Ognuno di noi sceglie una parola, e chi sceglie quella che viene usata di più vince."

Il viso di Max si tirò in una smorfia pensierosa per un secondo, prima che i suoi occhi marroni si illuminassero. "Voglio contare quante volte dice amen!" mormorò, assicurandosi di abbassare la voce.

“Scelta saggia” rispose Magnus con un sorrisetto, alzandosi in piedi con il resto della congregazione mentre Padre Sebastian camminava verso l'altare. "Io conterò Santo."

"Oh" espirò Max, deluso. "Probabilmente è migliore del mio."

"Vedremo" disse Magnus facendo l'occhiolino.

"Veramente?" Alec sibilava con disapprovazione al suo fianco, proprio mentre Padre Sebastian cominciava a parlare.

"Io vado con, Signore" intervenne Jace dalla parte di Max. "Ti schiaccerò."

Alec stava per protestare, ma Isabelle si stava già sporgendo in avanti da dove era seduta accanto a Jace in modo da poter catturare i loro occhi.

"Cristo" ha detto semplicemente.

Alec emise un profondo, sconfitto sospiro, guardando avanti e fingendo di prestare attenzione alle lettere degli Apostoli che venivano lette.

Magnus colpì delicatamente il fianco con il gomito. "E’ il tuo turno, Alexander" mormorò scherzosamente.

"Non voglio giocare" ha castigato, con la fronte aggrottata da un’espressione ostinata.

“Dai, fratellone” lo esortò Isabelle, facendo un sorriso innocente quando l'uomo seduto di fronte a lei si voltò con un cipiglio. "Dì solo qualcosa che dovremmo contare."

Alec strinse le labbra e si rifiutò di degnare i loro tentativi di uno sguardo. Tuttavia, c'era un accenno di sorriso sulla sua bocca quando parlò dopo.

"Conterò quante volte mentirà sull'amare le persone per quello che sono."

Magnus sbuffò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per evitare di ridere. Max non aveva gli stessi scrupoli, perché ridacchiava, ma era una risata da bambino, cristallina e spensierata, così nessuno sembrava avercela con lui.

"Selvaggio" mormorò Magnus sottovoce. "Lo adoro" ha aggiunto, e Alec fece un sorrisetto orgoglioso, ma gli negò ancora uno sguardo.

"Alec vince " ringhiò debolmente Jace, sebbene la sua stessa voce tremasse di una risata.

Padre Sebastian si schiarì la gola quando iniziò a leggere il Vangelo, ma Magnus non prestò molta attenzione alle parole che stava dicendo, contando sottovoce. Non poté fare a meno di sorridere quando notò che i fratelli Lightwood facevano lo stesso, Max usando le dita, un cipiglio di concentrazione sul viso.

Il prete proseguì con il suo sermone, e questa volta Magnus ascoltò, se non altro perché l'uomo era sconcertante nel suo equilibrio, e affascinante nella sua assoluta intolleranza.

"Sto cambiando la mia " mormorò Magnus. Alec si spostò al suo fianco e sapeva di avere la sua attenzione. "Sto contando quante volte promette salvezza, ma solo se pagherai profumatamente."

Alec ridacchiò sottovoce, muovendosi appena per poter inclinare la bocca verso l'orecchio di Magnus. "Dovremmo contare quante volte Raphael sembra essere così offeso che sta pensando di alzarsi in piedi per fare il sermone in sua vece."

Aggrottando le sopracciglia, Magnus si voltò a guardare il suo amico, che era seduto al fianco di Isabelle e in effetti sembrava che stesse per commettere un crimine imperdonabile, la vena sulla sua fronte stava per scoppiare per lo sforzo di trattenere la sua ira.

Magnus ridacchiò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. "Lo conosco da molti anni" sussurrò. "Non sono ancora sicuro che questa non sia la sua normale espressione."

La comunità si alzò in un unico movimento e si mise in fila davanti all'altare per la santa comunione e Alec e Magnus si alzarono con loro, osservando divertiti mentre Jace, Isabelle e Max confrontavano i loro risultati con voci eccitate.

La messa è passata rapidamente. Quando Sebastian annunciò che la messa era finita, Magnus probabilmente mise troppo entusiasmo nel rispondere "Grazie a Dio!" ma ha fatto ridacchiare di nuovo Alec, e il suo cuore svolazzava nel petto al suono, quindi ne era valsa la pena.

Quando erano nella carrozza e sulla via di ritorno alla villa, ampi sorrisi segnavano i loro volti.

"Magnus, devi venire con noi OGNI domenica" ha insistito Max. "È molto più divertente quando sei qui con noi!"

Magnus ridacchiò e giurò che ci avrebbe provato, lanciando lo sguardo ad Alec per condividere con lui uno sguardo divertito.

Quando il suo sguardo trovò quello di Alec, però, il cuore gli balzò in gola.

Alec lo stava già guardando, con un sorriso sulle labbra. Era uno sguardo incustodito, ma Magnus era troppo affascinato da quello che poteva leggere nei suoi occhi per distogliere lo sguardo. 

E’ stata una rivelazione, per Alec, tanto quanto per Magnus. 

Era una questione di bellezza e di riverenza verso l'anima tutta in una volta. Era una rivelazione, chiara e semplice, di desiderio e cura, e una parola ancora più grande su cui Magnus non osava meditare, neppure nell'isolamento della sua mente.

Era uno sguardo gentile, compassionevole, morbido, ma bruciava tutto in una volta, e smuoveva Magnus nel profondo.

Era un sussurro, una poesia nel cuore della notte.

[ "Ahimè! Anche l'Amore è Troppo Debole Per Sbloccare il Cuore e Lasciarlo Parlare?  
Gli Amanti non Sono Nemmeno in Grado di Rivelare Agli Altri Cosa Provano Davvero?  
Sapevo Che la Massa di Uomini era Nascosta  
I loro Pensieri, per Paura che Se Rivelati  
Sarebbero Stati Accolti da Altri Uomini  
Con Indifferenza Vuota o con Rimprovero;  
Sapevo che Vivevano e si Muovevano  
Inganno Travestito, Estraneo al Resto  
Di Uomini e Alieni a se Stessi, Eppure  
Lo Stesso Cuore Batte in Ogni Seno Umano!" ]

Erano già condannati.

Forse Alexander Lightwood non gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore. Se non l’avesse fatto, sicuramente sarebbe stata la sua rovina. 

Era troppo tardi per affermare il contrario.

Magnus ricambiò comunque il sorriso.

.

Il pedone bianco si ergeva con orgoglio sulla terza fila della scacchiera.

Era una chiara sfida, un appello alla sfida, e Alec sentì le sue pareti crollare una dopo l’altra con fatica, le spalle che si piegavano.

Lo studio era vuoto, ma la presenza di Magnus indugiava, non nei libri che aveva lasciato sul bordo della finestra, non nella sua penna che giaceva dimenticata sulla scrivania, ma in questa semplice pedina, fissando Alec quasi provocatoriamente, come se si aspettava che scappasse.

Non si era unito a Magnus per una partita quando erano tornati dalla chiesa come aveva promesso.

La paura aveva paralizzato le sue ossa ancora di più rispetto al dolore che gli pungeva la gamba che lo aveva costretto a sdraiarsi nel pomeriggio.

Il destino aveva uno strano modo di farsi conoscere.

Alec emise un profondo sospiro e spostò un pedone per affrontare Magnus.

Non era sicuro di voler davvero vincere questa partita.

Alec ricordava fin troppo bene il caldo, e ancora di più la sensazione di lontananza da casa che lo aveva sommerso quell’estate al Cairo. 

Ricordava perfettamente quanto fosse stata soffocante l'aria e come la sua uniforme fosse sembrata troppo, ma comunque l'aveva indossata con orgoglio, l'orgoglio di un soldato che custodiva i colori del suo paese.

Ricordava ancora meglio quanto facilmente gli fosse stato strappato via. Come lo sparo si era schiantato in aria forte come un tuono, con tutta la forza spietata di una tempesta mentre il proiettile gli aveva fatto a pezzi la carne e si era depositato attraverso la sua gamba, strappando un grido di agonia dai suoi polmoni.

Non c'era stata una nuvola nel cielo. Il sole splendeva alto e brillante.

Ricordava di aver cercato il colpevole, pregando interiormente che non fosse stato un bambino. Qualsiasi cosa, chiunque tranne un bambino.

La sua stessa innocenza gli era già stata strappata via. Suppose che fosse quello che la guerra faceva agli uomini. Gli avevano detto, prima di lasciare l'Inghilterra, che stavano combattendo in modo che l'erba fosse più verde, così i cuori sarebbero stati più caldi e si era reso conto troppo presto che era solo una brutta bugia. Aveva visto la loro sofferenza, la sofferenza come non aveva pensato possibile, la sofferenza a cui non avrebbe mai creduto se non l'avesse vista con i propri occhi.

Non c'era posto per l'innocenza in un posto come quello.

Non c'era posto per i bambini, cresciuti troppo in fretta e che combattevano con i mezzi che avevano, nel modo in cui era stato loro insegnato. Fissavano negli occhi la morte, senza paura, impassibili.

Alec riusciva solo a pensare a Max quando li aveva visti, e poteva solo pregare per loro di restare bambini, di rimanere giovani, innocenti e liberi dalla brutale realtà in cui vivevano.

Quindi, anche attraverso l'agonia, anche attraverso il flusso di sangue che aveva già iniziato a fargli girare la testa, anche con l'impedimento minacciato dalla morte che incombeva su di lui e il calore soffocante che soffocava i suoi sensi, aveva pregato tutti gli dei e i cieli che la sua morte non fosse per mano di un bambino.

Non era stato un bambino, ma Alec non era stato in grado di provare alcun sollievo.

Invece, c'era stata una voce in fondo alla sua mente.

AVREI DOVUTO SAPERLO. AVREI DOVUTO PREVEDERLO.

Ricordava di essersi domandato se il suo aggressore fosse consapevole che l'odio puro che mostrava così chiaramente sui suoi lineamenti era principalmente diretto a sé stesso piuttosto che ad Alec prima che l'oscurità lo avvolgesse completamente.

Ricordò l'impotenza che aveva provato quando si era svegliato nel reparto e il dottor Carstairs gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato rimandato in Inghilterra e che non sarebbe mai più stato su un campo di battaglia, che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di servire il suo paese ed era un miracolo se erano riusciti a estrarre il proiettile e aveva ancora tutti gli arti attaccati.

Era il primo giorno di luglio. Il caldo era insopportabile, ma Alec non era mancata così tanto la sua casa quando gli avevano detto che sarebbe tornato.

Il cibo avrebbe avuto lo stesso sapore adesso che sapeva cosa era la fame?

Il whisky che suo padre gli aveva insegnato a bere, lo avrebbe ancora scaldato?

Le mele del frutteto della tenuta e i fiori dei giardini avrebbero tinto la sua anima con le loro tonalità vivaci?

L'amore della sua famiglia sarebbe mai bastato a riempire il buco nel suo petto?

C'erano state molte domande nella sua mente mentre la nave che lo riportava a casa navigando pacificamente, domande che erano rimaste insolute per tutta l'estate nonostante i sorrisi che si era costretto a dare, nonostante le parole che aveva cercato di fuggire, nonostante la preoccupazione negli occhi dei suoi cari.

E poi, i colori vivaci erano tornati, tutti insieme, ma non nei fiori che mappavano intricati schemi nei giardini, non nelle mele che crescevano sugli alberi.

Ma nella stessa cosa che lo aveva portato alla sua rovina.

Un uomo.

Un uomo vivace, caldo, bellissimo, che pronunciava le parole in cui Alec aveva sempre sognato di perdersi.

Un uomo più terrificante di quello che aveva lacerato con un proiettile quello che era rimasto della sua innocenza, poiché aveva guadagnato il potere di strappare con le sue parole ciò che era rimasto del suo cuore.

Un colpo alla porta lo strappò al pensiero di Magnus, e Alec sospirò, inghiottendo il nodo in gola per consentire all'intruso di entrare con voce tesa.

Si rilassò non appena riconobbe le amichevoli caratteristiche di Maia. 

Il suo sorriso si è trasformato in un cipiglio non appena chiuse la porta dietro di sé e lo osservò bene.

"Hai un aspetto terribile."

Alec rise, sussultando per il dolore mentre si spingeva sulle mani per appoggiarsi alla testiera del letto. "Buon pomeriggio anche a te, Maia."

"Sono felice di sapere che almeno sei consapevole di che ora del giorno è " disse, facendosi strada verso le tende per aprirle.

Alec gemette mentre la luce invadeva la stanza, alzando una mano per proteggere i suoi occhi dall'aggressione.

Si girò di scatto per affrontarlo, le braccia incrociate sul petto, le sopracciglia tirate insieme. 

“Va bene, adesso parla. Cosa ti sta succedendo? Isabelle è venuta a farmi visita in prenda al panico perché apparentemente sei sdraiato da tre giorni a causa della tua gamba."

Alec premette le labbra in una linea sottile e si strinse nelle spalle. "Fa solo più male del solito" mormorò sottovoce.

Maia attraversò la distanza tra loro per sedersi accanto a lui sul letto, inclinando la testa per catturare i suoi occhi. "Hai di nuovo caricato troppo la gamba?" chiese lei dolcemente, sopracciglia corrugate dalla preoccupazione. "Hai camminato troppo a lungo?"

Alec scosse la testa. "Nulla di tutto questo."

“Togliti i pantaloni” domandò Maia, gesticolando vagamente. "La massaggerò per alleviare il dolore e mentre lo faccio, puoi dirmi cosa sta succedendo in quella tua testa che pensa troppo."

Alec iniziò a protestare ma uno sguardo intenso di Maia lo dissuase e allungò la mano per slacciarsi i pantaloni, facendoli scivolare giù dalle gambe con un altro sussulto, prima di coricarsi, fissando il soffitto.

I pollici di Maia gli scavavano nella coscia e si morse la lingua per attutire un grugnito, inspirando profondamente dal naso.

"Parla con me."

Alec sbatté le palpebre sul soffitto, sollevandosi. “Te l'ho detto, non è niente. Fa solo più male del solito. Immagino che non dovrei respingere troppo in fretta l'esistenza di Dio.”

Maia sollevò un sopracciglio confuso, i suoi pollici spingevano con un po’ più forza sulla pelle tesa attorno al suo ginocchio. "Che cosa? Di cosa stai parlando?"

Alec deglutì a fatica, spingendo i palmi delle mani contro gli occhi e sospirando. Era inutile nascondere la verità a Maia; lo conosceva troppo bene.

"Stavo appena iniziando a pensare che forse ... forse avrei potuto" mormorò, e non aveva bisogno di elaborare ulteriormente.

La realizzazione balenò negli occhi scuri di Maia. “È venuto in chiesa con noi domenica, e per la prima volta in assoluto, andare in chiesa non è stato un peso. Lo stavo guardando sulla via del ritorno e ho iniziato a pensare .. Forse non è così male. L'amore non può essere sbagliato, giusto?” 

Si è quasi strozzato con le parole, i suoi occhi bruciavano con un mal di testa in fiore come il dolore che Maia massaggiava fuori dalla sua gamba sembrava avvicinarsi alla sua testa. La parola gli pesava sulla lingua, ma non riusciva a trovarne una migliore. Non ce ne era una migliore di questa, perché era la brutale e innegabile verità.

"Ma poi ..." continuò, facendo una pausa per cercare di controllare il tremito nella sua voce. “Ma poi la mia gamba ha iniziato a farmi male e l'ultima volta che mi ha fatto davvero male è stato quando mi sono svegliato in ospedale. Mi piace pensare di non credere nelle forze celesti che decidono il nostro destino per noi, mi piace pensare che non ci sia un Dio che dia un giudizio sulla nostra immoralità, ma come posso non farlo quando il tempismo è così perfetto? ”

Lo aveva detto, la brutta verità che gli era venuta in mente quando la sua gamba gli aveva strappato il primo grido di dolore domenica pomeriggio. Ora il silenzio lo avvolgeva come un veleno, facendogli tremare le mani e facendogli battere forte il cuore nel petto.

Quando alla fine tornò a guardare Maia, con la gola stretta per le lacrime non versate, i suoi occhi brillavano di una tristezza che sapeva che lei portava solo per conto suo, lacrime che minacciavano di scivolare sulla sua pelle scura mentre sbatteva le palpebre.

"Tu ..." mormorò, e si fermò per scuotere la testa. "Pensi di essere stato punito?"

Alec si leccò le labbra, agitando nervosamente le dita.

"Io si."

"Oh, Alec " sospirò Maia, affettuosamente quasi sconfitta. Gli tolse le mani dalla gamba per afferrare la mano tra le sue. "Fa freddo, idiota" gli disse lei, sgarbatamente. “La tua gamba fa più male perché fa freddo. Nessuno ti sta punendo."

Quando Alec non rispose, gli strinse la mano con un po' più forza. "Penso che tu sia stato punito abbastanza" disse, e Alec dovette chiudere gli occhi, il suono dello sparo che echeggiava nella sua mente. “Ed è stato dagli uomini. E’ stata la stupidità e il fanatismo degli uomini a ferirti. Nessun Dio, o come tu scelga di chiamarlo."

Alec distolse lo sguardo, il cuore gli si strinse dolorosamente nel petto, e Maia si avvicinò per catturare i suoi occhi.

"Non importa quante volte te lo dico" sospirò, e Alec si sentì in colpa. 

“Non mi credi, amico mio. Quindi te lo ripeto: non hai fatto niente di male. Ma se non mi credi, forse ... forse dovresti parlarne con qualcun altro. Forse devi ascoltarlo da qualcun altro. Qualcuno la cui opinione è importante per te."

"La tua opinione è importante per me" disse subito Alec, corrugando le sopracciglia.

Maia gli fece un lieve sorriso. "Ma tu non sei innamorato di me, vero?"

Alec le lanciò un'occhiataccia ma si trasformò rapidamente in una beffa divertita quando vide il ghigno che le tirava le labbra.

"Tutto quello che sto dicendo è che penso che tu debba sentirlo da lui" disse lei dolcemente. “Forse è tempo per te di condividere la tua storia con qualcun altro. Magnus, o i tuoi fratelli. Isabelle era davvero molto preoccupata. Anche Jace, anche se non lo mostra chiaramente."

Alec increspò le labbra. "Lo so" sospirò. "Potresti ... potresti dirgli di venire quando esci?"

"Jace o Magnus?"

"Magnus " disse Alec umilmente. "Lo dirò a Jace e Izzy stasera."

Maia annuì. “Non posso dire di conoscerlo bene come te” rispose lei, alzandosi dal letto “ma è un brav'uomo, e ho visto il modo in cui ti guarda quando pensa che nessuno stia guardando. Non è Richard Shaw."

Alec fece una smorfia in quella che era diventata una reazione abituale a quel nome.

"Lo so" mormorò.

“Gli dirò di venire” disse Maia, allungando una mano per stringere delicatamente la spalla di Alec. “Potresti desiderare di rimetterti i pantaloni, prima. Oppure no. Sono sicura che non gli dispiacerà in entrambi i modi."

Alec fece uno spettacolo roteando gli occhi, ma una piccola risata gli stava già scivolando dalle labbra.

"Grazie, Maia."

Gli fece l'occhiolino e scomparve dalla porta.

Alec si strinse i pantaloni. La sua gamba era ancora dolorante, ma almeno il dolore angosciante si era fermato sotto le cure attente di Maia.

Passarono pochi minuti prima che bussassero alla porta e Alec sospettò che Magnus non fosse stato troppo lontano dalla stanza di Alec.

“Entra” disse, schiarendosi la gola a causa dell sua voce roca.

Magnus fece capolino. "Maia ha detto che volevi parlarmi."

Alec deglutì il nodo in gola e annuì, incapace di formulare una parola.

Magnus scivolò dentro, chiudendo la porta con le mani e appoggiandosi contro.

Alec aprì la bocca per parlare, per chiedergli di avvicinarsi in modo da poter vedere i suoi occhi e trovare lì la forza di dirgli tutto quello che desiderava condividere, ma le parole gli morirono di nuovo sulle labbra.

Magnus inspirò a fondo. "Alexander" disse dolcemente, ma Alec sentì come se avesse mormorato nel suo orecchio, e un lungo brivido gli attraversò la schiena. "Devo scusarmi."

Alec sbatté le palpebre, confuso. "Che cosa? Per che cosa?"

Magnus portò le mani in avanti, torcendo le dita nervosamente, e lo stomaco di Alec si contorse alla consapevolezza di aver portato questo tipo di angoscia. 

Voleva tirarlo più vicino, in modo da poter afferrare la sua mano e allontanare qualsiasi brutta sensazione.

"Mi rendo conto che forse ti stavo spingendo" Magnus ha sospirato. “Non volevo. Ho cercato di stare lontano ma ... è più difficile di quanto pensassi. L'ultima cosa che voglio è metterti in pericolo. Sono orgoglioso dei miei ideali di libertà, di essere me stesso il più apertamente possibile, ma so che non posso aspettarmi la stessa cosa da te, non nel mondo in cui viviamo. Lydia è molto bella ... ”

"Non mi ha sparato un ribelle" sbottò Alec, perché non poteva più sopportare il tormento negli occhi di Magnus.

Il resto della frase di Magnus morì sulle sue labbra e si fermò, raddrizzandosi contro la porta.

Alec si pizzicò il naso e si preparò con un respiro profondo prima di alzare lo sguardo, tendendo la mano.

"Per favore" sussurrò.

Il corpo di Magnus sembrò muoversi da solo, avvicinandosi finché le sue dita non scivolarono nella mano di Alec e si sedette accanto a lui.

"Mi dispiace se ti ho fatto sentire come se il mio problema fosse con te" continuò Alec. "Non lo è. Tu sei ... Non hai fatto nulla di male. Se sembra che ti stia allontanando, non lo faccio a causa tua, Magnus. E’ tutta colpa mia."

Magnus si accigliò. "Devo dire che sono confuso, Alexander."

"Lo so." Alec si leccò le labbra. "È solo che ... ho paura."

"Anche io" ammise Magnus senza un grammo di esitazione. “Conosco i rischi. È per questo che ti sto dicendo che non spingerò di nuovo."

Alec scosse la testa. "No" sospirò. “Voglio dire ... Sì, c'è quello. Non voglio che tu ti faccia male, e non mi perdonerei mai se accadesse a causa mia.”

"Alexander " mormorò Magnus "posso prendermi cura di me stesso."

"Lo so" disse Alec in fretta. "Ma non è tutto."

Questa volta Magnus non rispose, esortandolo a continuare con un piccolo sorriso e un cenno col capo.

"Quando ero in Egitto, il mio Reggimento era al Cairo" ha detto Alec, allontanando i flashback. “Facevo parte di una piccola squadra, una delle poche che aveva imparato a usare i fucili di precisione ed eravamo i migliori, quindi raramente andavamo sul campo di battaglia. Il nostro compito principale era svolgere missioni speciali, quelle altamente pericolose in cui erano necessarie competenze come la nostra. C'era un uomo nella mia unità, Richard Shaw. Alto, biondo, occhi blu."

La sua voce ebbe un fremito e Magnus strinse più forte la sua mano.

"Non sono mai stato interessato alle donne come dovrebbe essere per un uomo" mormorò Alec. 

Sperava che la confessione avrebbe sollevato un peso dalle sue spalle, ma il peso era ancora lì, indipendentemente dalla lotta che stava affrontando per pronunciare le parole ad alta voce. 

“Tuttavia, non ho mai avuto problemi a nasconderlo. Sapevo quanto fosse pericoloso per me, per la mia famiglia, quindi l'ho tenuto nascosto. Avevo già accettato di sposare Lydia prima di lasciare l'Inghilterra. Ma Richard ... Richard mi guardò come nessun uomo mi aveva mai guardato, come avevo visto innumerevoli donne guardare Jace."

“Ero lontano da casa, in un altro paese. Come Capitano, avevo la mia tenda ”continuò Alec. “Ha reso le cose più facili. Pensavo di essere innamorato. Non sapevo cosa ... ma ora vedo che era qualcos'altro."

Per un breve momento si chiese se le parole avessero trovato l'eco profondo che dovevano trasmettere, ma Magnus rimase impassibile, i suoi occhi morbidi e pazienti su Alec mentre ascoltava la sua storia.

"Richard e io non eravamo così diversi" ha detto. “Veniva da una famiglia benestante del nord e si era arruolato nell'esercito perché era una tradizione di famiglia. Anche lui aveva una fidanzata a casa ad aspettarlo. Suppongo di essermi fidato di lui più di quanto avrei dovuto. Ho pensato che visto che non eravamo così diversi, e dal momento che eravamo ... coinvolti, non avevo motivo di temerlo."

Uno sguardo oscuro passò sul volto di Magnus. "Cosa ha fatto?" chiese, con la mascella che si fletteva in anticipo.

"Una notte ... scattò " sussurrò Alec con la gola secca.

Poteva ricordare con terrificante chiarezza come i bei lineamenti si fossero trasformati in una maschera di odio puro.

“Mi ha chiamato per nome, ha detto che l'avevo trasformato in un abominio e che sarei marcito all'inferno con altri degenerati come me. Eppure non mi aspettavo che dicesse qualcosa a qualcuno, perché si sarebbe incriminato tanto quanto me."

Alec fece una pausa, osservando l'orrore assoluto di Magnus. I suoi occhi brillavano di rabbia sopita, ma rimase in silenzio.

Alec abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro mani. Le sue nocche erano diventate bianche per quanto si aggrappasse a Magnus.

“Non ho mai saputo con certezza cosa disse agli altri uomini nella nostra unità, ma non poteva essere niente di buono perché la settimana successiva fui convocato dal Maggiore. Ho negato tutto, naturalmente, e non avevano alcuna prova contro di me, così non è successo nulla. Ho pensato che sarebbe tutto finito così."

La sua voce tremò leggermente e Magnus si avvicinò quasi inconsciamente.

"Un mese dopo, fummo convocati per una missione perché una cassa di fucili era stato rubata dai ribelli" mormorò Alec. "Era un evento comune. Eravamo già stati impiegati in quel tipo di missione. Quando siamo arrivati sul luogo dove i ribelli erano presumibilmente nascosti, però ... non c’era nessuno."

"Ricordo solo di aver sentito lo sparo e il dolore subito dopo." 

Gli si strinse la gola e sentì le lacrime brillare nei suoi occhi, ma le trattenne, inspirando a fatica. 

“Non ho capito subito cosa fosse successo e il dolore era troppo, ma riuscivo a vedere chiaramente l'odio sulla faccia di Richard e il fumo che usciva dal suo fucile. Ha detto qualcosa sul prendere la questione nelle sue mani perché l'esercito non stava facendo nulla per sbarazzarsi di degenerati come me, ma ero troppo stordito per ricordare le sue parole esatte."

Magnus ansimò piano, la rabbia ora incisa sui suoi lineamenti.

"L'unico motivo per cui sono ancora vivo è perché non tutti gli uomini dell'unità erano andati avanti con l'ammutinamento che aveva pianificato" disse Alec cupamente. “Non c’era molto che potessero fare, comunque. Penso che fossero troppo spaventati dalle conseguenze, sia per me che per loro. Hanno tutti seguito la storia di Richard secondo cui un ribelle mi aveva sparato durante una missione di routine. Mi sono svegliato in ospedale due giorni dopo e mi hanno detto che mi avrebbero rispedito in Inghilterra e che non avrei potuto più servire il mio paese. Non vidi mai più Richard."

"Dov'è ora?" chiese Magnus a bassa voce, una scintilla scura e pericolosa nel suo sguardo. "Mi piacerebbe fargli visita."

Un piccolo sorriso tirò l'angolo delle labbra di Alec. "È morto" ha detto. "In realtà è stato ucciso in missione due settimane dopo."

"Sembra una fine troppo dolce per lui" rispose Magnus.

Alec si strinse nelle spalle. "Il risultato è lo stesso" mormorò. "È morto e io sono ..."

Sospirò, indicando vagamente la sua gamba. Inspirò bruscamente, ritrovando gli occhi di Magnus. Brillavano di rabbia che Alec non aveva mai pensato di vedere in lui.

Alec si morse il labbro inferiore, sfregandosi distrattamente il pollice sul punto vuoto dell'anulare di Magnus. "Quindi ... se ti spingo via, non è perché non lo voglio" mormorò, digrignando i denti. "È perché conosco meglio di chiunque altro quanto possa essere pericoloso e non penso di poterlo affrontare di nuovo."

Le sopracciglia di Magnus si inarcarono in un cipiglio. "Alexander" espirò ferito.

"Devi sapere ... Sicuramente, devi sapere che non avrei mai ..."

"Lo so" disse subito Alec. “Magnus, lo so. Non è di te che ho paura. È ... tutto il resto. Le conseguenze, il pericolo, il - "

Magnus lo zittì piano, e Alec chiuse bruscamente la bocca, chiedendosi se Magnus potesse sentire il suo cuore battere forte nel petto con la stessa chiarezza di Alec.

"Capisco." disse Magnus, allungando la mano libera per allontanare delicatamente la ciocca di capelli che era caduta sulla fronte di Alec. 

"La paura è una cosa potente, Alexander, soprattutto quando proviene dal tipo di esperienza che hai avuto."

Gli occhi di Alec si riempirono di lacrime e Alec fece un respiro profondo, provando a dominarle. Gli vennero in mente parole, parole di gratitudine e di lode, confessioni che non poteva sussurrare in chiesa senza la minaccia dell'inferno in questa vita e le seguenti appese sopra la sua testa.

Le parole non arrivarono e Magnus non sembrò trovarle più di Alec. Invece lo tirò contro il suo petto, avvolgendolo le braccia intorno a lui, e Alec si sciolse, seppellendo la testa nel collo, respirando l’ormai familiare profumo di agrumi e libri che appartenevano solo a Magnus.

Alec si perse nel calore del corpo di Magnus contro il proprio, nella sensazione delle dita che gli accarezzavano la nuca, nella pace che lo circondava ogni volta che Magnus era vicino e il conforto che la sua sola presenza riusciva a soggiogare.

Magnus si ritirò, sfiorando con il pollice la barba di Alec.

Un sorriso gli dipinse la bocca, ugualmente tenero e triste.

[" VIENI DA ME NEI MIEI SOGNI, "] mormorò, le labbra arricciate sulle parole.

Come Alec voleva baciarle, dimenticare le sue paure, la crudeltà che il mondo riservava a persone come loro.

[" E POI DI GIORNO STARÒ DI NUOVO BENE " ] mormorò invece.

Magnus sorrise di nuovo, ma in modo diverso. 

Premette un bacio tenero sulla guancia di Alec, appoggiando la fronte contro la tempia di Alec, il suo respiro caldo gli sfiorava la pelle e gli faceva venire i brividi lungo la schiena.

[ “SOLO COSI’ LA NOTTE RIPAGHERA’

L’ATTESA SENZA SPERANZA DEL GIORNO.”]

PER LE PIU' CURIOSE:

SONETTO 97 di Shakespeare

UDITE UDITE, il destinatario di questo sonetto non è una donna, ma un giovane, probabilmente il Conte di Southampton (Henry Wriothesley III. Il famigerato ‘fair youth’)

La poesia di Shakespeare, come tutta l’arte simbolica, ricrea continuamente sé stessa.

Per questo è immortale.

Il sonetto 97 è uno dei più belli, ma non solo, è uno dei più belli DI SEMPRE.

Solo chi ha vissuto la separazione può intenderlo nella sua pienezza.

Il sonetto si regge su una metafora semplice: 

l’assenza del giovane equivale all’inverno; la sua presenza, all’estate.  
Tali metafore, apparentemente facili, sono complicate dalla temporalità fisica: l'assenza che fa soffrire il poeta è avvenuta, forse, durante un viaggio, in un periodo tra la fine dell'estate e l'inizio dell'autunno.  
Metafora psicologica e mutazioni delle stagioni si intrecciano lungo i quattordici versi: DENSISSIMI.

I primi otto versi: senza te, nonostante fosse estate, ho patito i rigori dell'inverno nella mia anima: la mia vita era fatta vile e nuda, come nell’aspro dicembre.  
Era quel tempo dell'anno in cui l'autunno sta per cogliere il pingue frutto maturato dall'estate, ma seminato durante la primavera lasciva, epoca degli amori e della semina: e ora tale parto di frutti avverrà quando il genitore (la primavera) è morto, come quando la dipartita dello sposo lascia vedovo il grembo pregno della moglie, prossima al parto.

Il poeta non riesce a godere delle delizie della primavera; senza il suo amato anche le manifestazioni più rutilanti della natura, quando anche il plumbeo Saturno pare danzare, volgono nel loro contrario, nella fissità gelida e catatonica dell'inverno.  
La bellezza della primavera rispecchia la bellezza dell’amato e della sua presenza; senza di lui, la gioia della stagione è un'ombra e il poeta si riduce, perciò, a giocare e godere di ombre.

MA PER ME ERA SEMPRE INVERNO E LONTAN DA TE,

MI DILETTAI CON LORO COME CON L’OMBRA TUA 

\------  
Per me, è pura magia ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si sentiva come se fosse caduto in un'altra realtà, dove il suo corpo poteva riposare avvolto in una nuvola fluttuante, e il suo cuore poteva sognare un mondo migliore. xxx
> 
> Cos'altro dire, a si, buona lettura ;
> 
> Poesie in ordine:  
> \- Sonnets from the Portuguese by Elizabeth Barrett Browning  
> \- A Dream Within a Dream by Edgar Allan Poe  
> \- Invictus by William Ernest Henley

Alec spinse un pezzo di budino sul piatto, costringendosi a concentrarsi sulla discussione che stava avvenendo intorno a lui, ma aveva perso interesse molto tempo fa.  
Era il giorno dopo Natale e stava cenando con i Branwell.  
Lydia e suo padre avevano discusso di politica nell'ultima ora e normalmente avrebbe preso parte alla conversazione, ma la sua mente era altrove, come spesso accadeva in questi ultimi giorni. La cena era stata deliziosa ma mancava il calore che aveva invece condiviso due notti prima con i suoi fratelli, Simon, Magnus, Raphael, Luke e Maia. La notte era stata gioiosa, piena di risate e allegria, e per un po’ Alec era riuscito a dimenticare la costante frizione sul suo cuore che lo seguiva dappertutto.

Era tornato ora mentre guardava distrattamente la sua fidanzata commentare le ultime notizie dalla famiglia reale. Non era mai stato più consapevole dell'inevitabilità della sua situazione da quando Magnus era entrato nella sua vita e aveva distrutto senza sforzo le mura impenetrabili che aveva costruito intorno al suo cuore.

Lydia era tutto quello che un uomo dell sua generazione avrebbe cercato in una donna. Era intelligente, bella, gentile e proveniva da una famiglia ricca e nobile. I suoi genitori portavano la stessa gentilezza e il lavoro di suo padre come agente immobiliare per persone facoltose di Londra aveva dato le connessioni necessarie alla famiglia di Alec per vedere la propria attività fiorire ancora di più. Andava d'accordo con i suoi fratelli, e i genitori di Alec la adoravano.

“Alec?” chiamò dolcemente dall'altra parte del tavolo.

Alec ha sbattuto gli occhi uscendo dai suoi pensieri, posando lo sguardo su di lei. "Scusa " ha borbottato. “Sono un po' stanco per tutte le celebrazioni. Stavi dicendo?"

Il padre di Lydia, Charles, rise di gusto, appoggiandosi al tavolo per dargli una pacca sulle spalle. "Non preoccuparti, figliolo" esclamò con un largo sorriso. “Non abbiamo fatto altro che mangiare per tre giorni, quindi ti capisco perfettamente. Stavo chiedendo a Lydia se voi due avevate finalmente concordato una data per il matrimonio.”

Alec si costrinse a non mostrare il dolore che la semplice prospettiva gli stava riempiendo il cuore e lanciò uno sguardo a Lydia. Era perfetta, ma non faceva battere forte il cuore di Alec, perché quello era un risultato che solo Magnus poteva vantarsi di raggiungere.

Eppure, Alec si ricordava costantemente che avrebbe potuto essere peggio. Fino ad ora, non sapeva come sarebbe riuscito a guidare se stesso per fare quello che ci si aspettava da lui: sposarsi, mettere su famiglia con lei e avere figli che avrebbero avuto i suoi occhi azzurri e il colore dei suoi capelli. Almeno la considerava un'amica, ed era meglio che essere fidanzato con una perfetta sconosciuta.

Poteva immaginare la sua vita con lei. Si sarebbero sposati, si sarebbero trasferiti in una casa che il padre di Lydia avrebbe trovato per loro a Londra e avrebbero lavorato per loro. Avrebbero aspettato qualche mese prima di avere figli, forse un paio d'anni perché Alec pensava che gli servisse almeno questo per convincersi dell'idea di condividere un letto con lei nel senso più intimo del termine. Alec si sarebbe assicurato che fosse felice e avrebbe fatto finta di esserlo. Dopotutto era un'arte che aveva imparato.

Si sarebbe dimenticato di Magnus, perché era suo dovere, e non c'era conforto per loro in questo mondo. Avrebbe continuato a vivere, ignorando la sensazione delle labbra di Magnus contro le sue, di quanto essere amato ed essere ricambiato fosse assolutamente irrealizzabile.

Con il tempo, forse avrebbe persino dimenticato quanto fossero incredibili gli occhi di Magnus quando brillavano vicino alla luce del fuoco nello studio, e come il suo sorriso era riuscito a far sentire Alec come se avesse potuto raggiungere l'impossibile.

Alec si schiarì la gola e provò a sorridere, allontanando i pensieri cupi.

"Non ancora" ha risposto. "Con i miei genitori lontano, io che mi occupo dei loro affari, temo di non aver avuto il tempo di pensarci, ma sono sicuro che sarò d'accordo con qualunque cosa Lydia decida."

"Questo è il segreto di un matrimonio felice" rispose Charles, prima di emettere una risata forte che Alec si costrinse a condividere.

"Stavo pensando a un matrimonio in primavera" mormorò Lydia, i suoi occhi azzurri cercavano quelli di Alec. "Magnus ci sarà?"

Alec si ficcò le unghie nel ginocchio, abbastanza forte da far sì che il dolore bilanciasse quello che gli attanagliava il cuore.

"Non lo so" ha detto. "Non l'ho ancora chiesto."

"È il tuo amico scrittore?" chiese Charles bevendo un sorso di vino. "Quello che cerca una casa?"

Alec rimase immobile, tutto il suo corpo congelato per lo shock. "Io ... chiedo scusa?"

"Magnus Bane?" domandò Charles, lanciando un'occhiata confusa a sua figlia, che gli fece un rapido cenno del capo. "Era qui la scorsa settimana quando Lydia e le sue amiche hanno tenuto la loro riunione per i diritti delle donne e quando gli ho detto che ero un agente immobiliare, mi ha detto che in realtà stava cercando una casa e mi ha chiesto se potevo aiutarlo."

"Oh" espirò Alec, incapace di formulare una frase coerente.

Magnus lo stava lasciando.

Alec sapeva che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato, ma in qualche modo, ad un certo punto, aveva smesso di essere una realtà. Si era abituato così tanto alla sua presenza nella villa, all'odore di agrumi che lo seguiva, alle sue risate quando Max gli raccontava quella che era una storia emozionante solo per la sua giovane mente, al suono di lui e Raphael che bisticciavano la mattina. Magnus aveva lasciato il segno dappertutto, e Alec non poteva nemmeno entrare nello studio e ricordare un momento in cui era stato il suo rifugio sicuro piuttosto che suo e di Magnus.

Sembrava un pugnale conficcato nel suo cuore pulsante, quella piccola speranza che lo stava divorando dall'oscurità a cui era stato condannato.

Magnus se ne stava andando e non lo aveva detto ad Alec.

Magnus se ne stava andando e Alec non riusciva a respirare.

"Mi dispiace " ha detto Charles con un'espressione perplessa. "Pensavo lo sapessi."

"Lo sapevo" replicò Alec velocemente, le sue dita tremavano contro le ginocchia. "Certo che lo sapevo." Sorrise, annuì rapidamente al suo futuro suocero. “Non sapevo che Magnus te ne avesse parlato, ma sono contento che l'abbia fatto. So che troverai l'affare migliore per lui."

L'eterno sorriso di Charles si allargò e Alec si chiese se qualcuno potesse ipotizzare la totale devastazione che stava lentamente prendendo il sopravvento su tutti i suoi sensi.

"Certo che lo farò, figliolo!" esclamò. "Ogni tuo amico è un mio amico, e so come trattare i miei amici."

Alec annuì in quello che sperava potesse passare come gratitudine, sistemando il tovagliolo sul tavolo.

"Mi scuso, ma penso che dovrò interrompere la serata" ha detto, combattendo contro il proprio istinto per mantenere il mento sollevato e il viso illeggibile. "Mi sento un po' male e non vorrei rovinarvi la serata con il mio cattivo umore."

Le sopracciglia di Lydia si solcarono preoccupate e allungò la mano attraverso il tavolo. Alec deglutì e obbedì, facendo scivolare una mano nella sua.

"Oh, caro" ansimò. "Le tue mani tremano."

Alec si leccò le labbra, tirando indietro delicatamente la mano. "Sì, dovrei andare a casa e riposare un po’” disse, afferrando il bastone che aveva appoggiato al tavolo e alzandosi in piedi. "Grazie per la cena, era deliziosa."

Ha salutato e ha lasciato che Lydia lo accompagnasse alla porta.

Gli posò una mano sulla spalla, la preoccupazione scritta chiaramente sui suoi lineamenti, ma non disse una parola e per questo Alec era grato, perché non era sicuro di poter dire qualcosa senza lasciare che i suoi veri sentimenti venissero fuori.

Magnus se ne stava andando e non c'era nient'altro a cui potesse pensare, l'amarezza che saliva come la bile in bocca e intorpidiva tutto il suo corpo.

"Starai bene?" chiese lei preoccupata.

Alec non ha risposto, non ha trovato una risposta che non fosse un'altra bugia, quindi le ha fatto semplicemente un cenno veloce. Lydia non fece più leva ma increspò le labbra, sospirando.

Trovarono Meliorn che aspettava nell'atrio, stava chiacchierando con un uomo che Alec non aveva mai visto prima. Era leggermente più piccolo di Meliorn, con la pelle scura e gli occhi chiari e grigi che brillavano di gioia.

Si raddrizzarono entrambi in piedi mentre Alec e Lydia si avvicinavano.

"Non credo che tu abbia incontrato il nostro nuovo guardiano" disse Lydia mentre si fermavano davanti a loro, facendo un gesto allo sconosciuto. "Questo è John. John, questo è Alec Lightwood, il mio fidanzato.”

Gli occhi di John si ammorbidirono mentre si posavano su Lydia, prima di concentrarsi su Alec. Tese una mano, un sorriso caldo sulle labbra. "Piacere di conoscerla finalmente, signore" disse.

Parlava con un accento straniero, qualcosa di decisamente latino ma che Alec non riusciva a individuare. Probabilmente avrebbe potuto se fosse stato in grado di concentrarsi veramente.

Alec gli strinse la mano. "Allo stesso modo" ha detto.

"Ce ne stiamo già andando?" chiese Meliorn sollevando un sopracciglio.

Alec strinse la presa sul suo bastone. "Sì" disse semplicemente, e Meliorn si mosse immediatamente per prendere il suo cappotto.

Alec rimase in piedi tra John e Lydia, le cui guance avevano assunto un colore rosa che contrastava con la sua pelle generalmente pallida. Il silenzio era un po' scomodo, ma Alec non aveva cura di romperlo. Ogni suo pensiero si concentrava unicamente sulle notizie che aveva appena appreso, il suo stomaco si agitava sempre di più ogni secondo che passava con la consapevolezza che Magnus aveva deciso di lasciare la villa senza dire ad Alec una parola di quello che gli passava per la mente.

Per fortuna, Meliorn tornò nel giro di pochi minuti e augurarono a Lydia e John la buonanotte prima di camminare verso la carrozza.

Era già tardi. La notte calava presto in questo periodo dell'anno. Quando Alec era arrivato ore fa, il cielo era dipinto con una tonalità di rosso, arancione e rosa, ma ora era una tela nera oscura senza stelle da guardare.

La carrozza avanzava nel buio, il sentiero appena illuminato dai lampioni nella nebbia. Alec non poteva immaginare nulla attraverso il finestrino. Non era sicuro che avrebbe visto la propria mano se avesse teso un braccio fuori dal veicolo.

All'interno, era protetto dal morso del vento freddo, ma comunque si sentiva gelare.

Non era sicuro di cosa fare di quello che aveva scoperto. Magnus aveva tutto il diritto di andarsene, era sempre stato destinato ad andarsene ad un certo punto, ma sembrava troppo presto, e Alec capì che il dolore si stringeva sempre più sul suo cuore, e non ci sarebbe mai stato un momento in cui sarebbe stato disposto a lasciarlo andare.

I suoi sentimenti per Magnus erano sbagliati agli occhi della legge, ancor più agli occhi della Chiesa, e si era rassegnato al fatto che sarebbero rimasti un concetto astratto, un'illusione del suo spirito romantico.

La partenza di Magnus gli avrebbe reso più facile riacquistare l’autocontrollo che si era lasciato sfuggire attraverso sussurri e tocchi attenti.

Eppure, non c'era posto per la razionalità nella sua mente in quel momento.

Il pugnale era ancora lì, si contorceva nelle budella, strappandogli il cuore.

Il dolore era soffocante.

Alec si è spaventato quando la carrozza si è fermata di colpo. Perso nei suoi pensieri, non si era reso conto che erano già a casa.

Uscì con attenzione e inspirò profondamente, riempiendo i suoi polmoni con l’aria fresca dell’inverno, ascoltando il vento piangere per le sue illusioni spezzate.

Meliorn gli fece un cenno e guidò la carrozza verso la stalla. Tutte le luci della villa erano spente mentre Alec entrava, cogliendo il vuoto che le pareti sembravano contenere in quel momento.

Sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di dormire, non più di quanto avesse sentito il bisogno di mangiare quando era seduto con i Branwell. I suoi passi lo guidarono naturalmente verso lo studio. Forse era sciocco, ma aveva bisogno di vedere se Magnus aveva spostato una pedina sulla scacchiera, se il loro gioco era ancora in corso, o se aveva rinunciato del tutto quando aveva preso la decisione di mettere fine al loro calvario.

Era tardi. L'intera villa era addormentata, quindi Alec non si aspettava di trovare Magnus, non più di quanto si aspettasse che il pugnale scavasse più a fondo contro i suoi polmoni alla sua vista, seduto sulla poltrona vicino alla finestra, mentre scriveva nel suo taccuino. Indossava una camicia grigia con un gilet rosso scuro ricamato in oro e i capelli gli ricadevano inerti sulla fronte come sempre dopo una lunga notte.

Alec non trovò una parola per rendergli giustizia, e tutto il suo corpo tremò di rabbia.

Magnus era il suo unico crimine e la sua unica sopraffazione e se ne stava andando.

Stringendo i denti, Alec chiuse la porta dietro di se, ribollendo.

Magnus gli ha mandato uno dei suoi dolci e contagiosi sorrisi e questo è servito solo a farlo arrabbiare ancora di più.

"Buonasera, Alexander" ha detto. "Com’è andata la tua cena?"

Sembrava quasi allegro, e Alec fece un cauto passo avanti, cercando nel volto di Magnus una traccia di rimpianto, un indizio che il suo cuore fosse in frantumi come quello di Alec, ma non ne trovò nessuno.

"Hai chiesto al padre di Lydia di aiutarti a trovare una casa?" chiese in un sussurro.

La sorpresa ha fatto breccia sui suoi lineamenti e le labbra di Magnus si aprirono lentamente. Chiuse il taccuino, incrociando le gambe e rapidamente si ricompose, livellandolo con uno sguardo impassibile.

"Sì."

"Ne hai trovata una?" borbottò Alec, ma nel cupo silenzio della stanza, Magnus non ebbe altra scelta che sentirlo.

"Non ancora."

Alec deglutì, le sue dita tremavano di rabbia, anche se non era sicuro che fossero rivolte a Magnus più di quanto lo fossero all'ingiustizia del mondo.

"Me l’avresti mai detto?"

Magnus serrò la mascella, l'unico segno di disagio che si permetteva di mostrare.

"Non prima di averla trovata" ha detto.

"Perché?"

Le dita di Magnus danzarono inutilmente verso Alec prima di portarsele sul viso, sfiorando il pizzetto. Chiuse gli occhi, inspirando profondamente prima di allontanarli da Alec.

"Perché sapevo che avrei cambiato idea nel momento in cui mi avresti lanciato quello sguardo" disse, la sua voce appena sopra un sussurro.

Alec spinse le mani contro gli occhi, pensando. C'erano troppe emozioni che lottavano nella sua mente, ognuna delle quali cercava il dominio. La rabbia stava ancora affiorando, ma era mescolata a una tristezza soffocante.

"Avresti dovuto dirmelo" disse, le parole gli uscivano dalla bocca prima che potesse riprenderle. “Ho dovuto sentirlo dal padre di Lydia, Magnus! Tu ... non puoi semplicemente decidere di andartene e non dirmelo! Questo non è giusto! ”

Magnus si alzò in piedi per affrontarlo, anche se rimase dall'altra parte della stanza. "Si, dovevi ascoltarlo dal padre DELLA TUA FIDANZATA " grugnì lentamente, misurando ogni parola, i suoi occhi induriti puntati dritti su Alec. "A chi non è giusto, esattamente?"

"Non si tratta di questo" scattò Alec.

"Non è vero?" chiese Magnus. La sua voce era fredda, il suo tono aspro ma mai crudele. “Sai che non voglio andarmene, Alec. Sono felice qui. Ma non sono mai destinato a restare qui per sempre, e sappiamo entrambi che è una questione di tempo prima che il pericolo diventi qualcosa di più di semplici parole lanciate in aria. Non è giusto per nessuno dei due, ma non lo sarebbe mai stato."

"Non puoi andartene" disse Alec testardamente, scuotendo la testa. “Tu -Non puoi. Non ... non posso ..”

Si è fermato di colpo, incapace di finire la frase.

"Non c'è un lieto fine a questa storia, Magnus" sospirò, sconfitto, la frustrazione in ogni parola.

Il respiro di Magnus si bloccò e la sua mano si allungò verso Alec, ma ricadde al suo fianco quasi immediatamente. A quel punto aveva lasciato cadere la maschera, con gli occhi aperti perché Alec potesse leggere, tutta l'angoscia che vacillava in essi, e un pizzico di speranza che stava tentando così chiaramente di combattere.

"E’ per questo che devo andarmene" mormorò, mentre distoglieva lo sguardo. “Sai che è meglio così, Alec. Non posso restare qui mentre sei infelice per qualcosa che non è mai esistito. Se credessi che potrebbe, anche solo per un solo momento, partire sarebbe impossibile."

La rabbia ribolliva di nuovo nelle vene di Alec, fredda e indomabile. Si diffuse attraverso il suo sangue viaggiando fino al suo cuore, accecandolo al resto del mondo. Non poteva guardare Magnus, perché sapeva che avrebbe visto una parte della sua anima riflessa nei suoi occhi marroni e che era più di quello che poteva pretendere. Magnus era bello e crudo, e più reale di tutte le parole che riempivano le librerie dello studio.

Il mondo intorno a lui era svanito nell'oscurità, più scuro dell'assenza di Magnus anche se non era ancora andato, la solitudine si insinuava attraverso le sue ossa e si avvolgeva attorno ai polmoni e attorno al suo cuore.

"Devi fermarti" Alec strinse con forza i denti. “Non posso farlo con te che sei ... Non posso. Per favore fermati."

Magnus fece un cauto passo avanti. "Non sto facendo nulla" rispose piano, le sopracciglia corrugate per la confusione.

Se si concentrava abbastanza, Alec poteva quasi sentire il calore del suo corpo anche da quella distanza ed era sia troppo che non abbastanza.

“Stai sempre facendo qualcosa” replicò Alec, stringendo il pugno per resistere all'impulso di afferrare la vita di Magnus e tirarlo contro il suo petto. Il suo corpo formicolava, incapace di rilassarsi fino a quando Alec si rifiutava semplicemente di allungare la mano e toccare l'uomo che aveva di fronte. 

"Mi fai sempre qualcosa."

"Io ..." sussurrò Magnus, ma si fermò con un movimento della testa. "Mi dispiace."

Alec non era sicuro di cosa si stesse scusando esattamente, se fosse per la decisione che aveva preso o per la situazione in cui si erano trovati. Innamorarsi di Magnus era stato facile, il suo cuore era stato catturato dai colori vivaci dell'uomo che superava anche il paesaggio mozzafiato dipinto dalla tenuta nel picco dell'autunno.

Ad Alec, sembrava che fosse successo in pochi minuti, forse anche secondi, perché riusciva chiaramente a ricordare quanto fosse rimasto ipnotizzato nel momento in cui Magnus era sceso dalla carrozza che lo aveva portato qui, con indosso un abito grigio, un elegante cappello a cilindro e un magnifico sorriso che lo avrebbe fatto risaltare in ogni folla.

Forse Magnus si stava scusando per la facilità con cui aveva fatto innamorare Alec di lui. 

Forse sapeva già che era irrimediabilmente senza speranza.

"Io ... io non posso farlo" Alec si sentiva soffocare, costringendo l'aria a uscire dai suoi polmoni.

Si precipitò fuori dalla stanza, sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle e inspirò profondamente. Chiudendo gli occhi, si appoggiò al muro.

Era stato così vicino a cedere così tante volte, così vicino a toccare con la punta delle dita la libertà che l'amore poteva offrire, e tutto stava già finendo, con violenza.  
La legge era dura per le persone come loro, e non riusciva a capire come potessero condannare in modo così brutale qualcosa che invece era così puro, qualcosa che gli aveva riportato la pace nel cuore anche se ormai ci aveva rinunciato.

Come potevano affermare che era sbagliato quello che sentiva così assolutamente giusto?

Alec aveva seguito tutte le regole. Aveva ascoltato i suoi genitori. Aveva fatto la proposta a una donna. Aveva combattuto per il suo paese. E tutto lo aveva reso infelice, perché non c'era modo che potesse vincere contro un nemico invisibile, ancora di più quando quel nemico era lui stesso.

E forse c'era un altro modo per combattere.

“Cazzo” mormorò Alec sottovoce e si allontanò dal muro per tornare nello studio.

Magnus non si era mosso, ancora in piedi vicino alla poltrona, le braccia che cadevano inerte ai fianchi, gli occhi bagnati di lacrime non versate, ma sorpreso, la confusione e la stanchezza lampeggiarono nel suo sguardo quando ha trovato quello di Alec.

Alec chiuse la porta e si diresse da Magnus, stringendo il viso tra le sue mani tremanti.

"Non voglio che ti fermi " sussurrò Alec, la voce roca alle sue stesse orecchie.

Alec sentiva il respiro di Magnus balbettare sotto il suo tocco.

“Non voglio fermarmi ” mormorò Magnus, allungando una mano per toccare la sua guancia, il pollice che sfiorava teneramente lo zigomo, accendendo un fuoco nell'anima di Alec. "E non voglio nemmeno che ti fermi."

Alec emise un respiro sollevato, il cuore gli scavava nel petto e il mondo scomparve mentre le loro bocche si trovavano. 

Prima che la sua mente si perdesse e andasse via per sempre, le braccia di Magnus lo circondarono, legandolo sulla via del ritorno dall'oscurità. Si sentiva di nuovo impotente, ma questa volta ha ceduto senza combattere, sprofondando nel calore dell'abbraccio di Magnus, nel resto del mondo, nelle sue paure e nelle pericolose conseguenze.

Le labbra di Magnus erano morbide contro le sue, ma la sua presa quasi dolorosa nella sua disperazione, e fu solo quando Magnus sussultò, tirandosi indietro in cerca d’aria, che Alec capì che lo teneva stretto allo stesso modo, la sua mano si era fatta strada nei capelli di Magnus.

"Non possiamo" sussurrò Alec contro le sue labbra, ansimando.

"Lo so" rispose Magnus. Il suo alito era caldo e tinto con il whisky che entrambi preferivano mentre si schiantava contro la bocca di Alec, mandando un brivido lungo la schiena.

“Non andare” lo supplicò Alec, stringendo la presa sulla vita di Magnus, con l'altra mano scivolava per giocare con i capelli sulla nuca.

"Non voglio" ha promesso Magnus, e lo ha baciato di nuovo.

Alec stava assaporando la libertà attraverso le labbra di Magnus ora più che mai cosciente del fuoco che lo abitava, di quello che poteva essere la vita quando non doveva nascondersi tra le mura che aveva costruito così accuratamente e che Magnus aveva devastato con un sorriso .

Alec sentì la schiena colpire una superficie dura - una libreria, realizzò in un angolo lontano della sua mente - e si strinse saldamente contro il corpo di Magnus.

Gli girava la testa, un'accogliente vertigine a cui si è arreso volentieri.

Se dare via la sua anima era il prezzo da pagare per rimanere tra le braccia di Magnus per sempre, Alec era disposto a sopportare l'inferno nella vita e nell'aldilà senza pensarci due volte.

Con dita incerte, ha allungato la mano sotto la camicia di Magnus. Il gilet aderente non gli consentiva molta libertà, ma sentiva comunque la pelle che bruciava sotto il suo tocco e il suo corpo prese fuoco.

Le sue mani si agitavano tremanti con i bottoni del gilet di Magnus, le sue azioni erano guidate solo da un puro senso del desiderio, ma Magnus si tirò indietro.

Alec si lamentò in segno di protesta, Magnus gli posò una mano sul petto e si prese un minuto per guardarlo. Le sue labbra gonfie erano lucide, il mento un po’ rosso per aver graffiato la barba di Alec. I suoi capelli erano un disastro e le sue pupille dilatate così tanto da far svanire quasi completamente le scintille dorate, sostituite da un bisogno oscuro e primordiale che Alec era sicuro di trovare rispecchiato nei suoi occhi. Alec non poteva fare a meno di sentire l’orgoglio svolazzare nel suo petto alla consapevolezza che Magnus sembrava distrutto tanto quanto lui.

In qualche modo, tuttavia, Magnus sembrava trovare la forza per controllarsi.

"Alexander" sussurrò, e il suo nome suonava come una cosa sacra. Il suo pollice accarezzava con riverenza il labbro inferiore di Alec mentre inspirava profondamente. "E’ davvero questo che vuoi?"

"Quello che voglio e quello che desidero" rispose Alec senza esitazione.

Magnus ansimò piano, i suoi occhi brillarono per un secondo un misto di inestimabile affetto e sorpresa, e Alec si chiese se Magnus avrebbe mai smesso di sembrare così stupito dalle verità che gli confidava così facilmente.

"Hai mai -"

"No" ha mormorato Alec "non così. Ma con te, voglio farlo." si fermò, fece un respiro profondo per placare la disperazione e il bisogno di correre attraverso il suo corpo prima di chiedere: "È questo che vuoi?"

"Non ricordo di aver mai desiderato qualcosa più di quanto io voglia te, tesoro " sussurrò Magnus.

"Allora prendimi" ha chiesto Alec. "Ho bisogno di te" aggiunse in un sussurro rotto, un'altra confessione per la notte.

Le loro bocche si incontrarono di nuovo in un bacio livido e ci volle poco tempo perché le cose si intensificassero, per togliersi i vestiti, per esplorare la pelle nuda e per incontrare le lingue in una danza follemente sensuale.

"Mio Dio, sei bellissimo " sussurrò Alec quando era riuscito a scartare l'ultimo capo di abbigliamento di Magnus, riconoscendo a malapena la sua voce.

Magnus ridacchiò, tirando delicatamente la vita di Alec per girarlo, le sue mani vagavano sulla sua pelle come se fosse una cosa preziosa. Alec ha afferrato la libreria quasi automaticamente. Le labbra di Magnus si aggrapparono al suo collo, prima di viaggiare verso il basso, sulle spalle, lungo la schiena.

"Fidati di me" fece quasi le fusa, toccando l'osso del bacino di Alec, e Alec si portò il pugno in bocca per attutire un lamento "Non ha niente a che fare con questo."

Alec cercò di parlare diverse volte ma la sua capacità di farlo scomparve con il primo tocco della lingua di Magnus contro il suo buco, e poi non c’era altro che questo, e Alec cadde in estasi, rinunciò al potere che aveva affidato a Magnus, la fiducia che aveva riposto facilmente in lui.

Quando si ritrovò a parlare di nuovo, era solo per pronunciare il nome di Magnus, proprio come avrebbe pronunciato la poesia, con ammirazione e adorazione, e un intricato senso di passione e avventura che ha sempre accompagnato la scoperta di un peculiare lirismo.

Alec ansimava bruscamente mentre Magnus entrava in lui e spingeva nel suo tocco, strappando gemiti sfrenati ad entrambi, Magnus immerse la testa e catturò la sua bocca in un bacio lento e osceno che rese banale il dolore.

"Di più" si spinse contro Magnus, una mano che stringeva saldamente la libreria mentre l'altra scendeva per intrecciare le dita sul fianco.

I fianchi di Magnus si muovevano in avanti con una spinta lunga e regolare, assestandosi in un ritmo voluttuoso, e Alec inclinò la testa all'indietro, completamente preso dalle sensazioni che scorrevano nel suo corpo, perso in tutti, in Magnus, nelle sue dita che lo avvolgevano e imitando i movimenti costanti dei suoi fianchi.

Alec arrivò poco prima di Magnus, il suo gemito attutito dalla sua stessa mano, e Magnus crollò contro la sua schiena, ansimando.

Quando ripresero fiato, Alec si girò verso di lui e gli baciò le labbra gonfie, poggiando una mano sul cuore di Magnus.

"Non mi importa della legge" mormorò. "Ho bisogno di te."

Sentì il cuore di Magnus saltare un battito nel petto.

["Gli Uomini Non Potevano Separarci Dai Loro Vasetti Terreni " ] sussurrò, un sorriso stanco gli tirava le labbra mentre baciava di nuovo Alec. [“ Né I Mari Ci Cambiano, Né Le Tempeste Si Piegano. ”]

Alec ricambiò il sorriso.

Quindi, le poesie parlavano di questo. Le aveva ammirate prima, era annegato nella bellezza delle parole.

Ora, tuttavia, poteva capirle e il suo cuore sembrava urlare i seguenti versi prima che gli passassero sulle labbra.

[“Le Nostre Mani Si Toccherebbero Per Tutti I Bar Di Montagna, E, Alla Fine, Il Paradiso Sarebbe Rotolato Tra Di Noi, Dobbiamo Solo Giurare Il Più Veloce Per Le Stelle. ”]

Magnus gli mise la testa sul collo, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alla vita, e Alec si chinò su di lui.

La sua gamba non gli faceva più male, non più del suo cuore.

Magnus si svegliò con un senso di pace avvolgente e travolgente.

Allungandosi pigramente, guardò di lato alla finestra. La neve stava soffiando pesantemente, mettendo a tacere il resto del mondo. Il cielo era chiuso da nuvole bianche e grigie che si riflettevano nella coperta che copriva la tenuta da giorni.

Un nuovo anno stava per arrivare e Magnus sperava segretamente che forse il 1892 avrebbe portato i cambiamenti di cui il secolo aveva così disperatamente bisogno.

L'ultima volta che aveva visto tanta neve era a New York. Una tempesta aveva colpito la città e ricordava distintamente di essere stato costretto a rimanere all'interno della sua lussuosa casa per un paio di giorni. Sapeva che sua moglie aveva portato un ospite e che avrebbe dovuto soffrire la sua presenza in silenzio, sentendosi come il cornuto delle commedie con cui aveva riso.

Sembrava tanto tempo fa, ora che ci pensava, ma era passato solo un anno.

Se all’epoca gli avessero detto che tra un anno avrebbe vissuto a Londra e che il suo cuore si sarebbe aperto di nuovo per lasciarsi riempire dal brivido mozzafiato dell'amore, avrebbe riso anche lui.

Ora, tutto quello che riusciva a fare era sorridere, il ricordo degli occhi nocciola di Alec che brillavano con una scintilla mentre lo baciava per dargli la buona notte, si era stampato solo poche ore prima nella sua mente come un sogno beato.

Il pensiero lo fece accigliare e si sedette frettolosamente nel suo letto.

E se fosse stato tutto un sogno, una complessa costruzione della sua mente per alleviare le tribolazioni del suo cuore eternamente senza speranza?  
Aveva bevuto whisky la sera prima, incapace di pensare a nient'altro che Alec a cena con persone che avrebbe presto chiamato la sua famiglia, non disposto a lasciare che il suo cuore trovasse tregua perché sapeva che sarebbe stato spezzato.

Non poteva essere vero. Lo aveva sentito fortemente, il legame tra loro. Si era sentito così totalmente e completamente ubriaco che non era così sicuro che fosse davvero accaduto dopo tutto.

Un leggero bussare alla porta lo ha strappato dall'improvviso terrore che gli era penetrato nelle ossa e nelle vene e si strofinò gli occhi, per schiarirsi le idee.

Uscendo dal letto, afferrò la vestaglia e se la avvolse attorno alle spalle prima di arrivare alla porta.

Ha sbattuto le palpebre alla vista di Alec in piedi. Era già vestito e pronto ad affrontare la giornata, e sembrava affascinante come sempre, tranne che per le piccole borse sotto gli occhi unico segno di una stanchezza che aveva imparato a nascondere nello stesso modo in cui aveva nascosto la vera vocazione del suo cuore.

"Buongiorno" disse con un timido sorriso.

Magnus inarcò un sopracciglio, con la bocca asciutta. "Ciao."

"Posso entrare?" chiese Alec, inclinando la testa per mormorare. "Ti ho portato la colazione."

Magnus era stato così affascinato dalla pura venerazione nei suoi occhi che non aveva notato il vassoio nelle sue mani.

Schiarendosi la gola, aprì completamente la porta, facendo cenno ad Alec di entrare prima di chiuderla alle sue spalle.

Alec andò dritto al tavolino che si trovava di fronte al letto per mettere lì il vassoio, e Magnus lo guardò muoversi, ipnotizzato. Erano passate settimane dall'ultima volta che aveva visto Alec camminare senza il suo bastone - anche se c'era ancora una leggera zoppia, e Magnus si chiese di cosa si trattasse esattamente, pensando che dopo tutto non era stato un sogno.

"Li hai rubati dalla cucina?" chiese Magnus, per mancanza di qualcosa di meglio da dire, salutando vagamente il pane e la marmellata. Non aveva parole, e non si era mai sentito così disarticolato o incerto, come incapace di dire quello che gli girava veramente nella mente. “Perché sappiamo entrambi che Simon se ne renderà immediatamente conto e dovrò sopportare un'ora di lui che cerca di capire se li ho rubati perché non mi piace il modo in cui cucina le mie uova. Il ragazzo è -"

Le parole sono state soffocate dalle labbra di Alec che si scontravano con le sue, le sue mani incorniciavano il viso di Magnus in una carezza morbida e delicata che gli fece vibrare il cuore nel petto. 

Gemendo contro la sua bocca, Magnus fece scivolare una mano sul petto, l'altra si aggrappava alla vita di Alec, ricambiando il bacio, contento di perdersi nell'abbraccio di Alec, nel gusto delle sue labbra contro le sue, nel tocco che aveva desiderato da troppo tempo.

Questo era reale. Poteva sentire il cuore di Alec battere sotto la punta delle dita e il graffio della sua cicatrice sul mento. Era reale, nello stesso modo in cui la neve stava cadendo fuori, era reale, nello stesso modo in cui la libertà era quando cadeva nella natura selvaggia, nell'audacia di una passione proibita che conquista le leggi dolorose dei loro tempi.  
Tuttavia, Magnus indietreggiò, spingendo con cautela sul petto di Alec.

Le loro labbra si separono, ma Alec non indietreggiò, le sue mani scivolarono sul collo di Magnus, il pollice che si trascinava sulla linea affilata della mascella.

“Ho detto a Simon che ci siamo incontrati quando sono tornato a casa ieri sera, e che non ti sentivi troppo bene, quindi doveva lasciarti solo stamattina e che se lo desideravi, ti avrei portato la colazione e ti avrei fatto compagnia.”

Alec ha detto tutto in un respiro, occhi e labbra splendenti.

Le sopracciglia di Magnus si inarcarono in un cipiglio. “E ti ha semplicemente lasciato andare? Non è da Simon."

Alec rise dolcemente. “Bene, ha fatto molte domande. Suppongo, fosse preoccupato. In qualche modo, le parole -Magnus non si sente bene- sembravano tradursi in -Magnus è sul letto di morte- nella sua mente."

Magnus ridacchiò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Mi sembra proprio di sentire Simon.”

Alec sorrise, facendo un passo indietro. Magnus perse immediatamente il calore del suo tocco. 

"Allora " disse Alec, schiarendosi la gola "vuoi che ti tenga compagnia?"

Magnus canticchiava, con un sorrisetto che gli tirava le labbra. "Non lo so, Capitano Lightwood" mormorò scherzosamente, annodando le dita nella giacca di Alec per tirarlo indietro contro di lui. "Come suggerisce di lavorare per farmi sentire meglio?"

Alec sorrise, un sorriso sbilenco che gli fece arricciare gli occhi agli angoli e il cuore di Magnus si sciolse nel petto. "Proverò a pensare a qualcosa" sussurrò.

Magnus gli mise una mano sul petto, ma questa volta non era per spingerlo via ma semplicemente per sentire il battito forte del suo cuore sotto il suo tocco, e l'eccitazione che strisciava sotto la sua pelle nello stesso modo in cui faceva il suo.

Baciò il sorriso di Alec con un sorriso, agganciando le dita alla camicia per trascinarlo all'indietro verso il letto.

Era tutto reale, e per ora, nient'altro contava davvero.

.

Magnus con riverenza accarezzò le dita di Alec, tracciandole una ad una prima di spostarsi verso il suo braccio e di nuovo verso la sua spalla e il petto prima di appoggiare la sua mano sul fianco. La sua guancia premeva sulla spalla di Alec, il suo corpo avvolto in lenzuola di seta, si sentiva come se fosse caduto in un'altra realtà, dove il suo corpo poteva riposare avvolto in una nuvola fluttuante, e il suo cuore poteva sognare un mondo migliore.

Alec aveva ceduto al richiamo del sonno, e anche se all'inizio era stato agitato, si era presto rilassato sotto le dita erranti di Magnus. Non era stato in grado di fermarsi, perché finché poteva toccare Alec, sapeva che era reale e fintanto che sapeva che era reale, poteva permettersi di sperare, lasciare che la luminosità riempisse il suo io interiore e mormorasse parole che aveva smesso da tempo di ascoltare.

Non aveva rimpianti: come poteva, quando aveva così disperatamente desiderato condividere con Alec quello stesso sogno? Ma la paura stava ancora rosicchiando la sua mente, che il loro sogno sarebbe andato in frantumi contro la spietata legge, e sarebbe rimasto per sempre solo quello: un sogno, una speranza disperata.

[ “O Dio! Non Potrò Trattenerli Con Una Stretta Più Salda?  
O Dio! Mai Potrò Salvarne Almeno Uno, Dall'Onda Spietata?  
Tutto Quel Che Vediamo, Quel Che Sembriamo  
Non è Che Un Sogno Dentro Un Sogno?” ]

Era tutto quello che potevano sperare?

Era tutto quello che aveva da offrire, la prospettiva di cuori infranti e delusioni schiacciate?

Le labbra di Alec si sono posate sulla sua fronte, il naso seppellito tra i capelli di Magnus.

“Un Penny per i tuoi pensieri?

La sua voce era rauca, indugiava ancora nel sonno, ma contrassegnata dalla preoccupazione.

Magnus non poté fare a meno di sorridere, il sorriso di un uomo condannato e lo sapeva fin troppo bene. "Sono preoccupato" ha ammesso.

Alec passò la mano tra i capelli e prese una ciocca per girarla intorno al dito.

"Lo sono anch'io" mormorò. "Ma io ..." si fermò e Magnus sentì il suo petto tremare mentre si sollevava con un respiro faticoso. "Non mi dispiace mentire al mondo se significa che posso essere onesto con te."

E Magnus aveva trascorso anni a perfezionare la sua maschera, lucidando i suoi sentimenti per compiacere Camille, per compiacere i suoi amici, per compiacere il mondo, mantenendo le sue emozioni e le pareti intorno al suo cuore forti e insormontabili.

Aveva mentito per sopravvivere, aveva mentito per il gusto di mentire, aveva mentito perché era diventato un gioco per vedere fino a che punto poteva spingersi. Aveva mentito senza sosta fino a quando non riusciva a distinguere la verità dall'immagine che la gente voleva vedere di lui.

Aveva mentito, fino a Londra. Fino ad Alec.

Quindi sospirò, premendo un dolce bacio sulla spalla di Alec, e si lasciò andare all'onestà di un'affermazione che aveva pronunciato come se fosse una cosa semplice, ma conteneva devastazione nella sua complessità.

"Dobbiamo inventare una storia nel caso in cui venissimo arrestati" mormorò piano Magnus.

Alec canticchiò gravemente, le sue labbra si spostarono contro la tempia di Magnus. "Diamo la colpa a Blake e Wordsworth." mormorò in tono scherzoso.

E Magnus rise, tranquillo e gentile, una risata che sembrava accendere una luce merevigliosa in tutto il suo essere.

"Dico, che diamo la colpa a Henley" rispose.

“Henley?” echeggiò Alec, sdraiandosi su un fianco per affrontare Magnus, inarcando un sopracciglio perplesso.

[" Non Importa Quanto Stretta Sia La Porta "] recitò Magnus, sollevando una mano per farla scivolare tra i capelli arruffati di Alec. 

[“ Quanto Piena Di Castighi La Vita, Io Sono Il Padrone Del Mio Destino, Io Sono Il Capitano Della Mia Anima. ”]

Alec sorrise e lo baciò.

"È colpa di Henley."

.

Durante la prima settimana di gennaio, hanno sviluppato uno schema. Sapevano - o almeno sospettavano - che nessuno nella villa li avrebbe mai denunciati, o addirittura puniti. Ma la logica era semplice e del tutto inconfutabile: più persone sapevano, maggiori erano i rischi di essere scoperti.

L’inverno ha aiutato, in un certo senso. Faceva abbastanza freddo che nessuno li ha interrogati se passavano il loro tempo, giorno dopo giorno chiusi nello studio. Ha reso le loro notti più facili. Magnus non doveva intrufolarsi nella stanza di Alec, perché tutti erano già profondamente addormentati quando andavano a letto, ed era già uscito dalla sua stanza quando Alec si svegliava.

Alec avrebbe voluto vedere com’era Magnus al mattino presto, se non altro per sapere se tutta la sua gloria rimaneva anche quando il sonno indugiava ancora su di lui. Voleva sentire il suo cuore svolazzare nel suo petto all'alba come faceva tutto il giorno quando condividevano tocchi casuali e piccoli subdoli sorrisi che erano intimi solo perché erano condivisi con Magnus.

Era un'altra di quelle cose con cui Alec avrebbe dovuto imparare a vivere senza, ma poteva accettarlo finché potevano stare insieme a porte chiuse, a patto che sapesse come la pelle di Magnus poteva bruciare sotto la punta delle dita e come i suoi sorrisi saziati rendevano la morbidezza dei suoi occhi legati al cuore di Alec.

Poteva sopportarlo finché significava che poteva godere del suono di Magnus che soffocava una risata nel cuore della notte mentre seppelliva il naso nel collo di Alec.

“Non ti credo” ridacchiò Magnus, il suo respiro caldo mandava un'ondata di brividi che correvano attraverso il corpo affaticato di Alec, le sue spalle tremavano leggermente per le risate.

Erano distesi sul letto di Alec, corpi e anime così aggrovigliate che era impossibile sapere dove cominciava uno e dove finiva l'altro.

Alec ridacchiava contro i capelli di Magnus, le dita che correvano lungo la schiena nuda. "Mi sta chiamando bugiardo, Mr Bane?" mormorò con finto affronto.

"Ho semplicemente difficoltà a credere che Jace abbia vomitato nel palazzo di Sua Maestà."

Alec si strinse nelle spalle. "Ma l'ha fatto " disse, con un sorriso divertito che gli tirava le labbra. "È così che abbiamo scoperto che era allergico ai frutti di mare."

Magnus ridacchiò di nuovo. "Che cosa stavi facendo a Buckingham Palace?" chiese. "La Regina ha rapporti d'affari con i tuoi genitori?"

Alec inarcò un sopracciglio, allontanandosi per guardare negli occhi Magnus senza sciogliere i loro corpi. “No, era la cena per l’anniversario della sua incoronazione. Ogni aristocratico nel paese è tenuto a partecipare.”

"Aristocratico?" gli fece eco Magnus, il naso che si torceva confuso. "Sei un nobile britannico?"

Alec si accigliò. "Pensavo che lo sapessi " disse. “Mio padre è un Visconte. Dovevo sposare la figlia di un Marchese del nord del paese. Ecco perché ho chiesto a Lydia di sposarmi. I miei genitori mi avrebbero fatto sposare comunque. Ho pensato che se avessi fatto la proposta alla mia amica d'infanzia, almeno sarebbe stata un po' anche una mia scelta, e non sarebbe stato così male. I miei genitori non ne furono felici, ma non potevano fermarlo senza irritare il padre di Lydia, è uno dei loro soci in affari più importanti."

Gli occhi di Magnus mostravano rassegnazione come facevano sempre quando ormai l’imminente matrimonio di Alec veniva menzionato.

"Lo sa? Lydia?”

Alec scosse la testa. “Nessuno, a parte i miei fratelli e Maia. E sono abbastanza sicuro che anche Luke lo sappia. Non sanno di noi, però.”

Magnus mormorò pensieroso e allungò una mano per intrecciare le dita tra i capelli di Alec, allontanando le ciocche che gli erano cadute sulla fronte.

L’espressione sul suo viso ha fatto formicolare la pelle di Alec, il calore si è diffuso nello stomaco. Era uno sguardo che aveva già visto prima, e a cui stava iniziando ad abituarsi, uno sguardo di profondo affetto, sfumato da una leggera disperazione e da una lealtà incondizionata.

"So di essere egoista " mormorò Alec, deglutendo a fatica, e abbassò lo sguardo sul petto nudo di Magnus. "Non avrei dovuto chiederti di restare."

"Alexander -"

Alec scosse di nuovo la testa, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. "Ti ho cercato così a lungo, Magnus."

"NON POSSO LASCIARTI ANDARE" era sulla punta della sua lingua, ma non ha permesso alle parole di uscire e riempire il vuoto che ancora rimaneva tra loro nonostante tutto, generato dalla paura che alimentava la disperazione che i loro abbracci hanno sempre tenuto.

Magnus si sporse in avanti per baciare la fossetta sul naso di Alec. 

"Allora non smettere di cercarmi, anche nei giorni di tempesta" disse, con voce calma come una brezza estiva. “E mi assicurerò di non perdere di nuovo quello che mi hai ridato. Se voglio andarmene, lo farò. In questo momento, sono esattamente dove voglio essere."

Alec sorrise, una promessa e lo baciò, lungo, appassionato e assolutamente folle, ma se la sua mente era posseduta, era solo per Magnus, e il suo cuore prosperava nel palmo delle sue mani rivestite di anelli.

Tutto andava bene.

PER LE PIU' CURIOSE

Elizabeth Barret Browning, morta nel 1861 e seppellita a Firenze, è stata una poetessa inglese di grande valore e spessore culturale. Innamorata del nostro Paese. Il sonetto 2 si concentra sulla sua crescente relazione con il suo amato compagno di vita, Robert Browning. Il suo oratore insiste sul fatto che la relazione è il loro destino; è determinato dal punto di vista karmico, e quindi nulla in questo mondo avrebbe potuto tenerli separati una volta che Dio avesse emanato il decreto affinché si riunissero. Questo bellissimo pensiero risuona nei secoli nella vita di tutti i veri amori.

Ma solo tre in tutto l'universo di Dio  
hanno ascoltato questa parola che hai detto: "Stesso, accanto a  
Te che parli, e io che ascolti! e rispose  
Uno di noi ... che era Dio, ... e posò la maledizione  
così cupamente sulle mie palpebre, da farmi ammaliare la  
vista dal vederti , —che se fossi morto,  
i pesi della morte, posti lì, avrebbero significato  
un'esclusione meno assoluta. "No" è peggio di  
Dio che di tutti gli altri, o amico mio!  
Gli uomini non potevano separarci dai loro vasetti terreni,  
né i mari ci cambiano, né le tempeste si piegano;  
Le nostre mani si toccherebbero per tutti i bar di montagna:  
E, alla fine, il paradiso sarebbe rotolato tra di noi,  
Dovremmo solo giurare il più veloce per le stelle.

William Ernest Henley, poeta e giornalista inglese.  
Il titolo della poesia, “Invictus” fa riferimento al latino e significa “non vinto” ma venne tradotta INVINCIBILE dal critico letterario Arthur Quiller-Couch, che riconobbe la grandezza di questa poesia.  
All’età di 12 anni, Henley rimase vittima del morbo di Pott, una grave forma di tubercolosi ossea. Nonostante ciò, riuscì a continuare i suoi studi e a tentare una carriera giornalistica a Londra. Il suo lavoro, però, fu interrotto continuamente dalla grave patologia, che all’età di 25 anni lo costrinse all’amputazione di una gamba per sopravvivere. Henley non si scoraggiò e continuò a vivere per circa 30 anni con una protesi artificiale, fino all’età di 53 anni.  
La poesia Invictus fu scritta proprio sul letto di un ospedale.  
La poesia è stata usata da Nelson Mandela per alleviare gli anni della sua prigionia durante l’apartheid. Titolo: 

Dal profondo della notte che mi avvolge,  
Nera come un pozzo che va da un polo all'altro,  
Ringrazio gli dei qualunque essi siano  
Per la mia indomabile anima.  
Nella stretta morsa delle avversità  
Non mi sono tirato indietro né ho gridato.  
Sotto i colpi d'ascia della sorte  
Il mio capo è sanguinante, ma indomito.  
Oltre questo luogo di collera e lacrime  
Incombe solo l'orrore delle ombre.  
Eppure la minaccia degli anni  
Mi trova, e mi troverà, senza paura.  
Non importa quanto stretto sia il passaggio,  
Quanto piena di castighi la vita,  
Io sono il padrone del mio destino:  
Io sono il capitano della mia anima.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avrei dovuto dire di si

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so davvero come fare per spiegare cosa è stato questo capitolo per me, è stato un lavoro lungo e faticoso ma ho amato ogni virgola, ho amato ogni parola, verbo e mi sono lasciata trascinare dalla loro bellissima storia..  
> Non saprei dire quante ore ho impiegato, non lo so, non lo ricordo, ma ricordo il piacere che mi ha trasmesso, i brividi che le parole di Lecrit sono state capaci di farmi provare e non mi è pesato, al contrario è stato una gioia.  
> Ho ascoltato Wagner che è presente in questo capitolo e vi prego ascoltate Tristan e Isolde LIEBESTOD (lo so è strano ascoltare opera in tedesco, noi che siamo i maestri del bel canto, L'opera lirica è nostra, è italiana, ma a volte ci sono delle meravigliose eccezioni, come questa) la musica vi inonderà con la sua potenza e capirete meglio il loro dolore. Vi lascio, come sempre troverete delle note speciali alla fine e buona lettura a chi riuscirà ad arrivare fino in fondo.
> 
> opere nel loro ordine giusto:  
> \- Tristan and Isolde, opera by Richard Wagner (originally in German)  
> \- Wild nights - Wild nights! by Emily Dickinson  
> \- When We Two Parted by Lord Byron

Il Palais Garnier di Parigi era indiscutibilmente uno dei più impressionanti pezzi di architettura che Magnus abbia mai visto in vita sua.  
Uno dei teatri più grandi e opulenti in cui era entrato, con le sue numerose camere, anticamere e sotterranei. Era uno straordinario labirinto di persone e passaggi nascosti, un focolaio di politica e ricchezza, un luogo d'arte e pura bellezza.  
Possedeva un raro splendore e salire la grande scalinata lo aveva colpito più dell'ascolto di: Le Nozze di Figaro di Mozart . 

Stava fissando i dipinti religiosi sul soffitto del Grand Foyer quando Raphael era venuto per guidarlo al Palco a loro riservato per la notte, ipnotizzato dalla sua rara, colorata eleganza.  
Il teatro dell'Opera di Covent Garden non era minimamente vicino alla grandezza del Palais, ma alla serata di inaugurazione, non c'era posto più brillante e vivace al mondo.  
Uomini e donne erano vestiti all'ultima moda e parlavano di mondanità, lanciando complimenti in aria con la stessa facilità dei pettegolezzi. Isabelle aveva agganciato il suo braccio con quello di Magnus, presentandolo a persone di cui avrebbe dimenticato il nome non appena la notte fosse finita, troppo affascinato dall'atmosfera generale per partecipare veramente a quello che di solito era il suo forte.

Alec era scomparso da qualche parte con il piccolo Max, apparentemente per procurargli da mangiare, perché il ragazzo si era lamentato di avere fame durante tutto il tragitto.

Si incontrano di nuovo pochi minuti prima dell'inizio dell'Opera nel loro Palco, dove Max e Alec erano già seduti, Alec stava gesticolando in direzione del palcoscenico, mentre spiegava qualcosa al suo fratellino con silenziosi sussurri. Magnus ha preso posto al suo fianco più vicino al muro, e Alec gli ha fatto un rapido sorriso, tendendogli un bicchiere di vino rosso prima di riportare di nuovo la sua attenzione su Max.

Magnus si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e ha preso un sorso, canticchiando contento, osservando il velluto rosso che li circondava. In questo, era molto simile al Palais Garnier, anche se mancavano gli ornamenti d'oro. In tutti gli altri aspetti, la cosa che rendeva l'esperienza ancora più piacevole, la compagnia era indiscutibilmente eccezionale.

"Hai mai visto Tristano e Isotta?" chiese piano Alec mentre si sporgeva impercettibilmente verso di lui, dopo aver abbandonato il fratellino che adesso chiacchierava con la sorella. 

Il suo sorriso portava un'eccitazione quasi giovanile. I suoi occhi erano adoranti come sempre quando penetravano nell'anima di Magnus, arricciandosi leggermente agli angoli.

"Mai" ha risposto Magnus, ricambiando facilmente il sentimento. “Né un pezzo di Wagner. Ho letto il racconto, però. L'amore proibito non finisce mai bene nella finzione, vero?”

Poteva sentire il fatalismo nella sua stessa voce e si è morso il labbro inferiore, rimproverandosi interiormente. Alec non rispose, distogliendo lo sguardo mentre le luci cominciavano a spegnersi in tutto il teatro, facendoli precipitare nell'oscurità.

Dita fredde e timide sfiorarono quelle di Magnus.

"Nella finzione" mormorò Alec sottovoce, esitante quanto determinato.

La musica riempì l'aria, senza fretta, costantemente, e Magnus dimenticò di dare una risposta altrettanto fiduciosa mentre il mondo intorno a lui svaniva. Rimasero solo i violini, invitandolo lentamente verso un nuovo cammino, e si lasciò volentieri trasportare su una nave sulla strada per la Cornovaglia, molti secoli fa.

La mano di Alec non si era mossa, le nocche si sfiorarono senza mai toccarsi. Ha fatto battere il cuore di Magnus nel suo petto, come il soprano di Isotta. La sua voce aveva colore e passione, struggente in ogni nota, esaltata in ogni parola, raffinata come il vino che Alec aveva acquistato per lui. Il tenore di Tristano era un compagno perfetto, profondo e strutturato. Le loro voci si fondevano perfettamente.

Il preludio era una lunga successione di frasi concatenate, insaziabili e seducenti, e Magnus si perse nella musica, e il significato che aveva per colui aveva osato ascoltare.  
Parlava di desiderio ardente, estasi e della miseria che l'amore poteva portare.

Non c'era nessuna pozione d'amore mistica coinvolta nel loro caso, ma Magnus sentì lo stesso desiderio disperato degli innamorati risuonare fino al suo midollo. Alla fine del primo atto, era troppo tardi per loro; non c'era scampo al tormento a cui avevano ceduto.

Alla Luce Del Giorno, che Ti Mostrava Traditore,  
Volli Sfuggire e Là, nella Notte, Condurti Con Me;  
Là dove il Buio Prometteva La Fine di Ogni Inganno,  
la Caduta Di Ogni Falsa Illusione;  
Là, per Bere Eterno Amore,  
Per Consacrarti Con me, Uniti, alla Morte!  
Siamo Ormai Consacrati Alla Notte!  
Il Fraudolento Giorno Potrà Separarci Ma Non più Illuderci.

Alla fine del primo atto, le dita di Magnus tremavano contro quelle di Alec, e il petto gli faceva male.

Il secondo atto è stato una specie di miracolo. Era destinato a parlare di un sogno inconsistente, ma Magnus sentiva che possedeva tutto quel potere concreto che le sue due settimane con Alec gli avevano portato. Tutto sarebbe potuto morire, ma come gli amanti del racconto lirico, il desiderio sarebbe sopravvissuto, immortale. Indipendentemente da quanti baci avevano condiviso a porte chiuse, da quanti abbracci la notte aveva assistito, il desiderio trovava sempre il modo di rinnovarsi, attraverso sguardi privati e tocchi della pelle.

Nonostante i divieti, nonostante la morale, Tristano e Isotta si ritrovarono nell'oscurità, legati insieme dalla notte, fedeli solo al proprio cuore e l'un all'altro. Il duetto d'amore fu sontuoso e devastante, e le dita di Alec si spostarono contro quelle di Magnus per intrecciarle insieme, godendo dell'oscurità del teatro che consentiva loro quel momento solo per loro stessi.

Alla fine del secondo atto, quando Tristano cadde a terra con una nota devastante ma perfettamente acuta, una sola lacrima traditrice era scivolata sulla guancia di Magnus.

Se Sono Consapevole di Me stesso, Quanto Sono Impoverito!  
Se Mi sono Completamente Perso, Quanto Sono Ricco!  
Se Muoio Diventando Cieco in Estasi;  
Se Non Vedo Più il Mondo,  
Allora io Stesso Sono il Mondo,  
La Vita Più Sacra dell'Amore.

Magnus si chiese se Richard Wagner avesse provato la vera beatitudine dell'amore e se lo avesse fatto, se di quell'amore si fosse mai saziato. 

Aveva mai sentito quell'euforia unica, quell'emozione incomparabile del bacio di un amante, di una mente che si arrendeva all'unica verità a cui poteva credere?

La mano di Alec aveva già lasciato la sua quando le luci si accesero per l'intervallo e Magnus rimase immobile a lungo, fissando il palcoscenico in cui Tristano era morto un momento fa. Era vagamente consapevole di Isabelle e Max che uscivano fuori per allentare il dolore nelle loro gambe e Alec che indugiava al suo fianco.

"Devi ammettere che le somiglianze sono inquietanti" mormorò Magnus, con voce tesa e ansimante, estranea alle sue stesse orecchie.

"Bé, posso iniziare a cantare se hai bisogno di una prova del contrario" rispose Alec con esitazione.

L'angolo delle sue labbra si contrasse con un sorriso e Magnus alla fine girò la testa per affrontarlo, sbattendo le palpebre per allontanare le lacrime dai suoi occhi.

"Oh, mio caro," sussurrò dolcemente Magnus, grato per la riservatezza che il Palco teneva lontano orecchie e occhi indiscreti. Avrebbe allungato la mano per asciugare le lacrime se non fossero stati esposti.

"È un capolavoro."

Il tentativo di eludere un discorso doloroso era palesemente ovvio - tanto ovvio quanto la storia che si svolgeva davanti ai loro occhi che aveva colpito entrambi con uguale forza.  
Rimasero in un comodo silenzio per il resto dell'intervallo, godendosi l'uno la vicinanza dell'altro in assenza del reciproco tocco.

Il terzo atto fu un'apoteosi, in qualche modo ugualmente malinconico ed esaltante. I temi di Isotta e Tristano si sono sciolti in modo impeccabile, mettendo insieme l'intero conflitto tra vita e morte che la loro passione condannata aveva portato su di loro. Caddero insieme, la grazia dimenticata, sfuggendo infine alle illusioni che un mondo crudele li aveva indotti a credere e allo stesso tempo al peso delle loro stesse coscienze. 

Ha illustrato le gioie e le sofferenze dell'amore con una precisione che gli ha spezzato il respiro in gola.

Hanno trovato conforto nella morte, ma il vero messaggio era altrove. L'unica cura, allora e ora, era di perderti in un oceano - infinito e indomabile - di amore.

Questo, Magnus potrebbe farlo.

I suoi peccati significavano poco, per la salvezza che cercava e che non avrebbe trovato nell'aldilà. L'aveva trovato proprio qui a Londra, senza nemmeno guardare, senza nemmeno sperare.

Quella notte, quando si trascinò a letto con Alec, molto tempo dopo che la villa era diventata silenziosa, l'Opera di Wagner risuonava ancora nella sua mente.

Alec lo avvolse tra le sue braccia e lo baciò e la musica si fermò in modo che l'anima di Magnus potesse cantare una melodia tutta sua, una che solo loro due insieme potevano comporre.

Il suo cuore era più leggero di quanto non fosse mai stato.

Finalmente libero.

Portare Simon fuori dalla sua cucina era una specie di miracolo.

Dopo la colazione, Simon di solito si rinchiudeva lì per ore, sperimentando pasti innovativi che aveva raccolto dalle molte persone che aveva incontrato lavorando nella villa o semplicemente dalla sua mente eccessivamente produttiva.

C'era però la rara eccezione, dei giorni di mercato. Non ci andava ogni settimana, ma quando lo faceva, partiva sempre alle prime luci dell'alba, quando solo Alec e Meliorn erano già svegli, e tornava solo nel tardo pomeriggio dopo che la notte era già calata.

Era l'unico momento in cui Alec, padrone che era in assenza dei suoi genitori, era autorizzato a stare in cucina. Sembrava che Simon avesse sviluppato un sesto senso sul suo posto di lavoro, e nessuno poteva spostare il minimo oggetto senza che se ne accorgesse, il che si traduceva in sguardi lunghi e di disapprovazione il giorno successivo, se il colpevole capitava che fosse Jace.

Questa settimana, tuttavia, Isabelle era andata con lui, e mentre tendeva ad illuminare la giornata di Simon con il più piccolo dei sorrisi, Alec era abbastanza certo che un’intera giornata con lei gli avrebbe permesso di farla franca con Magnus nascosto in cucina in modo che potessero godere di un bicchiere di vino dopo pranzo e gustare i dolci tiepidi avanzati dalla colazione.

La combinazione del vino rosso e dei dolci non era esattamente l'ideale, ma Alec non era mai stato schizzinoso riguardo al suo cibo o alle sue bevande –sia lui che Magnus preferivano il wisky che tenevano accuratamente nascosto nello studio - e la vista di Magnus che gemeva era sufficiente ad annientare ogni tipo di protesta da parte sua.

"Tesoro, devi assaggiare questo," disse Magnus, portandosi una mano alla bocca mentre masticava.

La gioia sbocciò facilmente nella fossa dello stomaco di Alec, materializzandosi sotto forma di un sorriso un po' sciropposo sui suoi lineamenti. Ha allungato una mano per afferrare il pezzo di torta dalla mano di Magnus, solo per farsi scacciare via.

Tirò indietro la mano, il suo cipiglio svanì non appena colse lo sfarfallio malizioso nelle ambre di Magnus.

"Per favore?" brontolò, fin troppo disinibito per sembrare tutt'altro che divertito.

Il sorriso di Magnus si allargò mentre portava il dolce sulla bocca di Alec, e Alec roteò gli occhi scherzosamente prima prendere un morso. Era delizioso, e non era certo una sorpresa. Simon era stato caldamente raccomandato da Luke e una volta assaggiato il suo cibo, la madre di Alec aveva esitato solo per un secondo prima di assumerlo nonostante la sua giovane età. Ma quello che lo rendeva ancora più delizioso, tuttavia, era senza dubbio il fatto che poteva condividerlo con Magnus, solo loro due nel calore della cucina.  
Non avevano molte opportunità di condividere momenti come questo al di fuori dello studio, e anche se era ancora nascosto agli occhi del mondo, Alec si sentiva in qualche modo audace semplicemente per il loro cambio di scenario.

Era liberatorio, come ogni momento che trascorreva da solo con Magnus.

Scuotendo la testa, Alec prese un cannolo dal piatto, presentandolo a Magnus con un sorriso, e Magnus gli lanciò uno sguardo giocoso prima di sporgersi in avanti e morderlo.

Alec non riuscì a trattenere il piccolo gorgoglio nello stomaco. Non c'era nemmeno qualcosa di veramente divertente, ma era piuttosto il risultato di un ridicolo senso di gioia che si diffondeva attraverso di lui con la stessa facilità con cui Magnus si era infilato sotto la pelle.

È stato perfetto, per quel breve periodo che è durato. Un rumore risuonò dietro Alec e si sono allontanati nello stesso movimento. Alec cercò di non lasciare che il suo cuore battesse troppo dolorosamente come lo sguardo abbattuto di Magnus, ma tutta la sua determinazione non avrebbe potuto impedirlo. Inghiottendo un sospiro, si voltò per affrontare l'intruso, pronto a trovare Simon che tornava dal mercato. Invece, il suo sguardo si è posato su Lydia, i suoi capelli biondi raccolti in una intricata treccia avvolta sulla nuca.

Alec infilò le unghie nei palmi delle mani, esortandosi a non mostrare sui suoi lineamenti quanto fosse completamente sorpreso e spaventato.

"L-Lydia" ha buttato fuori. Il suo nome era monotono sulle sue labbra, né mai sarebbe stato più di quello. Non poteva mai essere paragonato al modo in cui il nome di Magnus rotolava sulla sua lingua, per sempre colorato dalla riverenza e dal rispetto che aveva guadagnato, o sussurrato all'orecchio nel cuore della notte come una cosa sacra - perché lo era.

Sbattendo gli occhi azzurri su di loro, un lieve ed educato sorriso ha arricciato le sue labbra. 

"Ciao" ha detto. "È un brutto momento?"

Ci sarebbe mai stato un momento abbastanza buono perché la sua presenza non accendesse un dolore che Alec sentiva già insinuarsi nel suo cuore?

“Certo che no, mia cara,” ha scherzato Magnus, avanzando per afferrare la sua mano tra le sue, afferrandola saldamente prima di lasciarsi andare.

"Cosa ti porta qui?" Alec riuscì a dire, con le tempie che gli pulsavano dolorosamente.

Se Lydia non era infastidita dalla sua insolita mancanza di buone maniere, non lo ha mostrato. I suoi occhi si fecero più morbidi quando si posarono su di lui.

"Ho bisogno di parlare con te del matrimonio" ha detto. "Mio padre ha saputo che i tuoi genitori torneranno presto, quindi abbiamo discusso su una data e volevo parlartene prima di decidere qualcosa."

Alec si appoggiò al suo bastone, esortandosi a non lasciare che i suoi occhi vagassero verso Magnus, spaventato da quello che sarebbe stato in grado di leggere sui suoi tratti eterei.

Magnus non ne parlava mai, nemmeno quando erano solo loro due, condividevano segreti nella sicurezza della stanza di Alec con solo l’oscurità che li circondava. Il nome di Lydia non ha mai superato la barriera delle sue labbra, non più di quanto abbia permesso loro di discutere del futuro oscuro che si prospettava per loro.

Ma Alec sapeva che Magnus lo temeva così come lo temeva lui stesso.

"Bé, è meglio che vi lasci allora," disse Magnus, e il suo sguardo trovò quello di Alec. I suoi occhi ambrati erano illeggibili dietro la maschera che indossava per nascondere la chiamata del suo cuore, ma il cuore di Alec si strinse comunque nel suo petto. “Sarò nello studio. Credo che abbiamo lasciato la nostra partita a scacchi in sospeso. Vado a inventare qualche tattica."

Non era vero. Magnus lo aveva battuto la sera prima, Alec era stato troppo distratto dalla luce della candela che si era impigliata nei capelli di Magnus per concentrarsi su qualsiasi cosa tranne che su questo. L'unico gioco che stavano facendo ora era molto più pericoloso, molto più letale.

Annuì semplicemente, con le parole che turbinavano nella sua testa ma non trovarono una via d'uscita, e Alec guardò, impotente e muto, mentre Magnus si allontanava e scompariva dalla cucina. Si è concesso un momento - breve ma beato - per ricordare il modo in cui gli occhi di Magnus avevano brillato solo una frazione di secondo prima che Lydia entrasse in cucina, il modo in cui la sua risata era rimbalzata contro le pareti, riempiendo Alec di calore e quella strana sensazione che aveva imparato ad associare alla presenza di Magnus: la felicità.

Il momento era fugace, ed era passato molto tempo quando si rivolse di nuovo a Lydia.

"Sto ascoltando" disse.

.

Il vento freddo scivolava attraverso le scuderie, un dolce suono che non rendeva giustizia al modo in cui sentiva che stava precipitando. La criniera di Idris si spiegava frustata dolcemente con un corso d’acqua particolarmente ruvido, e Alec ha spostato una mano sul collo del suo cavallo per rassicurarlo, mentre l'altra accarezzava il fianco con una spazzola morbida.

"Clary sarà disoccupata se Jace e tu continuerete a intrufolarvi per prendervi cura dei cavalli" una voce giocosa è arrivata alle sue spalle.

Le labbra di Alec sussultarono con un sorriso, ma non si voltò. "Penso che io e Jace ci intrufoliamo nelle stalle per motivi molto diversi."

"Infatti" ha detto Isabelle, il tono della sua voce ha costretto Alec ad affrontarla. "Cosa c'è che non va?"

"Niente" ha risposto Alec scrollando le spalle, spostandosi dall'altra parte di Idris.

"Bé, sono appena tornata dal mercato e ho trovato Magnus da solo nello studio" ha detto, e la leggera contrazione del suo sopracciglio era tutta l'indicazione che ha dato un vero significato che si trovava sotto le sue parole. "Mi aspettavo di trovarti lì, ma Magnus ha detto che Lydia è venuta in visita e da allora non ti ha più visto."

Alec canticchiava distrattamente, spazzando via la polvere da Idris.

"Alec," sospirò Isabelle, avvicinandosi.

C’erano delle scuse nel modo in cui ha pronunciato il suo nome, qualcosa di più saggio dei suoi anni e più miserabile di quanto avrebbe mai permesso alla sua sorellina di essere. 

Distolse lo sguardo. Inspirando profondamente, Alec si leccò le labbra, asciugandosi la fronte con il dorso della mano e aprendo i primi bottoni del panciotto con l'altra. L'aria sembrava essere troppo poca nelle stalle, che scorreva via dai suoi polmoni ad ogni momento che passava.

"Abbiamo fissato una data per il matrimonio" mormorò, ma i suoi occhi erano inchiodati sulla spalla del suo cavallo.

Isabelle annuì, guardandolo mentre accarezzava leggermente la fronte di Idris. "E tu, ti nascondi qui perché non vuoi dirlo a Magnus?"

Alec si è congelato, lanciando uno sguardo a sua sorella prima di concentrarsi rapidamente sul suo compito. "Perché non dovrei dirlo a Magnus?" ha affermato con disinvoltura.

Isabelle gli lanciò uno sguardo intenso e girò intorno a Idris per togliere la spazzola dalla mano di Alec, costringendolo ad affrontarla. Con un sospiro, allungò una mano per afferrargli la spalla, stringendola leggermente.

"Credi davvero che qualcuno sotto questo tetto non sappia di voi due?" chiese lei con un tono morbido e rassicurante che gli ha fatto tremare dolorosamente lo stomaco. Alec si sentiva pallido con il terrore che filtrava nelle sue vene, ma Isabelle non lo lasciò andare nel panico. “Va tutto bene, Alec. L'abbiamo notato perché ti conosciamo. Sei felice. Avevo dimenticato quanto ti piacesse la felicità. Non abbiamo bisogno di andare lontano per trovare la fonte."

Alec si è morso il labbro inferiore, scuotendo la testa. "Non importa" ha detto, con una voce piccola e rauca che riconosceva a malapena come sua. "Siamo condannati in ogni caso."

"Annulla il matrimonio" ha sostenuto, e il fuoco nei suoi occhi quasi riusciva a fargli credere in una realtà in cui c’era una possibilità.

"Così i nostri genitori mi faranno sposare con un'altra donna che ho incontrato a malapena due volte in qualche evento mondano?" ha deriso.

"Potremmo ... Potremmo trovare un'altra soluzione" ha offerto risoluta. "Non puoi rinunciare a ..."

“Izzy!” sbottò Alec, e lei chiuse la bocca, sbattendo le palpebre. Si pizzicò il naso, emettendo un profondo sospiro sconfitto. “Non c’è un lieto fine a questo. Lo so. Magnus lo sa. Stiamo solo sfruttando al meglio finché possiamo."

"Ma non dovrebbe essere così."

Si è concesso un momento, solo uno, per cogliere il sogno di cui parlava, il sogno a cui voleva disperatamente aggrapparsi, lo stesso sogno che lui e Magnus hanno osato sussurrarsi tra poesie e confessioni condivise che portavano l'amore tranne la parola stessa.

"No" rispose Alec cupamente. "Non dovrebbe."

Prese la spazzola dalle sue mani e si voltò di nuovo verso Idris. "Lascia perdere, Izzy" chiese sottovoce, quasi supplicando. "Sto cercando di non pensare troppo per una volta."

"Non puoi evitarlo per sempre" ha detto Isabelle "Devi parlarne con lui."

"Lo so" sussurrò Alec. "Lo farò. Noi lo faremo."

Isabelle lo ha accarezzato dolcemente sulla schiena, appoggiando la testa contro la sua spalla. "Se posso aiutare, lo farò" ha detto. "Ti voglio bene."

Il sorriso sulle labbra di Alec era solo per metà forzato. "Ti voglio bene anch'io " mormorò, appoggiando la guancia contro la testa di Izzy.

.

Nei suoi anni da scrittore, Magnus aveva imparato a non cercare di capire come funzionasse l'ispirazione. 

Le forti emozioni tendevano a stimolarlo, ma era sempre fugace e poteva presentarsi inaspettatamente nei momenti più casuali. A volte era rimasto bloccato per un mese o più, a volte solo un paio d'ore.

Ultimamente, quella vecchia fiamma si era lentamente riaccesa e si era ritrovato a scrivere più nelle ultime settimane che nei sei mesi prima di lasciare New York per Londra. Le parole scorrevano facilmente, riversandosi dalla sua mano e direttamente sul suo taccuino rilegato in pelle come se fossero state in attesa sulla punta della sua penna per tutto il tempo in cui aveva lottato per farle uscire.

Scrivere era stato quasi facile, più facile di quanto si ricordasse. Sapeva nel profondo che doveva essere legato in qualche modo all'uomo che giaceva a letto con lui, con la testa appoggiata in grembo mentre Magnus giocava con i suoi capelli. Di tanto in tanto Alec canticchiava distrattamente, anche se i suoi occhi non lasciavano mai la collezione di Byron nelle sue mani.

Magnus non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che si era sentito così circondato - quasi sopraffatto - dalla pace. Era una sensazione particolare, a cui Magnus era stato riluttante a soccombere, ma che comunque aveva preso il sopravvento. Si diffondeva nelle sue vene e alleviava i battiti selvaggi del suo cuore mentre li spingeva alla follia.

Alec era una contraddizione, franco e schietto ma riservato, audace purchè il pericolo non minacciasse chi amava, dolce solo a porte chiuse, spietato quando doveva occuparsi degli affari dei suoi genitori. Era un mistero che Magnus stava lentamente iniziando a svelare, attratto dalla gentilezza del suo cuore anche in momenti come questo in cui Alec non era sicuro di quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare. Magnus non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirgli che non aveva senso cercare la cosa giusta da fare nella situazione in cui si erano impigliati.

Sarebbero finiti col cuore spezzato - uno di loro, o entrambi - perché era l'unico risultato possibile per la loro effimera relazione.

Con un sospiro, Magnus allontanò gli appunti che stava leggendo. Stava rivedendo i suoi ultimi progressi nel suo futuro romanzo, e anche se era arrivato facilmente a quel punto, stava lentamente arrivando ad odiare ogni singola parola che aveva scritto.

Abbassò lo sguardo su Alec, invece, sulla linea affilata della mascella, le lunghe ciglia che gettavano ombre sulla sua pelle pallida e i suoi occhi nocciola che scivolavano sulle parole di Byron. Magnus si era abituato alla meraviglia che gli occhi di Alec potevano trattenere quando si agitavano attraverso le parole di uno dei geni del loro tempo. 

Probabilmente era il motivo per cui era in grado di captare così facilmente la scintilla e l'entusiasmo quando mancavano.

Magnus spinse una ciocca di capelli lontano dagli occhi di Alec, con il pollice che gli sfiorava la fronte.

"Hai intenzione di dirmi di cosa avete parlato tu e Lydia che ti ha messo di così cattivo umore o devo indovinare?" chiese a bassa voce.

Il vento fuori fischiava forte e Magnus riuscì a malapena a sentire il sussurro di Alec.

"Come potrei essere di cattivo umore quando sono sdraiato qui con te?"

Magnus roteò gli occhi, un sorriso affettuoso gli tirava le labbra. Le sue dita sfioravano la fronte di Alec.

"Dimmelo, tesoro."

Alec si allungò per afferrare la mano di Magnus e premette un lungo, dolce bacio contro il suo palmo. Chiuse gli occhi, inspirando profondamente, dentro e fuori, e di nuovo, fino a quando le sopracciglia corrugate si rilassarono in un'espressione placida e si aprì, alzando gli occhi su Magnus.

"Lydia e suo padre hanno fissato una data per il matrimonio," mormorò Alec, una scusa evidente nel suo sguardo. "È venuta per avere una conferma."

Magnus mormorò, ignorando il doloroso strattone del suo cuore.

"Mi dispiace," sussurrò Alec, facendo scorrere il pollice sulle nocche di Magnus.

"E’ sempre stato l'unico risultato" ha risposto Magnus, forzando un sorriso.

Non c'era modo di evitare il destino ed era crudele come la morte. Magnus si era abituato ai demoni della sua vita, alle voci che sussurravano al suo orecchio ricordandogli la realtà, alla mano invisibile e sempre presente che gli premeva sul collo e gli strizzava l'aria dai polmoni. Aveva pensato, una volta, che sarebbe diventato più facile alla fine, che la spietata frizione avrebbe lenito e calmato il dolore alla fine. Amare Alec era la stessa cosa, ma per quanto potente potesse essere l'amore, il destino era più forte. Il destino era inarrestabile.

"E se non lo fosse?" mormorò Alec. Sembrava che le parole gli fossero sfuggite contro la sua volontà, una materializzazione dei suoi pensieri più profondi che non era mai stata progettata per uscire. Erano sospese tra loro, acute e spietate.

"Alexander," disse Magnus, non riuscendo a deglutire oltre il nodo in gola.

Gli occhi di Alec si spalancarono come se avesse finalmente sentito le parole che aveva osato pronunciare e si mosse con un rapido movimento, sedendosi sul letto per affrontare Magnus, senza mai lasciar andare le mani.

"E se non fosse l'unico risultato?" ha ripetuto, con più coraggio e determinazione questa volta.

Magnus si accigliò. "Quale altra scelta abbiamo?" 

"Scappa con me."

I suoi occhi brillavano come la stella più luminosa in un universo senza speranza, le sue guance arrossate come se fosse ubriaco e Magnus chiuse gli occhi, il respiro che gli balbettava in gola. Non poteva guardare la speranza sui lineamenti di Alec, non poteva vedere la possibilità di sconfiggere il presente e lottare per un futuro migliore. Quando riaprì gli occhi, lo sguardo sul volto di Alec era estraeno, così diverso da qualsiasi altra cosa Magnus avesse visto prima che non riusciva a dargli un senso.

"Non posso," mormorò Magnus, scuotendo la testa, e le parole bruciavano così profondamente che dovette costringerle a uscire. "Non posso essere così egoista da chiederti di abbandonare la tua vita qui."

"Non lo stai chiedendo" protestò Alec, ma la determinazione stava già lentamente svanendo dal suo sguardo, sostituita da un fatalismo sempre più dolorosamente familiare. "Io, te lo sto chiedendo."

Magnus sorrise, un debole e piccolo sorriso, allungando la mano per accarezzargli il viso con dita tremanti. "La tua famiglia è qui" disse dolcemente. “La tua vita è a Londra, lo è sempre stata. Stai chiedendo, ma non sai COSA stai chiedendo, Alexander. Dove possiamo andare? Pensi davvero di poter lasciare i tuoi fratelli senza pensarci due volte? Senza rimpiangerlo in pochi mesi o anni e risentirti per questo? ”

"Io — non lo so" rispose Alec, le lacrime gli pungevano gli occhi nonostante il suo sforzo per nasconderlo. “Ma non voglio lasciarti andare. Sono ... " fece una pausa, inspirando profondamente "Sono felice con te, e penso che lo sei anche tu, non è vero?"

“Certo che lo sono,” rispose Magnus, la sua mano scivolò giù per posarsi sulla curva del collo di Alec. "Altrimenti perchè sarei qui?"

Alec abbassò gli occhi. "Quindi è un no?" chiese a bassa voce.

“Chiedimelo di nuovo quando sarai sicuro che questo è ciò che vuoi, mio caro. Quando ci hai pensato davvero ” ha detto Magnus, sporgendosi per premere un bacio sulla sua guancia, sentendo le ciglia di Alec sfiorargli la pelle mentre chiudeva gli occhi. "E allora risponderò, e forse sorprenderò entrambi."

Quando Alec non rispose, le sue sopracciglia si corrugarono in qualcosa di troppo vicino alla tristezza perché Magnus non sentisse le sue viscere lacerarsi, premette le labbra contro quelle di Alec, indugiando fino a quando non lo sentì rilassarsi sotto il suo tocco.

"Fino ad allora, sono proprio qui" ha detto contro la sua bocca, "e questo è tutto ciò che conta."

Le mani di Alec si sono spostate verso la vita, tirandolo più vicino fino a quando Magnus fu quasi a cavalcioni sul suo grembo. La sua mano scivolò sotto la camicia di Magnus e si posò sulla schiena come se appartenesse a questo posto, lunghe dita gli sfioravano la pelle.

Le loro bocche si allineavano, i corpi si intrecciavano e si incastravano come i versi delle poesie che entrambi amavano. 

[ “ Notti Selvagge - Notti Selvagge! " ] recitò Alec, con un piccolo sorriso che gli tirava l'angolo delle labbra. [ “ Se Fossi Con Te. ” ]

Magnus ridacchiò, le dita che si districavano nei capelli ribelli di Alec. "Mio, mio, Alexander," ha detto con tono scherzoso. "Che cosa hai letto?"

Alec alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non fece nulla per togliere l'adorazione nei suoi occhi.

“ Le Notti Selvagge Dovrebbero Essere Il Nostro Lusso! ” finì Magnus, e incastrò le labbra insieme.

.

Magnus si svegliò con le prime luci, lottando per superare le pesanti tende della stanza di Alec. Poteva sentire il tamburo della pioggia, lavare via i resti ostinati della neve che cadeva da un mese. Febbraio stava finalmente portando un po' di sollievo; anche se il freddo indugiava, sembrava in qualche modo molto più sopportabile di dicembre e gennaio.

Se il dolce russare era qualcosa a cui pensare, Alec era ancora addormentato al suo fianco, così Magnus si assicurò di stare in silenzio mentre si sedeva sul letto, sfregandosi le mani sui suoi lineamenti stanchi, prima di lanciare un'occhiata al suo amante. Alec sembrava tranquillo mentre dormiva, le sue labbra si separavano leggermente e i suoi capelli erano un completo disordine, e Magnus non poté fare a meno di sorridere alla vista.

Alec gli aveva detto, dopo la sua conversazione con Isabelle nelle stalle, che il loro segreto non era più tale per le persone che vivevano nella villa - Magnus non era stato sorpreso, davvero, non erano stati così discreti come avrebbero potuto e dovuto quando erano al sicuro tra le mura familiari, ma non hanno mai corso il rischio di svegliarsi insieme o di uscire dalla camera da letto abbastanza tardi per essere scoperti.

Una cosa era sentire da Isabelle che sapevano, ma un'altra era sentirsi abbastanza liberi da esporre la loro relazione per quello che era.

Era già più tardi del solito. Con un sospiro, Magnus scivolò fuori dal letto, prima di voltarsi per premere un bacio fluttuante sulla fronte di Alec. 

Alec lo raggiunse nel sonno, con la bocca rivolta verso il basso quando la sua mano cadde sul lato vuoto del materasso, e Magnus si chiese se Alec lo facesse ogni mattina quando si svegliava per trovare che Magnus era già scomparso. 

I suoi occhi si spalancarono e si posarono su Magnus, pesanti per il languore mattutino.

Un sorriso stanco gli tirò l'angolo delle labbra. "Come fai ad essere bello quando il sole non si è ancora alzato?"

"Stregoneria" rispose Maagnus scherzosamente, ammiccando.

Alec canticchiava d'accordo, allungandosi pigramente nelle lenzuola. "Deve essere così."

“Devo andare,” disse piano Magnus, sporgendosi per piantare un bacio veloce sulle sue labbra. Alec lo inseguì, gemendo di disappunto quando Magnus lo negò, restando fuori dalla sua portata.

"Sei insopportabilmente maleducato" protestò, ricadendo sul suo cuscino.

Magnus si morse il labbro per trattenere una risatina. “Ci vediamo a colazione. Potrei mostrarti allora quanto posso essere incredibilmente maleducato."

Alec chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e si sistemò più comodamente nel letto. “Non vedo l'ora” mormorò assonnato, un sorriso pigro si diffuse sui suoi lineamenti pacifici.

Il cuore di Magnus si strinse nel petto e scosse la testa divertito, afferrando la copia di Alec delle poesie di Byron prima di avviarsi verso la porta. 

Era passato un po' di tempo da quando si era lasciato consumare così tanto dai sapori della gioia. Aveva sempre pensato alla felicità come ad una raccolta di emozioni positive riunite in un'esplosione di pura e incontaminata beatitudine, ma se la felicità doveva essere legata a una sola cosa, gli sembrava evidente che il sorriso di Alec era il punto in cui trovava la sua fonte.

Era come svegliarsi da un incubo interminabile per trovare serenità alla fine della strada, avvolgendosi attorno a lui per mantenere la sua anima amata e nutrita.

E se Magnus fosse onesto, era terrorizzato da quanto velocemente potesse scivolare via.

"Mr. Bane?”

Aveva appena fatto due passi dalla porta della stanza di Alec quando arrivò una voce squillante.

Magnus si fermò, la sua felicità precedente sostituita dal terrore così rapidamente che per un momento si sentì stordito. Traendo forza con un respiro profondo, Magnus si girò per affrontare l'intruso, un lungo brivido gli correva lungo la schiena.

"Padre Sebastian" disse, abbastanza forte da non essere sospettoso, ma sperava che Alec lo sentisse comunque. "Cosa ci fai qui?"

Sebastian sollevò un sopracciglio, ma rimase impassibile. "Ho un appuntamento con Mr. Lightwood tra un'ora" ha detto, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra, tutt'altro che sincero. “Ho pensato di venire prima a visitare mia sorella, ma suppongo di essermi perso. Questa dimora è così grande."

Magnus si costrinse a sorridere. "Devi esserlo davvero se pensi che le scuderie siano al primo piano" rispose a denti stretti, puntando un dito verso le scale un po’ più in basso nel corridoio. "È da quella parte."

Sebastian ha inclinato la testa. "Ho già visitato le scuderie" ha detto. "Lei non era lì."

"È ancora molto presto," ribatté Magnus. "La maggior parte della villa è ancora addormentata."

"Ma non lo sei." Sebastian ha socchiuso gli occhi su di lui. Si voltò verso la porta in cui Magnus era appena uscito, senza mai lasciare la facciata di cortesia che gli dipingeva i lineamenti. "Perdona la mia impudenza perché non conosco la villa come sembra, ma quella non è la stanza di Mr Lightwood?"

Magnus strinse la presa sul libro nella sua mano, costringendo il suo battito cardiaco a calmarsi. 

"Ho il sonno leggero" ha detto, con la massima calma possibile. Sollevò il libro per mostrarlo a Sebastian. “Stavo solo prendendo in prestito un libro. Le mattine possono diventare noiose quando si è mattinieri."

"Insonnia?" ha detto Sebastian, e sebbene fosse formulato come una domanda, sembrava ovvio che non si aspettasse una risposta da Magnus. "Dio potrebbe aiutarti a trovare la tua pace, se lo accettassi nella tua vita."

Il panico che gli pulsava nelle vene impediva a Magnus persino di alzare gli occhi, quindi scrollò le spalle, sentendo il battito cardiaco frenetico pulsare nelle tempie.

"Stai bene?" chiese Sebastian, sollevando un sopracciglio.

Magnus si chiedeva se fosse riuscito a ingannare qualcuno, se uno potesse guardarlo e non percepire la scintilla maliziosa che tremolava nei suoi occhi grigi. Qualcuno credeva veramente nella bontà della sua anima quando una tale malvagità si rispecchiava nel suo sguardo?

Magnus deglutì, stringendo più forte il libro, trovando un legame nella sua familiarità. 

"Naturalmente" ha detto. “Mi hai appena colto di sorpresa. Non siamo abituati ai visitatori così presto la mattina."

Il sorriso di Sebastian era a dir poco malizioso. "Noi? Non sei tu stesso un visitatore, Mr Bane?” chiese a bassa voce che rendeva ancora più ovvia la minaccia che conteneva.

Una porta si aprì alle spalle di Magnus prima che potesse rispondere.

"È un ospite" ha corretto Alec, la sua voce non lasciava spazio a discussioni.

Era già vestito, e se c'era un pizzico di stanchezza nei suoi occhi, era l'unico indizio che si era appena svegliato. In caso contrario, sembrava che fosse stato pronto ad affrontare la giornata, non una piega nel suo vestito impeccabile. La cravatta annodata intorno al collo era di Magnus, sicuramente perché non era riuscito a trovare la sua, ma non c’era modo per Sebastian di saperlo.

"Sei in anticipo" aggiunse Alec, le labbra arricciate per l’irritazione.

"Immagino che siamo tutti mattinieri, vero?" rispose Sebastian, con un sorriso benevolo che sembrava un pessimo travestimento.

Alec annuì severamente. "Puoi aspettarmi nel mio ufficio, Padre " disse. "Chiederò a Simon di portarci un po' di tè e mi unirò a te tra un momento."

Sembrava esitare, ma alla fine Sebastian acconsentì, inviando a Magnus un rapido sorriso prima di allontanarsi da loro, il mento sollevato, mentre Alec e Magnus camminavano nella direzione opposta verso la cucina.

"Stai bene?" Sussurrò Alec non appena furono fuori della portata d’orecchio.

Magnus svoltò a destra e aprì la prima porta, quella della sua stanza, appoggiandosi al muro. Inspirò profondamente per calmare il suo battito furioso, concentrandosi sul suo respiro.

"Lo sa, Alec" sussurrò, guardandolo con gli occhi spalancati.

Alec scosse la testa, allungando la mano per afferrare il viso di Magnus tra le mani, strofinando i pollici dolcemente contro gli zigomi. "Non lo sappiamo," mormorò, ma c'era un accenno di dubbio nel suo tono che non avrebbe potuto ingannare Magnus.

"L'ho visto nei suoi occhi" ha risposto, alzando la sua mano per afferrare saldamente il risvolto della giacca di Alec, il libro era ancora saldamente nascosto nell'altra. "Lui lo sa."

Alec chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, e Magnus sentì le sue dita tremare leggermente contro la sua pelle, le sopracciglia che si inarcavano in un cipiglio. Ha inspirato profondamente prima di riaprirli, il nocciola dei suoi occhi quasi completamente andato.

"Cercherò di capire cosa sa mentre parliamo" ha promesso. “Avevo dimenticato che sarebbe venuto oggi per raccogliere la donazione annuale che i miei genitori danno alla Chiesa.

E’ tutta colpa mia."

Magnus lasciò andare la giacca e fece scivolare la mano sotto. Era davvero inquietante, quanto facilmente la semplice presenza di Alec potesse calmarlo, come sentire il calore del suo corpo potesse affollare il proprio con coraggio contro le avversità.

Sollevandosi, inclinò la testa verso l'alto per premere un bacio dolce sulla bocca di Alec, con il cuore che gli saltava nel petto, e si aggrappò al pensiero inevitabile che questa potrebbe benissimo essere l'ultima volta.

"Non è colpa tua," disse contro le sue labbra, appoggiando la fronte contro Alec. "Ricordi la storia che ci siamo inventati?"

Alec annuì contro di lui. "Speravo che non ne avremmo mai avuto bisogno."

"Anch’io, tesoro mio," sospirò Magnus. "Anch'io."

Alec fece un passo indietro, le sue mani sono scivolate giù per afferrare quelle di Magnus. "Mi sbarazzerò di lui il più rapidamente possibile" disse, "gli dirò che Simon dorme ancora e non volevo svegliarlo così presto. Ci vediamo a colazione."

Sembrava molto più leggero di qualche minuto fa. Sembrava gioioso e come una promessa di promiscuità e delizia. Non era più così.

Magnus diede ad Alec un piccolo, debole sorriso che sapeva non fosse riflesso nei suoi occhi, anche se era sui lineamenti di Alec. Uscirono insieme dalla sua stanza e Magnus poté solo guardare mentre Alec si dirigeva verso nel suo ufficio con le spalle tese.

Se avesse creduto, anche solo un po', Magnus avrebbe maledetto quel Dio che giocava con loro, rendendoli pedine di una partita triste che non avevano alcuna possibilità di vincere.

La Chiesa aveva il suo modo di fornire risvegli violenti.

.

Una volta, Alec si ricordò di una lettera indirizzata ai suoi genitori. Suo padre di solito lo lasciava stare nel suo ufficio con lui fintanto che Alec non disturbava o cercava di mescolarsi negli affari degli adulti. Era giovane e pieno della curiosità tipica della sua età, e i suoi genitori se ne erano andati in fretta dopo che Robert l'aveva letta e aveva lasciato Alec e la sua sorellina sotto le cure di Hodge. Alec voleva solo sapere cosa aveva spinto a questa urgenza.

Oltre un decennio dopo, Alec ricordava troppo bene quanto terrificanti fossero sembrate le parole ai suoi occhi giovani. I suoi genitori erano tornati con i loro volti mascherati da un’espressione grave e un ragazzo di un paio di anni più giovane di Alec. 

Processato. Incarcerato. Omosessualità. Suicidio ... 

Erano parole importanti per un bambino, e solo anni dopo Alec capì davvero cosa era successo a Michael Wayland, il più vecchio amico di suo padre. Gli ci è voluto ancora di più per capire che questo era un destino comune per persone come loro per i tempi in cui vivevano.

Alec aveva vissuto la sua stessa ricaduta, zoppicare era un ricordo costante, ma sarebbe stato dannato se avesse lasciato che Magnus soffrisse per entrambi.

Sebastian non l’aveva detto con così tante parole, ma dopo il loro discorso, Alec non poteva negare la veridicità delle remore di Magnus.

I suoi genitori avevano preso l'abitudine di donare soldi alla Chiesa ogni anno. Fino ad allora, Alec non sapeva esattamente quanto, ma il compito gli era ricaduto sulle spalle in assenza dei suoi genitori, e consultare i libri contabili lo aveva congelato per lo shock.

Aveva scritto l'assegno comunque, desideroso di sbarazzarsi di Sebastian il più velocemente possibile, e le buone maniere siano dannate. Eppure, non era stato in grado di mordersi la lingua anche quando ha consegnato il denaro e ha visto il disprezzo per nulla mascherato sui lineamenti del prete.

"Forse potresti usare un po' di quei soldi per comprare un orologio da taschino" aveva suggerito con un sorriso educato che sapeva non riusciva a nascondere l'amarezza che turbinava nel suo stomaco. "In questo modo puoi dire che sono appena le otto del mattino, ed è terribilmente presto per fare visita e aspettarsi che qualcuno sia pronto."

La risata di Sebastian era falsa quanto i suoi sermoni sull'amare le persone per il modo in cui il suo Dio le aveva fatte diventare.

"Posso pensare a modi peggiori di spendere soldi che per la Chiesa, Mr Lightwood" aveva detto. "E potrebbe salvarti dalla dannazione eterna."

Non era la sua spensieratezza a perseguitare Alec una settimana dopo, né la scintilla maligna che aveva danzato nel suo sguardo. Erano le parole successive.

“C'è un prezzo da pagare per la libertà. Ho le mie preoccupazioni per quanto riguarda la compagnia che scegli di mantenere, ma dovresti preoccuparti di salvare la tua anima."

Le parole gli giravano in testa da allora. Non aveva risposto, troppo spaventato per peggiorare le cose per Magnus e per lui, ma non poteva dimenticare. Anche se aveva fatto del suo meglio per rassicurare Magnus sul fatto che erano ancora al sicuro, non era stato in grado di nascondere la paura che gli rosicchiava le viscere, quella stessa notte quando si ritrovarono a letto, ogni suo tocco era contaminato dalla disperazione, ognuno dei suoi baci era contaminato dalla preoccupazione e dal terrore.

Magnus l'aveva sentito, ne era sicuro. Lo conosceva troppo bene a questo punto per essere ignaro del caos che turbinava nella mente di Alec. Non aveva detto una parola, ma aveva risposto con la stessa disperazione che sentiva irradiarsi da Alec di dieci volte. Era stata una notte irrequieta per entrambi, perché si sono rifiutati di addormentarsi per paura di svegliarsi in un incubo.

Si erano abbracciati tutta la notte, parlando raramente, a volte si baciavano.

Alec non era mai stato così terrorizzato di perdere qualcuno come lo era di perdere Magnus, ma stringerlo tra le sue braccia aveva in qualche modo scongelato i pensieri frenetici che gli stavano consumando la mente e l’avevano riempita con i peggiori scenari possibili.

Poco più di una settimana dopo, Alec si stava lentamente concedendo di sentirsi di nuovo a suo agio. Lui e Magnus erano più attenti, anche se inconsciamente. Si era svegliato in un letto vuoto ogni mattina dopo la visita improvvisata di Sebastian, e se gli faceva male al cuore, sapeva che era per il meglio. Non sarebbero mai stati quelli che potevano svegliarsi uno accanto all'altro al mattino e godere del reciproco calore mentre i primi raggi di sole sbirciavano attraverso pesanti tende.

Era successo una volta - una volta di troppo - e Alec avrebbe conservato il ricordo, perché era l’unica cosa a cui poteva aggrapparsi. Lo avrebbe scolpito nella sua mente e lo avrebbe tenuto nascosto, in quell'angolo del suo cervello che sembrava riservato solo a Magnus, in modo che potesse ricordare come si sentiva la felicità anche dopo che Magnus se ne era andato. Dopo che si sarebbero fatalmente separarsi, perché lo avrebbero fatto.

Febbraio era già a metà strada e ogni momento li avvicinava sempre più alla fine. E ogni momento più vicino era un altro chiodo nella bara metaforica. Se avesse potuto fermare il tempo ora, Alec lo avrebbe fatto senza fare domande.

Erano nello studio, come spesso accadeva, e Magnus era seduto sulla poltrona vicino alla finestra, a scarabocchiare nel suo taccuino rilegato in pelle, con le sopracciglia corrugate per la concentrazione. Era una giornata grigia e cupa, e il sole non filtrava attraverso la finestra per avvolgerlo nella luce, ma Magnus non ne aveva bisogno per risplendere.

Indossava una semplice camicia rossa, le solite collane gli cadevano sul petto, non c'era niente che Magnus potesse indossare che non lo rendesse magnifico.

Ha reso molto difficile per Alec concentrarsi sui rapporti mensili su cui avrebbe dovuto lavorare in assenza dei suoi genitori. Era facile - quasi preoccupante - come poteva dimenticare il resto del mondo ogni volta che Magnus era nella stanza.

Le labbra di Magnus si aprirono con un piccolo sorriso, morbido e indulgente. "Stai fissando, Alexander," disse con gli occhi fissi sul suo taccuino.

"Lo so" disse Alec, per nulla pentito.

Magnus fece una risatina silenziosa e distolse gli occhi dalle sue stesse parole per guardare Alec. "Rendi davvero difficile concentrarsi."

Alec ha quasi riso dell'ironia. Sollevando invece un sopracciglio. "Mi dirai mai a cosa stai lavorando?" chiese.

"Sto scrivendo poesie osé sulle tue labbra e sui piccoli rumori che fai quando ti rapisco," disse Magnus con un sorrisetto.

Alec arrossì, ma riuscì a lanciargli uno sguardo indifferente, anche comunque un bagliore affettuoso. "Magnus" mormorò con un gemito.

Magnus ridacchiò, allungando il collo per liberarsi della tensione che le sue ore immobili avevano sicuramente messo lì. "Sto lavorando al mio prossimo romanzo" ha detto, più seriamente.

Alec si rianimò, la curiosità ha avuto la meglio su di lui. "Di cosa si tratta?"

Magnus sorrise, dandogli uno sguardo che parlava di come avrebbe dovuto essere limpida la risposta. Prima che potesse pronunciare una parola, tuttavia, ci fu un colpo deciso alla porta e Magnus si appoggiò alla poltrona proprio mentre l'entusiasmo di Alec si sgonfiava per la delusione.

"Entra."

Luke è entrato con un sorriso. "Buon pomeriggio, signori" ha detto.

Alec è balzato in piedi per stringergli la mano, accigliato. "Avevamo un appuntamento?"

“Allora vi lascio,” ha detto Magnus, chiudendo il suo taccuino e mettendolo contro lo stomaco per proteggerlo. Alec lasciò quasi che un sorriso innamorato illuminasse il suo volto, ma si compose prima di rivelare la sua infatuazione.

Luke scosse la testa, posando una mano sulla spalla di Magnus per fermarlo. "Non avevamo un appuntamento e volevo parlare con entrambi."

Magnus curvò un sopracciglio, lanciando ad Alec uno sguardo sorpreso che poteva rispondere solo con una scrollata di spalle.

Luke si spostò ulteriormente nella stanza mettendosi in piedi davanti alla finestra, le braccia incrociate sul petto, fissando pensieroso i cancelli di ferro e il cortile anteriore dove era la sua carrozza.

“Luke?” lo chiamò Alec. "Qualcosa non va?"

Luke inspirò profondamente. "Sai quel club per gentiluomini dove vado due volte al mese a giocare a Whist?" dice a bassa voce, quasi come se fosse troppo distratto per prendersi cura della risposta.

Confuso, Alec annuì, ma presto si rese conto che Luke non aveva intenzione di girarsi per affrontarli. Ha condiviso uno sguardo veloce e perplesso con Magnus prima di riportare la sua attenzione sul dottore.

"Sì."

"Ci sono andato ieri sera" ha eluso. "Per molte persone, come me, questo è solo un posto per giocare a carte e socializzare." Si fermò, e fu sufficiente per Alec sentire l’apprensione in agguato nello stomaco. “Altre persone parlano di affari, costruire le loro reti ... E altri sono lì per spettegolare. Per condividere le ultime notizie e vederle diffondersi come un incendio."

Alec annuì, avvicinandosi in modo da potersi appoggiare al camino accanto a Luke. "Va bene?" disse, il tumulto quasi palpabile nella sua voce. “Che c'è, Luke? Mi fai preoccupare."

"Noi" intervenne Magnus, salendo al fianco di Alec.

"Valentine Morgenstern era lì anche ieri sera" ha spiegato Luke alla fine. "Aveva le sue voci da condividere ... ed erano su di te."

Il respiro di Alec gli si spezzò in gola e si fermò. "Su-su di me?" sussurrò tra sé, sperando con tutta la sua forza che fosse così. Poteva gestire le voci su se stesso. Andavano bene.

Luke scosse la testa, alla fine si voltò per affrontarli con occhi di scusa, e il mondo di Alec si sbriciolò.

"Su voi due" ha detto, ma Alec non pensava che il chiarimento fosse necessario per entrambi. "E la natura della vostra relazione."

Alec era stordito. Questo era quello di cui lui e Magnus avevano parlato, quello che avevano temuto dopo la visita inaspettata di Sebastian, e anche prima. Era la vulnerabilità del percorso pericoloso che avevano scelto di prendere a pezzi sotto i loro piedi. Tutto perché si erano goduti la presenza l'uno dell'altro al mattino per un secondo di troppo. Tutto perché avevano osato sognare di poter avere questo per un momento.

"E allora?" chiese Magnus con disinvoltura, e Alec era incredibilmente grato che almeno fosse riuscito a conservare un po' della sua solita compostezza. Solo perché lo conosceva bene, Alec invece riusciva a discernere il suo scompiglio nella leggera flessione della mascella.

Luke sospirò. “Non devi mentirmi. Non mi importa."

"Importa di cosa?" ha continuato Magnus, sollevando un sopracciglio. “L'amicizia tra me e Alexander? Sono molto curioso di sapere perché potrebbe essere motivo di pettegolezzi."

"Se vuoi i dettagli, a quanto pare qualcuno ti ha visto uscire dalla camera da letto di Alec molto presto la mattina in abiti molto casual" ha replicato Luke, sospirando. "Queste voci non implicano un'amicizia."

"Questo è ridicolo" sospirò Magnus irritato, e Alec si ricordò di annuire in accordo.

"Stava solo prendendo in prestito un libro" riuscì a dire Alec, congratulandosi mentalmente con se stesso per aver mantenuto la voce ferma. “Magnus e io abbiamo lo stesso interesse per la poesia. Spesso prende in prestito libri dalla mia collezione personale. E vive con noi da alcuni mesi, non ci preoccupiamo più delle formalità."

"Il fatto che abbia vissuto con te per alcuni mesi non fa che peggiorare quelle voci," ribatté Luke. “Non sono solo il tuo medico, Alec. Credo di aver dimostrato di essere anch’io tuo amico e volevo metterti in guardia. Entrambi. Valentine stava parlando di contattare le autorità." 

Gli occhi di Luke si sono posati di nuovo su Alec. “Hai dei contatti qui, ai piani alti, ma Magnus no. Questo è più pericoloso per lui che per te. Non mi importa se questo è solo edonismo o se voi due siete innamorati. Mi preoccupo solo della vostra sicurezza, ed è in pericolo."

Il silenzio che seguì era carico di tensione, abbastanza tagliente che Alec avrebbe potuto attraversarlo con un coltello. Era immobile e non osava nemmeno guardare Magnus per paura di dare via troppo. Potevano sentire i battiti selvaggi del suo cuore? Potevano sentire nell'aria l'orrore che scorreva nel suo sangue?

Così, questo è quanto.

Ritorniamo nell'ombra.

La paura viaggiava nelle vene di Alec intorpidendo tutto il resto, tranne l'improvviso e travolgente bisogno di proteggere Magnus, per assicurarsi che sarebbe uscito indenne da questo disastro incolume. Luke aveva ragione. Magnus si trovava in una situazione più delicata di Alec. Non si era mai fermato a pensarci prima. Anche se non era sicuro che la posizione di suo padre avrebbe fatto molta differenza se fossero stati arrestati. Aveva già sentito delle storie, e non sembravano fermarsi a un titolo che era stato dato alla sua famiglia secoli fa perché uno dei suoi lontani parenti aveva sposato qualcuno di sangue reale.

Alec non si curava dei titoli se significava che Magnus sarebbe stato condannato per entrambi.

Con un respiro profondo, si rivolse a Luke e lasciò cadere la facciata.

"Cosa dobbiamo fare?" chiese.

"Alexander," disse Magnus al suo fianco, morbido e desolato tutto in una volta.

Alec afferrò la sua mano, dimenticando tutto ciò che Luke poteva pensare e sapendo benissimo che Luke non l'avrebbe mai usata come prova contro di loro. 

"Ho bisogno che tu sia al sicuro" disse a bassa voce, come se potesse tornare indietro nel tempo e tenere questo tra di loro, il segreto di quello che veramente giaceva nel cuore di Alec quando i suoi occhi trovarono quelli di Magnus.

"E io. Tu," rispose Magnus con lo stesso tono, quello placido che aveva usato per convincere Luke della loro favola da tempo andata per lasciare spazio alla tenerezza assoluta che gli faceva sempre battere forte il cuore nel petto.

Alec gli strinse la mano un po' più forte, prima di lanciare uno sguardo a Luke. I suoi occhi si erano ammorbiditi mentre li guardava, il suo viso era pieno di simpatia e le scuse non erano sue da dare.

"Mi dispiace" ha detto, le parole scritte sui suoi lineamenti. “Io ... penso che tu sappia cosa devi fare. Ho una stanza libera ”aggiunse in un mormorio. "Andrò a casa e mi assicurerò che sia pronta per te."

I suoi occhi scuri si posarono su Magnus per un secondo, poi allungò una mano verso la spalla di Alec, stringendola leggermente. "Sono davvero dispiaciuto" ha detto di nuovo, e poi se ne è andato, e c'erano solo loro due, condannati alla miseria.

Tutto perché si erano concessi una sola mattina.

.

AVREI DOVUTO DIRE DI SÌ, Magnus non ha potuto fare a meno di pensare nel silenzio che li circondava.

Nessuna parola era stata pronunciata da quando Luke aveva chiuso la porta dello studio alle sue spalle. Si stavano ancora tenendo per mano, come se quel semplice tocco fosse l'unica cosa che li tenesse ancora insieme. Forse lo era, meditò Magnus cupamente con se stesso.

Chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che la realtà lo illuminasse. Non c'era FORSE, o MAGARI.

Era questo.

"Avrei dovuto dire di sì" mormorò, incerto se stesse parlando a se stesso o ad Alec.

Era troppo tardi.

Oh, essere innamorati era un tormento. Forse essere ricambiati lo ha reso ancora peggiore. Perché non è mai stato facile, e nella lotta per essere forti l'uno per l'altro, nella costrizione a proteggere l'altro, c'era il rischio di perdere tutto in un secondo.

Il tempo era volato così in fretta che Magnus riusciva a malapena a crederci. Dovevano avere ancora un paio di mesi, quel tanto che bastava per preparare il suo cuore per la perdita, per convincerlo a vedere la sua felicità strappata via da lui.

Era stato bello finché era durato, aveva riempito l'anima di Magnus di più gioia di quanto avesse pensato che il suo cuore potesse contenere.

"Che cosa?" sussurrò Alec, ma il suo sguardo si perse con quello di Magnus, sicuramente vagando nei meandri delle stesse conclusioni che Magnus era stato appena costretto a trarre.

“Avrei dovuto dire di sì,” sussurrò Magnus, prima di scuotere la testa. 

Aveva fatto la cosa giusta. Alec, per quanto terribile fosse la verità, apparteneva a Londra, con la sua famiglia e le bugie che non aveva altra scelta che dire. "Avremmo dovuto farla finita molto tempo fa."

"Magnus," Alec soffocò, quasi offeso.

"Vado a fare le valigie e avvertire Raphael" ha mormorato Magnus, combattendo per mantenere ferma la sua voce.

"No" ha detto Alec, girandosi di scatto per affrontarlo completamente, stringendosi la mano in una presa stretta e disperata. "No, Magnus," lo supplicò, con voce rotta.

Magnus aveva inventato ogni scusa per rimanere. Non conosceva bene la città. Non aveva trovato la casa giusta. L'inverno era il momento peggiore per trasferirsi. 

Aveva bisogno di essere vicino ad Alec, il più vicino possibile. 

Si era innamorato.

Ormai aveva finito le scuse, e nessuna scusa avrebbe attenuato le voci che Luke aveva riferito o avrebbe concesso loro la misericordia che bramavano.

Alec lo aveva reso dipendente dalla gentilezza dei suoi occhi e dalla schiettezza delle sue parole, dalla delicatezza del suo tocco e dalle parole che mormorava nelle sue orecchie, e Magnus si era lasciato cadere senza che gli fosse mai stato dato qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi.

Era stata una bellissima bugia, una che avevano scritto insieme in piena coscienza.

Magnus si era dimenticato che sarebbe finita, che non era altro che un miraggio, un momento fugace della sua vita. 

Che, come Tristano e Isotta, non poteva che finire in lacrime e disperazione.

Magnus ha chiuso gli occhi e ha guardato Alec. I suoi occhi nocciola lo stavano già fissando, pieni di dolore e quella tristezza che Magnus si era vantato di aver scacciato.

"Deve finire, Alexander" mormorò.

"No" ha risposto Alec, gli occhi colmi di lacrime.

Magnus fece un respiro profondo, il suo sguardo si addolcì sul suo amante. 

AVREBBE DOVUTO DIRE DI SI.

"M-Magnus," disse Alec, la sua voce improvvisamente più forte. Fiducioso, se non nel loro futuro, nella veridicità delle sue prossime parole. "Ti amo."

Quanto potenti potrebbero essere le parole.

Magnus sentì le sue interiora lacerarsi. La bile per un momento gli arrivò in gola, solo per un secondo, il suo cuore allontanò il dolore e si lasciò riempire di felicità. Era passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che aveva avuto quelle parole rivolte a lui e aveva lasciato che avessero un tale potere su di lui. Era passato molto tempo da quando ci aveva persino creduto.

“Anch'io ti amo” sussurrò Magnus, la sua mano protesa verso la guancia di Alec. E poi il momento è passato, e il mondo si è materializzato intorno a loro in tutta la sua malvagia crudeltà. "Ecco perché deve finire, mio caro."

Alec si appoggiò al suo tocco, chiudendo gli occhi. "Non so come fare" ammise, con gli occhi che si aprivano di nuovo, un'espressione abbattuta sui suoi lineamenti che Magnus si sarebbe sicuramente rispecchiato da solo. "Non posso farlo."

"Lascia che finisca, Alexander," mormorò Magnus, ogni parola tirava dolorosamente le corde del suo cuore. “Mentre i nostri cuori sono ancora pieni di amore piuttosto che di risentimento sapendo che ci hanno condotto alla nostra rovina. Lascia che finisca ora. Qui, mentre siamo ancora padroni del nostro destino."

Una lacrima scivolò lungo la guancia di Alec e Magnus la afferrò con la punta del pollice, per imprimersi un’ultima volta nella memoria ogni linea del suo viso.

"Che destino ho se non sei qui con me?" Alec emise un sussurro rotto e appena udibile. "Cosa c'è se non silenzio e lacrime?"

Magnus non aveva la risposta, nessuna che avrebbe alleviato il dolore che stavano condividendo.

Così inclinò la testa in su e premette un bacio dolce e persistente contro le labbra di Alec e un altro sulla sua guancia.

"Quando mi hai chiesto di scappare con te " gli sussurrò all'orecchio, una lacrima che gli scivolava sul viso. "Avrei dovuto dire di sì."

Andarsene, pensò, era la cosa più difficile che avesse mai fatto in vita sua.

.

Più tardi quella notte, quando Isabelle lo trovò ancora nello studio, avvolto dal dolore, seduto di fronte a una partita a scacchi che non avrebbero mai finito, Alec non osò dire una parola.

Sapeva che Magnus se n'era andato, perché aveva sentito i suoni dei cavalli che tiravano la carrozza sul terreno, e il rumore aveva risuonato nel suo cuore vuoto per ore.

"Mi ha chiesto di restituirti questo," ha detto Isabelle semplicemente, accarezzandogli i capelli sulla nuca in un gesto rassicurante che non ha raggiunto il suo obiettivo.

Fece scivolare qualcosa di pesante tra le sue mani, premendo un bacio sulla fronte e scomparve, sapendo che Alec aveva bisogno di solitudine per comprendere pienamente il fatto che Magnus non c'era più.

Ad Alec ci volle molto tempo per guardare il libro che gli aveva dato, e un altro per rendersi conto che Magnus aveva segnato una pagina. 

Era la collezione di Byron che aveva finto di prendere in prestito, in quella terribile mattina in cui Sebastian li aveva scoperti incustoditi.

Alec lo aprì, e lanciò un grido, passandosi una mano tra i capelli per tirarli con tutta la frustrazione e la disperazione con cui il suo cuore stava soffrendo.

Magnus se n’era andato, e tutto quello che Alec aveva erano i ricordi che avevano avuto, e una poesia per ricordarlo.

In segreto ci incontrammo  
in silenzio mi rattristo  
che il tuo cuore possa avermi dimenticato,  
Tradito la tua anima.

Se dovessi incontrarti  
dopo lunghi anni,  
Come dovrei salutarti?  
Con silenzio e con lacrime.

PER LE PIU' CURIOSE

Dedicato interamente ala grande opera di Wagner

L'omonima opera (Tristan und Isolde) in tre atti di Wagner, concepita e composta tra il 1854 e il 1859, è probabilmente il capolavoro di Wagner. La vicenda dell'amore-passione che conduce alla morte i due protagonisti si intreccia in modo sofferto alla storia personale di Wagner con Mathilde Wesendonck entrambi già sposati condividevano lo stesso genio e le stesse passioni, sensibile bella e intelligente tanto da diventare la sua feconda musa ispiratrice di Wagner e una delle opere a lei ispirata appunto è Tristano e Isotta.

Proprio qui, nell’idealismo magico del mistico mondo notturno degli Inni alla Notte di Novalis, nell’estasi della sua morbida prosa poetica, nella sua aura espansa al di là dei confini dello spazio e disciolta nella dimensione più profonda dell’oscurità, affonda le proprie radici il canto notturno, misterioso e sublime, del secondo atto del Tristan und Isolde di Richard Wagner; il canto degli amanti rapiti nella beatitudine del dolore, nella folle estatica aspirazione all’Eterno e all’Assoluto. Un rito, un sacro mistero sta per compiersi: risvegliati dalla luce illusoria del giorno al miraggio di una Notte redentrice in cui aleggia, libera, la Weltseel (l’anima del mondo), gli amanti, già votati alla morte, consegnano a Minne – dea dell’Amore, regina degli incantesimi, dei folli spiriti e del divenire del mondo – piacere e tormento, eros e volontà, vita e morte; e alla musica il loro estatico visionario Inno alla Notte.  
Tutto aveva preso forma dall’accordo primigenio del Preludio al primo atto, «soffio originario – scriveva Wagner da Parigi, il 3 marzo 1860, a Mathilde Wesendonk, musa ispiratrice dell’opera – che offusca la trasparenza del cielo senza nubi, e che si dilata e si addensa per creare un mondo visibile e impenetrabile; da quell’originario Tristan Akkord che si dilata e respira nella coloritura del cromatismo armonico wagneriano; in quell’ideogramma di una Sehnsucht, essenza del sentimento umano, che esulta e soffoca, e su cui si snodano i temi del dolore e del desiderio, dello sguardo e dell’amplesso amoroso, del magico filtro di amore e morte. Un principio creatore dolce e doloroso di matrice orientale, nella celeste trasparenza di uno sconfinato Nulla, che nel corso dell’intera opera, nella sconfinata capacità della Musica, continuamente si rigenera in slanci di emozione, sospiri ansiosi, lamenti e desideri di inarrestabile struggimento, fino alla liberazione ultima. Fino all’eterno amplesso nella Notte-Morte.

Ora, nel secondo atto, con un vero e proprio canto iniziatico – teso sull’ordito di una complessa armonia dai continui mutamenti cromatici che, per infiniti gradi, discende nell’oscura profondità della notte – gli amanti, lontani dalla verità del Giorno e sempre più immersi nella dimensione sacra, ineffabile e arcana della Notte, stanno per vivere, sul confine tra eros e thanatos, l’empatica magia che lega insieme Natura e Spirito:

La regressione all’oscurità suggerisce il contatto con l’infinito, il ricongiungimento alla fonte originaria della vita, all’incanto di un nirvana che promette oblio nella dimensione trascendente del compimento d’amore nel duplice motivo di “amore per la morte” e di “morte per amore”, sublimata nel finale dell’opera, nell’ascetico delirio della trasfigurazione di Isolde tra vortici di vapori e armonie di brezze soavi nella palpitante pienezza del respiro del mondo, dove naufragare, ignari, sarà estasi suprema…

.  
Un nobile gioco di desiderio e passione, di delirio e redenzione, disciolti nel crepuscolo del Romanticismo; fremiti indomabili e deliranti che, forse, neppure gli stessi amanti sono in grado di comprendere ma che, sotto il cieco volere del fato, hanno innalzato Tristan e Isolde alla sfera superiore del simbolo universale, nell’antica leggenda medievale di Gottfried von Straßburg – leggenda per spiriti eletti, che «uniscono insieme, in unico cuore, il dolce dolore e l’amaro piacere» – così come nel «monumento al meraviglioso sogno dell’Amore» eretto tra gli anni 1857–1859 da Richard Wagner, il musicista che infrange ogni schema per rivelare sempre qualcosa di diverso, di profondo, di prepotentemente rivoluzionario.

Tristan und Isolde svetta solitario quale centro pulsante dell’intero, ricchissimo e inquieto scenario romantico, divenendo punto di partenza della “musica dell’avvenire”; un fenomeno poetico-musicale tra i più grandiosi e complessi, che sublima l’opera teatrale con la forza redentrice del mito nell’antitesi di un secolo che contrappone orgoglio scientifico e pessimismo, naturalismo e rito, fiducia nel progresso e osmosi con la morte.  
Nel 1859, a partitura completata, in vista di un’esecuzione parigina in forma di concerto, nell’indicazione programmatica al Preludio [Tristan und Isolde: Vorspiel, programmatische Erläuterung] Wagner scriveva:  
<È un’opera di passione, struggimento, estasi e angoscia senza limiti… con un’unica possibile redenzione: l’annullamento in un sonno senza risveglio… finché, nell’estremo sfinimento, allo sguardo ormai velato appare la fuggevole visione di un’ebbrezza estrema: la gioia della morte, del non più essere, della liberazione ultima in quel regno meraviglioso dal quale sempre più siamo allontanati quanto più tentiamo con forza di penetrarvi. È la morte? o piuttosto la sfera sublime della Notte dalla quale, come narra la storia, un’edera e una vite nacquero avvinte l’un l’altra sulle tombe di Tristan e Isolde per unirsi in eterno amplesso?>.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dolce giovane,  
> dimmi perché, triste ed ansante, tu vaghi  
> per questi reami di sogno, ti prego il vero di dirmi,  
> qual è il tuo nome?  
> Rispose: “Amore è il mio nome.”  
> Poi subito il primo a me si rivolse  
> E gridò: “Mente: il suo nome è Vergogna.  
> Ma io sono Amore, ed ero solito stare  
> da solo in questo giardino, sin quando egli venne,  
> inatteso, la notte; io sono Amore verace e riempio  
> i cuori a fanciulli e fanciulle di reciproco ardore.”  
> Poi fra sospiri l’altro mi disse: “Fa’ ciò che vuoi,  
> io sono l’Amore che non osa dire il suo nome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con infinita tristezza, pubblico l'ultimo capitolo  
> amo questa storia in maniera assurda, amo ogni virgola, parola e citazione  
> ho cercato di rispettarla, perchè lo meritava e davvero non so come ringraziare Lecrit per avermi concesso questo onore. Se solo sapesse quanto amo le sue parole, quanto ho amato sbattere la testa sui libri e sui traduttori perchè accende in me l'amore, la vita, tutto.  
> Ho molto curiosità legate alle poesie e alle vite degli autori e forse per questo aggiungerò un capitolo ma la storia finisce qui purtroppo, come sempre buona lettura xx
> 
> opere nel giusto ordine:  
> \- Be Drunk by Charles Baudelaire  
> \- In Memoriam by Alfred Tennyson  
> \- The title of Magnus’ novel is from Two Loves by Lord Alfred Douglas, and a tribute to Oscar Wilde.  
> \- Ode: Intimations of Immortality by William Wordsworth  
> \- Home At Last by Thomas Hood

Se c'era una cosa che era meglio a Londra che a New York, era senza dubbio il gin. 

Bere gin era un grande vizio in Inghilterra, ma per fortuna uno a cui tutti i mondani si abbandonavano, quindi Magnus non si sentiva troppo solo nel cercare sollievo nell'oblio temporaneo della bruciatura dell'alcool. Aiutava, se non altro, a sostenere una conversazione irrilevante con gli uomini e le donne che con lui parlavano di splendore solo quando giaceva nel pozzo di una bottiglia.

Pioveva da giorni su Londra, come se il cielo stesso condividesse la sua perdita, e Magnus era rimasto dentro fino a quella notte. Luke era venuto da lui, offrendosi di portarlo a una festa sfarzosa organizzata da un gentiluomo, membro del suo circolo, per celebrare il fidanzamento di sua figlia.

La festa si svolgeva in una grande casa alta quattro piani che ospitava tanti servitori quante erano le stanze, in un salone così grande che da solo sarebbe potuto essere un appartamento. C'era una piccola orchestra in un angolo della stanza che stava suonando un valzer per gli ospiti. Era tutto così incredibilmente noioso che Magnus non aveva trovato nient’altro da fare che appoggiarsi al muro e guardare le coppie danzare, vorticavano nella stanza con la stessa sicurezza delle persone che non hanno mai dovuto preoccuparsi di nulla.

Non c'era passione nei loro movimenti, né spirito a guidare i loro passi, e Magnus si chiese dentro di se quale ritratto lui e Alec avrebbero dipinto per gli spettatori, se avessero avuto la possibilità di danzare. Sapeva che il corpo di Alec sarebbe stato caldo e la sua mano, in quella Magnus, lo avrebbe protetto come uno scudo da ogni dolore. I suoi occhi avrebbero brillato meravigliosamente sotto le luci dei candelabri e avrebbero offuscato anche il tremore più oscuro. Avrebbe sorriso a Magnus, con l'angolo delle sue labbra che si inclinava mentre la bocca si curvava in un sorriso tenero che non mancava mai di rubare il respiro dai polmoni di Magnus.

Magnus chiuse gli occhi mentre il suo cuore si stringeva dolorosamente nel suo petto, maledicendosi per aver lasciato che la mente vagasse in sogni che non potevano essere altro che una stupida fantasia.

Pioveva da giorni a Londra, ma il cielo non poteva rendere giustizia all'uragano che aveva lacerato il cuore di Magnus.

Quindi rimase lì, solo in mezzo alla folla, cercando dentro di se la forza per mettere su una facciata per i pettegoli. Avevano sentito delle voci, sicuramente tutti sapevano che ora era ospite sotto il tetto di Luke, ma non avevano osato posare gli occhi su Magnus abbastanza a lungo da fargli sospettare che stessero sussurrando su di lui. Se la vita di Alec non fosse stata in pericolo, Magnus non era sicuro che avrebbe provato a continuare a indossare quella maschera.

"Come te la passi?"

Magnus si staccò dall'enigma della sua mente per guardare Luke, che apparentemente era riuscito a sfuggire a qualche insignificante conversazione per unirsi a lui. I suoi occhi erano morbidi e gentili come sempre, ma possedevano anche più saggezza di quanta Magnus avrebbe normalmente permesso quando si trattava del suo benessere.

"Non abbastanza ubriaco," mormorò Magnus, alzando il bicchiere vuoto. "Mi era stato detto che non c'era posto migliore di Londra per ubriacarsi."

"Chiunque ti abbia detto questo certamente non intendeva questi circoli," replicò Luke, gesticolando vagamente sopra la sua spalla alla folla elegante ma altrettanto banale. "È difficile mantenere la testa lucida se sta affogando nel gin."

Magnus sorrise, inclinando la testa verso Luke. [ “ _Bisogna Sempre Essere Ubriachi”]_ recitò, con un sorriso divertito che sentiva solo in parte forzato. 

_[“_ _Tutto Qui: è l’unico Problema. Per Non Sentire il Fardello Del Tempo che Vi Spezza La Schiena, e Vi Piega a Terra, Dovete Ubriacarvi Senza Tregua.” ]_

Una donna che passava vicino si fermò davanti a loro. "Oh, è Baudelaire?" chiese, con un terribile accento francese a cui aveva provato a non prestare troppa attenzione. Aveva dei bellissimi occhi marroni e capelli castani acconciati con una treccia nascosta dietro la testa. Il suo vestito mostrava più spalle di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere appropriato in questo tipo di evento, ma non sembrava curarsene in modo particolare, né si dava alcun pensiero per i pochi che disapprovavano - o al contrario - sembra che ci stesse guadagnando. Magnus decise che gli piaceva abbastanza.

"E’ così" disse con un piccolo sorriso. "Ti piace la poesia?"

"Non proprio", rispose lei, e il suo cuore affondò nel petto. "Ma mio fratello sta studiando letteratura francese e parla molto bene dell'uomo."

Se Alec fosse stato lì, si sarebbe rivolto a lui per condividere uno sguardo di intesa, qualcosa di segreto e stratificato con promesse di sussurri nel cuore della notte. 

Ma Alec non c'era e la maschera di Magnus era forte.

"Ti piace la poesia?" gli chiese lei.

Non l’aveva mai amata, quanto aveva amato le labbra che gliel’avevano sussurrata, pensò sconsolato.

"Mi piaceva," rispose Magnus, con voce bassa e triste, che a malapena riconosceva come sua.

Luke si allungò per afferrarlo per una spalla, stringendola delicatamente, e Magnus si concentrò su quel semplice tocco, trovando conforto nella conoscenza che si nascondeva dietro. Luke sapeva della sua perdita e questo gli dava il vantaggio unico di leggere il timbro della voce di Magnus e capire perché tremava.

Gli rivolse un sorriso comprensivo, un'oncia di genuinità nell'oceano dell'errore che li circondava, e Magnus avrebbe ricambiato il sorriso se non fosse stato interrotto da un conglomerato di vecchi e noiosi uomini che erano in qualche modo il cuore della festa.

“Dr. Garroway!” esclamò uno di loro, allungando la mano per stringergliela forte, prima di fare lo stesso con Magnus. "Mr. Bane! Come trovi la festa? "

Le buone maniere significavano il più delle volte trattenere la lingua, ricordò Magnus, le parole di Ragnor riecheggiavano nella sua mente.

"Meravigliosa", disse, e rapidamente tornò a sognare ad occhi aperti quando gli uomini avevano coinvolto Luke in una conversazione indubbiamente noiosa su un gioco di carte che era di tendenza in quei giorni.

Aveva preso un bicchiere di gin dal maggiordomo di passaggio, ringraziando l'uomo con un sorriso. 

L'alcool gli bruciava la gola mentre scendeva e Magnus emise un profondo sospiro di sollievo.

Era a malapena consapevole del fatto che Raphael si era unito a loro, toccando con la mano la schiena di Magnus in un silenzioso supporto prima di rimetterla in tasca. Infine, la sua attenzione era stata richiamata su uno degli ospiti del circolo, un uomo piccolo e grasso con baffi orrendi che indossava un monocolo come se potesse renderlo più intelligente di quanto non fosse.

"Non avete sentito?" stava dicendo, con quel tono sorpreso che le persone usavano quando avevano sentito dire e si sforzavano di fingere di non crogiolarsi nell'attenzione che avevano rubato solo per un momento. 

“È stato arrestato ieri. I contatti di Valentine dicono che è accusato di essere un _omosessuale_."

Il panico si aggrappò all'addome di Magnus e perforò i suoi polmoni in un secondo, il suo respiro divenne gradualmente più superficiale. Non poteva succedere. Si era trasferito fuori dalla villa per impedire tutto questo, e non poteva permettere che il suo cuore spezzato, il suo sacrificio, fossero vani. 

Non parlava con Alec da settimane, si era aggrappato al ricordo dei suoi occhi e aveva maledetto la sua mente per non aver reso loro giustizia. Aveva pianto la sua incapacità di annegare il suo dolore nell'alcool e aveva pianto disperato quando il sole splendeva sul lato vuoto del suo letto. Si era rifiutato di giocare a scacchi con Luke ed era arrivato ad odiare la fuga dalla poesia. Aveva resistito perché fossero liberi; così Alec sarebbe stato libero.

"Perdonatemi, signori" era riuscito a buttare fuori, scusandosi con un sorriso deciso e un cenno educato. "Devo andare."

Non sentì la risposta del loro ospite, ma gli sorrise e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, e Magnus non attese più, allontanandosi e costringendosi a camminare sui suoi passi in modo che non sembrasse che stesse correndo.

La testa stava iniziando a pulsare mentre la tensione cresceva attraverso gli arti. Non c'era nulla per fermare l’impulso primordiale di fuggire e scoprire dove Alec era tenuto e prendere il suo posto, dirgli di nuovo che lo amava e quanto fosse dispiaciuto che il mondo in cui vivevano non poteva comprendere la bellezza e la forza che racchiudeva il suo cuore.

Il suo cuore batteva più veloce ad ogni passo, si precipitò fuori, senza un cappotto o un secondo pensiero. Le sue mani tremavano e la sua vista si offuscava di macchie nere che in qualche modo colpivano l'oscurità.

Udì una voce lontana che chiamava il suo nome, costante e familiare, e una forte mano gli afferrò di nuovo la spalla, ma Magnus non riusciva a vedere oltre la preoccupazione che gli stringeva il cuore.

"Devo andare da lui," sussurrò debolmente, chiedendosi interiormente se avesse pronunciato le parole o se fossero un altro frutto della sua mente sconvolta. "Devo. Devo andare da lui."

"Magnus," la voce lo chiamò di nuovo, ma questa volta era accompagnata da un vigoroso scuotimento delle spalle che gli schiarì la mente abbastanza a lungo da permettergli di vedere i gentili occhi di Luke fissare i suoi, le sopracciglia corrugate per la preoccupazione. "Magnus, va tutto bene, amico mio."

Magnus scosse la testa con fermezza, liberandosi dalla presa di Luke. "Devo trovare Alec" continuò disperato, colorando la sua voce di tonalità fredde. “Ho bisogno di vederlo. Non possono ... Non hanno prove! Dobbiamo portarlo fuori di lì. Non possono– ”

"Magnus," lo chiamò di nuovo Luke, con voce più forte.

Lo fece saltare fuori dalla sua frenesia ed espirare un profondo respiro, il suo sguardo sfocato fissava il dottore.

"Non era Alec" disse una volta che era sicuro che Magnus fosse in qualche modo calmo. "Non stava parlando di Alec."

Magnus emise un respiro tremolante, incapace di dare un senso alle parole di Luke. “C-cosa?” mormorò con voce arrocchita.

"Alec sta bene," disse Luke. “L'ho visto alla villa oggi per controllare la sua gamba. Pangborn stava parlando di qualcun altro. Alec sta bene, te lo giuro."

"Lui come sta?" chiese dolcemente Magnus, più a se stesso che a Luke.

Si chiedeva spesso se Magnus stava bene? Aveva problemi ad addormentarsi perché aveva troppa paura di svegliarsi e allungarsi nel letto per qualcuno che non c'era? Il whisky che avevano condiviso gli lasciava forse un retrogusto amaro in bocca? Poteva ancora leggere la poesia che avevano apprezzato senza odiare ogni parola?

"Come ci si può aspettare," replicò Luke con calma, la tensione lentamente si allontanava dai suoi lineamenti ora che Magnus era in qualche modo più calmo.

Sbatté via le ultime macchie nere e i suoi occhi trovarono il volto sconvolto di Raphael alle spalle di Luke.

"Riportami a casa, per favore" mormorò. “Voglio solo essere ubriaco o addormentato. Quello che viene prima."

Raphael annuì severamente e diede una pacca sulla spalla a Luke prima di avvicinarsi a Magnus per afferrarlo per un braccio e condurlo verso la carrozza.

"Devi essere stanco di prenderti cura di me ogni volta che ho il cuore spezzato," gli chiese Magnus, masticandosi il labbro inferiore.

Raphael lo derise. "Almeno questo ti ha amato."

Il cuore di Magnus si strinse dolorosamente nel petto e chiuse gli occhi, ansimando. "Sì", suggerì, solo per le orecchie di Raphael. "Lui lo ha fatto."

Raphael lo aiutò a salire sulla carrozza, ma esitò a chiudere la porta, guardandolo di nuovo con occhi di scusa. "Mi dispiace", disse. “Non sono stanco di te, amico mio. Sono stanco della crudeltà che devi affrontare ogni volta che ti permetti di desiderare giorni migliori. Ti meriti di meglio."

L'unica risposta che Magnus poteva dargli era un sorriso triste.

Raphael sospirò e chiuse la porta.

_[ “Ma Di che Cosa? Di Vino, Di Poesia o Di Virtù, come Vi Pare. Ma Ubriacatevi”]_

.

Magnus era ovunque e da nessuna parte.

Era in ogni angolo che aveva ravvivato con la sua presenza, in ogni stanza buia che aveva illuminato con i suoi sorrisi. Era in cucina dove avevano condiviso momenti privati e risate durante la colazione. Era nei giardini, in ogni fiore che lentamente sbocciava con il ritorno dei giorni più caldi, le campane bianche che brillavano sotto il sole del mattino e sbirciavano anche nelle notti più buie. Dio, era nello studio. La sua presenza indugiava in ogni libro che aveva toccato, il suo peculiare profumo di libri e agrumi aggrappato alla stanza come se mancasse alle pareti stesse.

Alec non poteva stare da nessuna parte nella villa senza pensare a lui, senza perdere la gentilezza dei suoi occhi e la nitidezza del suo spirito.

Anche mentre vagava nei boschi, Alec ricordava come Magnus si fosse perso nella natura selvaggia, e come lui facilmente si fosse perso in Magnus.

Alec non riusciva a smettere di amarlo, perché era ovunque, e ogni reminescenza della sua radiosa presenza lasciava il suo cuore frantumato in pezzi disordinati. Eppure, Alec non ci stava nemmeno provando. Non c'era nulla nel loro tempo insieme che voleva dimenticare, nessun ricordo troppo doloroso per lui per provare a recuperare ciò che Magnus aveva rubato. Se avesse avuto ancora una scelta, Alec avrebbe dato di più a Magnus. Gli avrebbe dato tutto, parti della sua anima e della sua mente, poiché possedeva già interamente il suo cuore. Se Alec avesse potuto scegliere, gli avrebbe dato di più. 

Magnus sorrideva e lo inebriava. Rideva, e lo liberava da ogni incubo di Alec. Amava e lo guariva.

Ma ora se n'era andato e le settimane erano volate via velocemente. Sembrava che il tempo avesse accelerato il suo ritmo, ora che Alec non aveva alcun motivo di permettersi di fantasticare in ogni momento.

Lui e Magnus non appartenevano a questo periodo, ma erano senza tempo.

Suppose che avrebbe dovuto trovare un conforto solo in quel pensiero. Quello era l'unica cosa a cui poteva aggrapparsi.

“Alec!”

Sbatté le palpebre, tirando delicatamente le redini di Idris per rallentare il cavallo e girarsi, solo per sollevare un sopracciglio alla vista del fratello minore che correva verso di lui.

"Non dovresti avere una lezione con Hodge?" chiese, troppo sorpreso per rimproverarlo completamente.

Max si era preso un secondo per riprendere fiato, appoggiandosi alle ginocchia. Le dita di Alec si strinsero di riflesso sul pomello del bastone che era ben fissato alla cintura in modo da non disturbare Idris.

“Madre e padre–” espirò Max e si fermò per alzare una mano, chiedendo un secondo per ricomporsi.

Le sopracciglia di Alec si solcarono sia per la preoccupazione che per l’attesa. "Che succede?"

"Sono qui" mormorò Max dopo un lungo respiro. "Madre e padre."

"Che cosa?"

"Sono appena arrivati," confermò Max con un cenno. "E Ragnor Fell è con loro."

Una maledizione era quasi scivolata dalle labbra di Alec ma si era morso la lingua appena in tempo, allungandosi per afferrare il braccio di suo fratello e sollevarlo sulla schiena di Idris.

"Pensavo che non sarebbero arrivati prima di due settimane" disse piuttosto inutilmente.

Max scrollò le spalle, afferrando il manico della sella mentre Alec spronava il cavallo al galoppo. Max aveva detto la verità, e questo era evidente non appena si erano avvicinati abbastanza per vedere la villa. Le pareti stesse sembravano muoversi, ma l'illusione proveniva solo dall'animazione a cui Alec poteva assistere attraverso le ampie finestre.

Rallentò Idris mentre si avvicinavano alle stalle. Clary li stava già aspettando lì, Jace al suo fianco. Afferrò le redini di Alec e aiutò Max a scendere mentre Alec districava il suo bastone dalla cintura, prima di seguire il suo fratellino.

"Stanno chiedendo di Magnus", disse Jace in un sussurro, fingendo di accarezzare il collo di Idris per avere una scusa per sporgersi. "Non sapevamo cosa dire perché non volevamo contraddire qualcosa che avresti potuto dire a qualcun altro così abbiamo detto che avresti spiegato."

Alec annuì severamente, allontanando il dolore che il solo nome di Magnus aveva acceso nelle sue ossa e si era incamminato verso la villa. Li aveva trovati nella sala della musica. Non vedeva i suoi genitori da quasi dieci mesi e in quel momento si rese conto che gli erano mancati. Non erano così vicini come prima che si fosse arruolato per andare in guerra, ma quando gli occhi di Maryse fissarono i suoi, scoprì che questa realtà non era troppo lontana.

Il dolce odore di gelsomino si diffondeva nell'aria, invadendo le sue narici non appena aveva varcato la soglia della stanza. Portava l'odore ovunque andasse, l’aveva fatto per tutto il tempo che riusciva a ricordare. Fece rapidamente un passo avanti, il sorriso di Maryse era ampio e felice, e lo tirò in un abbraccio stretto. Alec si era lasciato avvolgere, si era concesso un momento per trovare nel tocco di sua madre il conforto di cui aveva bisogno il suo cuore spezzato. Chiuse gli occhi, avvolgendo le braccia e stringendola a sè.

"Alec" mormorò in lacrime, indietreggiando per prendergli il viso con tenerezza tra le mani. “Sembri dimagrito, tesoro. Hai mangiato? Simon ti dà da mangiare come si deve?”

Alec ridacchiò, afferrandole delicatamente la mano stringendola per rassicurarla. "Simon ci sta dando da mangiare più del necessario," scherzò, scoprendo che il sorriso era sorprendentemente facile da trovare. "Sto bene."

Maryse lo fissò ancora per un momento, le sopracciglia abbassate in un cipiglio incredulo e preoccupato, ma alla fine annuì e Alec si voltò per salutare suo padre, che si era avvicinato con attenzione a loro.

"Ciao, figliolo" lo salutò, stringendogli la mano con una delle sue e battendogli una pacca sulla spalla con l'altra. "Vedo che la villa è ancora in piedi e i tuoi fratelli non sono riusciti a bruciarla e ridurla in cenere."

"Non che non ci abbiano provato" replicò Alec, e suo padre rise forte. "È bello rivederti, Padre."

"Anche tu, Alec" disse, prima di indicare i loro ospiti che stavano pazientemente aspettando vicino al pianoforte. “Ragnor e sua moglie Catarina hanno deciso di venire con noi a Londra per recarsi in Italia. Resteranno con noi fino al matrimonio."

Ragnor era un uomo alto con la pelle pallida e le sopracciglia cespugliose. I suoi capelli scuri erano sparsi di ciocche grigie che si allargavano sulle basette. La sua camicia verde chiaro lo faceva sembrare ancora più pallido, ma in qualche modo trasudava eleganza, senza sforzo che ricordava ad Alec troppo di Magnus. La donna al suo fianco aveva un altro tipo di eleganza, quella che era tutta forza nascosta e semplicità aggraziata. Aveva la pelle scura e i capelli raccolti sopra i capelli in trecce intricate e quando sorrise ad Alec, era genuina piuttosto che educata, un evento raro nei circoli frequentati dai suoi genitori.

“E’ bello vederti, Alexander. L'ultima volta che ti ho visto, non riuscivi nemmeno a raggiungere il pianoforte per le tue lezioni, ” disse Ragnor con un sorriso. Alec gli strinse la mano e la restituì, prima di scuotere quella di Catarina.

"È sempre stata una cosa più da Jace" rispose Alec di buon cuore. "Io sono più una persona da libri."

"Così ho sentito" rispose Ragnor, e lo stomaco di Alec fece una torsione dolorosa. Magnus aveva detto a Ragnor di lui? Di loro? Se si, cosa gli aveva detto? Non dovette meditare ulteriormente, perché Ragnor stava sollevando un sopracciglio, guardandosi alle spalle come se si aspettasse che Magnus si materializzasse alle sue spalle. Dio, Alec avrebbe voluto. “Dov'è il mio caro pupillo? Ho bisogno di parlare con lui."

Alec strinse la mascella, anticipando il viaggio attraverso le sue vene e diffondendosi come un incendio. Era solo un'altra bugia, disse tra sè. Le bugie che temeva di più erano quelle che si era detto per così tanto tempo, ma per fortuna erano sparite. Poteva essere onesto con se stesso, almeno, e le bugie che gli scivolavano dalla lingua per proteggere se stesso e l'uomo che amava erano un piccolo prezzo da pagare. Era una questione di sopravvivenza e il suo istinto aveva imparato che l'inganno era una museruola che doveva indossare. Era solo un sussurro tra le urla ansiose.

"Non è più con noi” disse, ringraziando interiormente l'addestramento da soldato per la sua capacità di mantenere ferma la sua voce. “Ha iniziato a lavorare su un nuovo libro e aveva bisogno di spazio. Lui e il Dottor Garroway sono diventati buoni amici, quindi Luke ha rivolto un invito a stare a casa sua. Sta da Luke da circa un mese o giù di lì."

Le bugie passarono attraverso la sua bocca con la stessa facilità portata dopo anni di pratica. Erano solo vibrazioni nell'aria, irrivelanti per le persone a cui erano state pronunciate. Solo Alec conosceva la differenza. Poteva solo stringere la presa sul bastone, il suo corpo aveva imparato che era l'unico riflesso che poteva permettersi di vivere attraverso la menzogna. Era un'abitudine stancante, che lo costringeva ad una vita che non era del tutto giusta e che probabilmente non lo sarebbe mai stata, ma solo lui aveva diritto alla verità - lui e Magnus, forse - e doveva rimanere così.

"Oh," mormorò Ragnor, accigliato. “Dovrà aspettare fino a domani allora. Siamo abbastanza esausti dal viaggio. "

Alec annuì, dandogli un sorriso a labbra serrate. "Meliorn vi mostrerà la strada per la vostra stanza."

Ragnor fece un sorriso riconoscente e si voltò per andarsene, ma Catarina indugiò un po' dopo di lui, sporgendosi nello spazio di Alec. Non disse una parola, semplicemente fissò i suoi occhi come se potesse vedere la sua anima. Gli accarezzò il braccio, gli sorrise e scomparve dopo suo marito. Alec si spostò sulla sua gamba buona, deglutendo il nodo in gola.

Magnus l'aveva menzionata un paio di volte. L'aveva definita amica fedele, e aveva usato le parole di Shakespeare per descriverla. [ _“Somiglia al fiore innocente; ma sotto è il serpente._ _“]_ Sembrava infatti adattarsi abbastanza bene, anche se Alec era certo che Magnus l’avesse fatto con tutto l’affetto di cui era capace.

“Alec?” lo chiamò piano Maryse, strappandolo da un'altra fantasticheria.

Alec mormorò distrattamente, mandandole un sorriso di cui poteva sentire la falsità sulla punta della lingua.

"Qualcosa è andato storto con Magnus?"

_Mi ha lasciato._

Alec si costrinse ad allargare il suo sorriso. "Certo che no, Madre" disse. “È andato tutto alla grande. Aveva solo bisogno di allontanarsi da tutta la follia qui ... per concentrarsi. Sai come può essere la villa."

Maryse fece una risatina. "Lo so? Oh, tesoro, lo so meglio di chiunque altro. " scosse la testa, ma con grande affetto. “Sono felice di sapere che tutto è andato bene con il nostro ospite, anche se non avevo dubbi che lo avresti fatto sentire il benvenuto. So che Isabelle era una sua grande ammiratrice, spero non si sia infatuata di lui. Sembrava molto triste quando lo abbiamo menzionato prima."

Sua sorella, aveva questo modo di sopportare per lui metà del suo dolore. Se avesse potuto, avrebbe portato il mondo intero per lui fintanto che non avrebbe dovuto farlo.

Alec era stato così concentrato sul proprio dolore che non si era fermato a pensare che forse non era l'unico a cui mancava Magnus. Che forse Magnus aveva incantato più di lui, e forse era per questo che la villa sembrava meno vivace del solito da quando se n'era andato.

"Niente del genere, Madre" assicurò. “Penso che siano diventati buoni amici. Come abbiamo fatto io e lui."

L'eufemismo lo fece quasi scoppiare in una risata sprezzante.

"Bene." rispose Maryse, con un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra. "Anche io e tuo padre andremo a riposare."

Alec tirò fuori un profondo sospiro non appena la porta si chiuse dietro di loro, e si avvicinò al pianoforte per appoggiarsi, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Il dolore gli stava lacerando la gamba, ma lui lo ignorò.

Più tardi quella notte, scivolò nel suo letto e rabbrividì per il freddo e la solitudine. Gli mancava il braccio muscoloso di Magnus che gli copriva il petto e l'odore di lui era svanito con le sue vecchie lenzuola. Gli mancava il calore della sua presenza, e la facilità con cui riusciva a scacciare i demoni di Alec.

Ora si aggiravano nell'ombra e lo spingevano ad immaginare la morbidezza delle sue labbra, un perfetto contrasto con il vigore della sua passione, e se non gli restituiva un sorriso sulle labbra, aveva l’innegabile vantaggio di attirarlo in un sonno senza sogni.

.

Dalla finestra della casa di Luke, c'era una vista eccezionale di Hyde Park e della lunga lingua d'acqua che attraversava il parco che lo divideva con i Giardini di Kensington Palace. Mentre la primavera stava lentamente sbocciando intorno a loro, le barche tornavano a riva. Nelle prime ore del mattino, ragazzi e uomini a volte venivano in acqua per fare il bagno. Una delle cose preferite di Magnus, tuttavia, erano le anatre dall'aspetto caratteristico e gli uccelli selvatici che passeggiavano nel parco come se fossero i proprietari del posto.

Gli piaceva sedersi contro la finestra e guardare Londra svegliarsi lentamente. Era una buona alternativa al sonno, che sembrava averlo abbandonato. Riusciva a malapena a sentire l'esaurimento, anche se, sepolto sotto un altro tipo di dolore rendeva tutto il suo corpo soffocato dal bisogno ardente.

Gli mancava Alec, e tutto il resto sembrava insignificante in confronto.

“Magnus.”

Si voltò per affrontare Luke, forzando un sorriso sulle sue labbra. Sapeva che il dottore non sarebbe stato ingannato, ma continuava comunque a provare, forse più per il suo bene che, per quello di Luke.

"Hai un visitatore," disse Luke.

Il cuore di Magnus sussultò contro la sua cassa toracica, il respiro rubato mentre la speranza scivolava nelle sue vene. Lo ha rapidamente domato, però. Non poteva sperare, non poteva esporre il suo cuore ad altre calamità.

Era un dolore diverso da quello che aveva provato con Camille, perché era più genuino. Più crudo, forse. Con Camille, sembrava che un pezzo del suo cuore gli fosse stato strappato via. Ma Alec ... Oh, senza Alec, era sparito completamente.

Abbandonò il suo punto di osservazione sull'alcova dello studio per seguire Luke giù per le scale.

Non poteva essere Alec, si disse, più e più volte. Tuttavia, non poté evitare la delusione quando vide l'uomo che aspettava nella stanza che chiacchierava con Raphael. Non era abbastanza alto per essere Alec, né aveva la sua figura slanciata o il bastone che parlava di una storia crudele.

La delusione si trasformò in fatalità, e infine in una sottile gioia quando l'uomo si voltò e Magnus fu accolto dai lineamenti così cari e familiari.

“Ragnor!” esclamò, e il suo sorriso era vero. Si precipitò giù per le scale per abbracciare il suo amico, provando sollievo nella sua familiarità. "Che ci fai qui?"

Ragnor si ritirò con un sorrisetto che giocava sui suoi lineamenti. "Avevo bisogno di assicurarmi che stessi sopravvivendo alla mia vecchia Albion."

Magnus inarcò un sopracciglio. “Così hai deciso di fare un viaggio di dieci giorni fino a Londra? Per favore, vecchio mio, dici solo che ti mancavano le focaccine al latte."

Ragnor sbuffò, scuotendo la testa. “Mi è stato offerto un posto di insegnante a Roma. Catarina e io abbiamo deciso di fare una piccola deviazione quando abbiamo ricevuto la tua ultima lettera. Non sembravi molto te stesso."

Le labbra di Magnus si aprirono con l'inizio di un sorriso che non raggiunse i suoi occhi. "Sono sicuro di averti inviato solo buone notizie."

"Ti ho praticamente cresciuto," rispose Ragnor, un'inconfondibile tenerezza nel suo tono. "Posso leggere attraverso le tue righe, Magnus."

"Vi lascio." disse Luke, con voce grave nonostante il suo sorriso benevolo. “Ho un appuntamento con un paziente. Sai dove sono il tè e il caffè, Magnus.”

Magnus annuì in risposta, e Ragnor attese che Luke se ne andasse prima di avvolgere un braccio attorno alla sua spalla, lanciandogli uno sguardo incredulo.

“Quindi, devo ammettere che la bugia di Alec era abbastanza convincente, ma sembra che il ragazzo non dorma da settimane, e tu sembri che siano passati mesi. Cosa sta veramente succedendo qui? ”

Magnus arricciò il naso, succhiandosi il labbro inferiore. "Cosa ti ha detto esattamente?"

"Che avevi bisogno di un po' di spazio per lavorare sul tuo nuovo libro, così ti sei trasferito con Luke perché era più tranquillo della villa" spiegò Ragnor, e Magnus pensava che fosse una bugia intelligente, perché conteneva un pizzico di verità.

Gli mancava l’allegria selvaggia della villa dei Lightwood, delle battute di Isabelle e Jace la mattina presto, del piccolo Max che si lamentava di dover seguire le sue lezioni, ma alla fine si rallegrava e raccontava tutto a Magnus, di Simon che cantava canzoni oscure in ebraico mentre preparava le sue famigerate crostate e Clary che fingeva di non essere influenzata dalle attenzioni di Jace, ma arrossiva ogni volta che le sorrideva.

Più di ogni altra cosa, gli mancava la quiete che aveva trovato nello studio di Alec, quando riposava tranquillamente in grembo mentre leggevano volumi e volumi di poesie e si mormoravano l'un l'altro i loro preferiti.

"Beh, non è una bugia" provò. "Infatti, ho quasi finito."

"E sono sicuro che sarà meraviglioso" disse Ragnor senza alcun dubbio. “Ma ti conosco, amico mio, e purtroppo riconosco i segni di un Magnus col cuore spezzato. Cos’è successo?"

"Apprezzi di più le cose quando le hai perse" mormorò Magnus, una confessione per una mente intelligente. "Sto pagando il prezzo della passione proibita."

Ragnor strinse le labbra. "È troppo alto da pagare?"

"Sappiamo entrambi che lo è" continuò Magnus con un sospiro, piccolo e desolato.

"Lo ami?" chiese Ragnor.

Non aveva senso mentire, non nella sicurezza di queste mura, non nel lusso di un compagno che non lo avrebbe giudicato.

"Sì," rispose Magnus.

"Ti ama?"

Gli occhi di Alec erano stati limpidi come i cieli più puri quando aveva pronunciato quelle parole a Magnus, indipendentemente dalla devastazione che gli aveva portato il coraggio di farlo. Il cuore di Magnus si era spezzato, senza sosta, un po’ di più nello stesso modo in cui Alec e lui trascorrevano ogni giorno separati.

"Mi ama" mormorò, e poi, sussurrò, "Mi amava."

Ragnor fece un respiro profondo. "Non c'è nulla di innaturale in questo" disse. "È la più nobile forma di affetto."

"Questo mondo se ne fa beffe" rispose Magnus, odiando l’abbattimento nella sua voce.

"Questo mondo non capisce niente dell'amore" continuò Ragnor. "Per questo mondo sei troppo buono."

Magnus sorrise, con cautela ma sinceramente. "Ti interessa una partita a scacchi?"

"Solo se mi lasci vincere," ribatté Ragnor con ritrovata giocosità.

"Sappiamo entrambi che non accadrà, vecchio amico."

Magnus vinse, senza dubbio troppo facilmente. Non aveva affrontato Ragnor a riguardo, troppo concentrato sul crogiolarsi in quel piccolo conforto.

.

La villa era di nuovo vivace. Maryse aveva impiegato due giorni per invadere casa e governarla. In pochissimo tempo, aveva recuperato il suo legittimo posto e Alec era più che felice di lasciarglielo fare.

A dire la verità, si chiedeva come potesse trovare questa vita eccitante. Sapeva che lo era, ed era entusiasta per lei, ma dopo aver passato mesi a prendersi cura degli affari dei suoi genitori per conto loro mentre espandevano il loro impero all’estero, si era annoiato.

Forse Magnus c’entrava qualcosa, ma Alec non si era permesso di pensare a lui per più di un minuto in questi giorni. Teneva questi pensieri per le notti, dove era solo, ma al sicuro.

Se Alec era sollevato di lasciare che i suoi genitori si riprendessero l'attività ora che erano tornati, aveva portato anche un altro tipo di calvario. Ora non c'era nulla che impedisse loro di pianificare il matrimonio di Alec, e Maryse e non aveva perso tempo.

Così si era ritrovato seduto fuori nei giardini per un tè pomeridiano mentre i genitori di Lydia e i suoi tramavano la decimazione della sua scarsa libertà.

Nemmeno Lydia aveva detto una parola, persa nei suoi pensieri, ma annuì educatamente quando Maryse si rivolse a lei e sorrise a suo padre quando era appropriato.

Alec era troppo impegnato a fissare l'invito del matrimonio nelle sue mani per prestare loro molta attenzione. Era abbastanza semplice, un invito dell'ultimo minuto pe specificare la data esatta alle persone che avevano ricevuto il primo quasi un anno fa.

**_Mr. e Mrs. Lightwood e Mr. e Mrs. Branwell_ **

**sono lieti di invitarvi al matrimonio dei loro figli,**

**_il Capitano Alexander Gideon Lightwood e Lydia Theresa Branwell,_ **

**sabato 30 aprile 1892 nella chiesa di St John’s, Hyde Park.**

Le lettere erano eleganti, un corsivo pulito e ordinato. In cima all’invito, le iniziali di Alec e Lydia erano intrecciate, circondate da fiori pallidi.

Solo la vista lo faceva star male.

“Alec?” disse, una voce morbida e prudente.

Alec aveva sbattuto le palpebre dall'odioso pezzo di carta per trovare la madre di Lydia protesa verso di lui, con una leggera inclinazione della sua testa. "Cosa ne pensi dell'invito, caro?" chiese. "Possiamo fare dei cambiamenti veloci se non ti piace."

Alec aveva una mezza idea di dirle di cancellare il nome di sua figlia e di sostituirlo con un altro, ma si era morso la lingua.

"È fantastico così com'è" disse con un cenno del capo.

La mancanza di entusiasmo era evidente nella sua voce, ma non cercava di nasconderlo. Sapevano tutti che non c’era niente di più in questo matrimonio, di un’unione organizzata che avrebbe suggellato i loro affari.

Sembrava abbastanza quando Alec aveva chiesto a Lydia di sposarlo, ma questo era successo molto prima di Magnus.

Magnus aveva cambiato ogni cosa

Alec aveva assaporato la libertà, e come l'oppio che si trova troppo facilmente nei Club frequentati da gentiluomini ricchi e potenti, aveva scoperto che creava dipendenza. La libertà era preziosa, e Alec stava per dirle addio per sempre.

Non aveva realizzato quanto fosse sconvolgente fino a quando Magnus non gli aveva mostrato un assaggio di felicità.

"Gli inviti sono perfetti, Madre" intervenne Lydia. Indossava un sorriso educato sui suoi lineamenti prima di rivolgersi a Maryse e Robert. “Potreste scusarci? Vorrei parlare con Alec in privato per un momento, se lo permettete.”

Robert aveva mosso la mano con noncuranza prima che Maryse potesse protestare. "Andate, andate. Tanto nessuno di voi ha da ridire una parola in proposito comunque. Non più di me. " Il fatalismo nella sua voce fece indignare Maryse, ma le labbra di Alec saltarono con l'inizio di un sorriso. Più che fatalismo, sembrava essere principalmente realismo.

Alec la seguì volentieri mentre Lydia lo conduceva alla villa. Si accigliò, quando non si fermò una volta dentro, e gli fece cenno di seguirla mentre saliva le scale. Alec lo ha fatto, stuzzicato nella sua curiosità. Tuttavia, il suo passo vacillò, quando alla fine si è fermata davanti allo studio.

Entrò senza esitazione, ma Alec indugiò alla porta, scoprendo che fare quel semplice passo era più difficile di quanto non fosse mai stato.

C'erano troppi ricordi in quella stanza. Lui e Magnus erano stati intimi in quella stanza, in modi che lo avrebbero fatto arrossire se fosse stato solo. Avevano condiviso confessioni d'amore e baci svolazzanti, lontano da occhi indiscreti.

Alec si era innamorato di Magnus in quella stanza e i loro cuori si erano anche spezzati lì.

Adesso sembrava maledetto, macchiato e contaminato.

“Alec?” lo chiamò Lydia. C'era un pizzico di impazienza nella sua voce, o almeno così pensava. Quando ha trovato i suoi occhi azzurri, non sembrava frustrata, solo curiosa.

"Sì," mormorò, troppo basso perché lei potesse sentirlo.

Si è mosso in avanti e se le sue gambe tremavano un po', poteva dare la colpa alla sua vecchia ferita.

"Non ho mentito," disse Lydia non appena aveva chiuso la porta dietro di lui. "Volevo parlare con te in privato."

Alec sollevò un sopracciglio e si mosse per sedersi nella poltrona di Magnus. _La sua_ poltrona, si rimproverò interiormente. Aveva ancora l'odore di Magnus, ma non era più _suo_. Non lo era mai stato veramente.

Lui annuì una volta, facendole segno di continuare.

Lydia diede una rapida occhiata alla stanza, i suoi occhi vagavano sui numerosi volumi appoggiati alle pareti prima di posarsi di nuovo su Alec.

"So quanto ami la poesia" disse. Non c'era modo per lei di sapere quanto le parole amare di Byron gli squarciavano le interiora e gli stringevano i polmoni, cosa che non era diminuita da quando Magnus se n’era andato. "Non ne ho ancora parlato con i miei genitori" continuò, ignara, "ma ho pensato che forse ti piacerebbe leggerne una durante la cerimonia. So che non è tradizionale, ma se tu volessi ... “

"No!" mormorò Alec a denti stretti. La rabbia penetrò nelle sue vene, minacciando di inghiottirlo, ma lui l’ha scacciata via. Lydia non lo sapeva. Non poteva immaginare il delirio che aveva pronunciato, l'offesa che aveva involontariamente causato. "No" disse, più dolcemente.

Lydia rimase ferma per un momento, con le sopracciglia pizzicate in un'espressione illeggibile.

"Molto bene." si avvicinò, il suo vestito rosa chiaro, quasi viola sotto la luce della lampada a olio. "La seconda cosa di cui volevo parlarti" - fece una pausa, ma la sua esitazione è durata appena un secondo - " è Magnus.”

Il cuore di Alec saltò un battito, ma non era per il nome.

Era la paura che scorreva nelle sue vene e lo rendeva immobile.

“Magnus?” ripetè e il tono apatico nella sua stessa voce gli aveva fatto pensare che anni di bugie non lo avevano finalmente trasformato in un guscio vuoto. "E che mi dici di lui?"

"Lo so, Alec" disse. Era tranquilla e seria, il suo viso una maschera di gravità.

Alec si spostò sulla poltrona, ma non aveva allontanato gli occhi da lei. “Che cosa sai, Lydia? Non ha molto senso. "

Lydia sospirò, esasperata e afflitta. "So dei tuoi sentimenti per lui, Alec", disse, e la sua espressione non lasciò spazio alla protesta. "E so dei suoi sentimenti per te."

Alec non si era lasciato congelare, né aveva mostrato lo shock sui suoi lineamenti. Aprì la bocca, pronto a confessare ancora un'altra replica, ma Lydia alzò una mano per fermarlo, scuotendo la testa.

"Ho sempre saputo dov’era il tuo cuore, Alec" continuò. "Fin da quando eravamo adolescenti e della tua adorabile infatuazione per il bel Granduca dalla Bulgaria alle celebrazioni per il giubileo dello zaffiro della Regina."

Alec si accigliò, la sua bocca si aprì per lo shock. "Io no-"

“Oh, per favore,” sbuffò Lydia, ed era incredibilmente poco da donna, ma Alec era troppo sorpreso per notare il leggero cambiamento di comportamento. "Non sei mai stato un bravo bugiardo, Alec."

Questo era sbagliato in più modi di quanto potesse sapere, pensò Alec, ma non cercò di contraddirla. Non aveva senso, comunque.

"Lydia" iniziò, ma non sapeva cosa dire. Poteva supplicarla di non dirlo a nessuno, o dire un'altra bugia, con abbastanza verve che alla fine l'avrebbe convinta, ma sapeva che il suo dolore era ancora evidente sui suoi lineamenti. Gli mancava Magnus, e questo si manifestava nelle borse scure sotto gli occhi e nella depressione del suo sguardo.

"Non dirò nulla" disse, e lui annuì. Era tutto quello che doveva sapere. Non cambiava nulla. Sembrava esitare per un momento, giocando nervosamente con l'orlo del suo vestito, e questo lo incuriosì abbastanza da focalizzare tutta la sua attenzione su di lei. "In effetti ... pensavo che potessimo ... arrivare ad un accordo."

Alec sollevò un sopracciglio, scioccato ancora una volta in silenzio.

"Mio padre ha trovato una casa per Magnus" disse, e Alec deglutì a fatica. Non sapeva perché la lasciava continuare. Non voleva parlare di Magnus, non ora che se n'era andato, non quando Alec non lo vedeva da settimane. E certamente non voleva parlarne con la sua fidanzata. Tuttavia, lei proseguì, ignara del suo tumulto interiore. "E casualmente è proprio accanto a quella che ha trovato per noi, una volta sposati."

Alec si accigliò, la mascella che si fletteva per l'irritazione. "Preferirei non vivere accanto a Magnus una volta sposati, Lydia" sibilò, incapace di aiutarsi.

Lei non sembrava troppo infastidita dalla scortesia del suo tono. "E se potessi stare con lui?"

Tutta la frustrazione svanì dalla sua faccia tutta in una volta. "Che cosa?"

"Non c'è amore tra noi, Alec" disse, come se non fosse consapevole del fatto, "e non ci sarà mai. Anch’io ho trovato il mio cuore che mi guidava da qualche altra parte.”

Alec pensò a John, alla morbidezza del suo sorriso mentre guardava Lydia e come lei fosse arrossita sotto il suo sguardo, le guance arrossate di gioia.

"John?" chiese, anche se conosceva già la risposta.

Se Lydia era sorpresa, non lo mostrò. Lei annuì invece, a labbra strette. Verrebbe a vivere con noi, come nostro maggiordomo. Potrei stare con lui e tu con Magnus.” 

Ci aveva chiaramente riflettuto molto e Alec fu tentato di dire subito di sì, di dire inferno alle convenzioni e al pubblico che avrebbero dovuto ingannare.

"Se comprasse la casa accanto alla nostra, sarebbe più facile."

"Che cosa stai dicendo esattamente, Lydia?"

Si strinse nelle spalle, come se nulla di questo avesse delle conseguenze. "Non mi importa se hai una relazione con Magnus", ha eluso. “Che siamo sposati o no. Meriti di essere felice, e anch’io. Questo è un buon compromesso per entrambi."

Alec si è concesso un momento per immaginarlo. Poter aprire una porta e trovare Magnus dall'altra parte. Poteva immaginare i suoi occhi che brillavano sotto le luci, i motivi del suo panciotto che si riflettevano come un labirinto d'oro. Poteva vedere il sorriso di Magnus, il bordo morbido della sua curva, con tutti i suoi poteri curativi e la possibilità per l'indulgenza.

Ci sarebbero risate, nascoste sotto il pretesto dell'amicizia e gioia nei momenti rubati.

Ma non ci sarebbe stata libertà, la paura costante di un altro errore che li avrebbe portati giù, e giù fino a quando non sarebbero stati gettati nel fango, ossa rotte e menti stanche. Ci sarebbero stati sguardi segreti e Alec sapeva che avevano già avuto la loro giusta dose di quelli.

Ci sarebbero lacrime, frustrazione e dolore. Ci sarebbe una vita di bugie, molte di più, finché Alec non avesse perso il senso della realtà, e non sarebbe più stato in grado di discernerle dalla verità.

Stava chiedendo troppo a Magnus. Chiedeva troppo a se stesso.

Era la promessa di qualcosa, di essere autorizzato ad abbracciarlo di nuovo, di _amarlo_ di nuovo. Ma Alec aveva imparato il prezzo della passione proibita ed era un prezzo troppo alto da pagare. Luke l'aveva detto lui stesso, sarebbe stato ancora più alto per Magnus, che non aveva contatti nelle alte sfere o la pretesa di un matrimonio per nascondere il vero mestiere dei suoi affetti.

Era una promessa vuota, un altro sogno che non avrebbero mai realizzato, un'altra stella che non avrebbero mai raggiunto.

Alec strinse le labbra, pizzicandosi il naso. "No" sospirò. "Potrebbe essere un buon compromesso per entrambi, ma non è giusto per Magnus. O per John."

Lydia scosse la testa. "Questa è l'opzione migliore che abbiamo" sostenne. "Non possono essere altro che una relazione, Alec."

"Magnus non è una relazione" scattò. Chiuse gli occhi, inspirando profondamente e li riaprì per fissarla. "Semmai, sembra che tu lo sia."

Lydia emise un profondo sospiro. "Eppure sono io quella a cui sei fidanzato", disse lei, senza essere scortese.

"Non è che abbia scelta!" protestò Alec, la sua voce risuonò più forte di quanto si aspettasse.

"Esattamente" disse Lydia, e c'era qualcosa di definitivo nella sua voce che impediva ad Alec di obiettare ulteriormente. Infilò una mano nella tasca della giacca, tirò fuori un invito e glielo porse.

Alec si prese un momento per guardarlo dubbioso, ma alla fine glielo strappò di mano. Il cuore si strinse nel suo petto.

"Vai a trovarlo" disse lei con calma. “Ora hai una scusa. Parla con lui e vedi cosa dice. Se ti ama come penso, dovrebbe avere una parola da dire su questo."

Lydia gli si avvicinò e gli toccò la spalla, stringendolo delicatamente.

"Puoi fare questa scelta, Alec."

Si voltò e se ne andò senza un'altra parola.

Alec fissò il biglietto tra le mani, le loro iniziali intrecciate e l'elegante calligrafia che sembrava suggellare il suo destino.

Avrebbe potuto essere una scelta, ma sembrava solo un’altra sbarra in una gabbia dorata. Forse, avrebbe potuto essere libero. O almeno sperimentare un certo tipo di libertà.

Ma questo tipo di libertà era un triste sostituto, un inganno da aggiungere a innumerevoli altri.

Questo tipo di libertà non era affatto una libertà.

.

Nei suoi studi e lezioni con Ragnor, Magnus aveva spesso trascurato la mitologia greca. Da bambino, aveva apprezzato i racconti epici per quello che erano, Dei e Dee che vivevano sulla Terra, compiendo compiti impossibili e uscendo trionfanti o carbonizzati nei modi più raccapriccianti. Gli ci era voluto un po’ di tempo per dare un'occhiata più approfondita alle storie che raccontavano, per rivelare la morale e gli avvertimenti che contenevano.

Una volta aveva trovato un passatempo incredibilmente divertente nel tentativo di applicare i miti alle persone che lo circondavano. Aveva incontrato Zeus, Persefone e Atena, l'occasionale Apollo, e si era relazionato con Dioniso in più di un’occasione. Era un gioco innocente e classificare le persone come Olimpi o Titani si rivelò più divertente di quanto avesse mai immaginato.

Era un gioco a cui si dedicava ancora quando gli prendeva la noia.

Alec era stato un improbabile Kronos. Solo un Titano poteva adattarsi alla sua statura. Era maturo oltre i suoi anni ma poteva essere spietatamente distruttivo per gli stolti che si qualificavano come suoi nemici. Era anche così adorabile- secondo l’umile opinione di Magnus - uno che segue le regole. Le rispettava e le seguiva finché non erano crudeli o insensate. Ironia della sorte, era giunto il momento di mostrare che, forse, un'altra figura Greca gli si addiceva di più.

Magnus sospirò pesantemente mentre fissava il bastone nelle sue mani.

Lo aveva comprato per capriccio, mentre passeggiava per Kensington Street con Catarina e Ragnor. La sua vista gli aveva ricordato Alec, come la maggior parte delle cose tendevano a fare ultimamente.

"Potrebbe essere un regalo di nozze," aveva detto dolcemente Catarina mentre i suoi occhi seguivano lo sguardo di Magnus e caddero sul bastone.

Così Magnus l'aveva acquistato, e ora era inutilmente nelle sue mani. Il pomello di bronzo era una straordinaria rappresentazione di Atlante che portava il cielo sulle sue spalle, l'asse celeste incorporato da linee di cemento e piccole stelle scolpite nella sfera.

Era un pezzo bellissimo, ma Magnus non sapeva cosa farci.

La vita, aveva imparato, a volte aveva il suo modo di inviare una risposta nel momento assolutamente perfetto.

Un leggero bussare alla porta lo tirò fuori dal suo tumulto interiore e sollevò lo sguardo per vedere Luke in piedi sulla soglia.

"Ehi, Doc," disse con un sorriso, mettendo il bastone contro il muro mentre si alzava. "Ragnor e Catarina dovevano andare, ma erano dispiaciuti di averti mancato."

Luke fece un lieve cenno del capo, spostandosi sulle gambe e il suo comportamento allertò immediatamente Magnus. Si raddrizzò in piedi, le sopracciglia si univano preoccupate, ma Luke stava parlando di nuovo prima di poter esprimere la sua preoccupazione.

"Hai un visitatore" disse. "Vi lascio."

Il cipiglio di Magnus si fece più intenso, mentre Luke si allontanava.

Per un momento, regnò il silenzio, avvolgendolo nel suo familiare conforto. E poi, Alec apparve dopo Luke, fermandosi sulla soglia, e il mondo doveva essere scivolato via dal suo asse perché Magnus giurò che la terra tremasse sotto i suoi piedi, minacciando di inghiottirlo per intero.

Il calore si diffuse attraverso Magnus come un incendio, scacciando incubi e stanchezza, fardelli e dolori. Era impossibile, davvero, pensare che Alec avesse un tale potere su di lui solo con la sua presenza. Che poteva, semplicemente stare dall'altra parte della stanza, semplicemente respirando la stessa aria di Magnus, alleviare la sua angoscia e contemporaneamente rubare tutto il respiro dai polmoni di Magnus.

Era più bello di quanto Magnus si ricordasse, ma suppose che la sua mente fallace non sarebbe mai stata in grado di rendere giustizia alla grazia eterea di Alec.

"Alexander", mormorò, più basso di una preghiera ma infinitamente più sacro.

Gli occhi di Alec scrutavano i lineamenti di Magnus mentre faceva un passo avanti. C'era meraviglia in loro, la stessa che aveva reso Magnus così incredibilmente caro e che celava il rispetto che si impadroniva sempre di Alec quando erano insieme.

"Magnus", rispose, un tesoro tutto suo in bocca.

Le parole lo lasciarono, le sue labbra sigillate mentre prendeva in considerazione tutti i dettagli che pensava sarebbero rimasti un frammento dei suoi fragili ricordi. Fissò gli occhi nocciola di Alec e il tempo sembrava fermarsi attorno a loro, come per concedere loro un momento di pace.

Alec non sembrava più in grado di parlare, il silenzio si stendeva su di loro come la nebbia impenetrabile che offuscava Hyde Park nelle prime ore del mattino.

Per un momento, Magnus si chiese se stesse sognando, ma sapeva che doveva essere reale, perché la sua mente non avrebbe mai potuto evocare con tale precisione lo sguardo di totale meraviglia che Alec gli stava dando.

E se fosse solo un sogno, Magnus non avrebbe mai voluto svegliarsi.

"Fa più male di quanto pensassi", sussurrò, "vederti."

Alec sorrise, una cosa triste e furiosa. "Ho pensato che forse ero impazzito" mormorò. “Che ti avevo immaginato perché avevo bisogno di te, perché avevo sognato di incontrare qualcuno come te. Non mi ero reso conto di quanto fosse folle il pensiero fino ad ora, quando ti ho visto di nuovo e tu sei stata la cosa più vera che io abbia mai visto.”

Magnus chiuse gli occhi, inspirò profondamente. "Mi sei mancato" confessò.

Sentì Alec fare un passo avanti, ma non osò riaprire gli occhi, per paura che se ne sarebbe andato di nuovo. "Ho paura che sia più di quello che possa sopportare. La verità è che penso che potrei davvero perdere completamente la testa, ma tu rimarresti con me."

Magnus lo guardò di nuovo. "Non dovresti essere qui, Alexander" mormorò, il cuore che si stringeva dolorosamente nel petto. "È troppo pericoloso."

"Luke è il mio dottore" sostenne Alec con un'alzata di spalle sprezzante. "E inoltre, ho una scusa, non importa quanto sia terribile."

Magnus si accigliò, lanciandogli uno sguardo curioso. "Cosa intendi?"

Il sospiro di Alec non era di buon auspicio, ma Magnus accettò con riluttanza la piccola busta che gli stava porgendo. Si era aspettato l'invito, si era preparato per questo e lo temeva lo stesso, ma vederlo, tenerlo in mano e leggere le parole era un altro livello. Era reale. Era lì, sotto la punta delle dita, le iniziali di Alec e Lydia cesellate con gusto sulla carta. Mancavano solo due settimane.

"Oh."

"Lydia sa di noi", disse Alec, prima che Magnus potesse scivolare e perdersi in pensieri cupi.

La sua testa si alzò per la sorpresa. "Ripeti di nuovo?"

"Lydia sa di noi," disse ancora Alec. “Mi ha affrontato a questo proposito due settimane fa. Io ... Mi ha detto di venire da te e parlarti ma ... io ho avuto paura. Di essere arrestato, in parte. Ma per la maggior parte ... Penso di aver avuto paura di rivederti e di ricordare perché perderti mi ha devastato."

Magnus increspò le labbra. La sua mano si mosse da sola per raggiungere Alec, per offrire a entrambi il conforto di cui avevano bisogno, ma ci pensò meglio e l'arto gli cadde tristemente al fianco.

"Sono contento che tu sia venuto", ammise. "Cosa ha detto Lydia?"

Alec sembrò esitare per un momento. E’ durato solo un secondo, ma ha mostrato nel modo in cui ha succhiato il labbro inferiore prima di rilasciarlo, e Magnus trovò una sorta di conforto nel fatto che ancora conosceva, e riconosceva i piccoli manierismi che rendevano Alec così accattivante.

"Ha avuto un'idea" disse, "per noi, per stare insieme. Ma non mi piace e non penso che piacerà nemmeno a te.”

Magnus sollevò un sopracciglio, sorpreso e indagatore. “La tua promessa sposa voleva che _noi_ stessimo insieme?”

Alec si strinse nelle spalle, passandosi una mano sulla nuca. "Sa che non la amerò mai, e a quanto pare il suo cuore giace altrove."

"Qual era la sua idea?"

"Suo padre ha trovato una casa per te. È proprio accanto ad un’altra, anch’essa vuota. Voleva che comprassimo l'uno e tu l'altro, così potevamo essere vicini e farci visita. Stare insieme. E lei potrebbe stare con John."

"E io e John saremmo i vostri amanti nascosti?" Magnus si fece beffe di lui, il suo tono era sicuramente più umoristico di quanto mostrassero i suoi occhi. “Fino a quando non saremmo scoperti di nuovo? O fino a quando non rimane incinta? Scusami, ma sembra l'ennesima prigione per tutti i soggetti coinvolti."

Sulle labbra di Alec c'era un piccolo sorriso, e i suoi occhi traboccavano di qualcosa di simile alla tenerezza. "Questo è più o meno quello che le ho detto" mormorò. “Non lo voglio per te. So quanto apprezzi la tua libertà e non vorrei mai portartela via ... anche se questo significa perderti.”

Magnus fece un passo avanti, e questa volta nulla gli impedì di allungare la mano per stringere la guancia di Alec. La sua pelle era calda sotto il suo tocco, la sua leggera barba solleticava mentre Magnus passava il pollice lungo la mascella.

"Oh, tesoro", disse con voce bassa e riverente, "che mi dici della tua libertà?"

Alec si appoggiò al suo tocco, respirando profondamente. "Ho paura di aver rinunciato," disse, e l'angoscia gli balenò di nuovo negli occhi. 

Magnus non voleva altro che scacciarla.

"Ho qualcosa per te", disse, allontanandosi prima che facesse qualcosa che li condannasse entrambi.

Voleva baciarlo, sentire di nuovo il tocco piumato delle sue labbra, ma sapeva fin troppo bene che sarebbe stato un sollievo effimero, uno scorcio di speranza che non potevano permettere di aggrapparsi. Quindi si allontanò da Alec, camminando verso il muro dove aveva lasciato il suo dono.

Sembrava un brutto colpo di scena del destino, un altro. L'aveva appena comprato quel pomeriggio, afflitto dalla consapevolezza che probabilmente non sarebbe mai stato lui a consegnarlo ad Alec. Ma ora era qui, abbastanza vicino da poterlo toccare di nuovo, ma ancora a mille miglia di distanza, irraggiungibile come era destinato ad essere.

"L'ho trovato questo pomeriggio e mi ha ricordato te," spiegò, stringendo il bastone in una presa di ferro. "Non pensavo che sarei stato in grado di dartelo."

Glielo porse senza un'altra parola, con il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto. Alec scartò il suo bastone e le sue mani tremavano mentre si allungavano per afferrarlo. Il suo pollice sfiorò il bronzo, tracciando le linee della sfera celeste, mappando il corpo sgretolato di Atlante.

"Sembrava appropriato" mormorò Magnus, se non altro per rompere il silenzio lancinante che si era instaurato tra loro.

Alec si voltò a guardarlo, sembrando in qualche modo più infelice di quanto non fosse stato pochi secondi fa. I suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime non versate e Magnus imprecò contro la sua natura impulsiva.

"Mi dispiace."

Alec scosse la testa con veemenza, stringendo il bastone tra le sue braccia, con una forza sufficiente a far sì che le sue nocche diventassero di una fantomatica sfumatura di bianco.

"Grazie" disse.

Magnus si preparò con un respiro profondo. Non ci sarebbe mai stato un momento ideale per divulgare la notizia della sua partenza, ma almeno aveva l'opportunità di farlo faccia a faccia, e molto probabilmente sarebbe stata l'ultima, quindi si è costretto a farlo.

"Lascio Londra."

Alec allontanò gli occhi dal bastone, fissando Magnus con occhi tempestosi. "Che cosa?"

"A Ragnor è stato offerto un posto di insegnante a Roma" chiarì. “Me ne vado con loro. Sarà più sicuro per te e ... e non devo vivere sapendo che sei così vicino, eppure così lontano."

"Magnus," soffocò Alec, ma qualsiasi cosa volesse dire dopo rimase bloccato in gola, incapace di raggiungere la barriera delle sue labbra.

"Partiranno subito dopo il matrimonio, ma ..." fece una pausa, il tremore della sua voce smentiva i suoi migliori sforzi per mantenere una facciata composta, "Non ci sarò. Parto qualche giorno prima di loro con Raphael per assicurarmi che tutto sia in ordine quando arriveranno. Non voglio essere lì. Io ... non _potrei_ essere lì. "

Alec sbattè di nuovo le palpebre, ma questa volta era per spingere via le lacrime che minacciavano ancora di strisciare lungo le sue guance. Magnus si morse l'interno della guancia per fare lo stesso.

Alec fece un respiro profondo. "Non so cosa dire" mormorò. "Sei sempre stato migliore con le parole di quanto potessi essere io."

Magnus fece una smorfia. “Potresti avermi ingannato. Sono state le tue parole a farmi innamorare di te, amore mio, più del tuo bell’aspetto. "

Alec fece una risatina silenziosa e triste. "Li ho rubati tutti dai tuoi poeti preferiti."

"E li hai resi più vivi, e più significativi di quanto la mia mente abbia mai potuto" sussurrò Magnus.

Anche Alec sorrise e attraversò la distanza tra loro. "Forse dovrei farlo di nuovo allora" sussurrò. 

Le sue mani trovarono il viso di Magnus, il bastone abbandonato contro una libreria. 

[ _“E Tengo Per Certo, Qualunque cosa Accada; E Lo Confermo Proprio Quando Soffro di Più; È Meglio Aver Amato e Perso ..._ ” ]

Alec si fermò, incapace di continuare, soffocato dalle parole, la sua voce tremava oltre ogni controllo.

[ " _Che non Aver Amato Mai_ _"_ ] concluse Magnus per lui.

Alec chiuse la distanza tra loro, appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Magnus. "Ti amo."

"Anche io ti amo" rispose Magnus.

Avevano entrambi dovuto vivere molte bugie, lo sapeva, ma niente era stato più vero. Risuonò attraverso le sue ossa, il nucleo stesso della sua anima.

"Addio, amore mio" mormorò Alec.

Premette un bacio rapido e casto contro le sue labbra, così morbido e rapido che Magnus lo sentì a malapena.

"Addio, Capitano Lightwood" rispose.

Ci volle molto tempo dopo che Alec era andato via per Magnus per rendersi conto che se ne era andato; ancora di più per discernere i deboli battiti del suo cuore, poiché era convinto che Alec lo avesse portato con sé.

Era già notte quando Alec tornò alla villa. Aveva camminato più lentamente di quanto si fosse reso conto tornando alla carrozza, in parte per familiarizzare con il suo nuovo bastone e in parte perché ogni passo lo portava più lontano da Magnus, e molto probabilmente questa volta, sarebbe stato definito.

Era un pensiero orrendo, ma doveva credere che si sarebbero ritrovati, se non in questa vita, nella prossima.

Tuttavia, i suoi piedi erano più appassionati di nostalgia di quanto si fosse concesso, poiché si ritrovò in piedi nello studio, guardando l’ambiente in attesa di un miracolo.

Non era cambiato nulla dall'ultima volta che era stato lì con Magnus - eppure, tutto sembrava diverso. Con un sospiro, si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona e prese un libro a caso. Era il ritratto di Dorian Gray e fece sbuffare Alec.

"Perchè no?" mormorò sottovoce, prima di appoggiarsi alla poltrona e aprirlo.

Aveva appena attraversato il primo capitolo quando la porta si aprì. Alec sollevò lo sguardo dal libro, alzando un sopracciglio alla vista di Isabelle e Jace in piedi sulla soglia, che discutevano tra sussurri, spingendosi l’un l’altro con troppa delicatezza.

Alec si schiarì la gola e il loro litigio si fermò mentre i loro sguardi si spostavano imbarazzati su di lui.

"Sì?" chiese.

Jace inciampò in avanti, imprecando sottovoce, e Alec non aveva alcun dubbio che Isabelle lo avesse spinto, lo sguardo innocente sul suo viso era solo un’ulteriore prova.

"Allora ..." iniziò Jace, incrociando le braccia sul petto, "come sta Magnus?"

Isabelle alzò gli occhi per l'esasperazione e avanzò per dare un pugno sulla spalla di Jace. "Sei un idiota."

Alec ignorò il loro battibecco a favore di un eccentrico sopracciglio . "Come fate a sapere che sono andato a trovare Magnus?"

Il sorriso di Isabelle era di scuse. "Stavi sorridendo quando te ne sei andato prima con Meliorn" disse. "È passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che ti abbiamo visto sorridere."

Alec deglutì a fatica. Era stato troppo impegnato a crogiolarsi nel suo dolore, in tutto ciò che aveva perso e nella sua stessa disperazione per rendersi conto di quanto fosse ovvio per i suoi cari, e in particolare per Isabelle e Jace, che avevano assistito in prima persona a come Magnus fosse riuscito a sollevare il suo spirito con un sorriso.

"Sta lasciando Londra", disse, troppo mentalmente sfinito per deviare i loro sforzi per essere lì per lui. Se il suo tempo con Magnus gli aveva insegnato qualcosa, era che poteva permetterselo, ogni tanto, di abbassare la guardia e confidarsi con quelli che non lo avrebbero mai giudicato. "Andrà in Italia con Ragnor e Catarina."

“Oh, Alec” sospirò Isabelle, i suoi occhi scuri spalancati per la comprensione.

"E’ sempre stato l'unico risultato" disse, e sembrava in qualche modo più sconfitto delle stesse parole.

Jace sbuffò, scuotendo la testa. C'era rabbia nel gesto, indignazione da parte loro, per conto di Alec, e Alec la ricambiava affettuosamente.

"È così," continuò, livellandoli entrambi con uno sguardo più calmo che riuscì a raccogliere. “ _Dura lex sed lex._ ”

"La legge non è dura" ribatté Jace, quasi offeso. "La legge è idiota."

"Ma è la legge" concluse Alec.

Fu il turno di Isabelle di deridere con indignazione. Stava per parlare, ma i suoi occhi si spalancarono e la sua bocca si aprì in modo non elegante.

“Izzy?”

"Esattamente!" esclamò, come se il suo intero processo di pensiero dovesse essere chiarissimo per entrambi. "La legge è la legge!"

"Era davvero questa la tua grande epifania?" chiese Jace, con la bocca curva in un ghigno beffardo.

Isabelle lo guardò e gli diede un pugno sulla spalla. Jace fece una smorfia, strofinando il punto senza dubbio dolente, e Alec si sentì un po’ dispiaciuto per lui. Le persone tendevano a sottovalutare la forza fisica di Isabelle, ma Alec non era tra questi.

"La legge non è la stessa in Italia, grande idiota!" sibilò Isabelle.

Erano già passati un paio d'anni, ma Alec si ricordava di aver letto la notizia, forse perché aveva prestato molta attenzione. Ricordava Jace che lo aveva menzionato cautamente al tavolo a colazione, il fantasma del dolore che la perdita di suo padre gli aveva fatto passare per impiccagione. Alec aveva canticchiato distrattamente, troppo terrorizzato di rivelare il proprio segreto per permettersi qualcosa di più.

"L'omosessualità è stata legalizzata lì" disse infine Jace.

Isabelle annuì, voltandosi di nuovo verso Alec, un tremore speranzoso nei suoi occhi scuri.

"Non sono in Italia" rispose, sospirando profondamente. "E l'Inghilterra è ben lontana dal fare la stessa cosa."

"Ma potresti andare con Magnus!" esclamò Isabelle.

Alec si fermò al suo posto, fissando i suoi fratelli e il loro accattivante entusiasmo.

"La mia vita è qui" disse lentamente, soppesando ogni parola. " _Voi siete_ qui."

"Oh, per favore," lo derise Isabelle. "Possiamo cavarcela da soli."

"Probabilmente avreste ridotto la villa in cenere se non fossi stato lì per tenervi d'occhio negli ultimi mesi" argomentò Alec, impassibile.

Jace emise una risata, lanciando ad Alec uno sguardo dubbioso. "Tenerci d'occhio?" si burlò, un ghigno che gli tirava l'angolo delle labbra. "Come hai potuto tenerci d'occhio mentre eri impegnato a leggere poesie a Magnus e lo affascinavi in una tragica e proibita storia d'amore?"

Alec si accigliò, lanciando il suo libro in faccia a suo fratello con una mossa piuttosto petulante.

Jace deglutì un gemito doloroso. "Perché continua a succedere?"

Le espressioni gemelle di Isabelle e Alec sembravano una risposta sufficiente, perché si lamentava tra sé e sé, ma lasciò cadere la questione.

“Alec” disse Isabelle dolcemente, richiamando lo sguardo su di lei. “Sappiamo entrambi che sarai infelice per tutta la vita se sposerai Lydia. So che sembra folle, e forse lo è, ma preferiresti non provarci affatto? ”

Alec serrò i denti, chiudendo gli occhi. Lasciò ricadere la testa contro la poltrona, sospirando. "Gliel’ho chiesto, una volta" mormorò, e non era sicuro se fosse mirato ai suoi fratelli o a se stesso. "Gli ho chiesto di fuggire con me, e lui ha detto di no."

"Che cosa? Perché?"

Alec si pizzicò il naso, sentendo un mal di testa che cominciava a sbocciare nelle tempie. La giornata era già stata insopportabilmente lunga e al suo culmine aveva portato più dolore al cuore. Non aveva la forza di lasciare che i suoi fratelli sperassero, sapendo troppo bene che si sarebbero schiantati e bruciati, di nuovo.

"Perché la mia vita è qui" continuò. “Perché voi siete qui. Perchè aveva paura, che alla fine me ne sarei pentito e di conseguenza avrei provato risentimento per questo. Perché sapeva che non era altro che un sogno senza senso. Lui aveva ragione."

"Vorresti?" chiese Jace. Il suo tono era diventato grave e non c'era più traccia del suo caratteristico sorrisetto. Quando Alec gli lanciò uno sguardo perplesso, continuò, "Lo rimpiangeresti e saresti risentito per questo?"

Alec sbuffò, ma non c’era traccia di umorismo. Si concesse un momento, per avvolgere la sua mente su ciò che Jace stava chiedendo e su ciò che Isabelle sperava, per pensare alle possibilità, al sogno che si era concesso di pronunciare una notte esclusivamente a Magnus.

"Sai quante bugie ho detto?" disse alla fine, incapace di nascondere l'amarezza che gli scorreva nelle vene per l'ingiustizia di tutto questo. “Magnus ha detto che amava la mia onestà, ma mento sempre. Mento ai miei genitori. Mento al mondo. Vi ho mentito a lungo. E lo odio. Lo odio così tanto. A volte mi perdo nelle mie bugie e non riesco a distinguere ciò che è reale dalla realtà alternativa che ho creato attraverso l'inganno. " Si fermò quando Isabelle si sedette sul bracciolo al suo fianco e allungò una mano per prendere la sua per poterla stringere delicatamente. “Ma Magnus ... Magnus è la pura e ultima verità. Non potrei mai essere risentito con lui. È vero, ma è anche un paradosso crudele perché, per quanto sia reale, sarà sempre un sogno irraggiungibile. "

Il suo sfogo fu accolto da un lungo silenzio. Non osava guardare i suoi fratelli e vedere la compassione nei loro occhi. Avevano buone intenzioni, lo sapeva, ma non voleva che lo guardassero con pietà, con tristezza e miseria perché gli auguravano il meglio e lui era troppo giovane per aver già immaginato che la felicità fosse perduta per lui.

"Non pensi che valga la pena combattere per questo?" chiese Isabelle piano, allungando la mano per allontanare le ciocche di capelli dalla fronte con un gesto tenero.

Alec sospirò. "Non vale la pena metterlo in pericolo" disse con determinazione. “Vi amo entrambi, e so che avete buone intenzioni, ma non capite, e sono incredibilmente felice che non lo capirete mai. Spero che voi _non_ capiate _mai_ , davvero. Ora per favore lasciate perdere. Penso di voler restare solo per un po’.”

Isabelle sembrava sul punto di protestare ma Jace la fermò, posandole una mano ferma sulla spalla. "Andiamo, Iz," mormorò, e Alec giurò di aver sentito la sua voce tremare.

Sospirò, premette un bacio dolce sulla fronte di Alec e si allontanò con riluttanza.

“Se cambi idea,” continuò Jace con voce timida e titubante, “dì solo una parola e saremo lì. Se dobbiamo combattere, combatteremo. "

Isabelle annuì d'accordo al suo fianco e Alec non poté evitare il piccolo sorriso confuso che incombeva sulle sue labbra.

"Ne prendo nota."

Scomparirono dalla porta un momento dopo, e Alec si accovacciò sulla poltrona sollevato, tutta la tensione lo lasciò subito.

Le sue dita trovarono istintivamente il manico del bastone e lui lo afferrò saldamente.

Se chiudeva gli occhi e si concentrava abbastanza, poteva ancora sentire il fantasma delle labbra di Magnus che sfioraravano le sue. E questo dovrebbe bastare.

.

Fu una settimana dopo che Alec si ritrovò di nuovo nello studio. La villa era vivace, il matrimonio imminente teneva tutti occupati. Si era chiuso nel suo rifugio al mattino, lamentando un mal di testa quando era il suo cuore che gli impediva di mentire ulteriormente e alzare la facciata di fronte ai suoi genitori, che davano direttive a destra e a sinistra per assicurarsi che tutto fosse pronto.

Sua madre si era accigliata quando si era scusato dopo la colazione, ma lei lo aveva lasciato andare, e si era seppellito tutto il giorno con le parole di altri sperando che gli avrebbero fatto dimenticare Magnus.

Il destino, come sempre, ha avuto un modo strano di farsi conoscere.

Era metà pomeriggio quando un colpo alla porta lo staccava dalla lettura. Nonostante, volesse stare solo, - lo aveva detto chiaramente, - ha invitato l'intruso a entrare.

Chiunque si aspettasse, non era Catarina.

Indossava un vestito blu chiaro che si accompagnava molto bene con la sua pelle scura, ma era il sorriso sul suo viso che attirava la sua attenzione. Era gentile, privo di malizia ma perspicace tutto in una volta.

"Speravo di poter parlare con te per un momento", disse. "Non ci vorrà più di un minuto."

Alec si accigliò, ma la invitò a sedersi di fronte a lui con un rapido cenno della sua mano. Lo accontenta, e Alec vide il taccuino rilegato in pelle tra le sue mani quando lo mise in grembo, giocando con il piccolo pezzo di corda avvolto attorno.

"Normalmente non farei questo," disse senza preambolo, "ma Magnus è infelice, e ci vorrebbe uno sciocco per non notare che lo sei anche tu."

Lo sguardo sul viso di lei strinse le labbra di Alec. L'ovvio rifiuto, che stava per sfuggirle, rimase bloccato nella sua gola. Magnus gli aveva parlato di Catarina. La sua voce è sempre stata stratificata con affetto quando parlava di lei e quando menzionava la sua schietta onestà più di una volta, che aveva comunque sorpreso Alec.

"Ho incontrato molte persone brutte e terribili nella mia vita, Capitano Lightwood", continuò, i suoi occhi profondi fissi nei suoi. “Ho visto con i miei occhi i vizi più oscuri che l'umanità ha da offrire. E ho imparato che la vita non è sempre buona con le brave persone e non sempre serve la giustizia per le persone più spregevoli. "

Tutto ciò che Alec poteva fare era annuire in silenzio, spingendola ad andare avanti.

"Magnus non sta bene, Capitano", disse. “È il migliore di noi. Può guardare qualsiasi cosa e trovarla bella. Può guardare qualsiasi cosa e _renderla_ bella. Ed è la più grande ingiustizia, per me, che in tutti gli anni in cui l'ho conosciuto, sia stato infelice il più delle volte."

Si fermò, con la testa leggermente inclinata di lato. Era il massimo che avese sentito da lei, di solito tranquillo e riservato, lo stesso sorriso gentile che giocava sempre sulle sue labbra.

I suoi occhi caddero sul taccuino ancora appoggiato in grembo. "Ma nelle lettere che ci ha inviato durante il suo soggiorno qui, era felice", gli disse. "E mi ci è voluto un po’ di tempo per rendermi conto che non aveva nulla a che fare con Londra e tutto a che fare con te, ma non ho capito la sua portata fino a pochi giorni fa."

"Cos’è successo?" chiese Alec, con voce roca.

Passò una mano sulla copertina del taccuiono. “Si è sempre fidato di me per la sua scrittura, per dargli consigli, guida e suppongo. E l’ha fatto di nuovo questa volta. ” si fermò di nuovo e fece un respiro profondo. “Non l'ho mai condiviso con nessuno prima. Mi piace pensare che sia qualcosa che lui e io condividiamo. Una testimonianza della nostra amicizia. Ma penso che questa volta farò un'eccezione, perché se apre la porta anche alla più sottile possibilità di pace per la sua anima tormentata, allora dovrei provare a offrirglielo io a lui”.

"Io ... non capisco", disse Alec.

Catarina sorrise e gli porse il taccuino. “Questo è l'ultimo romanzo di Magnus. La versione inedita ", ha spiegato. “Per favore, leggilo e se ci vedi quello che ho visto io, lascia andare la paura. C'è solo una difesa contro la disperazione: stare con coloro che si ama. "

Si stava alzando in piedi prima che Alec potesse rispondere e proprio così, era sparita, la porta che si chiudeva dietro di lei.

Alec guardò il libro tra le mani, il cuore che scavava nel petto.

Fu con dita tremanti che lo aprì, il respiro gli si bloccò in gola con anticipazione e terrore.

_L'amore che non osa pronunciare il suo nome._

Le parole erano scritte nell'inconfondibile calligrafia di Magnus, tutte lettere aggraziate e arrotondate, con un'inclinazione alla fine.

Alec girò la pagina e il suo cuore corse di nuovo.

 _Ad Alexander_ , diceva la dedica, _che ha dato un significato a Wordsworth._

_Anche se nulla può riportare indietro l'ora_

_Di splendore nell'Erba, di Gloria nel Fiore;_

_Non Siamo Più Addolorati, piuttosto Troviamo_

_Forza in ciò che Rimane indietro._

Alec non smise di leggere finché le braccia di Morfeo non lo avvolsero tutte in una volta.

Sognava l'Italia.

.

Magnus non si era mai fermato a pensare a quanto si potesse accumulare in sette mesi, ma ora che stava caricando tutto nel suo bagaglio, era pentito di alcune delle sue escursioni di shopping su Oxford Street con Isabelle. Aveva un debole per le sciarpe, a quanto pare, e tendeva ad attaccarsi troppo emotivamente agli oggetti per liberarsene. Erano tornati utili quando Maia si era lamentata del freddo mentre passeggiavano lungo il Tamigi. o quando giocava a mosca ceca con Max, o per nascondere le prove di una notte di passione con Alec.

Ogni sciarpa aveva una storia da raccontare, e le storie erano tutto ciò che gli era rimasto. Raphael non aveva approvato, ma Magnus aveva promesso di portare il suo bagaglio da solo e di non lamentarsene, quindi il suo amico aveva semplicemente alzato gli occhi al cielo e lo aveva lasciato.

Sapeva che Magnus poteva essere testardo con il suo sentimentalismo.

Andò a prenderne un altro dall'armadio ma si bloccò, riconoscendolo. Era di un viola intenso, ricamato con delicate foglie nere che correva la sua lunghezza con motivi aggraziati. Le dita di Magnus scivolarono sul tessuto, un sospiro malinconico gli scivolò dalla bocca.

Era un regalo di Alec, e Magnus ricordava ancora le sue guance arrossate quando lo aveva consegnato a Magnus la mattina di Natale quando avevano rubato un momento per leggere nello studio. Era stato impacchettaro goffamente e il rossore di Alec si era diffuso fino alla punta delle orecchie mentre raccontava a Magnus come sperava che la sua scelta non fosse terribile, ma che lo aveva scelto questo perché era allo stesso tempo elegante e raffinato.

All'epoca non si erano ancora arresi ai loro sentimenti, ma Magnus sapeva, proprio in quel momento, che il suo cuore non aveva alcuna possibilità contro Alexander Lightwood.

Un colpo alla porta lo strappò dalla sua osservazione e piegò in fretta la sciarpa, sbattendo le palpebre per lo stupore.

"Per l'ultima volta, Raphael, sono perfettamente in grado di fare i bagagli da solo", grugnì, esasperato nel suo tono.

"Mi è stato detto che condividiamo la stessa tendenza ad aggrottare le sopracciglia, ma pensavo che le somiglianze si fermassero lì."

Il respiro di Magnus gli si bloccò in gola, girandosi vorticosamente per lo shock.

"Alexander" espirò.

Alec sorrise dolcemente, facendo un passo avanti. Indossava un paio di pantaloni Henderson che facevano meraviglie per le sue lunghe gambe e un gilet grigio Putnam, una camicia bianca con una cravatta a sbuffo di seta. Le luci pomeridiane che filtravano dalla finestra rendevano il colore dei suoi occhi più luminoso della luce solare, e Magnus dimenticò come respirare del tutto.

Teneva in mano il bastone di Atlas e un taccuino che Magnus riconobbe immediatamente, e le sue sopracciglia si corrugarono per la confusione.

"Catarina", disse Alec come spiegazione quando colse lo sguardo di Magnus che si spostava sul suo libro.

Magnus si voltò a guardarlo, con il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto. "Cosa stai facendo qui?" chiese.

"L'ho letto" rispose Alec, tenendo il libro in mano. “L'ho letto, e mi ha fatto piangere. Mi ha fatto anche ridere, ma soprattutto, penso che mi abbia reso coraggioso. "

Magnus lo fissò in silenzio, la confusione gli rubò le parole dalle labbra.

"Sono venuto per farti una domanda" continuò Alec, facendo un altro passo avanti, "nella speranza che la tua risposta sia diversa dall'ultima volta."

Magnus impiegò un momento a comprendere in pieno il significato delle parole di Alec. Quando lo fece, il mondo sembrò spostarsi e fermarsi attorno a loro, per regalargli questo piccolo punto nel tempo, questo voto contro l'universo.

"Alexander" disse, come se fosse l'unico nome che potesse pronunciare.

"Ti amo, Magnus" dichiarò Alec. "Solo tu. _Sempre_ tu. E sono stanco di essere infelice. Penso che siamo stati infelici abbastanza a lungo, io e te ” Alec allungò una mano per afferrare la sua mano e Magnus lo incontrò a metà, stringendolo in una presa disperata. “L'ho letto e mi ha fatto capire che la paura è una sensazione banale quando si ha la possibilità di essere veri. E non voglio essere vero, o qualsiasi altra cosa, senza di te. "

Il cuore di Magnus si strinse nel suo petto, ma non era doloroso. "Ti amo anch'io" mormorò. “E non desidero altro che tu sia vero e felice. Mio caro, mi accontenterò, se saprò che sei felice. "

Alec sorrise, sfregando teneramente il pollice sulle nocche di Magnus. "Mi hai detto di chiedertelo di nuovo quando ero sicuro e, amore mio, non sono mai stato più sicuro di questo in tutta la mia vita."

Magnus chiuse la distanza tra loro, posando una mano sul cuore di Alec, trovando conforto nel suo costante battito. "Allora chiedi, tesoro."

Alec lasciò andare la sua mano per coprire invece la guancia, gli occhi spalancati e pieni di speranza, pieni di più amore di quanto Magnus avesse mai pensato di ricevere.

"Scapperai con me in Italia?" chiese infine, grave e devoto tutto in una volta.

"Osiamo", rispose Magnus. "Non importa le conseguenze."

"Non importa le conseguenze", fece eco Alec e coprì le labbra di Magnus con le sue.

C'era una voce, da qualche parte nella mente di Magnus. Sembrava un vecchio amico, caldo come una brezza estiva.

 _Essere liberi, essere amati,_ cantava. _Questo è il dono più grande di tutti._

.

La pioggia cadeva in gocce caotiche all'esterno, il vento che soffiava li trasportava in spirali selvagge.

Alec lo ascoltò schiantarsi contro le finestre mentre riponeva la maggior parte dei suoi vestiti in una borsa, correndo a passi frettolosi ma tranquilli nella stanza per aprire un cassetto e afferrare tutti i soldi che aveva conservato con cautela. Erano passati quattro giorni da quando lui e Magnus avevano parlato, quattro giorni dall'ultima volta che lo aveva visto, e ogni secondo che li separava sembrava un'ora.

Era già buio, nella notte fonda, la maggior parte della villa dormiva, così quando un leggero bussare alla porta interruppe la sua caccia, capì che era Isabelle prima che entrasse con Max in punta di piedi.

Il loro fratellino sembrava esausto, i suoi occhi ancora pesanti per il sonno. Dopotutto Isabelle lo aveva svegliato nel bel mezzo della notte. I suoi capelli erano un disastro, sparati in ogni direzione, e stava trascinando dietro di sé il suo orsacchiotto, apparentemente troppo stanco per portarlo.

"Cosa sta succedendo?" brontolò quando Isabelle chiuse la porta dietro di loro.

Alec inspirò bruscamente, lasciando la sua borsa aperta sul letto per accovacciarsi davanti a lui. Isabelle continuò a fare le valigie, sbuffando alla vista dei libri che aveva nascosto con cura in un angolo della borsa.

"Abbiamo detto solo l'essenziale, Alec," mormorò in modo scherzoso.

"Ho solo impacchettato l'essenziale", ribatté, voltandosi di nuovo verso il suo fratellino e afferrandogli le spalle. "Max, mi dispiace davvero farlo nel cuore della notte, ma non avevo altra scelta."

Gli occhi intelligenti di Max indugiarono un attimo sulla borsa e sulla stanza vuota, prima di posarsi di nuovo su Alec. "Stai partendo?" chiese.

"Si, Max," disse Alec con un rapido cenno del capo. “È difficile da spiegare, ma devo farlo. Izzy ti spiegherà tutto quando sarai abbastanza grande da capire. "

"Quando torni?" chiese Max con voce confusa.

Alec si morse il labbro inferiore. Una bugia sarebbe stata più facile, ma era stanco di mentire.

"Probabilmente non lo farò mai" mormorò.

"Andrai di nuovo in guerra?"

Alec sorrise nel modo più rassicurante possibile. "Questo è qualcosa per cui vale la pena combattere"

Max non sembrava convinto. "Partirai con Magnus?"

Alec si accigliò, stupore nei suoi lineamenti. "Come hai-"

"Sono più intelligente di quanto sembri", disse Max con un sorriso orgoglioso. Si sgonfiò rapidamente sotto lo sguardo dubbioso di Alec. "Inoltre, ti ho sentito parlare con Maia due giorni fa."

"Vuoi dire che ci stavi spiando" disse Alec impassibile.

Max si strinse nelle spalle, indifferente. "Mi mancherai," mormorò debolmente.

Alec lo tirò tra le sue braccia, tenendolo stretto contro il suo petto. "Mi mancherai anche tu. Presta attenzione alle tue lezioni e sii buono. "

Max annuì contro di lui, singhiozzando piano.

“Alec,” lo chiamò piano Isabelle, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. "È quasi ora. Dobbiamo incontrare Luke, Raphael e Magnus al porto tra un'ora. ”

Alec sospirò, ma non riuscì a trovare un briciolo di rimpianto nel suo cuore. “Vai”, le disse, spingendo delicatamente Max verso di lei. "Incontrerò te e Jace al cancello tra dieci minuti."

Se n’è andata senza una parola, Max, riluttante, la inseguiva. Alec chiuse la borsa, se la mise sulla spalla e diede un'ultima occhiata alla sua camera da letto. Non c’era più niente per lui lì, e trovò che era più facile di quanto avesse immaginato chiudere la porta alle sue spalle.

Scese silenziosamente le scale, il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto. Simon lo stava aspettando, con una scatola di metallo tra le mani.

"Ti ho preparato delle crostate per il viaggio," mormorò, porgendole ad Alec, che rapidamente le mise nella sua borsa. "Sono le preferite di Magnus."

Alec fece una risatina silenziosa. "Grazie, Simon."

Simon annuì severamente, ma durò solo un secondo prima che il suo sorriso gioviale tornasse sul suo viso. "Buona fortuna, Capitano", disse. "Ho sentito che il cibo italiano è incredibile."

Alec gli fece l'occhiolino, sentendosi ridicolmente estasiato. "Certamente non eccezionale come il tuo, Simon."

Simone sorrise raggiante. "Ma certo che no", rispose, e Alec ridacchiò, prima di dargli un ultimo cenno di ringraziamento e dirigersi verso l’ingresso.

Lì, prese il suo soprabito e lo indossò rapidamente. Stava per aprire la porta quando una voce debole ma severa chiamò il suo nome alle sue spalle.

Alec si bloccò, le sue dita si fermarono a metà strada verso il pomello della porta, il terrore scivolò nelle sue vene e scacciò l'euforia che aveva provato pochi secondi prima.

Si voltò lentamente, con il cuore in gola.

"Madre."

Maryse indossava una vestaglia da notte, i lunghi capelli che scivolavano sulle spalle a onde e lo sguardo sul suo viso era di totale stupore.

“È notte fonda. Dove stai andando?"

"Da nessuna parte", sbottò, non era certo la risposta migliore.

Gli occhi scuri di Maryse caddero sulla borsa in mano. "Non vai da nessuna parte, con una borsa da viaggio?" chiese lei, senza aspettare una risposta. “Alec, cos'è questo? Ti sposerai tra due giorni. "

"No" rispose Alec con calma, "Non lo farò."

Non aveva pianificato di vederla, figuriamoci di dirle i motivi per cui se ne stava andando, ma lei era lì adesso e non c'era modo di fermarla.

"Cosa vuoi dire?" sbuffò, esasperata. "È tutto pronto. I figli della Regina stanno arrivando! ”

"Dovrai scusarti con loro per me, Madre", rispose. “Non sposerò Lydia. Per favore, scusati anche con lei per conto mio. ”

Non fece nulla per lenire l'irritazione dei suoi lineamenti. "Questa è stata una tua idea!" Maryse sibilò a denti stretti.

"Perché non pensavo di avere altra scelta", rispose Alec, esortandosi a mantenere bassa la voce. "Ma ce l’ho. Pensavo di essere condannato a una vita di miseria e solitudine, ma mi sbagliavo. Posso avere di più e sono disposto a lottare per questo, anche se significa che dovrò combattere anche con te."

Maryse non rispose immediatamente, osservando la severità dei lineamenti di Alec e lo sguardo tempestoso nei suoi occhi.

"Non capisco", disse alla fine.

"Mi sono innamorato, Madre", disse Alec, preparandosi con un respiro profondo. “Mi sono innamorato di un uomo, e mi ha fatto credere di poter avere più di una vita di miseria a cui avevo pensato di essere condannato. E so che non possiamo essere felici qui, ma se c'è anche la minima possibilità di stare insieme da qualche altra parte, la prenderò e non c'è niente che tu possa dire o fare per fermarmi. ”

"Questo, non sei tu," sussurrò confusa. Lo shock era scritto su tutti i suoi lineamenti aggraziati.

Alec digrignò i denti. "Lo sono" mormorò. "lo sono sempre stato."

Udì la campana della chiesa suonare in lontananza, annunciando la mezzanotte.

"Devo andare", disse, e le sue dita tremarono mentre cercava di nuovo la maniglia della porta. "Addio, Madre."

"Alec," mormorò supplichevole.

Scosse la testa e aprì la porta. Ormai pioveva a dirotto, ma si strinse semplicemente il cappotto intorno al collo, pronto ad affrontare questa tempesta e tutte le successive per Magnus.

Prima che potesse fare un passo fuori, tuttavia, una mano forte si chiuse intorno al suo polso e lo riportò dentro. Alec stava per respingerlo quando sua madre lo tirò con forza, spingendolo in avanti.

Gli avvolse le mani attorno alle spalle, abbracciandolo, ma non disse una parola. Si rilassò nel suo abbraccio, le sue braccia stringevano una frazione più stretta e Alec emise un respiro costante.

L'ultimo colpo di mezzanotte risuonò fino alle orecchie. "Addio, Madre” mormorò di nuovo. "Dì a padre Sebastian che lo vedrò all'inferno."

Se ne andò senza guardarsi alle spalle.

Aveva molti ricordi in questa villa, ma si stava dirigendo verso l'uomo che li aveva resi tutti insignificanti, l'uomo che aveva sostituito le sue notti insonni con la felicità, l'uomo che aveva pronunciato parole d’amore e libertà e aveva riportato ad Alec la sua fiducia in entrambi.

Quando si trovò con Magnus due ore dopo, dondolando al ritmo delle onde nel battello a vapore che Luke aveva gentilmente pagato come mezzo di evasione improvvisato, pensò che forse Magnus era più di un semplice uomo.

Magnus rise quando Alec mormorò proprio questo nel suo orecchio, le dita si trascinavano sulla pelle del suo braccio. Non si erano lasciati andare dal momento in cui erano salpati, le mani intrecciate mentre salutavano Luke, Maia, Jace e Isabelle in piedi al porto, nonostante la pioggia.

Magnus era stata un'apparizione quella notte, più bello di quanto Alec non l'avesse mai visto prima. Forse era il sapore della libertà che rendeva la sua mente debole rispetto a tutto. Forse era che Alec poteva vedere chiaramente, finalmente, per la prima volta nella sua vita.

"Che cosa sono io, allora?" Magnus mormorò contro le sue labbra.

_Era lo splendore nell'erba, la gloria nel fiore._

“ _La Pace e il Riposo a Llungo sono Arrivati, Tutta La lunga Giornata di Lavoro è Passata_ ” replicò Alec, mentre le dita danzavano sui lineamenti amati, osservando meravigliato mentre Magnus si rilassava sotto il suo tocco, i suoi occhi ambrati che brillavano al chiaro di luna. " _E Ogni Cuore Sussurra: A Casa, Finalmente a Casa._ ”

Magnus lo baciò e tutta la poesia del mondo impallidì.

Era a casa. Finalmente libero.

PER LE PIù CURIOSE UN Pò DI POESIA

_Ubriacatevi_

_Bisogna sempre essere ubriachi._

_Tutto qui: è l’unico problema. Per non sentire l’orribile fardello del Tempo che vi spezza la schiena e vi piega a terra, dovete ubriacarvi senza tregua._

_Ma di che cosa? Di vino, di poesia o di virtù: come vi pare. Ma ubriacatevi._

_E se talvolta, sui gradini di un palazzo, sull’erba verde di un fosso, nella tetra solitudine della vostra stanza, vi risvegliate perché l’ebbrezza è diminuita o scomparsa , chiedete al vento, alle stelle, gli uccelli, l’orologio, a tutto ciò che fugge, a tutto ciò che geme, a tutto ciò che scorre, a tutto ciò che canta, a tutto ciò che parla, chiedete che ora è: e il vento, le onde, le stelle, gli uccelli, l’orologio, vi risponderanno:_

_\- È ora di ubriacarsi! Per non essere schiavi martirizzati dal Tempo, ubriacatevi, ubriacatevi sempre! Di vino, di poesia o di virtù, come vi pare._

_**NON INVIDIO IN ALCUN MODO** _

_Non invidio in alcun modo_ _il vuoto opprimente della nobile rabbia,_  
_il cardellino nato nella gabbia_  
_che non ha mai conosciuto i boschi estivi._  
_Non invidio l'animale che si prende la sua libertà nel tempo,_  
_senza essere toccato dal senso di colpa,_  
_e la cui coscienza non viene mai risvegliata._  
_E neppure, sebbene esso possa ritenersi beato,_  
_il cuore che non ha mai fatto una promessa di matrimonio,_  
_ma resta lì, a stagnare, nell'indolenza._  
_E non voglio alcun riposo del desiderio._  
_E tengo per certo, qualunque cosa accada,_  
_e lo confermo proprio quando soffro di più:_  
_è meglio aver amato e perso_  
_che non aver amato mai._

**Sei venuto da me per imparare il piacere della vita e il piacere dell'arte. Forse sono stato scelto per insegnarti qualcosa di molto più meraviglioso, il significato del Dolore e la sua bellezza.**

\- Oscar Wilde, _De Profundis_

_continua_


	7. SOLO CURIOSITA'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei venuto da me per imparare il piacere della vita e il piacere dell'arte. Forse sono stato scelto per insegnarti qualcosa di molto più meraviglioso, il significato del Dolore e la sua bellezza.  
> \- Oscar Wilde, De Profundis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho deciso di approfondire il rapporto tra Wilde e Bosie spero lo troviate interessante  
> sicuramente raccapricciante considerando che porterà all'arresto, alla bancarotta e alla morte dei uno dei più grandi scrittori di tutti i tempi.  
> Ma chi è Bosie? Non è solo un ragazzino viziato che odia il padre, in realtà è un grande poeta, amatissimo da Wilde stesso  
> buona lettura xx

Il 25 maggio del 1895, Oscar Wilde, scrittore e commediografo di successo, viene condannato a due anni di lavori forzati perché giudicato colpevole di omosessualità.  
In quel periodo l’omosessualità è considerata un reato anche tra persone maggiorenni e consenzienti e lo scrittore aveva intrattenuto una relazione con il figlio del marchese di Queensberry. Quest’ultimo, venuto a conoscenza del rapporto tra il figlio, Lord Alfred Douglas, e Oscar Wilde, intraprende una campagna persecutoria contro il noto scrittore.  
Iniziata nel 1891, la storia d’amore tra Oscar Wilde e Alfred Douglas (“soprannominato Bosie”) pur essendo alquanto burrascosa a causa della personalità complessa e spregiudicata di Alfred, prosegue tra alti e bassi per lungo tempo.  
Alfred, a differenza di Oscar, non fa alcun mistero alcuno della sua relazione con lo scrittore, probabilmente per il sottile piacere di sfidare il padre con cui i rapporti sono sempre stati difficili.

Il marchese John Sholto Douglas  
Il marchese si sente ogni giorno più umiliato dal comportamento “sconveniente” del figlio in un’Inghilterra vittoriana dai severi costumi sociali e, impotente di fronte al rifiuto di Alfred di rinunciare a tale relazione, comincia a perseguitare lo scrittore che, aizzato dal suo amante, denuncia il marchese per diffamazione, inconsapevole che quel processo si sarebbe rivoltato presto contro di lui.  
Quando si rende conto di aver intrapreso il percorso sbagliato e del probabile boomerang che il suo gesto potrebbe comportare, mostra la sua fragilità emotiva ritirando l’accusa contro il padre del suo amante.  
Ma ormai è troppo tardi.  
Il 18 febbraio del 1895, John Sholto Douglas denuncia Oscar Wilde per sodomia.  
A sostegno della sua tesi porta dinnanzi alla corte alcuni ragazzi e prostitute, probabilmente assoldati per dichiarare il falso, che testimoniano contro Oscar.  
Presiede la corte il giudice Wills che si compiace nel trovarsi dinnanzi a sé uno sprovveduto. Wilde si proclama innocente, ma adduce scuse che mostrano l’ingenuità di un uomo convinto di non aver commesso nulla di male.  
Schiacciato dalla mentalità ottusa dei “benpensanti” di quel periodo, il 25 maggio Wilde è condannato a due anni di lavori forzati. Il giudice Wills gli infligge il massimo della pena mostrando anche rammarico per non aver potuto applicare la legge non più in vigore che prevedeva per quel genere di reato la condanna a morte.

Gli anni di detenzione sono durissimi e minano il già fragile sistema nervoso dell’autore rovinandogli definitivamente la carriera artistica. La sua salute ne risente pesantemente, nessuno acquista più i suoi libri e le sue commedie vengono ritirate dalla scena. A ciò segue la bancarotta finanziaria, il divorzio dalla moglie e il divieto di rivedere i propri figli.  
Durante i due anni di lavori forzati, una ferita all’orecchio destro, la cui infezione non viene mai curata, con molta probabilità provoca la prematura morte di Wilde per meningite, tre anni dopo la scarcerazione.  
In quegli anni terribili, sottoposto ad un regime carcerario durissimo, lo scrittore si aggrappa ad una sola speranza: il sostegno del ragazzo da lui amato, Bosie.  
Ma ciò non accadde.  
Bosie si allontana da lui e Oscar Wilde, ferito dalla freddezza del suo amante, gli scrive la lunga lettera “De Profundis” di cui ne riporto l’incipit.  
«Caro Bosie ,  
dopo lunga e sterile attesa ho deciso di scriverti io, per il tuo bene come per il mio, poiché non vorrei proprio ammettere d’essere passato attraverso due lunghi anni di prigionia senza mai ricevere un solo rigo da te, una qualsiasi notizia, un semplice messaggio, tranne quelli che m’arrecarono dolore.  
La nostra amicizia, nata male e tanto deplorevole, è finita con la rovina e con la pubblica infamia per me, eppure il ricordo del nostro antico affetto mi fa spesso compagnia, e mi riesce così triste, così triste il pensiero che l’astio, l’amarezza, il disprezzo debbano prendere per sempre il posto dell’amore nel mio animo: e anche tu sarai convinto, suppongo, nel profondo del tuo cuore che scrivermi, mentre vivo nella solitudine di questo carcere, sia sempre meglio di pubblicare le mie lettere senza il mio permesso o di dedicarmi versi non richiesti, e non c’è alcun bisogno che il mondo sappia qualcosa delle parole, di qualsiasi parola, di dolore o passione, rimorso o distacco che ti piacerà inviarmi come replica o richiamo…»  
La direzione carceraria non consente allo scrittore di inviare la missiva.  
Trascorsi gli anni di detenzione, Wilde consegna “De Profundis” ad un suo grande amico chiedendogli di spedirne una copia ad Alfred Douglas, ma quest’ultimo sosterrà di non aver mai ricevuto tale lettera, pubblicata cinque anni dopo la morte dello scrittore.  
Dopo il suo rilascio, nel 1897, Wilde si rifugia a Parigi sotto falso nome e scrive “La ballata del carcere di Reading” in cui esprime il suo risentimento verso una società pronta a condannare e giudicare senza mostrare un minimo di empatia e di comprensione. Si scaglia contro la crudeltà della pena di morte ed un sistema carcerario volto a distruggere la dignità di un uomo.  
Una gogna pubblica senza esclusione di colpi. Gli avvocati difensori del marchese si erano adoperati con ogni mezzo per provare davanti alla corte i comportamenti aberranti del celebre scrittore, portando in aula anche brani letterari compromettenti. Durante il processo, Charles Gill lesse Two Loves, una poesia scritta da Bosie, e chiese a Wilde di chiarire davanti alla corte il significato del verso finale: “…io sono l’amore che non osa pronunciare il suo nome.” La risposta di Wilde, chiara e concisa, non si fece attendere: «L’amore, che non osa dire il suo nome in questo secolo, è il grande affetto di un uomo maturo nei confronti di un giovane, lo stesso che legava Davide e Gionata, e che Platone mise alla base stessa della sua filosofia, lo stesso che si può trovare nei sonetti di Michelangelo e di Shakespeare. Non c’è nulla di innaturale in ciò. È bello, è elevato, è la più nobile forma di affetto. È intellettuale, e si dà ripetutamente fra un uomo più anziano e uno più giovane quando l’uomo più anziano possiede intelletto e quello più giovane ha tutta la gioia, la speranza e il fascino della vita. Che così sia, il mondo non lo capisce. Se ne fa beffe, e a volte mette qualcuno alla vergogna per questo».

Un caso di aberrazione giudiziaria, un caso di cui si discute da tempo solo perché l’autore è noto in tutto il mondo e ha donato pagine di letteratura indimenticabili.  
Quanti altri casi del genere o peggiori di questo sono avvenuti nel mondo in nome di una morale alquanto discutibile? Quanti condannati al carcere o alla pena di morte per aver vissuto quell’amore?  
Irlandese di nascita, Wilde viene condannato in Inghilterra.  
La notizia che anche la cattolica Irlanda ha dato il via libera al matrimonio tra due persone dello stesso sesso ha suscitato scalpore, soprattutto in Italia, dove solo recentemente, a differenza di quasi tutti i paesi europei, l’unione civile tra omosessuali è stata finalmente consentita.  
Quanti suicidi o atti gravissimi di bullismo sono avvenuti a causa dell’ostracismo della nostra società nei riguardi degli omosessuali?  
Se guardiamo questa cartina creata appena un anno fa, non possiamo fare a meno di notare quanto poco possiamo essere orgogliosi del trattamento riservato agli omosessuali nel nostro paese fino a pochi anni fa.

Di seguito una lettera d’amore di Oscar Wilde al suo amato Bosie, decantata da Roberto Benigni durante una serata del Festival di Sanremo.  
Lunedì sera [29 aprile 1895]  
Carcere di S.M., Holloway  
Mio carissimo ragazzo,  
questo è per assicurarti del mio amore immortale, eterno per te. Domani sarà tutto finito. Se la prigione e il disonore saranno il mio destino, pensa che il mio amore per te e questa idea, questa convinzione ancora più divina, che tu a tua volta mi ami, mi sosterranno nella mia infelicità e mi renderanno capace, spero, di sopportare il mio dolore con ogni pazienza. Poiché la speranza, anzi, la certezza, di incontrarti di nuovo in un altro mondo è la meta e l’ incoraggiamento della mia vita attuale, ah! debbo continuare a vivere in questo mondo, per questa ragione. Il caro *** mi è venuto a trovare oggi. Gli ho dato parecchi messaggi per te. Mi ha detto una cosa che mi ha rassicurato: che a mia madre non mancherà mia niente. Ho sempre provveduto io al suo mantenimento, e il pensiero che avrebbe potuto soffrire delle privazioni mi rendeva infelice. Quanto a te (grazioso ragazzo dal cuore degno di un Cristo), quanto a te, ti prego, non appena avrai fatto tutto quello che puoi fare, parti per l’ Italia e riconquista la tua calma, e componi quelle belle poesie che sai fare tu, con quella grazia così strana. Non esporti all’ Inghilterra per nessuna ragione al mondo. Se un giorno, a Corfù o in qualche isola incantata, ci fosse una casetta dove potessimo vivere insieme, oh! la vita sarebbe più dolce di quanto sia stata mai. Il tuo amore ha ali larghe ed è forte, il tuo amore mi giunge attraverso le sbarre della mia prigione e mi conforta, il tuo amore è la luce di tutte le mie ore. Se il fato ci sarà avverso, coloro che non sanno cos’è l’amore scriveranno, lo so, che ho avuto una cattiva influenza sulla tua vita. Se ciò avverrà, tu scriverai, tu dirai a tua volta che non è vero. Il nostro amore è sempre stato bello e nobile, e se io sono stato il bersaglio di una terribile tragedia, è perché la natura di quell’ amore non è stata compresa. Nella tua lettera di stamattina tu dici una cosa che mi dà coraggio. Debbo ricordarla. Scrivi che è mio dovere verso di te e verso me stesso vivere, malgrado tutto. Credo sia vero. Ci proverò e lo farò. Voglio che tu tenga informato Mr Humphreys dei tuoi spostamenti così che quando viene mi possa dire cosa fai. Credo che gli avvocati possano vedere i detenuti con una certa frequenza. Così potrò comunicare con te. Sono così felice che tu sia partito! So cosa deve esserti costato. Per me sarebbe stato un tormento pensarti in Inghilterra mentre il tuo nome veniva fatto in tribunale. Spero tu abbia copie di tutti i miei libri. I miei sono stati tutti venduti. Tendo le mani verso di te. Oh! possa io vivere per toccare i tuoi capelli e le tue mani. Credo che il tuo amore veglierà sulla mia vita. Se dovessi morire, voglio che tu viva una vita dolce e pacifica in qualche luogo fra fiori, quadri, libri, e moltissimo lavoro. Cerca di farmi avere tue notizie. Ti scrivo questa lettera in mezzo a grandi sofferenze; la lunga giornata in tribunale mi ha spossato. Carissimo ragazzo, dolcissimo fra tutti i giovani, amatissimo e più amabile. Oh! aspettami! aspettami! io sono ora, come sempre dal giorno in cui ci siamo conosciuti, devotamente il tuo, con un amore immortale Oscar.  
(dal “De Profundis“)

Sei venuto da me per imparare il piacere della vita e il piacere dell'arte. Forse sono stato scelto per insegnarti qualcosa di molto più meraviglioso, il significato del Dolore e la sua bellezza.  
\- Oscar Wilde, De Profundis

Nel 1891 Oscar Wilde conobbe Lord Alfred Douglas nella città, gioiello architettonico di Rouen. Douglas era un poeta universitario e talentuoso di 21 anni di Oxford che aveva familiarità con Dorian Gray, e Wilde era un drammaturgo irlandese sposato con due figli, ma il legame era palese: gettandosi a tutta velocità in una relazione amorosa tempestosa e scandalosa.  
Douglas era un "ragazzo della mamma" egoista e viziato che spendeva i suoi soldi per il gioco d'azzardo e un harem di ragazzi, era sempre in lotta con suo padre, che indubbiamente era difficile da amare, ma entrambi e Wilde condividevano il fascino degli scolari, e l'un l'altro, e la decadenza, manifestando l’amore dei membri di un club dove scrivevano sonetti e fumavano pipe e si avvolgevano nel fascino della poesia Uraniana.

Londra è un deserta senza i tuoi piedi delicati ... Scrivimi una riga e prendi tutto il mio amore - ora e per sempre. Sempre e con devozione - ma non ho parole per come ti amo. Oscar

Douglas scrisse prevalentemente poesie uraniane, legate al simposio di Platone che venivano usate come modem per includere le donne omosessuali nella variante di genere, costruendo una voce che si riferisce al terzo sesso, I sostenitori inglesi lo usarono per liberarsi dalle giacche di forza omosessuali in vendita durante l'era vittoriana. Nel 1898 Wilde scrisse "per aver cambiato la mia vita sarebbe stato ammettere che l'amore uraniano è ignobile. Lo ritengo nobile, più nobile di qualsiasi altra forma ".  
Poesie Urniane (celeste)rivolte ad un ipotetico terzo sesso,quello omosessuale, rivolte quai esclusivamente ad adolescenti.  
Douglas incontrò Oscar Wilde nel 1891 e subito iniziò una relazione con lui. Quando suo padre, il marchese di Queensberry (col quale Alfred aveva già rapporti di odio reciproco a causa del carattere intrattabile di entrambi), scoprì il legame del figlio, insultò pubblicamente Wilde con un biglietto sgrammaticato lasciato al club dello scrittore dublinese. Il biglietto, che era un biglietto da visita, portava scritto: "Ad Oscar Wilde, che si atteggia a sodomita.”  
Wilde, su istigazione insistente di Alfred e della sua famiglia, querelò allora il marchese per diffamazione. Il confronto diventò inevitabile e in molti credettero che Alfred spingesse Wilde a combattere suo padre per il puro desiderio di vederlo in carcere. Wilde, strumentalizzato dal giovane, venne infine accusato formalmente di "oscena indecenza", eufemismo per indicare ogni atto omosessuale, pubblico o privato, reato all'epoca per il quale fu sottoposto a processo. Wilde fu condannato a due anni di carcere e di lavori forzati, imprigionato dapprima nel carcere di Wandsworth.  
Durante la sua permanenza nel carcere di Reading, Wilde scrisse una lunga lettera all'amico "Bosie", composta nei primi mesi del 1897De profundis. Una delle due copie della lettera originale fu inviata allo stesso Douglas, che negò di averla mai ricevuta. Dopo la scarcerazione di Wilde, i due convissero per breve tempo in Italia. A Napoli Douglas abbandonò definitivamente Wilde, forse temendo di essere diseredato dalla famiglia.

Mi mandi un bel poema, della scuola universitaria di versi, per la mia approvazione: rispondo con una lettera di fantasiosi concetti letterari [riprodotti sopra]: ti paragono a Hylas, o Giacinto, Jonquil o Narcisse, o qualcuno che il grande Dio della poesia favorito e onorato del suo amore. La lettera è come un passaggio di uno dei sonetti di Shakespeare, trasposto in chiave minore. Può essere compreso solo da coloro che hanno letto il Simposio di Platone o catturato lo spirito di un certo umore grave reso bello per noi dai marmi greci. Era, lasciatemi dire francamente, il tipo di lettera che avrei scritto, in un momento felice, seppure intenzionale, a qualsiasi giovane aggraziato di entrambe le università che mi avesse inviato una poesia di sua creazione, certo che avrebbe avuto arguzia sufficiente o cultura per interpretare giustamente le sue frasi fantastiche.

La lotta di Wilde per la propria autonomia e individualismo è diventata un tema nelle sue opere teatrali, ha lottato con il proprio bisogno di una radicale libertà personale e un bisogno per la società stessa di essere radicalmente diversa, la prima essendo inseparabile dalla seconda. Ha iniziato a demistificare l'ordine prevalente della severa condotta sociale e ha cercato di trasgredire i vincoli della cultura (natura contro realtà) e staccarsi dalla schiavitù dell'usanza. Per Wilde, sebbene il desiderio sia profondamente in contrasto con la società nelle sue forme esistenti, non esiste come autenticità pre-sociale: è sempre dentro e informato dalla discriminazione che trasgredisce.

L'amore che Wilde e Douglas condividevano era ancora, come Wilde scrisse famigerato nel suo poema "Due amori", un amore che non osò pronunciare il suo nome e tanto meno urlò il suo nome dai tetti delle regine furiose, così i sospetti di peccato e sodomia divamparono nel loro ambiente immediato. La gente ha iniziato a spettegolare e il padre di Douglas, il Marchese di Queensberry ha iniziato un'esecuzione pubblica di Wilde dopo essere stato oltraggiato dalla stranezza di suo figlio e della compagnia che ha scelto di mantenere. Douglas proveniva da una lunga stirpe di pazzi cronici e violenti, bruti che risuonavano nelle strade e si tagliavano la gola per suicidio. L'ereditarietà del temperamento malvagio continua qui mentre suo padre scriveva a Douglas:

In secondo luogo, vengo alla parte più dolorosa di questa lettera: la tua intimità con quest'uomo Wilde. Deve cessare o ti rinnegherò e fermerò tutte le forniture di denaro. Non ho intenzione di provare ad analizzare questa intimità e non faccio alcun addebito; ma per me posare come una cosa è brutto come esserlo. Con i miei occhi ti ho visto entrambi nella relazione più odiosa e disgustosa espressa dai tuoi modi ed espressioni. Mai nella mia esperienza ho mai visto uno spettacolo simile nelle tue orribili caratteristiche. Non c'è da stupirsi che le persone stiano parlando così come sono. Inoltre ora sento una buona autorità, ma questo può essere falso, che sua moglie chiede di divorziare per sodomia e altri crimini. È vero o non lo sai? Se pensassi che la cosa vera fosse vera e diventasse proprietà pubblica, dovrei essere abbastanza giustificato nel sparargli a vista.  
Il tuo disgustato cosiddetto padre,  
Queensbury

Il processo è stato un attacco in corso alimentato da pettegolezzi, lancio di pietre e insulti, il padre di Douglas ha definito Wilde un "sodomita", e ha reagito senza alcun risultato contro investigatori assoldati, lettere d'amore decostruite come messaggi e giovani prostitute di sesso maschile che parlavano della sua vergogna. Alla proiezione de L'importanza dell'essere Le verdure marce e gravi furono gettate a Wilde, fu fischiato e sibilato, sputato e maledetto, e nel 1895 il caso di indecenza grave fu processato. Dopo solo quattro anni di unione, scrittura, amore e decadenza, fu arrestato e condannato a due anni di duro lavoro, purtroppo proprio all'apice della sua fama e del suo successo.

Wilde non ha avuto molte possibilità di godersi la vita che ha riempito fino all'orlo prima che la depressione e la povertà prendessero piede, che poteva orgogliosamente divertirsi nell'amore che era circondato da così tanto stigma, un amore che era considerato un crimine allora, un Wilde è stato imprigionato per, e uno che ha costretto Douglas all'esilio. È stato nel corso della loro relazione che Wilde ha scritto Salome e le quattro grandi opere teatrali che fino ad oggi sono le pietre miliari della sua eredità. Wilde scrisse a Douglas: ' Ci conosciamo ormai da più di quattro anni. La metà del tempo siamo stati insieme: l'altra metà ho dovuto passare in prigione a causa della nostra amicizia "- e poi la prigione ha distrutto la sua salute, la sua forza di volontà e persino la sua crescita stentata.  
Uno dei più grandi, estenuanti e sentiti pezzi letterari che mette in evidenza il suo dono per l'intellettualismo, il suo coraggio e la sua disperazione emersi da questa tragedia fu De Profundis ("dal profondo") una lunga lettera che Wilde scrisse a Douglas dal carcere. Wilde cerca di dare un senso all'uomo sull'orlo dell'isolamento: l'arte dell'espiazione e l'esperienza della sofferenza, la tradizione del fallimento e una rinuncia consapevole alla tradizione focalizzata sul modello di identità e collocazione del desiderio. Ha investito la sofferenza con l'esperienza del significato, e questo all'interno di una narrazione confessionale il cui scopo era sempre una consapevolezza di sé approfondita: "Non potevo sopportare che le mie sofferenze fossero prive di significato". Wilde ha continuato ....

Non importa quale sia stata la tua condotta nei miei confronti, ho sempre pensato che tu mi amassi davvero. Anche se ho visto chiaramente che la mia posizione nel mondo dell'arte, l'interesse che la mia personalità aveva sempre suscitato, i miei soldi, il lusso in cui vivevo, le mille e una cose che sono andate a fare una vita così affascinante e meravigliosamente improbabile com'era il mio, erano, ognuno di loro, elementi che ti hanno affascinato e ti hanno fatto aggrappare a me; ma oltre a tutto ciò c'era qualcosa di più, una strana attrazione per te: mi amavi molto meglio di quanto amassi chiunque altro. Ma tu, come me, hai avuto una terribile tragedia nella tua vita, sebbene di un personaggio completamente opposto al mio. Vuoi imparare cos'era? È stato questo In te l'odio è sempre stato più forte dell'amore. Il tuo odio per tuo padre era di tale statura che superava del tutto, rovesciato e offuscato il tuo amore per me. Non c'era alcuna lotta tra loro, o solo poco; di tali dimensioni era il tuo odio e di tale crescita mostruosa. Non ti sei reso conto che non c'è spazio per entrambe le passioni nella stessa anima. Non possono vivere insieme in quella bella casa intagliata. L'amore è alimentato dall'immaginazione, con la quale diventiamo più saggi di quello che conosciamo, meglio di quello che sentiamo, più nobili di noi: mediante i quali possiamo vedere la Vita nel suo insieme: con la quale, e con la sola, possiamo capire gli altri nella loro reale come nelle loro relazioni ideali. Solo ciò che è buono e finemente concepito può nutrire l'Amore. Ma qualsiasi cosa nutrirà l'odio. Non hai bevuto un bicchiere di champagne, non un piatto ricco di cui hai mangiato in tutti quegli anni, che non ha nutrito il tuo odio e non lo ha reso grasso. Quindi, per gratificarlo, hai giocato d'azzardo con la mia vita, mentre hai giocato d'azzardo con i miei soldi, distrattamente, incautamente, indifferente alla conseguenza. Se perdessi, la perdita non sarebbe, hai immaginato, essere tua. Se vincessi, sapresti che sarebbe l'esultanza e i vantaggi della vittoria. . . .  
\- Oscar Wilde, De Profundis

Ma non importa quanto si amassero, incarnarono quel paradosso romantico che funge da maledizione, non importa quanto sincero svenimento e tenera cura emersero, anche con l'amicizia che rimase ferma e avvincente: continuarono a ferirsi l'un l'altro per dispetto , pressione dei pari e protezione di se stessi.

La nostra amicizia sfortunata e deplorevole si è conclusa con la rovina e l'infamia pubblica per me, eppure il ricordo del nostro antico affetto è spesso con me, e il pensiero che il disprezzo, l'amarezza e il disprezzo dovrebbero avere per sempre quel posto nel mio cuore una volta tenuto per amore è molto triste per me: e tu stesso, penso, sentirai nel tuo cuore che scrivermi mentre giace nella solitudine della vita in prigione è meglio che pubblicare le mie lettere senza il mio permesso o dedicare poesie a non mi sono chiesto, anche se il mondo non saprà nulla delle parole di dolore o passione, di rimorso o di indifferenza che potresti scegliere di inviare come risposta o appello. . . .  
Ma soprattutto mi incolpo per l'intero degrado etico che ti ho permesso di portare su di me. La base del personaggio è la forza di volontà e la mia forza di volontà è diventata assolutamente soggetta alla tua. Sembra una cosa grottesca da dire, ma non è affatto vero. Quelle scene incessanti che ti sembravano quasi fisicamente necessarie, e in cui la tua mente e il tuo corpo si sono distorti e sei diventato una cosa tanto terribile da guardare quanto da ascoltare: quella terribile mania che erediti da tuo padre, la mania per la scrittura lettere rivoltanti e ripugnanti: tutta la tua mancanza di controllo sulle tue emozioni, come mostrato nei tuoi lunghi umori risentiti di silenzio cupo, non meno che nelle improvvise crisi di rabbia quasi epilettica.  
\- Oscar Wilde, De Profundis

Douglas era la musa letteraria di Wilde, il suo genio malvagio, il suo amante irrequieto e insieme formano una delle più grandi coppie di potere creativo e intellettuale della storia. Amato da Wilde, tradito da Wilde, traditore di Wilde, Douglas infuriò per il suo destino e divenne più vendicativo nelle sue controversie. Nonostante ciò, e tutte le discussioni e il lancio della colpa, gli uomini decisero di ricongiungersi e riprovare dopo tutti gli " ampi abissi ora di spazio e terra" tra di loro.

Mio caro ragazzo,  
Ho ricevuto il tuo telegramma mezz'ora fa e mando solo una riga per dire che sento che la mia unica speranza di fare di nuovo un bel lavoro nell'arte è stare con te. Non era così ai vecchi tempi, ma ora è diverso, e puoi davvero ricreare in me quell'energia e quel senso di potere gioioso da cui l'arte dipende. Tutti sono furiosi con me per essere tornati da te, ma non ci capiscono. Sento che è solo con te che posso fare qualsiasi cosa. Rifai la mia vita in rovina per me, quindi la nostra amicizia e il nostro amore avranno un significato diverso per il mondo.  
Vorrei che quando ci fossimo incontrati a Rouen non ci fossimo mai separati. Ci sono abissi così ampi ora di spazio e terra tra di noi. Ma ci amiamo. Buona notte Caro. Mai tuo,  
Oscar

Dopo alcuni mesi di tentativi di riaccendere l'amicizia e la relazione amorosa, contro tutti gli avvertimenti dei loro amici e persone care, si riunirono a Rouen e si trasferirono a Napoli per un nuovo inizio.

Come puoi continuare a chiedere a Lord Alfred Douglas a Napoli? Sai abbastanza bene che è - siamo insieme. Comprende me e la mia arte e ama entrambi. Spero di non essere mai separato da lui. È un poeta molto delicato e squisito, inoltre - di gran lunga il migliore di tutti i giovani poeti in Inghilterra. Devi pubblicare il suo prossimo volume; è pieno di bei testi, flauto e musica lunare e sonetti in avorio e oro. È spiritoso, grazioso, adorabile da guardare, adorabile con cui stare. Ha anche rovinato la mia vita, quindi non posso fare a meno di amarlo - è l'unica cosa da fare.  
Oscar Wilde, Lettere selezionate di Oscar Wilde

Non è questo l'ideale assoluto in compagnia, che un'anima creativa può unire con un'altra? Ma semplicemente non era abbastanza, Douglas aveva promesso di usare i fondi della proprietà di suo padre per sostenerli entrambi, e la sua crescente riluttanza a questo impegno suscitò allarme in Wilde, gli furono invece dati dei sussidi e tutte le controversie monetarie divisero solo gli uomini. Con tutte le pressioni la distanza, il battibecco finanziario, le punizioni, il sentito dire e il passare del tempo, i due si separarono e continuarono a percorrere strade diverse.  
Douglas divenne vizioso e odioso nei confronti di Wilde, annunciò di aver sofferto più del suo amante, si pentì di averlo aiutato con le traduzioni o di averlo mai sostenuto, era disgustato e lo condannò per la sua omosessualità. Wilde tornò a Parigi per vivere il resto dei suoi giorni, impoverito e smorzato, e Douglas si trasferì in Inghilterra alla fine del 1898.  
Douglas ha incanalato inutilmente il suo talento letterario in riviste verso una campagna contro Wilde. Sembrava avere un odio intrinseco che aveva bisogno di essere ventilato e prese posizione per dichiarare Wilde " la più grande forza del male che è apparsa in Europa negli ultimi 350 anni ". Dedicò il resto della sua vita a farsi coinvolgere in una serie di calunnie e leggi, e dopo uno scontro con Churchill e infinite cospirazioni, fu condannato a sei mesi di prigione. La sua salute peggiorò con le condizioni di detenzione e il suo caratteristico temperamento di fragilità e fragilità non lo aiutò a riprendersi. Facendo eco a Wilde, scrisse in Excelsis('in the high'), la sua ultima opera poetica importante. E più tardi dopo la morte di Wilde, si sposò e ebbe un figlio, poi nel 1945 all'età di 74 anni Douglas morì di insufficienza cardiaca congestizia e ora è sepolto nel monastero francescano di Crawly, nel Sussex.  
Oscar Wilde aveva studiato a Oxford: era allattato dai grandi e la sua genitorialità era di intellettuali di Dublino. Aveva tenuto conferenze sul Rinascimento inglese nell'arte, era stato insegnato da John Ruskin ed era noto per il suo abito glorioso e sgargiante (calzoni di velluto al ginocchio e camicie con fronzoli per lo più), elogiato per il suo fascino caustico e conversazioni cliniche. Ma dopo la tragedia della punizione in prigione, una punizione che ha agito in profondità sul cuore, ha finito per essere rilasciato in cattiva salute e si è stancato, senza energie da scrivere. Fu ipotizzato che il suo intellettualismo fosse quello di una mente malata, che avesse corrotto e contaminato gli ideali sani, virili e semplici della vita inglese con le sue anomale perversioni. Fu sanzionato e schiacciato, spazzato ai margini e lasciato a un ulteriore decadimento.

"Le uniche persone con cui mi piacerebbe stare ora sono gli scrittori e le persone che hanno sofferto: quelli che sanno cos'è la bellezza e quelli che sanno cos'è il dolore: nessun altro mi interessa."  
\- Oscar Wilde, De Profundis

Trascorse gli ultimi tre anni della sua straordinaria entità, vagando per l'Europa e rimanendo in stanze d'albergo a buon mercato, incapace di rianimare la sua ingenua presa creativa, ferito dalla punizione dell'amore, esistente come prova che la società sa come sbarazzarsi dell'uomo. Era spezzato, umiliato e aveva perso la volontà, non era rimasto nulla nella sua " vita in frantumi, ma il triste odore di muffa di ciò che era stato " ( De Profundis ). Wilde è morto di meningite cerebrale nel 1900 all'età di 46 anni, i suoi resti sono sepolti in una tomba nel cimitero di Père Lachaise a Parigi, imbrattati di baci di rossetto e offerte da una fanfara di pellegrini affascinati dalla sua vita e dai suoi scritti - il suo epitaffio recita magnificamente:

E lacrime aliene riempiranno per lui  
L'urna a lungo spezzata della pietà,  
poiché i suoi uomini in lutto saranno uomini emarginati,  
E gli emarginati piangono sempre.

Che gran fortuna l’invenzione dell’opera a stampa! Ha consentito alla critica il privilegio del ripensamento. Chissà quanti grandi lavori – o almeno che noi col senno di poi avremmo giudicato tali – sono andati irrimediabilmente perduti nei meandri del tempo. Qualcuno ha giudicato in nostra vece cosa fosse degno di essere consegnato alla storia e cosa no. Al contrario, oggi, ci si può permettere di accumulare e accumulare, addirittura di lasciare ai posteri l’ardua sentenza. Esiste sempre più oramai la possibilità di un ripescaggio – la famosa gloria postuma. Certo questa è quella che Silvio Raffo, il più noto traduttore italiano di Emily Dickinson, vorrebbe dare a Lord Alfred Douglas, il poeta conosciuto ai più per essere stato, in gioventù, l’amante di Oscar Wilde.  
Controverso personaggio Douglas – per gli amici Bosie –, affamato di vita e nevrastenico, autodistruttivo e a suo modo geniale, è rimasto terribilmente in ombra rispetto al suo ben più famoso compagno ed è stato mal visto a causa delle vicissitudini esistenziali e amorose che ha fatto patire a quest’ultimo. Ma l’incorreggibile Raffo, da sempre scopritore per il nostro paese di poeti stranieri da noi ingiustamente trascurati, ha deciso di confrontarsi con l’opera poetica dell’autore in questione e, anche questa volta, con L’amore che non osa. Poesie per Oscar Wilde (Elliot, 2018) è stato il primo a presentarlo ai lettori dello Stivale. Siamo andati a sentirlo, per farci raccontare l’intrigante vita di Bosie e soprattutto delle sue doti poetiche fino a oggi rimaste ignote al grande pubblico.  
La vita di Lord Alfred Douglas è interessante perché si intreccia con quella di Wilde e, come dice lei nell’introduzione, in parte tende a ripetere, in una strana forma, le sventure capitate al suo maestro.  
Dalla morte di Wilde, nel 1900, al 1945, quando anche Douglas passerà a miglior vita, trascorrono quarantacinque anni. Bosie, quindi, sopravvive per un lasso di tempo pari a quello vissuto da Wilde. In gioventù, è un ragazzino molto viziato. La madre, una donna che odia il marito, adora invece il suo bambino ed è con lui particolarmente permissiva. Il padre, John Sholto Douglas, è un uomo orrendo, volgare, però di grande potere. Il giovane è, insomma, molto coccolato, ma anche particolarmente dotato. Quello che nessuno mai mette in rilievo, raccontando sempre e solo del suo rapporto con l’autore di Il ritratto di Dorian Gray, è che questo ragazzo scrive molto bene. Del resto, Wilde dice di lui che è il più bravo dei giovani poeti inglesi del suo tempo, anche se questa considerazione può risultare influenzata dall’affetto. Abbiamo però, a riprova di questa tesi, anche il giudizio di Bernard Shaw che lo definirà il migliore compositore di sonetti dopo Shakespeare. Di fatto, Douglas aveva idee molto chiare sull’estetica, anche in contrasto con quelle di Wilde. Si prenda per esempio il suo saggio The Good Poetry, lì dove dice che non è né l’eccesso di estetica, né l’eccesso di ideologia che deve viziare la poesia. Sfortunatamente, noi lo ricordiamo solo per la vicenda del rapporto con Wilde e le cose brutte che ha fatto. In realtà è facile immaginare che da una simile relazione non potesse che scaturire una specie di esplosione atomica. Bosie ha la consapevolezza di essere un grande artista. Non è solo una viperetta. È una persona con una notevole cultura – che poi sia uno scioperato, che dissipa volentieri il patrimonio di famiglia, è tutto un altro paio di maniche. Non possiamo valutare il lavoro di uno scrittore pensando alla sua vita. Quello che è incredibile, infatti, è che la sua opera sia passata assolutamente sotto silenzio, perché gravava su di lui l’etichetta di serpente. L’opera di Lord Douglas è in realtà squisita e rivela grande conoscenza e perizia metrica, che nulla ha da invidiare a quella di poeti anche molto celebri. Venendo alla seconda parte della sua esistenza, è interessante sottolineare le strane coincidenze che ricordano le vicissitudini a cui era andato incontro il suo mentore. Penso per esempio al suo matrimonio con Olive Custance, una poetessa di tendenze chiaramente lesbiche, appartenente alla cerchia di Natalie Barney, quelle donne molto amazzoni che frequentavano Parigi all’inizio del ’900 come Colette e Gertrude Stein. Quello con Bosie è un matrimonio d’amicizia, di grande affinità, tra due che si volevano bene come un fratello e una sorella, similmente a quello di Wilde con sua moglie. Naturalmente, dal punto di vista sessuale, c’era molto poco. Da questa unione nascerà un figlio schizofrenico. Per Bosie si riproporrà la stessa situazione che era toccata a Wilde, a cui era stato proibito di vedere i suoi figli, perché ritenuto un personaggio moralmente riprovevole. Penso sia lecito affermare che il poeta inglese, nel periodo in cui è sopravvissuto a Wilde, non sia mai stato abbandonato dal suo fantasma e abbia vissuto come entro un inconscio desiderio di espiazione. In effetti, ne ha fatte proprio di tutti i colori per ricevere le punizioni a cui è stato sottoposto: ha sperperato tutto il patrimonio della madre, non ha concluso niente dal punto di vista letterario, si è fatto mettere in prigione per una balzana accusa a Churchill. Anche lui, però, come Wilde, ha incontrato degli angeli. Durante gli ultimi mesi, il più famoso autore irlandese era circondato da questi ragazzi che lo coccolavano e gli volevano molto bene. Il nostro Bosie trovò invece questa incredibile coppia, Sheila Colman e suo marito, che viveva in una fattoria, allevava animali e che si prendeva cura di lui alla stregua di figure genitoriali, o fratelli maggiori. Morirà infatti accudito da Sheila, che organizzerà anche premi ed eventi culturali in suo nome. Purtroppo i film che hanno girato su Wilde, in cui c’è anche Bosie, sono tutti concordi nell’inquadrarlo unicamente come il piccolo isterico viziato, carogna, che vuole vendicarsi dei soprusi del padre e usa Oscar come pedina per questa vendetta. Il che è vero, ma non esaurisce il discorso sull’uomo. È il letterato che non dobbiamo perdere di vista.  
Veniamo ai suoi scritti. Le affinità e divergenze con l’opera di Wilde.  
È chiaro che la propensione all’estetismo esiste in entrambi. Con la differenza che in Wilde traspare una punta di moralismo. In fondo Il ritratto di Dorian Gray è un romanzo edificante, con questo protagonista che non è per niente un vincente. L’opera, contrariamente a quel che si crede, non dimostra che l’estetica vince su tutto. C’è appunto, semmai, una forza morale diffusa. Pensiamo anche, per esempio, alle sue favole. Si tratta chiaramente di parabole del sacrificio, profonde testimonianze del Verbo di Gesù. Lui, in realtà, è un animo di una bontà infinita, tanto quanto superficiale e un po’ immaturo in questo suo narcisismo. I messaggi che vuole trasmettere con le sue opere sono: in quelle teatrali, la critica alla piccineria dell’aristocrazia e della borghesia; nelle favole i valori evangelici – come la rondine a cui il principe dice “toglimi gli occhi, tutto l’oro che ho e dallo ai poveri”. Lui ha questo, si direbbe, ingenuo e innato spirito evangelico. Le favole in particolare, contenutisticamente parlando, sono delle letture che si potrebbero fare in chiesa. Questa componente in Bosie non c’è. Affiora piuttosto il suo sdegno nei confronti dell’ipocrisia borghese e, sotto la cura formale ed estetica – a volte molto vittoriana –, c’è un materiale umano rovente. Una su tutte è la più famosa, Due amori: un capolavoro dal punto di vista formale e dai contenuti molto coraggiosi.  
Quindi siamo al cospetto di un’opera ideologica in tal senso, un’opera che attacca la borghesia?  
Certamente, però in un modo un po’ infantile, del tutto irrazionale, non programmatico, che procede per lampi di visione. Lui è un temperamento lirico, emotivo, instabile, a cui poco importava della politica. Ecco, è un piccolo principe sdegnato dalla meschinità del genere umano. Per quanto riguarda, poi, le sue osservazioni negative all’opera di Wilde, spiace dirlo, ma sono attendibili. Wilde è un grande prosatore, un ottimo drammaturgo, ma come poeta cade spesso nel retorico, nel compiaciuto e quello che dice Bosie, credo non mosso da spirito polemico, è giustificato.  
Secondo lei si dà l’opera di Wilde senza Bosie e, viceversa, l’opera di Bosie senza Wilde?  
L’opera di Wilde senza Bosie direi di sì. Quando lo conobbe, il romanziere ritrovò l’incarnazione di qualcosa che lui aveva già scritto e descritto, la realizzazione terrena di un’idea platonica che aveva nella mente – in tal senso è stato molto fortunato. Per quel che riguarda l’opera di Bosie, si potrebbe dire che è l’incontro con Wilde a dargli consapevolezza di essere un poeta. La loro relazione, come ha intuito Auden, non era prima di tutto sessuale, ma basata su un legame estremamente sottile di rispecchiamenti letterari. Il tutto unito alla morbosità di Wilde che non aveva potuto esprimere prima la sua diversità e di Bosie che riflette il suo problema col padre in un’immagine paterna molto più buona e permissiva. Nello stesso tempo, per quest’ultimo, si crea un dissidio che nasce dalla consapevolezza di avere questo genio come amante e di non esserlo a sua volta – perché sicuramente non possiamo dire che il giovane sia un genio come il più maturo mentore. Nell’irlandese c’è una completezza, anche a livello di tipologie letterarie, che in Bosie è appena abbozzata. Pur essendo la sua opera molto esigua, tuttavia, non si deve cadere nel marchiano errore di liquidarlo come un pivello qualunque indegno anche di allacciargli le scarpe. La sua poesia Due amori è più bella di metà delle poesie di Wilde. Il capolavoro poetico di questo è La ballata del carcere di Reading, perché il più sofferto. Molto spesso le sue liriche però non hanno niente di travagliato. Sono piuttosto arabeschi, molto vittoriani, estremamente carichi e appesantiti da un retaggio di modelli classici bizantineggianti e citazioni latine. La ricerca di perfezione formale tradisce in parte il suo accademismo. Nell’amante è presente una sensibilità più spontanea.  
Non fosse altro perché Bosie non vive di letteratura, contrariamente a Wilde che vi si approccia quindi in modo diverso. Forse, anche per tal motivo, dà più frutti nella prosa che in poesia, lì dove la capacità artigianale ha maggior peso.  
Certo, se passassimo a dare i voti, alle favole di Wilde potremmo dare dieci, a Dorian Gray nove e alle poesie non più di sei. Mentre a quelle di Bosie, in una dimensione molto più ristretta, io un sette pieno glielo darei. Comunque l’auspicio più importante che nutro verso questo mio libro, a parte rendere giustizia alle poesie del giovane inglese, è che apra al dibattito, fino a oggi inesistente, sulla comparazione tra le opere dei due autori. Non bisogna mai perdere di vista che loro avevano anche lavorato insieme, per esempio per la traduzione della Salomè che Wilde, non essendo del tutto soddisfatto della versione realizzata dall’amico, aveva poi voluto ritoccare. Bisogna riscoprire questo aspetto, ovvero il loro essere una coppia di artisti e non semplicemente una checca e un efebo come invece sembrano far capire tutti i vari film in merito alla liaison – compreso l’ultimo di Rupert Everett che, per quanto bellissimo, anch’esso ci restituisce una visione riduttiva di Bosie. Non viene nominata, infatti, neppure una volta la sua attività poetica. In generale, dai vari biografi, questa viene considerata come un vezzo di nessuna importanza.  
Si menzionava la sua attività di poeta nel film Wilde, con Stephen Fry e Jude Law nel ruolo di Bosie. Nella scena del processo viene letta la poesia Due amori.  
Sì, ma non si intende che questa attività va anche oltre e, comunque, lo spettatore non è indotto a chiedersi se ne abbia scritte altre.  
A questo punto le vorrei domandare delle fortune e sfortune dell’opera di Lord Alfred Douglas, nel mondo e in Italia.  
Le fortune sono state scarse. Il motivo è uno: tutti odiano Bosie. Purtroppo, la limpidezza del giudizio è una qualità molto rara nel genere umano. Il saper prescindere dalle colpe di una persona non è facile e i wildiani sono tantissimi. Quando si fa il nome di Douglas, l’espressione è di schifo ed è il motivo per cui quasi nessuno ha letto le sue poesie. Ma questo non è un atteggiamento critico valido. La vita di un autore non dovrebbe sopravanzare l’opera, anche se purtroppo questo capita. Le mie ricerche, a ogni modo, rilevano genericamente la più assoluta mancanza di studi critici su di lui. In Italia, poi, non c’è stato praticamente alcun interesse. Nel resto del mondo esiste qualcosa, in Inghilterra specialmente, ma non si va molto a fondo neppure lì. Eppure Bosie, che vive su di sé molto di quel clima che influenzerà anche Wilde, è più abile del suo maestro che lo traspone con eccessiva razionalità e compostezza accademica, mentre lui si lascia trasportare dai suoi deliri e fantasmi in modo più suggestivo. È più macabro e delirante, più squisitamente decadente di Wilde, almeno in poesia.

FINE


End file.
